Battle of the Angels
by xelectrogirlx
Summary: It's four years post BD. The Cullen family are settled... but what happens when the Volturi keep meddling? The loss of a valued and loved family member makes all the difference to these peace-loving vampires.
1. Preface: Telling The Saddest Tale

**Author's Note: This is the first Twilight fanfiction I've written. I have a feeling it will turn into an epic story about the Volturi and the fallout from '**_**Breaking Dawn**_**'... however it will remain focused on the couples we don't usually see much of... Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie and Alice/Jasper. Hope you enjoy...**

**Warnings: None, really.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer... all the characters are her creation.**

**Preface**

In the small town of Forks, Washington, there is a house which stands someway apart from the rest of the buildings – a house which is set into the hills and forests of the wild surrounding countryside. It is large and designed in a comparatively modern style, featuring airy, spacious rooms and mammoth windows calculated to let in as much light as possible. This would be difficult since Forks is known as one of the wettest and cloudiest places in America – however on the rare days that the sun does shine, the entire house is flooded with blazing light.

Come a little closer and you can see figures dotted in and around this dwelling. The house is clearly inhabited... there are cars in the driveway including a red convertible, a bright yellow Porsche and a silver Volvo.

Around the rear of the house there is a sizeable, lush garden which has clearly been lovingly tended by a skilled hand. The garden is bordered by the forest on almost every side, and beneath a large tree are two figures... a man and a girl. The girl does not look more than seven years old and the man beside is maybe in his late teens. They are sitting on a blue checkered picnic blanket which is spread over the grass and both their heads are bent over books. Fiery bronze curls spill out over the girl's slender shoulders and reach right to her waist, her skin is almost unnaturally pale and appears to have a slightly luminescent quality to it. The man sitting next to her has messy hair of such a similar shade it would not be presumptuous to assume they are related somehow. Even sitting down we can tell he is fairly tall, with a slender yet muscular figure and skin of a similar tone to the girl beside him.

There is a terrace running along the rear of the house, adjacent to the garden, and sitting in a wooden loveseat in one corner are two more people – again a man and a woman. Their skin is the same hue as the couple under the tree, however the woman has long, bright blonde hair which contrasts strongly with the short, dark curls of the man. The woman's legs, long, lean and clad in dark blue denim jeans, are dangling over the arm of the loveseat, her head in the man's lap. He is absent-mindedly stroking her cheek gently, his eyes gazing off into the distance. We cannot tell the colour of the woman's eyes, however the man's are a peculiar but beautiful shade of gold.

Inside, through the french windows, we find ourselves in the spacious living room, which has stylish and comfortable-looking white sofas spread out in various positions. There is a large flatscreen television mounted on one wall, it is currently showing a programme which appears to be about models. The woman sitting curled up in the corner of one of the sofas opposite the screen could easily be on the show. Her short, dark hair is cut in a pixie-crop, and strands are falling into her eyes, which are the same strange shade of gold as the man outside on the loveseat. She is flicking through a fashion magazine, alternately switching her attention between the pages and the television. Occasionally she lifts her gaze and says something to another woman standing by the french windows, her voice tinkling and light, sounding almost like bells.

The woman by the windows doesn't seem at all interested in either the programme, or whatever the other woman is telling her. She is gazing at the couple under the tree, just visible in the distance, a small smile on her beautiful face. Like the girl on the sofa, she also has dark hair and golden eyes, however her hair falls in long, thick waves to the small of her back. She is standing unnaturally still, not even shifting her weight from foot to foot.

A man wanders into the room, his movements graceful and fluid. It seems to be not even a second since he appeared in the doorway, yet suddenly he is sitting next to the girl on the sofa, although the room is large. This man has beautiful facial features like all the other inhabitants of the house, the same pale skin and golden eyes. His hair is almost the same shade as his eyes, a honey-gold and curly. From the way he slides an arm around the waist of the girl on the sofa we can safely assume they are a couple.

Just outside of the sitting-room there is a hallway, and across the hallway there is another large room. Bookcases span the walls, giving it the look of some sort of library. There are a couple of brown leather couches in the centre of the room, and a coffee table with a pile of medical journals stacked on one corner. A man sits on one sofa, seemingly engrossed in reading – a notepad and fountain pen are laid next to him and occasionally he breaks off from his studies and scribbles a note or two on the paper. His short blonde hair is of a paler shade than the man in the sitting-room, probably closer to the woman on the terrace. His looks could easily earn him a job as one of the best-paid models in the world, as he has wide golden eyes, a straight nose and full lips. He is conservatively dressed in a light blue jumper with a powdery white scarf slung casually around his neck, dark slacks and white socks. Just across the room, sitting at a desk in the corner, a woman is concentrating on blueprints of buildings. Sheafs of paper are scattered all around her. Her hair is a lustrous brown, falling in soft waves to just below her shoulders, and is shot through with natural caramel highlights. Her golden eyes are fixed on her calculations and a pale, slender hand rests on the surface of the desk, her fingers tapping an absent-minded rhythm occasionally.

There is virtually no noise in the house (apart from the muted sound of the television in the living room), everything is peaceful and quiet. It is probably about three o'clock in the afternoon sometime in early fall judging from the appearance of the light and the small piles of leaves that have appeared under several trees in the garden. Due to the fact that each person in the house has the same unnaturally pale skin and golden eyes they appear to be a family.

Casting away from this idyllic scene we can travel about twenty miles away, to an isolated spot in the middle of the forest. The trees are thick and crowd closely around the three cowled figures standing in a clearing.

All three are standing unnaturally still, in a similar manner to the woman standing at the french doors back at the house.

It is difficult to tell, but from their appearance, one of these figures appears to be female, the others male. The man on the left towers over the other two. His dark robe, almost identical to the robes the other two are wearing, appears to be straining slightly at the seams due to his incredibly muscular physique. The figure in the middle of the three is the female. A couple of stands of pale-blonde hair are falling out of her cowl and onto her shoulders. From her small stature and slightly undeveloped womanly figure she is maybe around twelve or thirteen years of age. The boy standing beside her on the right doesn't seem much older. Both of them are wearing robes of an even darker hue than the man on the left. It is difficult to be certain, but beneath their cowls their skin is the same icy colour as the inhabitants at the house and their eyes are an unnerving crimson colour.

The view snaps back to the petite, dark-haired woman on the sofa, whose beautiful head suddenly flies up – her eyes faraway and distant, as if gazing into some other world.

'They're here,' she says.

**I hope you enjoyed the preface. Chapter One is virtually already written, so... enjoy when it comes! Reviews make my life happier... xxx**


	2. Chapter 1: The Unwelcome Visitors

**Author's Note: This fic is probably going to end up a multi-chapter mini epic, concerning the Volturi and the Cullens. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.**

**Chapter One**

_**The Unwelcome Visitors**_

Almost as if everyone had been waiting for this cue, the living room is suddenly filled with people. In a split second all nine of them are together, every line of their bodies radiating tension.

'How long?' the blond-haired man who had been studying medical journals asks, addressing this question to the small girl who had made the announcement. She turns her attention to him.

'Maybe five minutes. No longer. They're hesitating slightly, formulating a plan, but they're definitely coming.'

'Well, when they do show up, I'm ready for them,' growls the dark-haired man who had been sitting on the loveseat. The stunning blonde next to him plants a kiss on his cheek but rolls her eyes.

'You can't fight them off, baby.'

'Besides,' the slender, brown-haired woman who'd been working on blueprints in the study murmurs, 'we're not even sure they're here to fight. Surely the rest of them would have showed up if they were – and Alice would have seen that decision.'

The blond man next to her slides his arm around her shoulders and draws her tight against his body.

'Esme's right. We should all keep calm and just see what they're here for. We all expected something like this to happen at some point.'

'I just don't understand why they can't leave us alone!' bursts out the blonde woman, her golden eyes narrowed and a frown creasing her beautiful face.

'When has Aro ever left anything alone Rose?' mutters the bronze-haired man, his eyes tense and frowning. 'He doesn't understand us, and it makes him nervous.'

The man with his arm around Esme's shoulders lifts up a hand for silence. The rest get his meaning immediately and about a minute later there is a pealing sound as the front doorbell rings. The large, dark-haired man rolls his eyes.

'Here we go,' mutters Esme in a tinkling voice barely higher than a whisper. Her partner goes to open the front door – he is so swift that he disappears from the room in a blur and a second later there is the sound of the door opening.

'Carlisle. Long time, no see.' The voice is sweet and beautiful, but there is a definite undertone of menace.

'Welcome, Jane,' is the polite, if slightly stiff, reply. 'Please, come in. We're in the living-room.'

During this brief exchange of words, the people in the living-room have dispersed into deliberately casual positions on sofas or chairs.

'Easy, Emmett,' mutters the man with bronze hair, casting a dark look at the curly-haired, hulking shape who has placed himself in an armchair with Rosalie, the blonde, on his lap.

'I wish you'd stay out of my head Edward,' Emmett mutters back. There is no time for anyone to say anything else as Carlisle re-enters the living-room with their three anticipated but clearly unwelcome guests behind him.

In a barely noticable movement, Edward and the woman with the long dark hair shift slightly, so that they are standing in an almost protective stance in front of the teenage girl with the fiery curls. As with all the others, this movement is so fast, that it's barely detectable to human eyes.

Jane pushes back her cowl, and as if this were a cue, the other two do the same, revealing longish dark-hair on the smaller male and short, dark-brown hair on the hulking man. Jane's face is the face of an angel, only marred by the shocking red irises standing out in startling relief to her white face. A few strands of blonde hair fall to her shoulders, but the rest is drawn back into a tight bun.

The tension in the room is palpable.

'I come with a message from Aro,' she states in her beautiful yet somehow toneless voice. 'He sends his best wishes and would like me to present this to young Renesmee for her birthday, with his compliments.'

An involuntary hiss escapes Rosalie, causing Carlisle to flick a warning glance at her. The young girl with bronze hair starts to move towards Jane, despite the noticable efforts of Edward and the woman with long dark hair to prevent her from doing so.

As she moves it becomes clear that she has different eyes from everyone else in the room – they are a warm, chocolate brown in colour. Yet she moves as swiftly and gracefully as all the others, and in no time at all is standing in front of the bloody-eyed angel.

Jane reaches into her robe and draws out a package wrapped in brown paper and tied with string.

'Aro has heard that you are fond of Shakespeare, he hopes this may come in useful.' She extends a pale hand toward Renesmee.

Renesmee cautiously reaches out and takes the present. She glances towards Edward, who gives her a barely perceptible nod, although Jane obviously catches it as she smiles slightly, but with no warmth.

'Thank you,' Renesmee replies, in a voice seeming a lot older than her apparent age, not even a shake in her voice, although her eyes are slightly fearful. Carefully she unties the string, letting it fall in a coil at her feet. The paper comes away easily, and in a second, nestling in her hands, is a beautiful copy of Shakespeare's _'A Midsummer Night's Dream_'. The binding is obviously ancient, and the pages crinkle as she thumbs through them.

'It is one of the first editions,' Jane states in an emotionless voice, her scarlet eyes flicking from Renesmee to every other person in the room. 'He wishes me to mention that he hopes it will go some way to repairing the damage inflicted on his special relationship with the Cullens, during the incident that occurred, and which he still deeply regrets.'

There is an almost perceptible shiver of anger which runs through the golden-eyed family at these words, and Carlisle steps forward, taking his role as the clear patriarch of the family.

'The gift is appreciated, however, as I'm sure Aro is aware, the damage has been done with regards to our 'relationship'.' His voice is calm and steady, but there is a hint of warning in his golden eyes.

Jane inclines her head slightly, but the huge man behind her frowns and his hands clench into fists. The smaller male man doesn't say a word, merely watches with a curiously dead-eyed stare.

'He also wishes me to say that he is planning on further visits in the future – he is quite anxious to keep in touch, and hopes that an understanding can once again be reached between the Volturi and the Cullens.' She pauses, her eyes taking in every one of them before speaking again, 'we shan't take up anymore of your time, we're all slightly thirsty and unless you've changed your mind about us feeding in Forks...'

Carlisle swiftly interrupts, 'We haven't.'

'... then we shall depart. Felix. Alec.' Without another word Jane flits out of the room, closely followed by the smaller male. Felix remains for a second, sending a wink in the direction of the woman by Edward's side, and then follows his two companions out of the Cullen's house.

The room remains silent for at least ten minutes after Jane, Alec and Felix have departed. No-one says anything. The rustling of pages as Renesmee flicks through her new book is the only sound.

'Well, that was fun,' Emmett chuckles, in a clear attempt to lighten the tension.

'It was a warning. A warning, pure and simple.' This is the first time the curly-haired blonde man has spoken, his voice has an edge of authority to it. 'They're keeping an eye on us, they're waiting for any excuse to eliminate the entire family.' There is a pause, until Carlisle speaks again.

'I think you're right, Jasper, but what can they do? They won't risk open war against us again, not after the way it turned out last time.'

'They'll go after us one at a time. Isolate those of us with talents they think are worth keeping. Bella, Alice, Edward... maybe even Nessie.'

'Easy, Jazz,' Alice murmurs, placing a hand on Jasper's arm, and glancing towards Renesmee, who has placed the book down on a side table and is running a hand anxiously through her mane of bronze curls.

XXXXXXXX

Just outside the house, Jane and her fellows encounter a solitary human figure striding up the gravel driveway toward the house.

'Wow – exactly how many others of your kind are there?' the man asks in a jocular tone, winking at Jane. He continues on toward the front door, unaware of the consternation he's caused behind him.

'A human knows of the existence of vampires. Jane... this could be the opportunity we've been waiting for.' This is from the smaller vampire, his red eyes boring into those of the female.

'Aro will want to know this crucial information. We should return to him immediately.' The angel... or should we say, vampire... smiles slightly, her pale lips curving into a humorless grimace. 'This could be the very knowledge he needs to finally bring down the Cullens.'

Without another word the three of them disappear into the thick forest, leaving nothing but the scent of fear behind them.

XXXXXXXX

The atmosphere in the house is tense, to say the least. Renesmee, sitting on the couch in the living-room, her feet tucked under her body is the first to say anything else.

'It's because of me... I know it is.'

The woman with the long dark hair, who is clearly her mother, flies from the other side of the room to sit next to her.

'You can't start blaming yourself, Nessie. We all knew the Volturi would come back... I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon.'

'Oh, who are we kidding?' Rosalie exclaimed. 'It's nothing to do with Nessie. It's to do with them finding something wrong with us. Aro has an issue with Carlisle and the way he's brought us up as a family. We're unnatural... vampires.'

Carlisle nods his head as if in affirmation of this fact. 'We are unnatural, Rosalie, in the way that we choose to be something more than monsters.'

'Are we not monsters then, Carlisle? You teach us to live a better way, but even you can't deny the fact that we are designed to prey on humans. There is no denying nature.'

There is silence in the room as the assorted vampires turn as one to Rosalie. Defiantly she flicks her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

'Babe. Come on.' A slight touch from Emmett on Rosalie's shoulder is all it takes. She frowns, but falls silent.

'Can we all just focus on the issue in hand? The Volturi are after us, and we have to figure out what excuse they have to destroy us this time.' Esme flits over to the television and switches the inane programme about models off. 'I suggest that Jasper take over the discussion from now on, as he knows the most about battle.'

The curly-haired blonde steps forward, and as his skin catches the sunlight from the windows we can see that all his flesh is scarred with strange crescent-shaped marks. They make him appear slightly threatening, and from the way he is speaking it is clear that he's had experience in war.

'I don't think we have to worry at the moment. They will return, and soon. However – we have allies, and we have weapons. Bella is our best hope right now.' He turns to the long dark-haired woman who smiles wryly and gesures for him to carry on.

'Carlisle is right in that I don't think the Volturi will attempt open warfare. They can't beat us, not with Bella's ability. I think they will probably try to kill us off one at a time.'

'I just don't like the idea of Aro wanting to eliminate us like that... I'm sure he knows we aren't a threat...' Carlisle fades off, his voice tense but his features sad.

'You're living in a dreamland!' Rosalie stands up, fury radiating from every pore of her body. 'Aro wants to destroy the Cullens! We're the largest Coven next to his. We're too powerful. All of us were created by you, apart from Bella, Alice and Jasper. You're our creator, it's your fault if you got greedy with your _companions_.'

A split second passes, and suddenly Esme flies right in front of Rosalie. 'You stop this, Rosalie. You stop this, _right now_. You know that Carlisle has only ever tried to do the best he can for you and everyone else in this family.'

Rosalie collapses into an armchair, her face sulky and cross.

'The best he can? Sure... okay, Esme.' There is a pealing at the front door again. Carlisle takes a quick unneeded breath.

'It's Charlie. Emmett, Rose... can you let him in? Just sit him down in the study or the kitchen or something. We need to finish talking in here.'

Sighing exaggeratedly Rose rises elegantly to her feet and takes Emmett's hand. Together they exit the room and a second later the front door opens. All the family in the living-room listen as Rosalie's tinkling tones explain to Charlie that the family are a little busy in a discussion... Emmett interrupts with a chuckled, 'Need to know, Charlie,' – and then Charlie moves off towards the kitchen.

'We knew this was going to happen, we just have to be prepared for it.' This is from Bella, Renesmee's mother, who is absent-mindedly stroking her daughter's fire-water curls.

'I don't relish the thought of another fight... Aro and I used to be friends.' Carlisle turns aside, fiddling with the ornaments on the mantelpiece. Renesmee glances up at him, wanting to know more. Her mind has raced on ahead of her physical development, and she is now getting engrossed in poetry and stories which are designed for adults.

'Tell me about Aro, Grandpa. Please?'

Carlisle looks at his granddaughter, his golden eyes thoughtful.

'What do you remember of him?' he asks at last, his gaze never leaving her face. She sighs a little before replying.

'He was very... polite. I knew that I was the problem, I remember that, but Aro didn't seem angry at all. I remember him asking me questions... I showed him my memories. I showed him that Momma was still human when I was born. But even though he was polite, I was scared. There was something about his eyes.' Unable to articulate her thoughts any further, Renesmee falls silent. Carlisle sighs.

'Aro is very complicated. He is erudite and charming... a nighttime patron of the arts, very educated and sophisticated. I'd just come to Volterra from London, where the vampires were a lot less... refined. I remember feeling hope – there were others out there who retained "human", as it were, traits. They were not mindless animals. Of course I soon realised that the Volturi enjoyed a more, conventional, diet for a vampire. I was still different from them. They didn't understand me, but they were tolerant of me... Aro was even amused, I believe. Caius was always the one who had the biggest problem with me... but then Caius has a problem with almost everyone he meets. You are right, Nessie, in saying Aro is polite... but be warned. He is more dangerous than all of the Volturi put together. As their unspoken leader, he holds the reins. Chelsea binds all the members of the Volturi Guard to Aro – they serve his every whim due to a powerful sense of blind loyalty. He can snap from one mood to another in the blink of an eye, often with absolutely no warning.' Carlisle's eyes turn said. 'I believe his long years on this earth have turned him slightly mad. He was showing signs of it even back when I first knew him.'

Esme glides over to his side, wrapping her arms around his torso, she leans her head gently on his shoulder. Absent-mindedly he returns her embrace, curving one lean arm langurously around her waist.

There is a cough from the doorway and the family turn as one to see Rosalie, standing looking almost abashed on the threshold.

A small smile twists her lips, and she addresses Carlisle.

'I'm... I'm sorry for what I said, Carlisle. I was wrong.'

Carlisle sweeps a hand over his golden hair. 'Don't worry about it Rosalie. How's Charlie?'

'Well, he's wondering when you're going to finish talking. He wants to see Nessie and Bella.'

'Of course he does, we've been really quite rude. Come along everyone.' Esme ushers the family out of the living-room, Nessie skipping ahead, all talk of the Volturi forgotten for the moment.

XXXXXXXXX

There is a dim, high-ceilinged vault. Three large, ornate, intricately decorated black throne-like chairs sit in a row at the end of the room. Three crimson-eyed vampires are sitting in each of these chairs. The one in the middle has jet-black hair which hangs to just below his shoulders. The one on the left has a very similar hairstyle and color, but his face lacks the sharp animation of the vampire in the middle. To the right is a vampire with chin-length, silvery-blonde hair which shines almost white and luminous in the light of the candles. The blonde man and the dark-haired man in the middle seem to be anxiously awaiting something. The vampire on the left merely looks bored.

There is a crash as the heavy double doors at the other end of the hall swing open. The three vampires we saw earlier at the Cullens house glide in, stopping in the blink of an eye just before the three thrones.

'Dear One, you have returned.' The vampire in the middle addresses Jane who is again standing inbetween Alec and Felix.

'Indeed, Master. I delivered your gift to Renesmee as per your instructions. They received us cordially if warily.'

From the way Jane addresses him as 'Master', we can assume that this is the famed Aro. He claps his hands lightly together, red-eyes lasering into hers. 'And?' he prompts, knowing that there must be something more, or else that small smile would not be etched on her porcelain features.

'An interesting development. We,' at this point she glances swiftly at Alec and Felix, 'have reason to believe that a human in Forks has knowledge of our existence.'

Aro's scarlet eyes narrow. 'How?' he demands.

'The Cullens. And furthermore, the human in question is none other than... Bella's father, Charlie.' There is a definite note of triumph in her otherwise emotionless voice. Aro leans back in his chair, tapping the tips of his fingers together thoughtfully.

'This is certainly a fascinating piece of news, dear one,' he murmurs. Abruptly he switches his attention to Alec and Felix.

'You can witness to this?' They both nodded solemnly, once.

Aro returns back to his previous position. He speaks his next words carefully, clearly thinking them through. 'It seems as if... we may need to plan a trip to Forks. If only to verify or disprove certain... infractions which may or may not have been committed by the Cullen vampires. What do you think, Dear One?'

Jane's smile grows fractionally wider, reminding one uncomfortably of a predatory big cat. 'I think that would be a wise idea, Master.'

**Well, that's it for now... next update shouldn't be long. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Fear Grows

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I spent a lot of time on it, and thanks have to go to ****AVALIGHT for her constant support and input... and also her idea which I had to use about Charlie being the one to give the Volturi an excuse to attack. So thanks... lol. Anyway... please review, it really does mean a lot to me. And, on with the story...**

**Warnings: None, really. Apart from tears. I almost cried writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I want to shut Peter Facinelli in a cupboard as my plaything... but due to legal restrictions, I cannot. Sadtimes. **

**Chapter Two**

_**The Fear Grows**_

'_Or in the night, imagining some fear,_

_How easy is a bush supposed a bear!'_

_William Shakespeare, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'_

Rosalie drags a brush languidly through her long hair as she sits thinking at her vanity table. Why had she snapped at Carlisle like that earlier? It would be easy to blame the tension in the house, but... she thought she had gotten over her resentment of him. About a year after her change she had completely lost it on him – ranting and raging like a madwoman. She'd said certain things to him... unforgivable things which had dented and damaged even Carlisle's calm and reasonable composure. _That_ had developed into a huge rift in the family which had taken a long time to heal.

It had really only been when Rosalie found a young man, named Emmett McCarty, that things between her and Carlisle had started to get better. Emmett had been half-mauled by a bear in 1935 and Rosalie had carried him over a hundred miles to Carlisle, scared she would have killed him if she attempted to turn him herself. She had found her soulmate in him, someone to help soothe her damaged soul... and this gave her the strength to apologize to Carlisle for the things she'd said.

Now, however, it seemed that the resentment was growing again. She could feel it inside, rising up like nausea, and sometimes now not even Emmett was able to make her feel better.

Swiftly she rises to her feet, casting the brush down on the surface of the table. Over the last hour or two she has felt the familiar itch start up at the back of her throat, and it had become increasingly difficult for her to be around Charlie. Luckily he was now out of the house, however she knows she needs to hunt... and fairly soon.

Just as she acknowledges the tickle in her throat, she hears someone arrive at the doorway to her and Emmett's room. From the bewitching scent that steals across the empty space to arrive at her delicate nose, a delightful mixture of lemon and spicy tea, she can immediately tell that it is Emmett himself.

No sooner has she spun around then she is in his arms, his face buried in the crook of her neck, hugging her tightly. After about two seconds he draws back slowly, examining her face.

'Babe, you okay?' Her slight altercation with Carlisle earlier is clearly playing on his mind as he pulls back a little more, his eyes searching her face.

'I'm fine,' she replies rather curtly. 'I just need to hunt baby, it's making me a little crazy.'

'Well, I could eat,' he announces, smiling cheekily at her. 'You wanna go together?'

'Sure,' she replies. Linking hands, they exit the room so fast it looks like they're flying. In two seconds they are out of the house, in another four they are leaping the river that borders the garden and entering the wild forests. Rosalie lets her instincts take over, allowing her mind to roam freely.

The most pressing thought, naturally, was of Jane and the Volturi. Bella was right in saying that the Volturi would come back, but Rosalie imagined that none of them had ever dreamed it would be so soon. It had been barely four years since their last encounter...

Abruptly Rosalie's head snaps to the right. A familiar scent washes over her... elk. She pauses, balancing delicately on the balls of her feet, aware of Emmett mirroring her movements looking to her face to see her decision. Elk... hmmm.

Making up her mind she changes direction as fast as lightning, ice-blonde hair whipping around her face in a shining curtain, her feet skimming and dancing over the rough terrain with no more trouble than a sled on snow.

She hears Emmett's throaty chuckle behind her.

'Elk it is then.'

About a minute later and Emmett and Rosalie have clearly reached their destination. The herd stand no chance at all. Rosalie springs, barely slowing down, and in a moment has latched her pale, granite arms around a large male elk's neck. The beast bellows and bucks, trying in vain to throw off the lethal predator attached to its back. Rosalie laughs aloud, and sinks her teeth smoothly into the animal's neck, her bite easily piercing the tough muscle. She feels the horrendous itch in the back of her gullet recede as the familiar, comforting spurts of warm blood hit the back of her throat, and she drinks deeply.

She drains two before she is finally sated. Standing upright, she pulls herself back from the trance-like state that feeding often incurs in her. Her slender hand reaches into the pocket of her jeans and she withdraws a slim compact mirror. Carefully she flicks it open and delicately wipes the spots of blood around her mouth away. The change in the color of her eyes is remarkable. Back at the house they had been a very dark gold, almost black, and there were purplish marks under her eyes that resembled bruises. Now her eyes are shining, luminous, and a pale honey in color.

Emmett finally finishes feeding and tosses the elk carcass into the trees with no noticeable effort. Licking his lips happily, he grins at Rosalie.

'Always so neat,' he chuckles. She flips the compact shut and scowls at him playfully.

'Better than messy like you, disgusting animal.'

'Want me to show you how disgusting I can be, babe?' he asks, grinning at her with a laviscious twist to his mouth.

'You'll have to catch me first!' she shouts, already running.

XXXXXXX

'Where did Rosalie and Emmett go?' Carlisle asks, wandering into the living room a little while after seeing off Charlie. Alice barely glances up from the fashion magazine she has returned to after leaving it abandoned.

'I think she and Em went hunting, they should be back soon.'

Carlisle hesitates by the doorway, obviously wishing to say something, but not entirely sure how to put it into words. Alice senses his discomfort and glances up.

'Are you alright, Carlisle?'

He sighs quietly and runs a hand through his blonde hair. 'I just...' Alice frowns. It's unlike Carlisle to be so at a loss for words. Usually he knows exactly the right thing to say at exactly the right time. _Patriarchs and leaders don't come much better than him_ she reflects absently. 'Carlisle?' she prompts.

'Has... has Rosalie said anything to you? Have I done something to annoy her?'

Alice frowns in confusion. 'No, she hasn't said anything to me. You're not still thinking about her snapping at you earlier are you? She apologised, and it was just the heat and stress of the moment.'

'Yes, I know. I guess you're right.' He smiles at her absently and flits out of the room again. Alice's smooth brow wrinkles slightly, but she soon turns back to her magazine, the conversation already forgotten as she loses herself in its pages.

XXXXXXX

Safely ensconced in his study surrounded by his books, both professional medical research journals and personal favorites (the Sherlock Holmes mysteries, a guilty pleasure), Carlisle frets.

His eyes are faraway and unseeing as he recalls the exact moment he'd rescued Rosalie Hale from her certain death at the hands of her fiancé and his drunken friends.

_He'd smelt the blood from miles away. Of course he had – even though he no longer had the desire to headlong pursue the aroma, he could easily recognise it on the air. It could have been a number of things, of course. An accident in which a human had carelessly cut their finger... someone biting their lip too hard and drawing blood... but no. These little incidents wouldn't assault his senses so powerfully. There was a lot of blood and... he couldn't explain this... he felt _drawn_ to the scene._

_Cautiously he followed the scent down numerous streets and alleyways, always on the lookout. Back at home Esme and Edward are probably getting worried – he's never late back from the hospital, and if he is delayed, he always calls. But even the thought of Esme's anxious face pales into insignificance as his mind becomes more and more certain that the scent of blood is drawing him to some hideous accident... something he will not be able to ignore._

_He is right._

_The scene that greets him as he turns the corner of one dark alley, the stench of human blood stronger than ever, is one straight out of a horror film. Crumpled in a heap about three-quarters of the way down the new corridor is a human shape. His sharp, all-seeing eyes easily pick out the details, even in the pitch-black._

_It is a woman, probably around seventeen or eighteen years of age. Her blonde hair is strewn on the dark tiles of the pavement... her violet dress ripped and torn, exposing her underwear which has also been abused. _

_Carlisle draws closer, now able to pick out for definite her facial features, bloody and broken though they are. He is barely able to stifle his gasp of surprise. It is Rosalie Hale. He knows the Hale family, they attend his surgery. They are a well-to-do family, with social aspirations above their station. He knows that Rosalie, their eldest, and only daughter, is their biggest hope. Faintly he remembers seeing her about town, her long blonde hair wound up into an elaborate hairstyle, her violet eyes sparkling with laughter. Those eyes aren't laughing anymore. They're closed tight, her eyelashes brushing her pale cheek. The wounds on her body are too numerous to count. Carlisle takes a hesitant breath. Yes... blood. But something else. A scent of lavender... perfume?... and another horrid scent in this setting. Something he has smelt many times, but has never wished to smell in a situation like this. Aging semen, maybe the most potent smell of all._

_Carlisle falls to his knees beside Rosalie, his heart almost breaking. It is clear to him what has happened to her... all too clear. On the days when it is cloudy, he, Edward and Esme occasionally take a trip around town. There had been one incident when Edward caught an unwelcome thought from a certain Royce King. Edward hadn't hadn't mentioned what it was to Carlisle and Esme, but it had been enough to make him almost lose his composure. Carlisle was reminded forcefully of that memory now. He knew that Rosalie had been engaged to Royce King. He knew Royce King had hideous thoughts that Edward would never deign to repeat. He knew that Royce King had a way with women... that was enough._

_Rosalie moans slightly, her broken body twisting on the flagstones. Making up his mind, Carlisle slides one arm under her neck, another beneath her knees. He scoops her into his arms as easily as lifting a mannequin filled solely with feathers. _

_Then he is flying, running faster than he ever has before, back to his house... back to Esme and Edward, and the new member of their family. _

'Honey?' The hesitant call at the door of the study startles him back into the present. He turns in his chair, spotting Esme standing by the threshold.

'Yes?'

'I was wondering if you wanted to hunt today. We haven't been in awhile, you know, and you look a little peaky.' Carlisle chuckles slightly at her human terminology.

'I'm actually okay for now, sweetheart.' Suddenly he is overcome by a need for company, and affection. He extends his arms toward her, and she fluidly glides into them, perching herself on his lap.

'Are you sure you're alright?' she asks, gently stroking his hair back from his forehead and planting a kiss on his temple.

'Esme... am I a monster?' he asks guilelessly, his wide eyes searching her face. She recoils slightly, her features astonished.

'What? Why would you say that honey?' The expression in his eyes is so indescribably sad and lonely that she almost feels her heart break.

'I condemned everyone here... apart from Jasper, Alice and Bella... to an immortal life. A life without aging, a life without children...' He breaks off, passing a hand over his eyes.

'Is this about what Rosalie said?' Her voice is calm and reasonable, but inside memories have started to take over her mind. Painful thoughts she has struggled for almost sixty years to suppress.

_A dark room, only lit by the light of the gas-lamps and the moon shining in through the thin, white curtains. Esme Evenson lies in bed, listening to the desperate gasps of the infant laying the cot beside her. The doctors say there is no hope. It's a lung infection. They can't do anything for her darling boy... her life. She has to lie here and listen to him struggle for breath. The family she is staying with have been ever so kind... accepting her tale of being widowed without question. She knows Charles is still alive somewhere, but he hasn't found her yet. It is just her and her fatally ill son, Henry._

_What is she supposed to do now? Randomly a fleeting thought of the blonde-haired doctor who treated her almost ten years ago for a broken leg flies through her mind. She can't remember his name... but she knows he would have made Henry better. He would have fixed her darling boy. _

_Turning over in bed, the sheets rustling, she faces the cot. The tiny, scrunched-up face of her son stares back at her... his dark eyes solemn. She hears his laboured breathing. Unable to sleep she throws the covers back and walks over to the cot. _

_Her slender arms, illuminated by the lamps, scoop the infant up. Cradling him to her breast, Esme Evenson walks over to the window, and draws the curtain back._

'_This is where we live, my darling. See there? That's the Robinson farm... see the fields, and the stables to the right?' She points a finger, and it seems to her that Henry follows her gaze, as if he's listening intently to everything she is saying. 'I'm sorry that your Daddy isn't here... but he wasn't very nice to Momma, darling. It's just you and me now. Just you and me.' She stands by the window for an hour... aware that half an hour into her vigil, her tiny son's chest stops rising._

'Esme? Esme, honey?'

Carlisle is gazing at her, concern radiating from his golden eyes. She sniffs back the emotion that has been rising in her chest. She had thought that memory safely tucked away. Abruptly she tucks a curl of chestnut hair back behind her ear.

'I'm sorry... I drifted off for a minute. What were you saying?'

Carlisle frowns, examining her for a moment or so. 'Nothing. Don't worry about it, honey. You go and hunt... I have to finish up with some research here.'

'Don't be too long.' She kisses him gently on the lips, running her slender fingers through his blonde hair, and then glides gracefully out of the room.

XXXXXXX

Aro stalks his chambers, his eyes glinting as he addresses Jane.

'Has there been any more information as to how we can get to Forks without the Cullen family being aware of our visit, Dear One?'

Nothing in Jane's posture gives away her tension. She is standing perfectly still, her black cloak shrouding her from head to foot... however her eyes are troubled.

'No, Master.'

Aro continues pacing, muttering to himself occasionally in a voice too low even for Jane to hear. There is a slight tapping on the door, and a tall, female, statuesque vampire with blonde hair and milky red eyes enters.

'Dearest...' she begins, clearly addressing Aro.

'Enough, Sulpicia. Leave us,' he snaps. She withdraws without another word.

'There has to be a way,' he murmurs, almost to himself. 'There has to be a way of avoiding Alice's visions. But what is it? _What is it?_'

'Master?' Jane's tone is hesitant.

'Yes?'

'It is almost time for the judgement. You have to be present... you know how Caius and Marcus are.'

Abruptly stopping his pacing, Aro stands unnaturally still in the centre of the chamber.

'The judgement. Ahhh, yes. Lead the way, Dear One.'

XXXXXXXX

'So... you admit to exposing yourself as a vampire in front of a human?'

The red-eyed male crouches in front of the three thrones, flanked by Felix and Demetri, and nods his head, his eyes fixed on Aro.

'Well... I am sure you are aware of our laws regarding the exposure of vampires to humans. Unfortunately it is not in our nature to give second chances. It is regrettable, but I am afraid examples have to be made.'

The vampire kneeling before him makes a keening sound in the back of his throat as Felix approaches, strong hands wrap around his neck, ready to tear...

'Wait!' A voice from the little group gathered around the rear of the three thrones startles Felix into stillness, and causes Aro to twist his head to identify the source of the noise.

'Afton? What is the meaning of this?' It is not Aro who speaks... instead it is Caius, who is obviously annoyed at having his entertainment interrupted. Hurriedly a red-headed vampire hurries toward the thrones, his head bent in supplication.

'Aro... let's just get on with it.' This is from Marcus, who is slouching in the left hand throne. Aro raises a hand to silence him, and turns his attention to the vampire Afton, who is now crouching in front of him, taking the place of the rogue vampire.

'Pray... what do you mean, Afton? Why should we wait to eliminate this danger to us?'

Afton lifts his head, his blood-red eyes meeting Aro's.

'He could be useful, this one.'

That is all it takes. Swiftly Aro gestures to Felix, and the huge, intimidating vampire steps back, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

'How so, Afton?' Aro is clearly fascinated, leaning fowards slightly in his chair.

'Ever since I first discovered my talent of identifying special abilities in other vampires... it has been getting stronger. This stranger has an interesting talent... we should not eliminate him now. He might prove useful to our ultimate goal.'

'And what talent is that? How is he useful?' Caius spits out the words, unhappy at yet again being dominated by Aro.

Afton turns his attention to the silvery-haired, milky-eyed vampire on the left. 'He is the antidote to Alice. He is the blindspot we have been searching for... with him on our side, she will not be able to see anything we decide to do.'

**Hope you enjoyed, I have a fairly clear idea of where this is going... so yay! Update should be soon! xxxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Tension in the House

**Author's Note: Okay soo... on with the story! Hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for your reviews! This is quite a long chapter... I hope you enjoy it. It was difficult to write but I hope it comes across okay.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, it is the creation of the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Three**

_**Tension in the House**_

The evening 'meal' has been finished, and the remains have been carefully disposed of. Caius sits in his chair, his pale hands steepled together (unconsciously mimicking Aro had he only known it) – his crimson eyes deep in thought. He can't deny that the revelation thrust upon them by Afton is intriguing... very intriguing.

Ever since he first met Carlisle Cullen, all those long years ago right here in Volterra, Caius has been deeply uneasy in his mind. It isn't just a simple hatred of the man, although that is definitely part of the reason. It is something deeper. Something he can't quite put his finger on. The very way of life that _Dr Cullen_ chooses to pursue is something wholly abhorrent to him. It is verging on a personal insult to the entire Volturi. And yet Aro... usually so intelligent and perceptive... simply cannot see it. A grimace twists Caius's narrow mouth as he thinks back on the amount of time and energy Aro dedicated to Carlisle in those years when he was living with them in Volterra. Aro had been inexplicably (to Caius's mind) fascinated by the man. Many times when Caius had approached Aro in order to spend some time with him, to talk with him, Aro had been too preoccupied conversing with his precious _pet_ to pay him any attention at all. And Caius does not like being ignored. Does not like it at all.

Afton's discovery of this vampire Ercole is just what they need. For far too long their plans have been constantly thwarted by that damned Alice... seeing their every decision far in advance. With Ercole's talent they have a chance to destroy those despicable Cullens once and for all. Caius, for a start, can hardly wait for the opportunity to let Carlisle know exactly what he thinks of him. After all, Dr Cullen can hardly rely on Aro's protection this time around. Aro has to know by now that the Cullens, along with their precious creator, cannot be allowed to survive. Oh, there may be a couple who would make a good addition to the Guard. Edward, naturally and Alice. Aro has always desired her... and the longer she denies him, the more infuriated he gets. And perhaps Edward's mate, Isabella. But the rest of them can easily be disposed of. Especially, _Carlisle_.

Caius's eyes snap to the right as he hears Aro enter the chamber, his keen senses picking up the virtually inaudible sound of Aro's footsteps as he approaches and sits in the chair next to Caius.

'Good evening, Caius,' Aro states emotionlessly. 'How was your meal?'

'Perfectly satisfactory Aro, thank you. I was actually wishing to talk with you.'

Aro raises one perfectly sculpted dark eyebrow. 'Oh yes?'

'Yes.' Caius shifts in his chair, although there is absolutely no need for him do so, and shakes his blonde hair back out of his face. 'I was wishing to discuss our tactics with regards to the _Cullen_ problem.' The way he pronounces the name Cullen is similar to the way most humans would refer to some particularly heinous mass-murderer. Aro smiles slightly, his eyes and expression not showing the slightest warmth.

'Proceed, please.'

'Now that we possess Ercole, we have the means to proceed without any delay.'

'You are correct, we do.'

Caius shifts again and his quick temper, never far from the surface, brims over. 'Well then, when are we leaving? The sooner we sort out this issue, the sooner we can be back here, our rightful position secure and free from the Cullen threat.'

To his surprise and annoyance, Aro throws back his head and laughs, clapping his ghostly hands together in glee.

'Oh, my dear Caius. Always so impatient for action. We will go to Forks, so do not fret. In fact I was talking with Marcus just earlier, and he is keen to be off as well.'

Caius frowns slightly, the terms 'Marcus' and 'keen to be off' jarring slightly in his mind. As far as he can recall, Marcus has not been 'keen' about anything since the day his mate Didyme, Aro's sister, died in the tragic accident many hundreds of years ago. His incredulous expression is clearly evident on his face, as Aro smiles again.

'So, we are all in agreement then. We go to Forks, take Carlisle, and then head back here... our captive in hand.'

Caius leapt out of his chair in one fluid, graceful movement, the force of his astonishment carrying him virtually to the other end of the chamber.

'_Take_ Carlisle? What exactly do you mean, _take_ Carlisle?'

Aro's face reflects nothing but the most mild bewilderment. 'What is the matter, Caius?'

If Caius's face still had the power to flush it would have been bright red by this point. As it is, only the wild expression in his eyes reveals his fury.

'The _matter_? The _matter_, Aro? Why on earth should we _take_ Carlisle? Surely the sensible option is to eliminate the entire Coven, save Alice, Edward and perhaps Isabella, and return here. Why would we need to burden ourselves with an alive Carlisle... and not only that, leave the rest of them alone? Tell me what the sense is in that Aro. Tell me!'

'The sense, Caius, is to not be hasty. We must play the long game... take our time. Do you not realize that by taking Carlisle, the Cullens will be left leaderless, without their creator... their patriarch? They will be confused, panicky. More than likely their misguided, bizarre sense of loyalty to him will lead them to mount some sort of a hastily-prepared, ill-advised rescue mission.' Aro leans forward in the throne, his bloody eyes fixed on Caius. 'Do you not see, brother? Do you not see the possibilities? We can chip away at them... one at a time. I seem to remember you always enjoy a game.'

Caius's tense stance relaxes slightly, and he flows back to his seat. It is true, he does enjoy a game... particularly one of cat and mouse. And the Volturi are definitely not mice.

'And what is your intention once we have Carlisle here, under our power, Aro?'

The dark-haired vampire at his side sighs slightly.

'Carlisle is an oddity with his confused ideas of morality... but I firmly believe we can change his ways. Imagine the sense of triumph we will have when we finally break down his bizarre values and convince him to live the life he was born to lead... which we all live.'

Caius hesitates, his sharp mind whirring. 'You... you do not intend to kill him then?' The regret is clear in his tone.

'No... I do not. I used to value Carlisle as a friend, and as such to eliminate him would be a deep tragedy for me. Instead, I wish to convince him, through whatever means are necessary, that it would benefit him to renounce his 'vegetarian' ways. He can stay here as part of the Guard, proof that no-one can resist our power and influence.'

Caius sighs. It seems that Carlisle Cullen would be walking the earth for a little while longer... but hopefully once they had him here, Aro would realise how futile the man's existence actually is. And once that happened, Caius would take great pleasure in erasing Carlisle Cullen.

XXXXXXXXX

The hospital looms dark and misty as Carlisle approaches it, pulling his Mercedes into the parking lot. It is eight o'clock at night, and he is about to start the night shift which will end at ten o'clock the next morning. A fifteen-hour shift... that isn't too bad. Still, he isn't really feeling in the mood. He would much rather be at home with his family. Tensions have been mounting in the past week or so. The visit from Jane, Alec and Felix has set everyone on edge and little arguments have been constantly breaking out over petty little annoyances that would never have bothered anyone ordinarily.

Alice had thrown a fit when Rosalie dared to say she didn't like her new dress and had sulked in her room for almost five hours... not even allowing Jasper access. Esme had lost one of her blueprints and had scoured the house for days, almost weeping. And the less said about Edward and Jasper the better. Due to their 'talents', both are finding it difficult with the new atmosphere. Jasper seems to be on a constant emotional rollercoaster and Edward has taken to his room to try and avoid reading everyone's over-anxious thoughts.

Carlisle sighs as he gets fluidly out of his car and locks it over his shoulder as he heads toward the main entrance of the hospital. Yes, things at home are tense, and he isn't sure how to make the situation better. It may be his imagination, but he is sure that Rosalie is ignoring him more than ever as well. Ever since their argument, she has avoided him wherever possible, and if conversation is absolutely necessary she replies in a monotone; short, one word answers.

'Good evening, Dr. Cullen.'

'Sarah.' Carlisle nods politely toward the receptionist on the main desk, who smiles soppily at him as she does every time she sees him. 'Are we busy tonight?'

'Not yet, but there's always time.' She laughs breathily, flicking a strand of dark hair out of her eyes. Carlisle sighs. He can never understand the nurses at the hospital. There are a few who behave with decency... however quite a few seem to either ignore or fake ignorance of the fact that he is evidently happily married.

The shift is horrendous, as it turns out. Despite risking working at an almost superhuman speed, gambling on the fact that everyone is so focused on their own work that they won't be paying attention to him, there is very little he can do in the end. They lose five patients that shift... all victims of a horrific crash on the nearby highway. One of them is only fifteen-years-old.

Carlisle sits in his office after his shift, shoulders slumped in sorrow and weariness, carefully filling out the paperwork before he heads home. Esme is at the door to greet him, as always, helping him off with his coat; even though he could complete the action in a split second by himself. Both of them like to retain a certain amount of human traits, and the simple routine of helping Carlisle with his belongings at the door brings pleasure to both. She reaches up and plants a soft kiss on his lips as he hangs his coat in the closet by the door.

'How was work, honey?'

He sighs heavily and slips an arm around her shoulders as they walk toward the living-room. His fingers tighten on her arm for just a split second, as if drawing a certain amount of physical comfort from her.

'It wasn't good... I lost five patients.'

Esme's honey eyes laser into his face, her sympathy washing over him almost like a physical wave.

'I'm so sorry. Come and sit with me awhile.' She gently tows him over to a couch and rubs slow circles on his back until she feels the muscles start to relax and the tension leave his body.

'How's your day been anyway? Has there been any news on the... situation?'

Esme's fingers cease their soothing circles for a split second, but then resume.

'The day was fine... I sorted out the flower bed near the bottom of the garden. As for the situation... we're all getting a little anxious. Alice says it's unusual for her not to see _anything_ concerned with the Volturi, especially considering the fact that she's keeping Aro monitored virtually twenty-four-seven. No decisions, Carlisle. Not one.'

Esme lets that sink in. Carlisle tugs at a strand of his blond hair, his golden eyes narrowed in thought. No news. Not a single decision – yes, that _is_ unusual.

'It's almost as if they've managed to find... a blind-spot or something.' Esme's tinkling voice is hesitant. 'But that isn't possible, is it, Carlisle?'

His shoulders tense again. 'We can't discount anything, unfortunately. We just have to hope that they haven't.'

A second later he catches a familiar scent, and a second after that the front door flies open with an unnecessary amount of force.

Carlisle barely has time to glance at Esme with a questioning expression before a flurry of long blonde hair and an aroma of mint signals the arrival of his 'oldest' daughter.

He is on his feet in a moment, eyeing Rosalie with some concern. Her hair is wild, flying around her face in a cloud as if still blown by a strong wind.

'Rosalie?' he questions, eyes searching her face. Her features are taut and strained, her eyes slightly feral. It is with some misgiving that he notices that her irises are as black as pitch. 'Your eyes... you should hunt.'

'I would, Carlisle, only I can't. Ever since this stupid Volturi alert all of us have been too nervous and on edge to go out alone. Emmett's refusing to go with me because he says he has to work on a battle plan with Jasper and Edward, Bella's constantly with Nessie... there's no one else!'

'You could come with Esme and me... we were planning on going either tonight or tomorrow.'

Rosalie spins away from him in a fury and stalks towards the other side of the room. 'That's not the point, Carlisle! This thing is making everyone crazy! Alice has virtually locked herself in her room trying to get a vision... she's going to drive herself insane. Jasper's no use at all because he can barely get a handle on his own emotions let alone anyone else's, and Edward and Bella are too wrapped up with strategies for protecting Nessie. And now Emmett seems to feel he has to be the big man and help with the battle planning... why aren't _you_ doing that, Carlisle? Why aren't _you_ helping?'

'Rosalie... can we please talk about this at another time? I had a hard day at work today...'

'Oh, okay, _you_ had a hard day. What about the rest of us? You're supposed to be our leader, our guide, our _father_ in this twisted little family you've created. Why aren't you doing anything?'

'I can't just abandon my work at the hospital, Rose, believe me, I wanted to be here... but I have other responsibilities as well...'

'If you truly cared for us as much as you're always saying you do – you'd be here. Esme's been having to cope with it all on her own while you're carrying on with your 'saint Carlisle' act.'

'That's enough Rosalie,' Esme interspersed quietly. 'Carlisle's had a lot to deal with...'

'Oh, yes I'm sure he has. But so have we! Don't pretend like you don't find it difficult with him gone all the time.'

Carlisle turned anxious eyes on his wife. 'Esme?'

She glances at the floor. 'Well, you do work quite a lot, and I don't mind, really, it's just been a bit... hectic around here and...'

'I'm so sorry, I never realised...'

'There's a lot of things you don't _realise_ Carlisle. We've had to become quite adept at taking care of things while you're _working_. We all feel that the Volturi pose a very definite threat, and yet you prance around saying that you used to be friends, and you don't want to do anything hasty. Tell me, when exactly are you planning on acting? When one of us dies? Because that is _exactly_ what is going to happen!'

Carlisle's eyes are haunted as he stares at her. 'Rosalie, how can you say that? This family is always my priority and... I love you all, you're my daughter, of course I'd...'

'No! I'm not your daughter, Carlisle!' Rosalie's scream is almost loud enough to shatter the windows, and Esme involuntarily claps her hands over her ears. 'I'm not your daughter! Edward isn't your son, Emmett isn't your son... we're _not_ your children! We had families, and lives, that _you_ took away from us!'

Carlisle takes a step backward, shoulders slumped, head drooping. 'I – I can't...' His voice is quiet, low, but with no trace of anger in it. It sounds defeated, almost broken. Rosalie eyes him with no trace of pity in her gaze.

'What, nothing to say?'

Carlisle gives Esme's hand a quick squeeze... and in a second he is out of the room and both women can hear him upstairs, the door to his study closing with a soft click.

'Rosalie... how could you?' Esme's voice is quiet, gentle sorrow lacing her words. Rosalie huffs and folds her stone arms across her chest.

'It's only the truth, and you know it. You've found it difficult too.'

'I'm not denying that, Rose, but Carlisle does have other responsibilities. Never doubt that we are his priority, but he can't abandon the hospital. Other people rely on him too.'

'How are we his priority? He's barely here nowadays.'

Esme's eyes flash slightly. 'Do you know how much Carlisle has sacrificed for this family, Rose?'

'What do you mean? As far as I can see he's hardly done anything... apart from condemn us to eternal hell.'

'Who was it who was at your side through every moment of your change and all the rest of us? It was him. He was the one who kept us all sane through our newborn years... helped us to not become monsters. _You_ never slipped, but _I_ did._ Edward_ did, several times. And who was it who brought us back from going mad with grief? Who never, for a single moment, judged us? It was Carlisle. Carlisle changed Emmett because _you_ asked him to. Because he could see that Emmett would make you happy. When you and Emmett were newborns, when me and Edward were... he would carefully sterilise all his hospital equipment and his clothes before he came home, no matter how late it was, how much he wanted to be back... just to stop us from suffering any unnecessary pain. Now tell me he doesn't think of us. Tell me.'

Rosalie's beautiful golden eyes are wide as saucers on the other side of the room, her arms have fallen down in shock to hang loosely by her side. It is possible that she has never heard the usually quiet Esme speak in such a manner. Esme still appears calm, but her eyes are flashing fire.

'Thank you Esme, I'll just go off to a corner, shall I, and think over how horrid I've been? I have been nothing but loyal to this family... do you not see how unfair this is? So, yes, I may take my anger out on the wrong people and for that I am truly sorry. But I had my life taken away from me... and any chance at having a child.'

Esme sighs and runs her fingers through her curls in an agitated manner. 'I know that in a while you'll calm down and aplogise for this Rose.'

'Maybe... but it won't take away my anger and my pain.'

'Please listen to me, Rose. Carlisle can't take much more of you blaming him for things that he no longer has any control over. You have to let it go. Carlisle feels like he's walking on eggshells around you these past few years. He feels the littlest thing could send you into a rage in which you'll say things that break his heart a little more everytime.'

Rosalie twists a strand of golden hair around her finger and bursts out, 'Well then, maybe he should walk somewhere else!'

Esme freezes, her slender hand still clasped to her head. From upstairs there is a sound that could almost be a moan.

'What do you expect him to do, Rose? Do you want him to leave this family? Because that's what it sounded like.'

Rosalie gasps, her eyes wide. 'No! Of course not!'

'What then? Maybe closet himself away in his study longer? Hide out at the hospital more so he doesn't irritate you?'

'No, I don't want that. I don't want to constantly hurt him, Esme.' She sighs, and her lovely head droops slightly. 'I don't want to be this angry... but the tension in this house is killing me.'

Esme crosses the room and lays a delicate hand gently on Rosalie's shoulder. 'We'll talk through it as a family. We'll get it sorted.'

Rosalie clasps her hand slightly, and turns sorrowed eyes on Esme. 'I should speak with Carlisle. If he'll talk to me.'

'I'd give him a little while. When he's in his study with the door closed, it generally means he doesn't want to be disturbed. He'll be out in a couple of hours.'

'Okay. I'm going to go and find the others. We should probably have a family meeting later... in a couple of hours?'

Esme nods and smiles wanly.

'Right.' Rosalie looks like she wants to say something more, but then closes her mouth. Before she darts out the door, she glances upwards toward the study... a guilty expression on her face.

**Two Hours Later**

The family is gathered in the living-room, perching on couches or leaning against the walls in Emmett's case. Rosalie is a little uncomfortable, shifting slightly in her seat.

'Why is Carlisle not here?' Jasper asks, his eyes raking the room.

'He and Rosalie had a little... frank discussion, earlier,' Esme says quietly. Edward rolls his eyes and glares at Rosalie, who shrinks guiltily away from his stare.

'Not another one. Rose!' Alice growls angrily at her sister. Rosalie's back stiffens, but she holds her tongue.

There is a soft noise from upstairs, and as one the entire family glance up. A moment later Carlisle pauses at the door to the living-room.

'I'm terribly sorry for keeping everyone waiting... but I'd like a few moments to myself. I just want to have a look at Esme's work at the bottom of the garden, and then I'll be back to talk. I hope we can get this whole situation settled... hopefully by the end of tonight.' With a small smile he darts outside the house. Rosalie sighs awkwardly, and Emmett lays a hand on her shoulder.

'It's about time we got this settled, the emotions in this house make it hard for me to think straight,' Jasper grumbles, shaking his head as if to literally knock the feelings out of his mind.

'Is Grandpa going to be all right, Momma?' Nessie asks, her little face adorably confused as she sits next to Bella and Edward on the longer couch in the room. Bella smooths an errant auburn curl away from her daughter's forehead.

'He'll be just fine, honey. He and Auntie Rosalie just had a little argument, but he'll be back soon.'

Rosalie scowls slightly at Bella, and then falls back into her seat.

The family cautiously start talking, nearly all at once... various plans and theories running about the room like wildfire. Edward starts an intense discussion with Jasper and Emmett, clearly a carry-on from their battle plans earlier. Alice is virtually silent, a small frown on her face.

**A couple of miles away, near the forest...**

Carlisle stands a couple of miles away from the house. He wants to get away from the tension, if only for a little while. Knowing that he should get back soon, he breathes deeply a couple more times, his blonde hair shining in the moonlight.

A couple of strange, unwelcome scents accost his senses. He breathes again, to be sure. _Impossible_. _Alice would have seen_...

'Hello, dear Carlisle.'

Carlisle stands, his vampire nature never more clearly shown in his statue-like posture. It's as if he has turned to ice.

'Aro.' The dark-haired vampire flows out of the trees bordering the forest. He is followed by Jane, Caius and Alec. Renata, as always, is almost pressed to Aro's side, her hand clutching at the sleeve of his robe, but there is another vampire with them that Carlisle doesn't recognize. 'I would be lying if I said it was a pleasure to see you.'

Aro narrows his eyes. 'I am so sorry we had to part on such bad terms, Carlisle. But you must understand that I cannot allow the Cullen Coven to survive as one unit. It has grown too big. You have been greedy, my friend.'

'State your intention, Aro.'

'I want you back in Volterra. I want you to come with us quietly, and without any fuss. You can't be allowed to go back to your family... please try and see what a danger you are becoming. Maintaining a permanent residence, working amongst humans at a hospital as a _doctor_ of all things... you must see the risks. We can't allow it any longer.' Aro clasps one powdery-white hand to his chest, as if saying these things deeply pains him.

'You – you can't mean that Aro. I've been working as a doctor for almost two hundred years... I have never had an accident. I am no threat to you. We are no threat to you.'

'I only wish I could believe you, Carlisle. But I am afraid it is out of your hands. Either you come with us now, without a fuss, or we will have to eliminate your family. It would be deeply unpleasant, but we would be forced to act.'

Carlisle stumbles back a little. 'How can you do this, Aro? How can you be so cruel? They have done nothing wrong!'

'It is only a matter of time. I don't call this cruel, dear Carlisle. I call it strategic planning... a pre-emptive strike, if you will. Come with us, or your family will have to be sacrificed.'

'I thought you were better than this, Aro. Please, you must see...'

'I grow tired of him, Aro,' Caius announces, his crimson eyes lasering with an intense hatred into Carlisle's face. 'You either come with us... or your family dies. It's up to you.'

Carlisle's golden eyes flit from one face to another, seeing no pity, no hesitation in the blood-red eyes.

'I... I see I have no choice. You will not hurt them? If I come with you?'

'But of course not! You must think us monsters.'

Carlisle narrows his eyes and his lips draw back from his teeth. 'I will come with you, but if you dare even _breathe_ wrong on a single member of my family, I will not hesitate, Aro. I will kill you. I will kill the lot of you.'

Aro frowns. 'Enough. Alec, Jane, keep an eye on him. Let us go.'

They disappear swiftly into the forest, with Carlisle casting one anguished glance back over his shoulder in the direction of his house, his family... his Esme.

**Back at the house**

'Carlisle should be back by now. How long does it take him to look at some flowers?' Emmett mumbles, impatience etched on every inch of his face.

Esme rises, anxiety clouding her brow. 'I'll just go and check on him.' She flits out of the house and down towards the garden. There is no sign of Carlisle, just his lingering scent of cinnammon and tangy apple. To her surprise it does not fade at the garden, but carries on going, out toward the forest.

Unease twisting slightly in her stomach, Esme dances fluidly through the undergrowth, following her husband's trail. Suddenly she stops dead. There is a new scent being filtered through... something, she could almost put her finger on, but not quite. The unease blooms and twists again. Carlisle is not here. He should be here, but he isn't. And there is an strange scent in the air.

Faster than the speed of sound Esme has turned and is running at full vampire speed back toward the house. The family glance up, slightly startled, at her unorthodox entry back into the living-room.

'Esme?' It is Alice who stands up, her eyes concerned as she takes in the curls flying wildly around Esme's pale, heart-shaped face.

'It's Carlisle. I can't find him. He's not there... and there's a strange scent, I recognise it but I can't quite...'

'It's okay, Esme.' Edward stands up from the couch, raking a hand through his mess of bronze hair. 'We'll find him, he won't have gone far.'

Without a word the entire family is up on their feet and flowing down toward the spot where Carlisle's scent suddenly mingles with that of a stranger. Edward halts, and his eyes widen with horror.

'Edward! Edward, what is it! Tell me, please!' Esme is almost sobbing, plucking hysterically at Edward's shirt.

'It's Aro. Aro and the rest of the Volturi. They were here. Esme... Carlisle has been taken.'

**Leave it on a cliffhanger... I'm so mean. Please tell me what you think if you're reading this, reviews do mean a lot. A quick note, Ercole is a masculine Italian name meaning, 'Splendid gift'. Thought it was kinda appropriate.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Broken Coven

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Things will take a turn for the worse here... so be warned. This may also very well go up to an 'M' rated story for violence and sexual themes. Also, there may be quite a bit Carlisle angst (although it probably will end happily – but I don't know why, I always torture the character I love the most, it's weird!) so do be warned. If it's not your thing... don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: Does not belong to me. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this whatsoever. If I did own Twilight, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie would get a hell of a lot more screentime.**

**Chapter Four**

_**The Broken Coven**_

'_Swift as a shadow, short as any dream;_

_Brief as the lightning in the collied night.'_

_William Shakespeare, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'_

Esme sinks to the ground, her hands clawing at the dirt leaving deep scars in the earth's surface. The rest of the family is frozen, eyes wide. This is a tableau of shock, pure shock. Alice kneels beside Esme and wraps a comforting arm around her juddering shoulders.

'Esme... Esme, please. It's okay.' Alice's usually tinkling, light voice is choked with the tears she cannot shed.

'It's not okay! We have to go. We have to find him and bring him back.' Esme leaps to her feet in one frantic movement, her eyes wide and staring, her arms raking at the dark night as if she would tear it apart in her desire to find her husband. Emmett's strong arms latch around her, effectively pinning her arms to her sides.

Alice flits in front of Esme and places a hand on either side of her gasping face. 'Esme? Esme, please listen to me. We cannot do anything... not now. We need to talk about what to do next.'

'I don't want to talk!' Esme wails, her body shaking with sobs. 'I want him back! We have to go and get him back – they can't be far.'

'Alice is right, Esme.' Jasper's voice is quiet and sorrow is furrowed into his brow. 'We must make a plan... we'll get him back, don't worry. We'll get him back. They won't hurt him.'

Jasper's brow knits together and it is clear that he is gathering all his forces to send a wave of calm over the group. Gradually Esme's desperate struggles in Emmett's arms lessen.

'Let's get her back to the house,' Edward mutters quietly to Jasper, his own pain at losing Carlisle evident in every word he says. 'We can talk better there.'

Back in the living-room, Carlisle's absence is made all the clearer. No-one is there to take charge of the situation. There is no steady figure with blond hair ready to step in if things get too heated and calm everything down. No-one to turn to for advice. Esme sinks into a chair and gazes blankly out of the window. Nessie is huddled against Edward's side, his arm wrapped securely around her, her chocolate brown eyes wide and frightened.

Rosalie sits with one hand pressed against her mouth, her golden eyes shocked and horrified.

'We have to try and think clearly. Why would he have just gone with them without telling us... without calling for help?' Bella is the first to speak up, her voice hesitant.

'They'll have threatened to hurt all of us.' It is Esme who speaks, yet her voice is hollow and empty... virtually unrecognizable. 'It's the only way they could have got him to do what they want. This family means everything to Carlisle.'

Across the room Rosalie's breath hitches and she darts upstairs, away from them all. Emmett gazes after her and then follows, with a muted 'Excuse me,' to the rest of them.

'But what do they want him for? _Why_ have they taken him? It makes no sense.' Jasper is clearly frustrated.

'I don't know.' Esme's voice is tiny, hopeless. 'I don't know. But they've taken him. They've taken my Carlisle...' she trails off and presses a hand against her eyes, slumping backwards against the chair.

'Okay. We need a plan of attack. Let's stop thinking of _why_ they've taken him. Let's start thinking of how we can get him back. We have to be strong... Carlisle needs us to be strong. They'll have taken him to Volterra. That's a given. We need a way to find out where in the fortress they're hiding him and what measures have been put in place to keep him there.'

'Why didn't you see this, Alice? What happened to your vision?' This is Edward, finding it hard to speak through his agony.

She shakes her head weakly, dark hair bouncing. 'I don't know, Edward. I really don't know. They... they must have found a blindspot... somehow...'

'Isn't it just possible you might have missed something? With all the tension?'

Alice glares at her brother. 'Impossible. I have been monitoring Aro twenty-four-seven. Every hour of every day for the past week. I wouldn't have missed something like this.'

Edward turns away folding his arms, disbelief evident in every line of face and body. Alice stiffens and her glare intensifies. 'Well, what about you then? What in the hell happened to your 'talent'? Why didn't you hear Aro and the rest of them, their thoughts, before they took Carlisle? Hmm?' She taps one delicate food, clad in silver pumps, lightly on the floor.

'It was so hectic in here, I was busy with battle plans with Jasper and Emmett...'

'Let's not play the blame game. Please. I can't stand anymore arguing.' Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Nessie turn toward Esme, falling silent as they take in her defeated posture. 'What are we going to do without him?' Esme ponders almost to herself, in a tone of voice which indicates that she can't quite believe she's saying these words. That she would ever have to. 'What are we going to _do_?'

The early evening gradually fades into the pure black of night. Outside the rain starts to lash the windows heavily. It suits the mood. No-one in the living room has moved since Esme last spoke apart from Edward and Nessie. Unable to keep awake any longer, Nessie has fallen asleep and Edward has drawn his daughter onto his stone lap, unwilling to move himself, his daughter and Bella from their family in this time of deepest crisis and sorrow.

Upstairs Rosalie has not moved from her prone position on the bed. Emmett in turn, has stayed still as a statue, perched by her side. He knows better than to touch her when she is in this mood... a mood which chokes her every pore with self-loathing. All he can do, all she needs him to do, is just be there.

Finally, at about six o'clock in the morning, when dawn starts to break, Rosalie speaks for the first time since the night before.

'I was so horrible to him, Emmett. I was hideous.'

Taking this as his cue for action, Emmett reaches out a hand and draws her upwards and onto his lap. 'Babe, don't start blaming yourself. It won't lead to anyplace good.'

'How can I possibly _not_ blame myself? You didn't hear me Emmett, you were off with Jasper and Edward – _battle planning_. I was so... so cruel to him.'

'Well,' Emmett says, playing with a strand of her hair. 'What did you say? If you tell me, it might make it better. You know like... like purging.'

'Purging, baby?' Rosalie rolls her eyes, but then sighs deeply. 'I... I told him that we weren't his children... he told me that we're his family and he loves all of us exactly like that. I accused him of doing nothing for this family. Then he left and Esme and I had a chat and... and... she told me that Carlisle's been feeling like he's treading on eggshells around me in the past few years.' Rosalie draws in a deep, shaky breath, unable to look Emmett in the eyes. 'And then I said... then I said that he should find somewhere else to walk.' Rosalie cannot miss the slightly indrawn hiss of breath Emmett takes at these words. Her voice stutters and almost fails, and when she speaks again it is in such a hushed register that even Emmett has to lean in to hear her. 'He heard me. He heard me, Em. He moaned from the study. He overheard the entire conversation between me and Esme. That argument, and me being so hateful, is the last thing he ever heard from me. I was going to apologize, but I never got the chance to.'

Emmett looks a little shaken but he tightens his grip around his wife.

'He knows how sorry you are. He knows. You have to remember that he knows you only lash out at him because you know he'll never fight back. Okay? We just have to hold onto the fact that Carlisle _knows_ how much this family love him and need him. Otherwise we'll all go insane. Alright, babe? Just try and put it out your mind... put that raging mind of yours to work at a plan which involves getting Carlisle back from those lunatics in Volterra. Deal?'

Rosalie pauses for a second, her eyes looking guilty and lost before they clear and she twists her head to meet Emmett's lips in a kiss.

'You always know how to make me feel better. Thank you,' she whispers. He holds her close for one more moment, and then leaps to his feet. 'Let's rock 'n' roll.'

She gets to her feet in one graceful second and clasps his hand. Together they fly downstairs and enter the living-room. The family are all in exactly the same position they left them in the night before, apart from Nessie who is now fast asleep on Edward's lap, her auburn head resting against his marble chest.

Without looking at any of them, Rosalie crosses straight over to where Esme is still curled in her chair... still looking blankly out of the window.

'Esme?' The older woman turns her vacant golden stare on Rosalie. 'I... I just want to say how utterly, truly sorry I am that I didn't get a chance to apologize to Carlisle. I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to get him back so that I can make amends. I will dedicate everything to it.'

For the first time in hours, a tiny glimmer of _something_ enters Esme's eyes. She searches Rosalie's beautiful, anxious face.

'Thank you, Rosalie. But I don't know what any of us can do. Have you not noticed? None of us know what to do, now he's gone. I just feel so... so lost.'

Unable to think of anything else constructive to say, Rosalie curls herself up in a ball by the chair.

**In Volterra... A Couple of Days Later...**

'Exactly how long do you plan to keep me confined here, Aro? Call it a guest apartment if you want... but it's still a prison.' Carlisle's voice is low, knowing that Aro can hear every word he says.

Aro flits through the door, and in that split second we can see the heavy-set guards standing outside. He takes a seat on the opposite side of the room to Carlisle. There are no windows in this room, no way for even a vampire to escape... except through the door which Aro has just come through.

'You are here, my dear Carlisle, for as long as it takes.' Aro's polite, but confusing reply, causes Carlisle to turn his head to the other man, shifting his gaze from the floor.

'For as long as _what_ takes, Aro? I simply do not understand what possible use holding me here has for you.'

Aro steeples his fingers and closes his eyes in thought. 'It's a matter of pride, if you will. You know how long I have wished for you to be a part of our little family here.'

Carlisle sighs deeply. 'I will not join you, Aro. You know I cannot follow the... lifestyle... you lead here in good conscience.'

Aro chuckles mirthlessly and shakes his head sadly. 'I have had quite enough of your – morality, Carlisle. It is not natural for us. I truly regret that it has had to come to this, but you must be made an example of. By converting you to your natural food source, the Volturi will send out a clear message to all of our kind, reasserting our power in the process.' Aro smiles benevolently at Carlisle, as if conferring a huge favor on him.

Carlisle merely sits, staring at Aro. Total disbelief radiates from every pore of his stone body. There is absolute silence in the dingy room for at least five minutes. Finally Carlisle seems to find his voice. 'Natural food source?' His voice is strained and tense. 'Aro... you cannot possibly mean...? Have you lost your mind? I have never objected to you and your Guard feeding on humans, but it is not a possibility for me. I just won't do it. It goes against everything I've ever believed in.'

Aro smiles sadly. 'Then you will starve. Oh, it probably won't kill you, but it will be deeply uncomfortable. In a few weeks, perhaps a month, you will be begging for blood. This is the best way, Carlisle. I'm only sorry that you cannot see it.'

Aro gets fluidly to his feet and starts to exit out the door. As if his sudden movement has lit a fire underneath Carlisle he leaps to his feet.

'You cannot do this to me, Aro! Please! Don't do this!' Aro sighs and signals to the guards to close the door; as it shuts he hears Carlisle's stone fists hit the thick ironwork.

As he strides down the corridor, dark robe billowing behind him, Caius falls into step.

'He will not go through with this willingly, Aro. You know this. The easiest and simplest thing to do would be to kill him.' They can still hear Carlisle's anguished shouts from halfway down the corridor.

Aro does not turn, but a small frown graces his features for a moment. 'I will not kill him, Caius. You know I will not. I want him as part of our family here, and I want him to renounce his moral lifestyle. He has to accept what he is... I am essentially doing him a favor. Whether willingly or not... soon enough he will come to see things our way. I am certain of it.'

'And what about the rest of the Cullens? As soon as they have gathered their wits, they will be coming for us.'

'I estimate we have a few weeks grace at least before that happens. At the moment I imagine they are so devastated by the loss of their beloved patriarch that they won't be able to decide what to do. I will have Chelsea work on the bindings that hold Carlisle to his family while he is in isolation. It will not be easy as we both know how devoted he is to them. But as he grows weaker... yes. I believe it will work. Chelsea believes that the ties will also naturally become more fragile the longer he spends away from them.'

Caius tosses his head impatiently. 'You still didn't answer my original question, Aro. What about the rest of the Cullens? We may have a little time before they arrive... but they will come.'

Aro chuckles softly. 'We shall have to be wise, Caius. That Isabella – her talent shouldn't be underestimated. We know now... she will have to be subdued first. It might be possible to ensure their co-operation using Carlisle, they won't want to risk him being harmed. We must try and pick them off, one by one. Even without Carlisle to guide them they are still too strong as a Coven.'

Caius huffs and starts to glide off down a different side hallway. Aro calls to him. 'Oh, and Caius?'

The blonde vampire spins, his graceful, elegant movement a strange contrast to the sharp, angular features of his face.

'I do not want to hear of you being anywhere near Carlisle Cullen in the near future. Do you understand? From this moment on I am taking care of him, you have no reason to concern yourself about him any longer. Understood?'

Caius does not answer but an unruly expression of pure anger crosses his face before he gives a sharp nod and continues on his way.

XXXXXX

Back in his cell, for lack of a better word, Carlisle sits, his head in his hands. He almost feels like laughing. How can Aro possibly believe that he will convince him to drink human blood? His sharp mind is whirling. If he takes stock of his surroundings he can easily tell that there is no way to escape. Outside the door he is aware of the three Volturi guards and also... Chelsea. Yes, it's Chelsea. He knows exactly why she is there. Aro hopes to break the bonds between him and his family. That will never happen... Aro is deluding himself.

_But is he?_ _Things have hardly been smooth with the family of late... and you seem to be the cause of most of the arguments._

Carlisle does his best to suppress the little voice in the back of his mind, knowing in his heart that it's talking nonsense.

_Maybe. But isn't there a slight possibility that they'll be happier without you? Rosalie, for one, certainly would._

Carlisle groans and clutches at his head. He knows that this is exactly what Aro wants him to do. Second guess himself. He refuses to give him the satisfaction. He just needs to try and find a way to get himself out of this situation. Out of Volterra and back to Forks – back to Esme.

His chest tightens painfully. Esme. They didn't even let him say goodbye. His last memory of her face is one of anxious concern as she gazes at him from the living-room as he stands by the door. How must she be feeling? Does she feel, as he does, that his heart has been torn out of his body and ripped into tiny pieces?

Before he can stop it, before he can pull himself together once more, the ever-looming loneliness crashes down upon him. He'd lived almost three hundred years without companionship – and now the family he loves more than anything has been cruelly torn away from him. He is unable to help himself... a small sob bubbles up through his lips.

Outside the door Chelsea gives a small smile as she sets to work on breaking his connections. It's not easy now – not by any means – but as his loneliness increases her task will become ever simpler.

**About a week later... back in Forks...**

'This isn't working! We have _got_ to decide on _something_! Esme is systematically destroying herself from the inside out through grief... I can hardly bear to be around her anymore, her agony simply _screams_ at me.' Edward paces the living-room in a blur, his pure agitation making it impossible for him to remain stationary.

Bella watches him anxiously from the corner by the bookcase. 'Edward, none of us know what to do.'

He snarls in annoyance. 'Of course we don't! Because _Carlisle_ was always here, always helping us make decisions! He is taken away and we revert back to the state of toddlers throwing tantrums! If Rosalie really wants proof as to how much he means to this family... this would be it!'

Bella crosses the space in a blur of motion, in a second she has clasped onto his arms, holding him still.

'Edward. Please stop. Jasper and Emmett are trying their hardest to come with some kind of viable plan. We just need to get the details sorted out...'

'Every second we delay, we lose Carlisle a little more, Bella. I just know it. Our inaction is inexcusable. Carlisle shouldn't be in that place any longer than absolutely necessary. Who knows what they're doing to him?'

'Okay, okay. I'll go and talk to them, I'll see what they've come up with so far. We won't remain here much longer, Edward. Carlisle has come to mean as much to me as to you now. I want... no, I _need_ him back too.'

Edward's arms wrap around her back, pulling her close against him. Sighing he rests his head against hers. 'I know. I'm sorry it's just... it's all too much.'

'Renesmee needs her parents to be strong, she's worried enough already. Once we've decided what we're going to do, and what we're going to do with her – then we can go. They don't want to kill Carlisle, otherwise they would have done it right here instead of taking him away.'

Without saying a word Edward kisses her forehead softly and then releases her. Quick as a flash she is upstairs and gently knocking on the door of Emmett and Rosalie's room which has been comandeered as planning headquarters. No-one enters Carlisle's study apart from Esme who spends almost every second of the day in there; curled up in her husband's chair.

'I'm sorry for intruding but Edward is getting a little anxious about what the plan is.' Bella inserts herself carefully into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Jasper and Emmett are sitting at the desk in the centre of the room, sheafs of paper and notes spread out all over its surface. Emmett looks mildly excited, Jasper still slightly cautious.

'Have you come up with something?' Bella is unable to stop the hope creeping into her tone. Emmett looks up at her.

'Pull up a chair. Let us explain.'

Bella crosses over to them and sits herself in a spare chair. Emmett whisks paper into some sort of chaotic order.

'Okay. We leave Renesmee with Charlie – he's taken a week's vacation hasn't he?'

'Yes, that's right.'

'So work isn't a problem. He can look after her, we don't want to take her to Volterra.' Bella shudders.

'We definitely don't.' She looks at them both. 'So we're going? We're definitely going?' Jasper pushes back his chair with a _screech_ and stands up, his face grim, his eyes fierce. 'Oh, we're going Bella. Early next week. There are still a few details to finalise but... we're going to get our Father back, no matter what it takes.'

There is a noise at the door. The three vampires automatically turn. Esme is standing at the threshold... her face looking more animated than any of them have seen it in the past week.

'We're going to find Carlisle? Soon?'

Emmett hesitates and glances at Jasper. 'We are, Esme. But... we think maybe you should stay here. I mean...'

Esme's lips draw back from her teeth in a feral snarl. Her eyes are dark as jet due to the fact she has barely hunted since Carlisle went missing. 'I am _not_ staying here. I am coming with you to Volterra and I am getting my husband back. And if they won't give him to me freely, I will take them down. Do you hear me? I will _take them down_.' Bella takes a step back, her eyes wide.

Emmett and Jasper are looking shocked but respect is shining in their eyes. 'Okay, Esme. We're leaving early next week.'

**Okay, I'm leaving it there for now! Update should be soon... and please don't hate me too much for the Carlisle torture but it is important to the plot development, believe me I do like happy endings! Reviews mean a lot to me, so if you liked it/loved it/hated it/were indifferent – please let me know. xxx**


	6. Chapter 5: Approach to the Fortress

**Author's Note: Right, Chapter Five. Things are getting darker... the final battle is approaching... I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, although it made me really depressed at points, but I hope I have all the characters' actions down faithfully, particularly Aro, Carlisle and Esme. Thanks have to go to a close friend of mine Ava-Light for her constant support and help. Also thanks to my faithful reviewers who have faithfully followed this story... I love you guys! And so, onward...**

**Warning: Fairly graphic images.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, although I constantly wish I was talented enough to think up such amazing people. Credit to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Five**

_**Approach to the Fortress**_

'_Methinks I see thee, now thou art so low,_

_As one dead in the bottom of a tomb.'_

_William Shakespeare, 'Romeo and Juliet'_

As it turns out it takes the Cullens a little longer to leave, and the reason for this is currently striding in through their front door in a foul temper, with Bella trailing miserably behind him.

'You're expecting me to just _accept_ the fact that you're going to go up against the Volturi again with absolutely _no_ back-up?'

Bella frowns as she follows the huge, dark-haired man into the living-room. 'It's not just me, you know Jake. I'll have Edward, Emmett, Jasper...'

The man called Jake spins around. 'What about Nessie? What are you going to do with her?' An expression of pure horror crosses his face. 'You're not... you're not going to _take_ her are you? To Volterra? I won't let you!'

Bella's golden eyes widen. 'Of course not! Don't be ridiculous Jacob. She's staying with Charlie for a week... and if it takes longer then we think it's going to, you could look after her. Along with Billy, possibly.'

Jacob relaxes slightly, his fists unclenching, and he sinks down onto a chair. 'Well... yes, of course that's fine but... Bella it's going to be dangerous! And you won't have the wolves to back you up this time.'

'Jasper's well-experienced in battles, we're not going in completely unprepared. Come on, Jake, don't be stubborn about this. It's Carlisle. We're going.'

Jacob's objections continue to hold them up for the best part of the day. The assembled family sit in the living-room, all of them (except for Nessie) with their noses slightly wrinkled as if there is a nasty smell present.

'I still don't like this, Bella. What am I going to tell Charlie if he asks where you are?' This is Jacob's final, desperate parting shot. Alice rounds on him, utterly fed up.

'Be inventive, Jacob. For goodness sake! Now, if you're quite finished stinking up the living-room, we'd like to be off. Your petty objections have already held us up long enough. This is _Carlisle_ we're talking about. The guy who stitched you up and helped you heal when you got injured in the fight with the newborns... or don't you remember him? He's trapped in Volterra and he needs us. Now could you please, _please_, just take Nessie over to Charlie's? Otherwise we're going to miss our flight.'

Jacob scowls slightly at her, seemingly for form's sake than anything else, as the anger has already dissipated.

'Alright. Fine. I'll take her. C'mon Nessie.'

Bella and Edward swiftly kiss their tiny daughter goodbye, and Bella gives a large bag to Jacob, who slings it with no effort onto one heavily-muscled shoulder.

'This is all the stuff she should need. Bye darling, be a good girl for Grandpa and Jake, okay?'

'I'm gonna miss you, Mommy.' Renesmee's little face scrunches up as if she is on the brink of tears, and she clasps Bella's hand. For a split second Bella's eyes widen and turn blank and unseeing. Then she gives Renesmee a huge, reassuring smile. 'Momma's going to be back real soon, honey. So's Daddy, and your Uncles and Aunts and Grandma. And we're going to bring Grandpa Carlisle back with us, okay?'

Slowly Nessie nods her head. Each member of her family drop a kiss onto her forehead and then she is at the front door with Jacob. Just as they reach the front step, Jacob turns.

'Alice, Esme... I didn't mean to make it look like I don't want Carlisle back. I know what he's done for me... and for the town. Give him my best, when you see him.'

Alice nods once and Jacob is gone, heading down the driveway towards his truck.

Once the roar of Jake's vehicle has faded from even the gathered vampires' keen hearing it takes them another five minutes to collect everything they need from various corners of the house. Then, finally, they are ready.

As they flit out the door and get into their respective cars, Esme glances up at the sky.

'We're coming, honey. Hold on... we're coming.' With no further words she slings her holdall into the trunk of Rosalie's red convertible and slides into the back seat. Emmett buckles himself into the passenger seat and Rosalie pulls the car out of the drive, following Alice's bright yellow Porsche and Edward's silver Volvo. Not one member of the family wish to look back to see Carlisle's abandoned dark Mercedes sitting on the gravel.

The procession of cars head for the airport – for sunnier climes and a battle which could potentially claim the life of any one of the family.

XXXXXX

**Volterra. A week and a half after Carlisle's kidnap. Almost three weeks since he last fed.**

'Dear Carlisle. Why are you being so stubborn about this? The woman is nearly dead anyway... it would be _kinder_ to end her suffering now.' Aro leans against the wall of Carlisle's chamber, tapping his fingers lightly against the stone.

His prisoner is sitting against the opposite wall, eyes closed with one hand clenched into a fist and the other tangled in his blond hair. Carlisle is not breathing. Sprawled in a heap near the door is the broken and battered body of a woman, perhaps in her early twenties. She is wearing short, blue denim hotpants and a skinny white tee-shirt to show off her tan. Her mousy brown to dark blonde hair is drawn up into a messy ponytail. The camera still slung around her neck on a strap identifies her as a probable tourist. However it is the gaping wound on the side of her neck and the thick, dark blood which is collecting in a pool around her head which really draws attention.

At first glance it appears she is not breathing, however closer inspection reveals that there is still a faint heartbeat. It is clearly loud and powerful enough to bother Carlisle.

Carlisle does not respond, but he opens his eyes and glares at Aro through irises which are now blacker than a bottomless pit.

'You'll have to give in at some point, Carlisle. Why prolong the agony?'

Carlisle takes a quick indrawn hiss of breath and uses it to softly address his captor. 'Go to hell, Aro.'

Aro makes a tutting noise. 'I'm already there, Carlisle. And so are you, although you do not realise it yet. There is no denying what you are. I'll return in a couple of days to see how you're getting on. Perhaps by that time you'll want to eat.' Aro clicks his fingers and the guards outside open the door and enter the chamber, preparing to remove the near-dead body of the woman. Carlisle sees an opportunity, and before he can think too much about what he is doing, he springs up from the floor and darts toward the doorway. However his thirst has severely weakened him, and he stands no chance against the other vampires, who are full of human blood. The larger of the guards catches Carlisle's wrist and with no effort at all flings him toward the far wall. From the lack of any kind of emotion or exertion on the vampire's face it is clear that he hasn't used anywhere near the amount of strength he possesses, yet the crack as Carlisle's body hits the stone is sickening. He lies on the floor where he lands for a few seconds and then slowly heaves himself up back to a sitting position.

Aro gazes at him with an immensely sad expression. 'Oh Carlisle,' he murmurs, and then swiftly exits the chamber, motioning to the guards to close the door behind them. 'It's such a pity,' he whispers to himself as he makes his way towards his rooms.

Once ensconced in his plush and perhaps overly ornate living quarters he turns to his wife, Sulpicia.

'Dearest, do you think you could summon Chelsea for me?'

The mysterious, dark-robed figure of his wife nods once and glides out of the room. About a minute later she is back, ushers Chelsea inside and vanishes once more.

'Ah, Chelsea.'

'Yes, Master?' Her voice is soft and lilting as she calmly tucks a stray lock of strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear.

'I would like a report on how you're getting along with Carlisle. Any progress?'

Chelsea's full red lips turn upwards in a smile. 'I think you'll be pleased, Master. His relationships are still there, but they are growing faint. The lack of blood and his current isolation is weakening them by the day. He is without doubt the hardest case I've ever had to work on... but you know how I enjoy a challenge.'

'Indeed I do. Tell me, how long do you think until they are severed completely?'

A slight frown creases Chelsea's ice-white forehead. 'It is difficult to be absolutely certain, Master. His link to his mate Esme is still holding strong... it is not fracturing as fast as I'd hoped. While that is still intact, he can never be fully one of us and you can never trust him completely. The thread connecting him to Edward is also proving tricky.'

Aro's crimson eyes flash in a sudden show of temper which is wholly unexpected. Without warning he leaps to his feet and flies at Chelsea, reaching out with one almost skeletal bone-white hand. It connects around her delicate throat and the force of his momentum carries them both to the edge of the room. Chelsea's body slams against the stone, and Aro's hand holds her tightly in place. Her face is fearful... verging on terrified.

'What do you _mean_ they are proving _tricky_? We've had him for almost two weeks! When I ask one of my guard to perform a task for me I expect _results_.'

Chelsea swallows convulsively. 'I – I shall try harder, Master. Please forgive me.' Aro's hand drops from her throat as if it had never been there and he turns away, favoring her with a wide smile which shows all of his sharp, white, nightmarish teeth.

'Thank you, Chelsea. You may leave.' As if his sudden attack had never happened, Aro almost saunters back to his couch and reclines upon it, leaning his head against the cushion with a faint sigh.

A visibly shaken Chelsea backs away to the door. 'Yes, Master.'

'And send Sulpicia back in to me, if you'd be so kind.'

She nods her head. 'Of course.'

Once out of his room, and gesturing Sulpicia to enter, Chelsea strides along the corridors of the Volterra fortress, her long dark robe billowing out behind her like a storm-cloud. Her eyes glow bright and furious, appearing almost like they are burning. Her teeth are clenched and her mouth is drawn into a tight, livid line.

After less than a minute she reaches Carlisle's chamber. The guards outside are leaning against the walls talking casually between themselves.

'Unlock it,' she snarls, her lips drawing back over her teeth.

'Of course, Chelsea,' one of them stutters, catching a look at her face. Hurriedly he slides the bolts across the door and heaves it open. It's a huge, thick piece of iron – designed to be completely impervious to even a vampire's strength.

Carlisle glances up, and his eyes widen slightly when he sees Chelsea standing at the doorway looking not dissimilar to an avenging angel, but then he sinks his gaze back to the floor. Now that the body of the woman has been taken out he is taking short, sharp, shallow breaths and the noise echoes raspily in the cavernous room.

'Chelsea.' Carlisle nods in acknowledgement.

'I _hate_ you, Carlisle Cullen! Why do you have to be so arrogant! Why can't you just accept that Aro's way is the better for you! You've been in here for almost two weeks and there is absolutely _no_ sign of your precious _family_. Why are you holding on so hard? Surely you can see there is no point. They are not coming to rescue you, because you are not as important to them as you think you are. Can't you see it, you deluded fool? They have got _sick _of your saintly act... having you constantly sitting on your lofty perch in judgement on them...'

'That's not true,' Carlisle rasps, his breathing erratic and ragged.

Chelsea laughs once, a pealing of bells in the darkened room. 'Oh really? What about Rosalie? Hmm? How do you explain her constant fury at you? Edward left you because he couldn't deal with your lifestyle didn't he?'

Carlisle raises agonized black eyes from the floor. 'It's not true.' But his determined expression wavers slightly.

_You're supposed to be our leader, our guide, our _father_ in this twisted little family you've created. Why aren't you doing anything?_

_Esme's been having to cope with it all on her own while you're carrying on with your 'saint Carlisle' act._

_Well, you do work quite a lot, and I don't mind, really..._

_I'm not your daughter! Edward isn't your son... we're _not_ your children! We had families, and lives, that _you_ took away from us!_

In her mind, Chelsea can see the bindings loosen even more and knows she has struck gold. Carlisle draws his knees up to his chest and folds his arms around himself. Chelsea sneers and addresses him again.

'I suggest you give in sooner rather than later, you pathetic, worthless excuse for a vampire. You know I'm speaking the truth... no-one is coming for you. Not even Esme.' And with that she sits herself down in a chair and dedicates absolutely all her power at destroying Carlisle's threads. Most of them are incredibly faint, barely there little white trails she sees in her mind, linked to faces. Emmett, Renesmee, Alice... She imagines that it will probably be impossible for her to eradicate them completely. The man is simply too closely bound. The line to Edward is a slightly brighter glow, but she works on weakening it for a while before turning her mind's attention to the shining, still substantial link, which is his thread to Esme. Chelsea gazes at it for a while before deciding that there is no point. Instead she begins to improve upon a different thread, one very different in color to the white which links Carlisle to the Cullens. This one is crimson and faint at the moment and it links Carlisle to Aro. While the man in question sits slumped against the far wall, shoulders shaking, aware of the intrusion in his mind but unable to stop it, Chelsea starts to strengthen his relationship with Aro.

**Somewhere not that far outside Volterra**

'_What_ did you say, Jasper?'

Jasper eyes Rosalie warily, but with slight amusement. 'It's too risky, Rose. The Volturi will expect us to come to Carlisle's aid, and they will be monitoring all the residences nearby. They will anticipate an attempt to rent out a house. This is our best option.'

Rosalie glares. The seven of them had got off the plane about a day ago. Instead of renting a car, Jasper had announced that they would be making their way cross country to Volterra on foot, travelling the isolated trails so as not to draw attention to themselves. After a day of travelling through wild terrain, tensions are running high again. And the announcement that they are not staying in a house has been too much for Rosalie.

'So... not only do you expect us to camp out in the middle of nowhere, but you don't even know _where_ in the middle of nowhere we're going?'

'We have to pick the best spot. Somewhere which will give us a good view of Volterra and easy access. But we don't want them to pick up on the fact that we're here. Carlisle mentions in his notes from his time here that there is an entrance to the fortress round by the East. He thinks no-one else knows about it, including Aro and the Guard... so that's probably where we should aim for...' Jasper lapses into quiet conversation with Edward, both of them peering around the surrounding countryside. Rosalie rounds on her husband.

'Emmett! Can you _please_ not talk some sense into them? Vampires... camping?'

Emmett grins broadly at her and lifts one large bag from the ground by his feet for her inspection. 'No can do, babe. Already got our tents packed.'

'Oh, God.' Rosalie runs a hand through her slightly tousled silvery-blonde hair. 'You're insane. You're all insane. Tents. Camping. Secret entrances. We sound like we're out of some awful old war movie, except with vampires.' She strides off and throws herself down in the shade of a huge tree.

Alice cautiously makes her way over to Esme, who is sitting on the grass.

'Hang on in there, Esme. We'll have him back before you know it.'

Esme smiles weakly at her daughter. 'If we don't... I honestly don't know how I'm going to cope. My mind is racing with what they could be doing to him... what can they possibly want him for? He never did anything wrong, and he used to be friends with Aro.' She turns her wide golden eyes on Alice. 'Is there actually a definite plan, Alice?'

Her youngest daughter smiles at her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. 'Jazz and Em found some old notes of Carlisle's, back from when he stayed here. In one of them he writes that he found a disused entrance to the East of the fortress. He apparently used it fairly often, but never saw anyone else there, which led him to believe they didn't know about it. Jazz thinks that we can send a couple of us in through that way... while the rest of us create a distraction.'

'A distraction?'

'Yes. Something along the lines of announcing our presence fairly openly... and demanding to see Aro. The boys are hoping that will keep their attention while whoever goes in the back way has a chance to find and free Carlisle.'

Esme shudders. 'I don't like the thought of any one of us going near that place. But it has to be done. Anytime I feel myself wavering, I just think of him all alone in there. At least we have each other.'

Alice hesitates slightly, and then seems to decide to force herself to say whatever is on her mind. 'Esme... there will probably be lots of fighting in there. We may end up having to try and battle our way out. Are you positive you can manage it?'

Esme glances at her. 'Before I was turned, I was in an incredibly abusive relationship with my husband Charles, as I'm sure you know. I lost my baby when he was only a couple of days old. Carlisle not only saved my life... he gave me an existence far more perfect than my old one ever had been. He made me feel safe, loved and protected. He still does. He has a few flaws, namely a tendency to take all the blame onto himself, but everyone does.' Esme pauses, fixing Alice with a firm stare. 'The point is Alice... that man is my _everything_. He allowed me to have this family, he reinstated my faith in humanity, if you will. There is nothing and no-one that can stand in my way and I will fight whoever it is necessary to fight to get him back. That is the _very_ least I can give him.'

Alice's eyes are sparkling. She tightens her grip on Esme. 'Well... you've convinced me, anyway,' she says shakily. She gets to her feet and makes to head over to Jasper, before spinning on the balls of her feet, addressing Esme once more.

'Carlisle's very lucky to have a mate like you.' With that parting shot, she flits over to where Jazz is still talking to Edward. She slips a slim arm around her mate's waist.

'So... where are we heading now?' Jasper returns her embrace and draws her against his side, dropping a kiss onto her dark hair.

'Edward and I believe that the entrance should be a couple of miles east of here. We're going to head in roughly that direction. We want to constantly be aware of exactly where Volterra is... but keep out of sight in case there is anyone on watch in the fortress. It is unlikely, but we don't want to take chances. We also have to decide at some point who it is who is going to go in the secret entrance, and who is going to provide the distraction. It will take careful planning, we don't want the Volturi to suspect a trap.'

'I'm going in the East entrance... I want to find Carlisle. I don't want to waste time fooling Aro.' This is Esme speaking from where she is picking up bags, ready for departure. Jasper looks as if he is going to argue, but Alice rests a hand on his arm.

'Agreed, Esme. But at least two others have to go with you.'

The assembled family are quiet, thinking, as they methodically gather up their belongings and start off into the undergrowth.

It is Edward who speaks next. 'I think I should go with Esme. It is always possible that I will be able to pick up Carlisle's thoughts and therefore locate him easily. Jasper should go in the main entrance... Alice, perhaps you should come with me and Esme. That way it will be easier to explain away our absence.' Edward tugs at his hair excitedly as the plan formulates itself in his sharp mind. 'Alice we could say that you and I have stayed away because we are all too aware of how much the Volturi wish to possess us. We'll say that Esme has stayed in Forks, too prostrated by grief to even think of moving.' There is a slight embarrassed snort from behind them as Esme realises that a couple of days ago that statement would have been completely true.

Jasper, from his position at the head of the group, twists his head to address Edward. 'Okay, I agree with that. So we've got Esme, you and Alice heading into the East entrance while myself, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella provide the distraction.' A slight frown crosses his face as he says these words. 'I must admit though, I don't like the idea of being apart from Alice...' His eyes flit to Esme as he realises the impact these words have had on her. Her face is pained but she says nothing.

'I don't like the thought of Bella being separate from me, Jasper, but it's the best plan we've got so far. She can protect all of you while you're facing up to Aro and the rest of them. Especially Jane.'

A collective wince travels through the group as each of them involuntarily picture the sadistic vampire trapped in the guise of a little girl, who not so long ago was standing in their house giving a birthday present to Renesmee. Without saying anything to each other they all automatically pick up the pace.

XXXXXXXXX

**Back in Volterra – a day later**

'Your attitude is so _frustrating_, Carlisle! Why won't you feed? This is insanity.' Aro is once again standing in Carlisle's room, this time with an elderly man clasped in his arms. He has Carlisle backed into a corner and is holding the body of the man out to him so that the man's punctured, pulsing neck is virtually right underneath Carlisle's nose.

Carlisle's eyes are yet again closed, his right hand is clamped firmly over his nose and mouth. His head is twisted away from the grisly offering, the cords on his neck standing out, betraying the tension in his body.

He is not breathing, therefore not able to speak, but the thoughts are swirling in his mind.

_Every day, every hour that passes this is getting harder... I am resisting because I _know_ it is the right thing to do. I know it. I will not renounce my beliefs... take this innocent's life, no matter how much this thirst is scorching my throat. My family may not be coming to my aid, I have to face up to that now. Aro is potentially right... this way of life I have chosen is not natural for vampires. Perhaps they always did see me as overbearing, as Chelsea says. I thought I was helping but perhaps all I was doing was driving them away, maybe they do hate me after all..._

_No! It is not true! Esme –_

This last thought makes Carlisle's eyes flash open to stare at Aro. Clearly gathering all his remaining strength; Carlisle reaches out an arm and pushes Aro away. The dark-haired vampire stumbles back and Carlisle takes the opportunity to escape to the slightly cleaner air on the other side of the room.

Aro launches the man's body towards the door not blinking an eye when the heartbeat stutters and then stops, but Carlisle passes a hand over his eyes.

'If this is the way you want it... I must resort to something I thought I would never have to do Carlisle. I regret it deeply but – you leave me no choice.' Aro strides over to the doorway, opens it, and beckons Chelsea inside.

'Chelsea, do you think it would be easier for you to break the relationships if Carlisle were, say, under a little more... _pressure_?'

Chelsea's face looks a little confused, but she replies promptly. 'Yes, I believe so.'

Aro closes his eyes. 'Very well.' He walks out of the door. 'Stay with him. I will be back in a few moments.'

The door swings shut. Carlisle sinks back to the floor, his legs no longer strong enough to hold him upright. Chelsea takes the few minutes before Aro's return to further strengthen the red tie in Carlisle's mind – her victim powerless, unable to stop her.

The door soon swings back open again and Aro is standing there, his crimson-eyes somehow pained and saddened as he gazes upon the man huddled in the corner of the room. The man who he had once walked with, talked about art and music and literature with. The man he has always seen in his mind as an angel. It's the angel's time to fall. Sighing he crooks one pale finger.

'Enter, Jane.'

A single groan emanates from Carlisle's tortured frame as he attempts to mentally prepare himself for the agony which lies ahead.

**Awww man, I kinda hate myself right now. I wanted to try and show how Carlisle is incredibly strong, he's still trying to hold himself together no matter how much Aro and Chelsea batter away at him... but now they've got Jane in on the act. The battle scenes are heading your way very soon – so be warned! Please review, I love reading your feedback whether good or bad. And thank you so much to everyone who has already reviewed.**


	7. Chapter 6: A Bloody Confrontation

**Author's Note: This chapter was very difficult for me to write but I'm glad I have. Things are starting to get exciting... read on...**

**Warnings: Graphic violence, maybe some foul language**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Credit to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Six**

_**A Bloody Confrontation**_

'_When sorrows come, they come not single spies,_

_But in battalions.'_

_William Shakespeare, 'Hamlet'_

The sun blazes down on the heat-seared hills. The trees mutter to themselves as their branches sway in the slight breeze. Esme Cullen sits by herself high up in the branches of one of the huge trees. Shafts of bright sunlight spear through the leaves, and wherever the rays touch her skin diamonds joyfully sparkle and shine. One of her slender arms is curved around the trunk of the tree, although her balance is perfect and there is absolutely no chance of her falling. Not this time.

Chestnut-caramel curls rest against the bark, their colors merging. Her gaze is fixed on a distant town, the russet roofs just visible against the backdrop of the Italian countryside. From the centre of this town there rises a large, iron-grey tower topped with spiralling red slates. It is this building which holds her husband captive, keeps him from her loving arms.

Her honey eyes are faraway and slightly longing, she is looking inside herself, overcome with memory.

She recalls a teenage girl, not dissimilar in appearance to herself, who once sat in a tree just as she is sitting now. Not doing anything in particular, just watching and thinking. A thoughtful, rather whimsical child. But her balance hadn't been as good as Esme's, and in attempting to climb higher, one foot clad in a soft white shoe had slipped. Pain had followed, swift and sure... a leg skewed at a slightly odd angle. Tears had traced their way down the girl's flushed cheeks, tears which Esme cannot shed. There were hands and willing arms, helping to lift the child to the safety of the house. And a doctor, a steady pillar of angelic calm and heavenly beauty, ready with medicine and soothing words. Freezing hands which delicately manoeuvre the leg feeling for the break. Lilting tones which gently inquire: _How did you manage to break your leg, miss?_ And the half-stuttered, clumsy reply. _I fell out of a tree_. It sounded ridiculous then – but Esme wishes it possible now. For her damnably perfect vampire body to simply lose its balance and fall. For her doctor to come to her rescue. Images flood her mind, one after another. They are too fleeting for her to grasp, she can only sit and watch them pass. They all feature the same leading man, a man with hair as golden as the sun and compassionate eyes which always manage to pierce her soul. Sometimes the pictures are sad and sorrowful. Esme sees those muscled, masculine shoulders slumped... those sparkling eyes slightly dimmed. But more than this the snapshots of memory are happy, blissful. Memories of new dawns when his beautiful face would be there resting on pillows, his gaze faithfully holding hers in peaceful serenity, the bedsheets tangled around their bodies. A teasing expression as he chases her through trees, those eyes alight and dancing. Even a mere _Goodbye darling_ called over his shoulder as he makes his way to the car, his fingers fiddling absent-mindedly with the blond strands of hair near his sculpted neck or the scarf which covers up the scars he shows nobody but her.

The images fade and Esme takes note first of the ring on her left hand with the delicate diamond set into a simple gold band and then her bracelet, an unusual loop of two parallel twists of metal and a crest set into the centre. They are usually the only jewelry she wears, unless it is a special occasion. They are the only jewelry that matter. She raises her eyes to the distant town again.

'I miss you,' she murmurs to the empty air. 'I'm coming. Please just, just hang on.' There is a noise of soft footsteps below her and she glances down, spotting the familiar tangle of bronze hair and the angular face peering up at her.

'May I join you?'

'Of course,' she sighs, and in a second he is there beside her. The first of her 'adopted' children. He leans casually against the trunk, his sure feet balancing on a branch a way below hers so their faces are level.

'Just thought I'd come and keep you company for awhile. Emmett is trying to show Rosalie how to put up a tent and the tension is killing me. Alice and Jasper are having some 'alone time' and Bella is writing a letter to Charlie and Renesmee.'

A smile twists Esme's lips as an image fills her mind of Rose putting up a tent, her gorgeous features frustrated and scowling. Edward smiles alongside her, seeing the image appear.

'It is pretty much like that. Rose says she's never had to put up a tent in her life and doesn't see why she has to put one up now. Emmett is trying to persuade her it's an adventure.' Both of them laugh softly, before falling silent.

'We are going to get him back, aren't we, Edward?'

He clasps one hand over hers. 'Of course. Of course we are. The Volturi will soon see what they started when they took him away. They'll see what a huge mistake they made. This entire family is willing to fight tooth and nail for their rock, Esme. They won't give up. Not ever.'

'When are we putting the plan into action then?'

Edward joins her in gazing at the town in the distance.

'Probably later on tonight. You, me and Alice will head off around to the east. Jasper's spent all afternoon poring over Carlisle's notes and maps of the area. He's given me clear directions. The rest of them will go at the same time and approach Volterra from its main entrance in the south.'

Esme's eyes harden slightly. 'Good. I don't want to waste anymore time. If they've hurt him...' She doesn't need to finish her sentence and Edward squeezes her hand tighter.

XXXXXXXXX

**Volterra**

Jane's crimson eyes narrow in concentration for the third time. Chelsea smirks as Carlisle's slender body twists and contorts in unadulterated agony once again. His back arches against the wall, his legs spasm as the horrifying burning courses through every inch of him. He hasn't cried out yet, but as Jane intensifies her calm glare, he simply cannot help himself. A scream of anguish rips past his lips, echoing in the chamber. Aro stands, his fingers pressed tightly against his temple.

'Enough.' That one word is sufficient to make Jane flick her attention from Carlisle to her master. Carlisle sags against the wall, his head sliding down the stone to land with a muted thud on the floor. His blond hair is in complete disarray, falling over his marble forehead in wild waves. The simple dark blue tee-shirt and denim jeans he wears are torn, scuffed and smeared with dirt and dried blood. His ever-present scarf, powdery-blue, a gift from Esme, is wound tightly around his neck in a tangle.

'Chelsea?' Aro turns to the vampire in the corner. She looks vaguely triumphant. 'The threads to most of his family are virtually non-existent. They are still there, but shouldn't give us any trouble. The connection to Edward is significantly weaker. Unfortunately I cannot touch the thread to his mate. That Esme. It's too strong.' Seeing Aro's frown start to appear she hurriedly continues. 'The other good news is that the link to you is growing stronger and stronger.' The frown erases itself from Aro's features.

'Good enough. Jane, Chelsea... follow me.' He sweeps from the chamber followed by the two female vampires, the door slamming behind him.

From his vantage point of a corridor further down the hallway, Caius bites his lip in thought. The idea that Carlisle is _still_ proving troublesome to the Volturi infuriates him deeply. Aro is losing patience. He has been told to stay away but...

After making sure that Aro, Jane and Chelsea have disappeared from sight he slides from his hiding-place and glides toward the door.

'Open it,' he instructs, jutting his head at the guards. They glance at each other uneasily.

'We're not supposed to...'

'Open it!'

The direct command from someone as high ranking in the Volturi as Caius clearly sways them, and they draw the bolts, opening the door.

Caius swirls into the room, scanning every inch of it. There he is. The reason for all the trouble in the previously tranquil fortress. The vampire Aro has always inexplicably preferred over Caius. Not so impressive now. Carlisle has not moved from his slumped position by the wall and Caius laughs.

Carlisle's eyes flutter open, as if it is taking every ounce of strength he possesses to do so, and Caius sees that they are blank and almost completely empty of life. It is like looking into an abyss.

Swiftly he strides over to the corner and raises Carlisle upright, his hand clasped around his adversary's throat. Carlisle's eyes fall shut again.

'Poor Dr. Cullen. What a sorry, pathetic sight you are. I always wondered why Aro prefers you to me.' He traces a finger down Carlisle's chiselled features, pausing at the corner of his lips. 'Oh, you're beautiful, admittedly. The face of an angel, one might say.' He laughs, sharply and bitterly. 'Your mate has good taste. Esme, isn't it?' This inspires a reaction in Carlisle. With another tremendous effort he opens his eyes and this time there is a definite spark of hatred in them. 'I expect she's pretty as well. After I've finished with you, I'll start with her.' Caius is aware of Carlisle's fists clenching and the weaker vampire draws in a struggling breath.

'Do _not_ go anywhere near Esme, Caius...'

Caius chuckles and increases the pressure of his hand against Carlisle's throat. 'I may do, I may not. First I've got to finish with you. I will take great pleasure in killing you, _Dr_ Cullen.' Caius raises another hand to fix around Carlisle's neck, ready to twist... ready to tear... ready to _burn_.

Carlisle's eyes shut again and a breathy, raspy whisper floats from his lips. 'My Esme...'

The door to the chamber is heard crashing open and in another split second the scene has changed dramatically. Aro has Caius in a bone-crushing embrace, crimson-eyes flashing fire, pure fury evident on every angle of his face – his hands are wrapped around Caius's throat – there is a horrific _screeching_ noise... and then silence. Caius's head remains perfectly stationary for a single moment and then topples heavily to the floor. Aro waves a hand at Felix and another burly vampire who have entered with him, and they set to work, systematically dismantling Caius's limbs while Chelsea builds a fire in the corner of the room.

While all this activity is going on, Aro flits quickly to where Carlisle has been unceremoniously dropped to the floor once again... but mercifully intact. In a surprisingly tender gesture, Aro drops to his knees and pulls Carlisle's body toward him, resting the blond head in his lap. Carefully he starts to smooth the golden hair away from Carlisle's forehead.

As the smouldering, sweet stench of burning vampire flesh starts to fill the room, Aro gently straightens Carlisle's scarf.

'Forgive me, Carlisle. I knew Caius wanted to kill you but I instructed him to stay away from here. I do not want you dead.' Carlisle's lids flicker but his eyes do not open. 'I want it to be like it was. When we would talk for hours about the latest opera... the newest novel on the market. I loved you then, Carlisle. I still do. Like a cherished brother. But you infuriate me also. You think you are better than us, Carlisle. Can't you understand how your moral vegetarian lifestyle makes me feel? It makes me feel evil... twisted. I want us to be equals and yet I will not give up my diet. It is perhaps selfish of me, but I want, _need_ you to think as I do. I do not wish to harm your family, should they mount an attempt to rescue you – but I cannot allow you to leave. I _will not_ allow you to leave. If they harm any one of my Guards here, or attempt to take you away, I will have no choice. I will take them down. If I can save Edward, Isabella and Alice I will do... if not, no matter.' He pauses, staring down into Carlisle's pain-wrought features and reaches down to clasp one of Carlisle's hands in his own. 'It does grieve me to see you like this. The sooner you accept human blood and get strong again... the sooner we can get back to normal.'

Again Carlisle's lids flicker, but his eyes do not open. Aro sighs. Gently he scoops one arm under Carlisle's neck and the other under Carlisle's knees. Thus burdened he walks over to the couch which is set in one corner of the room. Gently he lays his burden on the couch, making sure Carlisle's head is rested on a cushion.

The fire containing Caius burns low in the corner. Absent-mindedly Aro waves an arm to his Guard. 'Come... we need to lay plans in case the Cullens come for us.' Every vampire exits the room, leaving Carlisle slumped on the chaise.

XXXXXXXXX

**Outside Volterra**

Volterra looms, imposing and threatening. The east entrance is certainly hidden... it has taken Esme, Edward and Alice most of the day to locate, even following Jasper's directions and Carlisle's notes. In the end it turns out to be a wooden trapdoor hidden under years' worth of ivy and growth.

Just before they enter, Edward glances at the bag which Esme carries across her shoulder.

'What on earth can you have worth carrying, Esme?' he inquires, confusion written across his face.

Esme slings her bag around and reaches into its recesses. Cautiously she draws out three large, strange containers shaped just like jars. Edward and Alice catch their breath as they notice the thick, crimson liquid sloshing around inside them. Esme grins.

'It's mountain lion blood – I took it from Carlisle's stores before we left Forks. This container keeps blood fresh, he uses these jars for scientific experiments. It's a precaution. Just in case they've... starved him. I figure we're better off safe than sorry.'

Alice grins, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 'Good thinking, Esme!'

'Thank you. Shall we go?'

Cautiously Edward levers the wooden trapdoor open – a task that proves absolutely no difficulty for his vampire strength. As one the three vampires peer into the opening it reveals. There isn't much of a drop and it appears it leads to a stone corridor.

Edward glances at Esme. Esme glances at Alice.

Alice shrugs.

Without hesitating Esme leaps and lands surely-footed on the flagstones. She cautiously peers around. There is nothing to see but a long corridor which stretches out in front of her, doors eitherside. There is no-one in sight. She gestures to Edward and Alice, who land simultaneously just behind her.

Edward pulls at a bit of rope and the trapdoor closes behind them.

'Good thinking.' Edward smirks at Alice's compliment and carefully starts walking down the corridor.

There is no sound, the corridors are eerily quiet. The three of them pad quietly down the hallway, each straining to hear anything. The passages seem interminable – it is similar to navigating a maze.

'We should have robes,' Esme mutters quietly. 'Dark ones – we'd fit in better, in case we do run into someone.'

'Why didn't I think of that!' Alice whispers, and darts off down the corridor. Edward goes to call after her in warning, but Esme lays a restraining hand on his arm.

'She's okay. Let her go.'

Esme and Edward stand motionless in the hallway, anxiously awaiting Alice's return. Soon she reappears from a curve in the corridor, heavy black material over her arm.

'There was a definite scent of cotton from a room just down that way,' she explains, waving her arm. 'I figure all the Volturi don't have much in the way of uniform so it was bound to be black, cotton robes. And I was right!' She grins triumphantly.

Quickly Edward, Esme and Alice don their temporary disguises, and soon enough all three are transformed into members of the Volturi Guard. As long as they do not show the color of their eyes, the disguise should work. At least it is less conspicuous than their jeans and tee-shirts. Or, in Alice's case, petticoat dress.

Cautiously the three of them proceed down the corridor.

XXXXXXX

**At the main entrance to Volterra**

'So what do we do now?' Rosalie hisses – eyeing the heavy wooden door which leads to the entrance hallway of the Volterra fortress.

'Erm... knock?' Before anybody has a chance to object, Emmett has rammed his fist solidly on the woodwork, three times. The entire door reverberates underneath his touch.

Rosalie eyes him, and then a slight grin curves her lips upwards.

'Well, that will probably work.'

Jasper frowns, but composes himself as the door swings open.

The vampire greeting them is all too familiar.

'Alec.' Jasper nods his honey-blond head, curls bouncing. 'We're here to see Aro with regards to claiming back a member of our Coven. We want you to take us to him.'

Alec inclines his head slightly. 'Aro is expecting you.' His red eyes take in the motley group carefully. 'Why are there only four of you? Aro was expecting at least seven.'

Jasper laughs brashly. 'You don't seriously expect Alice and Edward to travel here do you? Not after Aro has made it perfectly clear he wishes to _possess_ them? No, they're back in Forks taking care of Esme. She's traumatised... unable to formulate any clear thoughts, let alone move country.'

Alec's expression does not change. 'Pity. Well... please follow me.'

The five of them enter the lift and descend to the floor leading to the Volturi's main chamber. The endless corridor looms ahead of them. Emmett glances to his wife and gently clasps her hand. Jasper squeezes Bella's shoulder and the four of them follow Alec toward the Volturi's Main Hall.

The huge doors swing open and the four Cullens are ushered in. Aro rises from his throne in the centre. The chair on the left is naturally occupied by Marcus... but Caius is conspicuous by his absence. Before any of the Cullens have a chance to say anything, Aro has swiftly crossed the hall and is standing before them, closely followed as always by Renata.

'My dear Cullens. Whatever brings you here to our humble home?'

Rosalie snorts incredulously.

'You know perfectly well what brings us here, Aro. We want our leader back. You have no right to keep him here – he has done nothing wrong.'

Aro switches his blood-red gaze on Rose. 'Ahhh, Rosalie. I am surprised you are here... from what I have gathered from Carlisle's thoughts, you don't care for him much at all.'

Rosalie's golden eyes narrow and her lips tighten. 'I love Carlisle, you callous bastard. Yes, he may have his faults but he is one of the few people I actually listen to and respect... apart from Emmett, of course.'

Aro's expression is deliberately puzzled. 'How odd. Because when Chelsea examined his relationships she was able to see certain, interactions, you have had with Carlisle... especially recently. According to Carlisle's memories you haven't been very nice or respectful to him at all... with family members like you is it any wonder he's given up any hope of rescue?'

Rosalie staggers back a step but Emmett claps a burly hand onto her shoulder and clasps her close.

'Ignore him, babe. He's trying to mess with your head. Carlisle knows how much he means to you... don't listen to him.'

Before Rosalie can formulate a reply, Bella steps forward, her long dark hair swinging behind her in a shining curtain.

'Are you going to take us to Carlisle or not, Aro?'

Aro leans forward, and automatically Bella takes a step back. It doesn't escape her that the last time she was here she was pathetically human and vulnerable.

'Isabella – you know there is always a place for you here. Along with dear Edward and Alice. I do not want to harm you.'

Jasper steps forward, his eyes hard as flint, eyeing Aro.

'You are nothing but an old-fashioned bully, Aro. Carlisle always spoke highly of you... until you played that stunt with Renesmee. Surely you are aware that nothing your Guard can do will hurt us? We have Bella... her shield will effectively block any attack that you are planning. Give us Carlisle and let us leave without trouble, or we will eliminate you.'

Aro sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

'Felix, please bring Carlisle in to meet our guests.'

The four Cullens tense as the huge, hulking shape of Felix enters the doorway at the far right of the chamber. They can see he is carrying something in his arms. He strides to the centre of the chamber and lays his burden down on the floor.

Bella stifles an indrawn hiss of breath. Rosalie's eyes widen and she chokes slightly. Emmett draws her against his chest, his own breathing rapid with horror. Jasper doesn't give any physical sign of distress, but his eyes grow even harder. Before them lies Carlisle... his blond hair lank and lifeless. It is evident to the four of them that he is no shape to even open his eyes, let alone move.

'What have you done to him?' Bella cries, attempting to move forward to Carlisle's side but Jasper restrains her. Rosalie is struck dumb. She cannot reconcile this picture of Carlisle to the calm, gentle man who paused at the doorway to the living-room all those weeks ago.

'If you attempt to attack... he dies. I'm sorry it has to be this way but, I cannot let you leave with him. He belongs here now. Isn't that right, Carlisle?' Aro nudges the body with his foot. Carlisle's eyes flutter open and take in Rosalie, Bella, Emmett and Jasper standing before him. His gaze shows virtually no sign of recognition... just blank thirst and emptiness.

'He hasn't drunk any blood since he's been here,' Jasper whispers in astonishment. 'It's been over three weeks... that is impressive, even for Carlisle.'

'Never mind that, Jazz, he doesn't even recognize us! They've driven him half-mad!' Bella's eyes are alight with rage. A growl rumbles low in her chest as her lips draw backwards.

Aro sighs. 'Now, now, Isabella. Let's not have any theatrics. I'm sure we can discuss this in a perfectly civil manner.'

This time it is Rosalie's turn to snarl as she steps forward, Emmett close behind her, hovering in a protective stance.

'_Civil_? How on _earth_ can you call this civil, Aro? All these years have just turned you insane... Carlisle was once your friend, how can you _do_ this to him? You make me sick.' She crouches beside Bella, both of them growling now.

Jasper's eyes take in the situation and his brow furrows as he attempts to send waves of calm over the room. It appears to make absolutely no difference... the aggression and tension in the room is steadily mounting. The members of the Volturi Guard present... Alec, Felix, Demetri and Renata have all shifted... poised to attack at any moment.

'Honestly, there really isn't any need for this.' Aro's tone is still calm but there is a hint of steel beneath the honeyed words. 'Carlisle will be fine... he just needs to accept his natural diet. That's all I ever wanted from him.' Emmett's eyes blaze.

'And I think _I'm_ dumb sometimes. Aro... does he seriously look like he's _ever_ going to drink human blood voluntarily? You're killing him!'

Aro shrugs, and it is that one simple gesture which ignites the fury which has been steadily growing amongst the four Cullens.

As one Rosalie and Bella leap... Bella for Demetri and Rosalie for Renata. The snarls and roars of battle commence.

XXXXXXXX

From their position midway down a stone corridor somewhere in the maze of the fortress, Edward freezes. Esme and Alice halt behind him, standing still as statues, only the flicking of their eyes betraying their tension.

'What is it, Edward?' Alice hisses.

Edward looks as if he is concentrating deeply, his eyes narrowed. Finally he relaxes slightly. 'I can sense Carlisle... but only barely. He's so faint... it's almost as if he's not there at all.' Esme looks both elated and terrified at this news and she starts shifting from foot to foot, clearly anxious to head in the direction of her husband as quickly as supernaturally possible.

'Which way, Edward? Which way?'

Edward rakes a hand through his thick hair and is about to speak when an audible din accosts all three of them, emanating from somewhere deeper into the fortress to their left. Edward glances fleetingly at Alice then Esme.

'That way.'

**Okay, so, please let me know what you thought of it. If you're a writer on here you know how much reviews are appreciated – and if you're not, believe me, they are very much appreciated! Okay, begging over... but please? xxx**


	8. Chapter 7: A Fight to the Death?

**Author's Note: I'm really hoping I got the tension and excitement in this chapter, please let me know. It was fairly difficult to write and I got stuck a few times, so reviews to let me know what you think of it would be great! **

**Warnings: Graphic violence of the supernatural kind. Possibly a couple of swear words but I don't have the energy to read it all through again and check!**

**Disclaimer: I am sooo sick of doing these. Surely everybody knows **_**Twilight**_** doesn't belong to me? Well, in case anyone doesn't know that I shall say it anyway. **_**Twilight doesn't belong to me**_**. There. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven**

_**A Fight to the Death?**_

'_This could turn into a bloodbath.'_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen, 'Eclipse'_

The sound of the battle seems to come from everywhere at once. Esme, Alice and Edward dash down the stone corridors desperately trying to locate the noise in the maze of passages, their dark robes whipping out behind them.

There is a deafening roar which almost shakes the stones beneath their feet.

'That's Emmett! They're close!'

Esme navigates the passages with devastating speed... a human standing right in her path would have no memory of her passing. Even Edward, the fastest member of the Cullen Coven, has difficulty keeping up. Her terror for her mate seems to have almost literally given her wings.

Swinging around a corner the sounds of fighting grow ever louder. The trio leap up a narrow spiral staircase, which in turn leads them to a large wooden door with ornate ironwork twirling abundantly over its surface. The noise is now at deafening pitch. Esme doesn't slow, and looks as if she's about to plough right through the wood – but Alice catches at her arm, halting her progress.

'Wait, just a second, Esme.' The older woman growls slightly but pauses, every muscle in her stone body poised to fling the door open. Alice glances at her brother.

_Edward?_

He answers her unspoken question swiftly, his mind hastily reading the thoughts of every vampire in the room beyond them... everyone, that is, apart from Bella.

'Rosalie's fighting Renata, it seems to be a fairly even match. Emmett's taking on Felix and... doing pretty well. Jasper's battling Alec and...' he pauses searching through the minds to find Bella's face. 'It's Demetri. Bella's fighting Demetri.'

Esme snarls and pulls against Alice's grasp.

'What about _Carlisle_, Edward?'

Edward focuses yet again. 'He's... he's in the centre of the room, on the floor... Oh God, Esme, I'm so sorry, he looks so broken...' Edward's voice hitches slightly but he carries on. '... I don't think he can move. But Aro's going over to him... Aro's picked him up and he's running out the chamber...'

'_NO!_' With an anguished scream which makes Alice shudder, Esme finally pulls free. Her fist flies outward and the door crumbles in a heap at her feet. In the same second she is already halfway across the chamber – ignoring the fighting going on around her – narrowed eyes fixed on the figure of Aro ahead, fleeing down a passage, a mop of golden hair just visible hanging over his arm.

For Esme, the feeling as she pursues Aro, is similar to when she is hunting. She allows her animal nature to almost completely take over, every sense she possesses focused entirely on her prey. There is no escaping her and she is already gaining on Aro. After a couple of seconds there is only about four metres distance between them.

Esme is close enough now to see Carlisle's features as his head hangs over Aro's arm and her utter fury allow her to balance for a split moment on the balls of her feet... and then spring. She flies through the air like a cat, aiming straight for Aro's neck. He is aware of her presence a second before she lands and whirls around in the corridor, one arm flying out to deflect her attack. It catches her just above her hip and the force of it throws her into the wall of the corridor.

Stopping Esme's attack has meant Aro has had to drop Carlisle, who lies sprawled on the floor where he lands, too weak to even open his eyes and see what all the commotion is about. Esme is up and crouching again in an instant, she rips the bag containing the blood off her shoulder so it doesn't get in her way and flies at Aro again... a horrendous snarl bubbling in her chest.

This is how Edward finds them when he flies down the corridor a moment later... Aro and Esme darting and twisting around each other looking like they are in the midst of a deadly balletic dance. It would have been beautiful apart from the roars and growls of rage bubbling from both partners.

Judging that his adoptive mother is in no real danger as of yet, indeed she is holding her own admirably well, Edward darts to grab the bag containing the jars of blood and flits straight to Carlisle's side.

'Carlisle! Carlisle! Open your eyes, dammnit! It's Edward!' A muscle strains in Carlisle's cheek, and gradually the eyes open... their inky darkness making Edward shudder right to his very core.

Without hesitating and wasting anymore time he props Carlisle up on one arm and unscrews the lid of the first jar with his other hand.

He holds it to Carlisle's lips.

'Carlisle you have to drink! You have to!'

Carlisle minutely shakes his head and weakly attempts to push the jar away. Edward growls in frustration.

'It's animal blood, Carlisle. _Animal blood_. Smell it... I'm telling the truth.' Those empty dark eyes fix on his face and the confusion written on his features is devastating. '_Drink it_!' Edward bellows. Carlisle's eyes flicker and then he draws in a shaky breath, the aroma of the blood hitting his nostrils.

His eyes widen fractionally more and hastily he raises shaking hands and clutches at the jar. Edward tilts it slightly and the blood starts to flow into Carlisle's mouth who gulps and swallows convulsively. In about five seconds the jar is empty and Edward reaches for the next one.

As his adopted father drinks, Edward can see tiny flecks of gold start to appear in the very centre of those fathomless dark eyes. By the time the second jar is halfway drained the gold has spread so there is only a narrow ring of black around the outer edge of Carlisle's irises. Edward tosses the second jar away and reaches for the third... Carlisle now strong enough to sit and hold it without his hands shaking... able to drink unaided.

In another few moments the third jar is emptied. Carlisle's eyes fix on Edward's face and they are now their usual, warm gold in color. The blond hair no longer looks lifeless... it is as thick as it has always been.

'E-Edward?' Carlisle's voice is wondering and he reaches a hand up to touch the sharp planes of his first companion's face. Edward closes his eyes for one brief moment and clasps Carlisle's hand.

'It's me. But there's no time for this, not now. We have to get out of here... there are more of the Volturi coming... at least twenty of them.'

Carlisle is on his feet so fast he's a blur, his eyes raking the corridor. They fix on Esme, backed against the wall, spitting and hissing at Aro.

With a bellow of rage that is so absolutely unlike Carlisle it makes Edward blink, Carlisle has leapt forward and grabbed the collar of Aro's dark robe, yanking it upwards. He launches Aro down the corridor... throwing him into the wall at the far end. With a growl he crouches and is clearly about to leap toward his tormentor, but Edward grasps at his arm.

'Carlisle... we need to help the others. There's too many Volturi, this is a deathtrap.' With that he spins around on the balls of his feet and races back toward the main hall.

Carlisle's eyes watch Aro as the dark-haired vampire gets to his feet... watches as he disappears around the bend in the corridor.

Then they flick to the woman standing opposite him in the passage... the woman whose dark chestnut curls are twirling around her face in mad spirals... the woman whose golden eyes are fixed on his. For about two seconds there is silence as the two stare at each other.

The woman takes a shaky step forward.

'Carlisle?'

Then she is in his arms, his hands twining themselves through her hair, his face buried in the crook of her neck. She clutches him tighter, seeming to want to press herself _into_ him, her slender figure shaking with unshed tears.

'I – I thought I was going to lose you.'

'Never,' he murmurs into the delicate shell of her ear, his hands leaving her hair to trace the muscles in her back. 'You could never lose me, my Esme. I have always belonged to you.'

An ear-splitting screech from behind them shatters their reunion. Carlisle and Esme stare at each for a brief second more, before turning as one and dashing back down the passage. They freeze in the doorway, taking in the scene before them.

Edward was right. More Volturi are flocking in from various entryways... joining the fight. The Cullens are hopelessly outnumbered. Emmett is trying to fight off three burly members of the Guard at once... trying desperately to reach Rosalie who has just let fly with a roundhouse kick at Renata, the heel of her Gucci boot connecting so hard with Renata's cheek that Renata's face shatters. Rosalie stoops to throw Renata into the fire which someone has lit in the centre of the chamber, already the sweet stench is filling the room. Just as she does so, a red-haired, red-eyed member of the Guard has descended upon her, his nails digging into her stone right arm, just below the elbow. With a _screech_ her assailant has ripped the arm off.

Emmett lets out a bellow of rage, his face twisted in hatred, and he redoubles his efforts to reach Rosalie's side. He is not the only one. Carlisle, like an arrow from a bow, shoots from the doorway... seeing the red-haired vampire about to throw Rosalie's arm into the fire. Any trace of Carlisle's peace-loving nature appears to have vanished, his only instincts now are to protect and defend his family. Sparks flashing from his eyes he reaches Rosalie's attacker and before the other male has a chance to realise what has happened, Carlisle has reached up and detached the head from the neck with no more effort than it would take a human twisting a cap off a bottle. Carlisle's eyes are wild as he tosses the head into the flames, kicks the body disgustedly away from him and then he stoops and reclaims Rosalie's arm.

Esme also launches herself from the doorway, managing to reach Alice who is a whirl of motion as she twirls and slices at her opponents. Carlisle's voice calls above the din.

'We have to get out... there are too many of them!'

Emmett finishes snapping the neck off his third assailant and dashes straight to Rosalie who is staring at her mutilated right arm in shocked horror. Swiftly Emmett pulls his wife into his arms and glances at Carlisle.

'Good to have you back, old man,' he jokes, before cleaving a path through to the doorway. Carlisle ducks and weaves through the fighting bodies, Rosalie's arm clutched protectively to his chest, eventually reaching Esme.

'We have to go! Follow Emmett... I'll get the others.'

'I'm not going anywhere without you, Carlisle!' she shouts above the noise. The two of them dismantle a brunette female member of the Guard who is hassling Bella and swiftly toss the limbs into the flames.

Gradually all the Cullens manage to meet Emmett and Rosalie at the doorway. Glancing back they can see that many of the Volturi are either dead or mutilated, but from distant noises in the depths of the fortress they can tell that more are definitely on their way.

'Time to bust outta here!' Emmett shouts and they dash down the large, ornately decorated passage which leads to the lift.

'The lift is a bad idea! Are there stairs?' Jasper calls frantically from his position near the head of the group.

'There's an old staircase to the right,' Carlisle shouts to him and they veer toward it, dashing upward toward the exit to the Fortress.

'We are _so_ lucky it's nighttime,' Edward mutters as they exit the stairwell and hurtle toward the old double doors which lead out into Volterra's main square and the clocktower. 'Can you imagine the reaction of the tourists when eight people suddenly burst out of this old fortress and start sparkling?'

'Well, the Volturi are after us anyway...' Alice murmurs and there is a ripple of slightly edgy laughter from the group.

Just as they've almost reached the doors, there is a sudden obstruction. Jane, Chelsea, Alec and a few other vampires have appeared as if out of nowhere, blocking their exit. The Cullens halt and Bella suddenly frowns, looking as if she's concentrating deeply. Edward touches a hand to her shoulder, a question in his golden eyes, and she nods.

Chelsea steps forward first, horror in her eyes as she spots Carlisle standing with his arms wrapped protectively around Esme. Desperately she searches his mind.

'_Impossible_,' she whispers. 'How can this be...? They were almost _gone_!' For in her mind she can see the bright white links to his family, each glowing as brightly as they had when he arrived in Volterra. The thread to Esme is actually more luminous than before. The crimson trail she had so painstakingly built to Aro is nowhere to be found.

'Get out of our way,' Carlisle says, firmly and quietly. 'Now.'

Jane narrows her eyes at him, the hatred obvious on her face. Edward laughs quietly, but with no humor in his tone.

'That's not going to work, Jane. My wife has us all protected from you.' There is a definite note of pride in his voice. Bella grins at Jane and wiggles her fingers in a salute. Jane snarls, but makes no move to attack.

'You won't get away with this Carlisle. You and your family have gone _way_ too far this time.'

Emmett looks as if he is about to speak, but Carlisle gets there first. 'No, Jane. It is the Volturi who have gone too far. And it is you and everyone else here who will not get away with it. Unless you want to die here now... I'd stand back and let us go.' His tone is quiet and somewhat sad, but there is a strength to his voice which perhaps causes Jane to rethink, as she snarls softly but gestures for the rest of the Guard to stand away from the doors.

Then they are outside, flying through the town and into the country. They do not stop until they have travelled at least twenty miles. Finally Jasper halts in the middle of a large clearing amongst a thicket of trees.

'I think this is our best bet for now. We need to stay put for a bit and regroup.' Jasper darts to Carlisle's side and wraps him in a brief one-armed hug. He doesn't speak and releases Carlisle after about a second. Alice is the next to approach him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. In this manner Edward and Bella welcome their father back... no words need to be spoken. Carlisle's eyes glisten slightly, and then darken in concern as he spots Rosalie on the ground, Emmett beside her. Quickly he moves to her side, her marble arm clutched tightly to him.

'It's okay Emmett,' he says softly, crouching beside Rosalie. Emmett glances at him, nods and then backs away. With no hesitation Carlisle rips a strip of cloth off his tee-shirt. Carefully he examines the break just beneath Rosalie's right elbow, no little detail escaping his quick eyes. Already he can feel the arm seeming to _tug_ slightly... wanting to rejoin the body.

Carlisle places the detached limb back in its rightful place, holding it firmly together with one strong hand. With the other he starts to gently wind the dark-blue material of his tee-shirt around the break.

Rosalie watches him, an unfathomable expression on her face. She seems to be struggling for words.

'Carlisle?' His name falls from her lips somewhat hesitantly. Carlisle lifts his eyes to her face briefly, before concentrating again on her arm.

'Hmm?' he murmurs in response.

'Why... why did you do that? Back in the Fortress? You saved my arm and probably my life as well. And now you're binding it up for me.'

Carlisle looks at her again, his face confused. 'I don't understand what the problem is, Rosalie.'

She huffs. 'I was _hideous_ to you, Carlisle! Those things I said back in Forks before all this happened...'

Carlisle shrugs. 'You were angry, you have a perfect right to be angry at me. And everyone was worried about the Volturi, including me.' He swiftly finishes binding her arm and carefully knots the material tightly. 'This is probably going to heal better if you have a sling.' He's almost talking to himself as he says it, 'the arm needs to be kept steady to ensure a clean reattachment... keeping it close to the chest should work...' He examines his ripped tee-shirt and clearly decides that using any more of it would probably result in him being naked from the waist upwards.

'Does anyone have a jacket with them they're not particularly fond of?' he asks, glancing around the clearing. Emmett darts over and presents his grey hoodie to Carlisle.

'Thank you,' he murmurs, already starting to wind it around Rosalie's body and arm, creating a make-shift sling. Rosalie hasn't finished.

'Carlisle, me being angry is no excuse for the way I talked to you! I didn't mean any of those things I said about you abandoning the family, I don't even know why I said them. How can you be so unselfish?' This last part is quieter, almost puzzled.

Carlisle finishes tying the sling, rests a hand on her shoulder and holds her gaze.

'Rosalie. I love you like a daughter. Isn't that enough?' With that he is up and heading over to Jasper who has lost a finger.

'This is the fourth time I've lost this finger,' Jasper grumbles as Carlisle starts binding it with a scrap of material presented to him by Alice. Carlisle smiles at him before standing up.

'There. You're all set. It should reattach itself within a couple of hours but I'd wait at least until midday tomorrow for taking the bandage off. Rosalie, you're going to have to wait a little longer I'm afraid.'

XXXXXXX

'I have to say, I like this look on you, honey.' Esme approaches her husband and trails a finger lightly across the sliver of bare skin on his stomach. Carlisle stands alone at the edge of the clearing, clearly deep in thought. The touch of his wife's hand brings him back to himself and he smiles a little, his face embarrassed.

'It's a little disreputable for a doctor. I don't know what the people of Forks would say if they could see me now.' Esme curls her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest, just under his chin. Their moment of reconnecting, so brutally cut short in Volterra, gets its chance now. Carlisle draws her closer toward him. 'I missed you so much,' he murmurs into her hair, inhaling her scent.

'It was agony without you,' Esme states bluntly, raising her gaze to his face. 'I didn't leave your study for a week.'

'My study?' he questions, smoothing a curl back from her forehead.

'Your scent was strongest there,' she admits. 'I felt like I could be closer to you. It was only when I heard that Emmett, Jazz and Edward had finally decided on a plan that I came out. It was quite hastily put together, but none of us knew how much time we had...' She breaks off, as her mind fills itself with all the _could have beens_.

'They shouldn't have bothered with Jane,' Carlisle mutters. 'The most painful torture for me was being kept from you and the family.'

Esme's eyes harden. 'Aro used Jane on you?' she cries, in shrill disbelief. Her words cause Alice and Jasper to look up from the tent they are putting together, anger evident in their eyes as well as Esme's. Carlisle winces slightly.

'As I said... it was nothing to the pain of being without you.' He releases her slightly and starts walking into the trees, his hand remaining clasped around her wrist so she has no choice but to follow him. When they are a decent distance from the clearing he collapses on the grass under a tree and pulls Esme down into his lap. 'When I saw you fighting Aro... my mind just went blank. I wouldn't have been able to bear it if he'd hurt you. I don't think I've every been so, so _angry_ in my life. I can't ever forgive him for this. Not ever. I never thought he would stoop this low.'

'He's power-crazed, honey. He's been a vampire for near enough three thousand years and I think he's gone a little insane.'

Carlisle sighs. 'It shouldn't have to be this way. I never wanted any of this... and now the family is all in danger because of me.'

Esme's head snaps up. 'Carlisle honey? I love you, but you have _got_ to stop doing this. This isn't your fault, it's no-one's fault but the Volturi's. I know you hate fighting, and I loathe it to, but sometimes it's necessary to protect the ones you love.'

Carlisle stares into her eyes and sees the truth of her words written there. 'I would do anything for you,' he murmurs simply. 'I'd rip the Volturi apart piece by piece.' Without hesitating his lips meet hers in a passionate embrace, their arms winding even tighter around each other.

After a couple of minutes they break apart, both gasping slightly for unneeded breath. Esme's eyes cloud over as she thinks yet again about their situation.

'I don't know what we're going to do now. The Volturi are bound to be coming for us again and I think we're all out of options at the moment.'

Carlisle nods and sighs. 'There simply aren't enough of us to fight them all, even with Bella's talent.'

'We may be able to help with that,' a voice tinkles from the trees, causing Carlisle and Esme to leap to their feet and whip around.

**Duh-duh-duh! Haha, hope you enjoyed. It was really difficult writing the fight scenes and I hope I did them justice. Update should be shortly. R & R and I will love you forever. Truly. xxxx**


	9. Chapter 8: Strangers in the Camp

**Author's Note: Sorry I updated a little later this time, this chapter just didn't want to be written, but I hope you enjoy it. It's a little more lighthearted for the most part as there has been a lot of angst and action recently! Things will soon start happening again however...**

**Warnings: None, I think.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, **_**blah blah blah**_**, does anyone actually care?**

**Chapter Eight**

_**Strangers in the Camp**_

'_Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens,'_

_Gimli, 'The Lord of the Rings'_

Five vampires stand in the space between two towering trees. Two are male, three female. One of the women has long, pale blonde hair, which falls in a shining curtain to the small of her back. On her right, an arm around her waist is a man with long, dirty-blond hair tied back with a leather thong. To the left of the woman is another female, with strawberry-blonde curls which corkscrew to her shoulders. She is taller than the woman on her right. Again to the left of this woman are the two remaining figures. They both have dark hair and their chalky vampire skin appears to have a vaguely olive tone. The man has his arm around the woman's shoulders. They appear at ease as they eye Carlisle and Esme's shocked faces with varying degrees of amusement.

'Didn't expect to see us here?' It is the woman in the centre with the curly hair. It is she who had spoken to begin with.

Carlisle's mouth works but no sound comes out. He is too surprised to move a muscle. In the end Esme comes to his rescue.

'Tanya?' Her voice is little more than a squeak. 'I – I, you, but you're not...' She falters for a while. 'What on earth are you doing here?' she manages to say eventually. Tanya laughs aloud and the others join her.

'Would we miss a good fight? You didn't seriously expect us to sit at home, twiddling our thumbs, knowing you're here in Italy fighting the Volturi? What kind of friends do you take us for?'

'It was really more of a rescue mission...' Esme starts off, and then falls silent, glancing at her mate beside her. Tanya's eyes, the same golden shade as the Cullens, narrow and a frown twists her face.

'Ah, yes. That... shape-shifter boy. Jacob. He told us that the Volturi had taken Carlisle. You can imagine our horror, and our anger. You should have known we'd find out eventually... I can't understand why you didn't tell us in the first place.' She turns her stare on Carlisle. 'What on earth happened?'

He takes a deep breath, but seems to have composed himself a little. 'Aro feels that our Coven has grown too large and strong. He believed that by making me accompany him to Volterra the family would disintegrate. It's always been a failing of his. He doesn't understand true loyalty and love.'

'It seems you're somewhat faulty on the basics as well, Carlisle.' This comes from the blond woman, who steps forward, away from her partner's arms. 'You know that we pride ourselves on being like family to you. Extended family, if you will. Any danger, any threat to you is a threat to us.'

Carlisle blinks and then smiles hesitantly. 'My apologies, Kate. You are quite right. We should have let you know the situation sooner.'

While this conversation is going on, the rest of the Cullen family gradually approach, their faces as shocked as Carlisle and Esme's. Carlisle glances around at his family and then back at the strange vampires.

'How about we continue this conversation back at the camp?'

It takes less than five minutes for them all to arrive back.

'Well, this is quite the adventure!' The man with dirty-blond hair speaks up for the first time, his golden eyes sparkling with excitement. 'Camping out in the middle of Italy, planning an attack on one of the most powerful Covens in the world. Wouldn't have missed it for anything.' His words are perfectly sincere and Emmett grins.

'Hell yeah! I'm with you there, Garrett! The vegetarian diet's working out for you as well, by the looks of things.' Emmett gestures to Garrett's eyes. The blond vampire smirks.

'It was a little difficult at first, as you know, but this one keeps me in line.' He smacks Kate lightly on the thigh and she giggles.

Carlisle smiles warmly. 'I'm so glad you two found each other. You're a perfect match.'

'I hate to bring this up...' Jasper murmurs from where he is sitting with his back against a tree and Alice in his lap, 'but we still number only thirteen. Even with our assorted talents, we still haven't got much of a chance at beating the Volturi.'

'Well, I took care of Renata,' Rosalie says, before glancing around at the others. 'What about the rest of you?'

'I got rid of Felix and two others, but I don't know their names.' Emmett says.

'Carlisle got that red-head who broke my arm... Alice, Bella, Jasper? What about you?' Bella shrugs.

'I know I tore some chunks off Demetri but I'm not sure he ended up in the fire. He could still be alive.'

'Caius is out of the picture as well,' Carlisle says quietly. His family turn to look at him, not knowing this information.

'How?' Esme asks, her hand on her husband's arm. There is a fleeting glimmer of pain in Carlisle's eyes as he remembers the moments leading up to Caius's demise.

'He... got on the wrong side of Aro. Aro killed him.'

'_Aro_ killed _Caius_?' This is from the dark-haired male vampire with the olive skin tone. 'That makes no sense. Aro's got angry with him before, but it would have had to have been something a little more serious than 'getting on his wrong side' to make Aro physically attack him.' The dark woman at his side glances at Carlisle's pained face.

'Eleazar... don't push it,' she warns. Esme, and most of the others are gazing at Carlisle with confusion and concern on their faces.

'I – I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind.' Carlisle's voice is almost apologetic. 'But he's definitely dead so we don't have to worry about him.'

'Shame.' Kate's voice is harsh and flat. 'I would have liked to have dealt with him myself after what he did to Irina.' There is a silence.

Garrett stands up. 'Okay, so we're at least...' he does a quick mental calculation, 'six down. That's not bad going.'

'It's not good enough.' Jasper's voice is blunt. 'I know I took a couple down myself, but there are always more. There are at least twenty-five in the Guard, we know that. More importantly those still alive are fairly formidable.' He starts ticking them off on his fingers. 'Chelsea. Jane. Alec. Perhaps Demetri. Afton. And of course Aro and Marcus. Bella's talent only helps us as long as there is no actual fighting. Once we engage in combat she's going to be too busy worrying about where the next attack is coming from to worry about covering the rest of us. That leaves Jane and Alec free to take us down one by one.'

There is a harsh truth to his words and the group fall silent.

'So then what do we do?' Esme sounds worried and she brushes a curl behind her ear distractedly. 'We can't just leave it, I don't want to have to live in fear.'

'I have an idea.' Carlisle stands up, his eyes taking in each vampire in the clearing. 'We know that for some reason Alice cannot see what the Volturi decide. This is a big disadvantage for us. We need to try and find out who or what they're using. I also think it would be a bad idea for us to engage them while we're here in Italy. We need to be somewhere which is familiar to us but somewhere we won't put any humans in danger.' Jasper gets to his feet and rakes his hand through his curls.

'It's all very well saying that Carlisle, but it's easier said than done. How are we supposed to find what is blocking Alice's visions?'

'And are you saying that our impromtu trip to Italy has all been for nothing?' This is from the tiny dark-haired vampire at Eleazar's side, her eyes twinkling.

'We do have a way to find out how they're blocking Alice. Eleazar.' Carlisle nods toward the dark-haired man with the olive-tone. 'I would never ask Eleazar to put himself in harm's way for us but if we can find a way for him to identify whatever it is in Volterra without being in danger it would be an enormous help to us. It would also mean that your trip hasn't been wasted Carmen.' Carlisle grins in Carmen's direction. Eleazar looks thoughtful.

'That hadn't occurred to me... Alice's visions are being blocked did you say?'

Alice nods. 'I realized fairly early on, about a day before Carlisle was taken. It's simply not natural for me to go totally blank... it usually indicates a blind-spot. I've only ever experienced it with regards to the shape-shifters in La Push.'

Eleazar nods, still thinking, a tiny frown creasing his forehead. 'It might be possible for me to get a reading on whatever it is without even entering Volterra. My gift has been getting stronger these past few years.'

'What if it's not?' Rosalie speaks up from her position next to Emmett. Her broken arm is cradled against her chest in the makeshift sling. 'What if it's not possible for you to find out what it is without going inside? I don't think any of us are up to entering that place again.'

Kate eyes Rosalie's injury. 'What happened there?'

Rosalie narrows her eyes. 'Some hideous redhead member of the Guard happened. He came out of nowhere.'

'Carlisle took him down.' Emmett grins at his adoptive father. 'It was totally badass.'

'You got rid of three, baby,' Rosalie mutters, nudging her husband in the ribs.

'Yeah, but I'm a mean fighting machine. Usually the worst you see Carlisle attack is a terrified deer.'

Carlisle growls playfully at Emmett. 'Not true. Sometimes I work up the nerve to take on a mountain lion.'

'Maybe I'll teach you how to take a bear sometime. When you're up to it.'

'Right. That's it.' Scowling at his adopted son, Carlisle launches himself across the clearing. The two of them roll around in the dirt, neither really trying, just enjoying a moment of light-hearted banter and playfighting. Rosalie and Esme roll their eyes at each other. Suddenly Esme starts laughing quietly. Edward chuckles a moment later, reading the thought in his mother's mind.

'What?' Rosalie asks.

'I was just thinking what people in Forks would think if they could see their staid, upstanding doctor rolling around in the dirt playfighting with what is essentially half a tee-shirt and jeans on.'

Rosalie snorts with sudden laughter. There is a sudden noise of ripping cloth and a groan from Carlisle. Esme glances toward her husband and son. Emmett scrambles off Carlisle wearing a sheepish look on his face.

'Ooops,' he mutters, observing the slight scowl on Carlisle's face as he gets to his feet. Esme swiftly puts a hand over her mouth unable to stop a laugh bubbling to her lips as she takes in Carlisle, who is standing scowling at Emmett. His hair is standing on end with a couple of leaves falling over his forehead which is smeared with mud. The sound of ripping cloth has clearly come from Carlisle's much abused deep blue tee-shirt which is now hanging in virtual tatters off his chest. Emmett wipes dirt off his cheek and edges backward.

'Sorry Carlisle... got a little carried away. I'll buy you a new one.' Carlisle sighs and then frowns as he takes in the sight of his wife shaking with laughter and the amused grins on everyone else's faces.

'I actually quite liked this one,' he says mournfully which is taken as a cue for the rest of the assembled vampires to burst out laughing.

'Hang on, Carlisle. I'm sure I've got something that's going to look really good on you,' Alice says, leaping to her feet and dashing toward her and Jasper's tent. Carlisle gazes after his daughter, a horrified look on his face. Pleadingly he looks toward Esme but gets no help from her. Alice darts back from her tent, a couple of tops hanging over her arm.

Gingerly Carlisle reaches out and takes the first one she offers him, as if touching the material might harm him in some way. He shakes it out and stares at it.

'Alice... what _is_ this?'

'It's called a wifebeater,' she chirps happily. Carlisle carefully examines it. It's white and seems fairly unoffensive.

'Well, I guess it's not too bad,' he allows. She beams at him and then hands him the next one.

'This shirt will go on top. You wear it open so you can see the wifebeater underneath.' She hands another top to Carlisle. He doesn't bother examining it too closely, he can see that it is deep blue with paler blue stripes. He retrieves his scarf from where it has fallen underneath a low bush and disappears into his and Esme's tent to get out of his ruined tee-shirt.

Still laughing Esme swiftly gets up and follows him in, finding her husband disgustedly tearing the shredded tee-shirt off his body. Flitting over to him she wraps her arms around his naked waist.

'You know,' she says, kissing his lips softly, 'you could just stay like this. I wouldn't mind.' Her hand gently traces Carlisle's defined stomach muscles, a low purr building deep in her chest. He chuckles slightly.

'Not bad for someone who's over three-hundred-years old, right?'

'Not bad at all,' his wife agrees, her fingers now dancing over the muscles in his back.

'I should really thank those who turned me for doing so when I was twenty-three, hmm?' He is teasing but his hands automatically rise to his bare neck. The skin on the right hand side is marred; a patch of flesh about two inches in diameter and slightly raised. Far from being a neat crescent-shaped bite as we can see on Esme's slender neck, Carlisle's looks messy and violent, possibly indicating some sort of trouble during his turning.

Carlisle flinches as the memories assault him...

_It is dark, nighttime, but the smoky air is filled with the dim, flickering light of torches. Burning brands held high in the air. Horses whinnying and stamping. It's all gone wrong. So wrong. Men's shouts and screams echo around him. He's on a horse but it rears... throwing him off to lie slightly stunned on the dirty flagstones. Utter confusion and terror and panic. He draws his crucifix from underneath his shirt, his other hand tightly clasping a... a stake? Yes, it's a stake. He's leading this lunatic crusade... the deaths are on his hands..._

_He runs, stumbling slightly over something or someone. Carlisle doesn't look down, too afraid of what he might see. His heart is pounding in his chest, fear making him sweat despite the fact it's midwinter. Where is John? He has to find John, he has to... someone flashes right before his panicked eyes, too fast for him to follow. This is madness, insanity. He has condemned them all to die. He is suddenly furious, an emotion he is not familiar with. He keeps running, the stake held out in front of him like a sword. Suddenly there is a face before him and he is convinced he has fallen into one of his nightmares. A taunting, bonewhite face with blood-red eyes, hanks of dirty brown hair falling over the icy forehead. It is saying something to him and then..._

_There are teeth... teeth at his neck, biting and tearing. He pulls away, the agony spearing through his body. He turns this way and that, the pain in his neck searing and biting, making it hard for him to think clearly. He runs, one hand clutched to his wound, feeling the blood trickle from between his fingers. He is not stupid... he knows the creatures they are foolishly battling... knows the stories of what happens if one bites..._

_He clutches his crucifix tighter, tears blurring his dark blue eyes as he contemplates the fiery hell that awaits him. He doesn't know where he is going, doesn't really care anymore. He knows he has to hide... has to get himself out of the way. If he is turning into one of them, he cannot allow someone to stumble across him. _

_The tear in his neck is turning to burning, a scorching agony which jumbles his senses. Almost out of his mind with pain and fear he blunders through a wooden door and down stone steps. A cellar. Perhaps God hasn't forsaken him after all. He can hide in a cellar... hide from the monster he is surely becoming. _

_Falling to his hands and knees he crawls across the floor, toward a large pile of sacks in the corner. He has to drag himself into them, the burning sensation is quickly taking over everything and he doesn't think he can force himself to move much further. Potatoes. Sacks of potatoes. With all the energy he has left he grabs one and stuffs it into his mouth. If he can stop himself screaming, he may be able to avoid discovery. Maybe..._

'Carlisle? Honey? Are you okay?' He is dragged back to the present, the screams still ringing in his mind. Suddenly aware that he is clutching at his neck he lets his hand drop. Esme kisses him softly, knowing what is going through his mind.

'We are all so lucky that we had you as a creator. I'm so sorry you had to go through that.' Carlisle shakes his head slightly and reaches for the wifebeater, dragging it over his head.

'I don't like to dwell on it. What's in the past is in the past. Besides, my human memories are so dim now I only have very confused, fleeting glimpses.' He smiles softly at his wife and then slings on the shirt Alice has given him. 'How do I look?'

Esme grins. 'Gorgeous. Just wait one second.' She reaches out and loops the blue scarf around his neck, carefully covering the scarred patch of skin. 'There.'

XXXXXXX

**Volterra**

'Does anyone care to explain how this happened?' Aro speaks in a deceptively quiet and calm voice, fingers tapping on the arms of his chair. To his right Marcus sits slumped, eyes half-closed. The rest of the Guard, numbering around twenty-seven in their entirety, stand assembled in the Great Hall... all of them still as statues, knowing that one false move could be a death sentence with Aro in this mood.

Remnants of the fight are everywhere. The fire has been cleared away but the stench of burnt vampire flesh still lingers. Large chunks of stone have been torn away from the walls and now litter the floor.

'Jane.' Aro beckons with a skeletal finger. Jane looks nervous but her black boots tap across the stone toward Aro, her dark robe whispering against her legs. Aro draws her right up until she is standing in front of him, and without getting up he clasps one of her hands in his. His milky red eyes go a little blank for a while... and when he jerks back to himself his face is suddenly furious. Jane backs away slightly.

'You let them _go_? You had them at the door, and you let them _go_?'

'They had a shield, Master. Mine and Alec's gifts wouldn't have done anything and they outnumbered us. We thought it more prudent to consult directly with you.'

Aro draws one hand back and then brings it around in an arc. The back of his hand connects solidly with Jane's porcelain cheek and the pure force of the blow sends her tiny body flying into the wall at the other side of the chamber. The stone in the portion of the wall she hits shatters and falls to the floor just after she does. In a second she is up and straightening her robes but just before her usual emotionless mask descends her face radiates, pain, fear and anger. Alec hisses slightly, but makes no move toward his sister.

'It is of no real consquence, dear one,' Aro says, his eyes flicking toward Jane. 'The facts are that there were only eight of them and they managed to fight their way out of here virtually completely unharmed. That is not acceptable. If we cannot keep the Cullens under control, how long do you think it will be before other vampires start acting in a similar manner?'

'There's no point in supposing, Aro. Just tell us what it is you've already decided... I'm thirsty.' Marcus's voice is deep and drawling, his head is rested on his chin. He seems to have little to no interest in the subject matter or the decisions going on around him.

Aro flicks a hostile glance toward Marcus, but then turns his attention back to his assembled Guard, the blazing red eyes all looking to him for instruction.

'The Cullens must be eliminated. Every last one. I will not tolerate their contempt for our laws any longer.'

**I was contemplating adding a little more as this chapter is somewhat shorter than my previous ones, but this seemed like a logical stopping place! So please keep reviewing those who have done so already, and I promise there will be more on the way very soon! It may sound stupid but getting reviews really do inspire me and make me write faster as I love hearing what you all think. I also believe I've driven my housemate half mad as I constantly recite parts to her to seek her approval! xxx**


	10. Chapter 9: A Stealthy Mission

**Author's Note: Sincerest apologies for the lateness of this chapter. Lots of tedious explanations which I won't bore you with. However I did realize I had a **_**huge**_** error in a previous chapter which I had to rectify. Oh, and if there are any Italians reading this... I don't speak Italian and I got the translation online. If it doesn't make any sense I'm very sorry! Anyway. On with the story!**

**Warnings: Hmmm, a little bit of violence and hints of sex. But only hints. No strong language that I can think of.**

**Disclaimer: Oh God. Okay. For the last time. Twilight does not belong to me.**

**Chapter Nine**

'_Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home.'_

_Gollum, 'The Lord of the Rings'_

'We're not going to be able to go anywhere near Volterra until the sun sets... there are simply too many tourists to risk it.' The early-morning sunlight illuminates the interior of Carlisle and Esme's tent which contains nothing but a groundsheet, some scattered clothes and a couple of blankets which currently contain two vampires. Carlisle gazes up at the roof of the tent, his expression thoughtful. Esme raises her head from where it has been resting on his naked chest and strokes some wayward blond hairs back from his head.

'It'll give us plenty of time to properly plan. That's a good thing.'

Carlisle sighs and tightens his arms around his wife. 'I don't like the idea of sending Eleazar or any of us near that place... even though I was the one who suggested it. The Volturi will be fuming, they won't show any of us mercy if we're caught this time.'

Swiftly Esme navigates herself so that she is lying flush on top of her husband, her hands running themselves gently through his hair. She lowers her head to kiss him softly yet passionately, and then lays her head on his chest again.

'Try and think positively honey. It is a good idea, and if Eleazar _can_ figure out who or what is blocking Alice's visions without entering Volterra, then we've gained a valuable piece of information. If he can't, then maybe we reconsider. But for now, can we just relax for a while? I just got you back.'

Carlisle smirks as Esme starts dropping kisses all over his face.

'Esme Cullen... are you trying to seduce me?'

Esme barely stops her ministrations, carefully running her hands over his sculpted chest. 'Is it working?' she breathes in his ear. He chuckles and kisses her deeply, rolling her over so that he is hovering above her.

'It most certainly is,' he murmurs.

'Guys! Can you cut it out? We can all still hear you... and I can see it...' This statement is followed by muted laughter.

Hurriedly Carlisle straightens up, an embarrassed smirk on his lips. 'Sorry Edward!' he calls, grabbing his boxers from the far corner of the tent and hastily pulling them on. Esme remains lying in the blankets, an amused yet desirous smile on her face as she watches her usually inhumanly graceful husband trying to pull his underwear on without destroying the tent and causing considerable embarrassment to both of them.

'You're not going to get dressed?' Carlisle asks, eyeing his wife as he swiftly pulls his jeans on and yanks the wifebeater over his head.

'Hmmm, if I must,' she says languidly, stretching and reaching out a hand for her bra which Carlisle picks up and passes to her.

'We need to go and hunt this morning... Garrett especially. He hasn't been away from human blood for as long as we have and if the plans do involve him going near Volterra he'd do best not to be thirsty.'

Sighing, Esme slings on her underwear and reaches for her jeans. 'You do realise that without the Volturi wanting us dead, this could well have been a really pleasant family vacation?'

Carlisle smooths his blond hair back from his face and leans in to give his wife a kiss, stroking the caramel curls which are tumbling down to her slender shoulders. 'I promise you we will have a family vacation once this is all sorted. That's if we can all decide on somewhere we want to go... which may well be easier said than done.'

'And the Denalis? They have to come too.'

'You bet we're coming!' This is from Kate, who shares the tent next to Carlise and Esme's with Garrett.

Esme giggles and starts buttoning her blouse.

Carlisle leaves his wife to finish dressing in peace, fully aware that he could well get distracted if he continues to remain in her presence while she is dressing any longer, and wanders out into the clearing.

The bright Italian sunshine is out in full force, lancing through the canopy of the trees and pooling on the ground in random but beautiful patches. Once outside he spots Rosalie sitting by herself in the sun, skin sparkling brightly like diamonds, her arm cradled against her chest. Cautiously Carlisle approaches and sits down next to her.

'How's the arm feeling?' he asks gently. She glances up.

'It's a little painful... I've never had a limb detached before. It feels like it's still sort of... _tugging_.'

Carlisle winces slightly. 'Yes. That'll be the flesh knitting itself back together again. I've never fully understood it, to be honest with you. It's one of the things which has always fascinated me. However I do know that if you keep it in place for a couple of hours longer it should be good as new.'

'Will there be any scarring?' Rosalie asks, her beautiful face a little panicked. Carlisle laughs softly.

'I shouldn't think so... it should be a fairly clean reattachment if you keep it still.'

Relief shines obvious on Rosalie's face. 'Well, that's something at least.' She pauses and Carlisle is aware that she wants to say something else, and so he keeps silent.

'I'm... I'm not sure how to say this, Carlisle, but... I'm really sorry. I've been talking things over with Emmett and I've come to a conclusion.'

Carlisle still doesn't say anything but his face is patiently encouraging.

'I – I think I lash out at you because I know you will always be there for me. My father was a lot like you, in many ways. I know I was selfish and vain... I must have been hideous to be around some of the time. But he was never sharp or cruel with me. He was endlessly patient. It wasn't his fault about Royce... nobody knew what he was really like. He just wanted me to have the best in life.

So, yes. He was a lot like you. I used to hate you for what you did to me. I'm not going to deny that... I could hardly stand to look at you.' Rosalie glances up and has to force herself to go on, seeing the pain and hurt that is shining out of Carlisle's eyes, no matter how hard he is clearly trying to suppress it. 'But you know that. You remember how awful I was... especially after I found out that one of your main reasons for changing me was because you thought I'd be a good mate for Edward.'

'_Edward! Tell me right now... you insufferable know-it-all! What is he thinking?' _

_Edward is standing at the foot of the stairs in the hallway, his eyes blazing and furious. Rosalie has a similar expression on her face, her bloody eyes, just beginning to turn orange, confused and angry. Esme stands on the landing._

_Carlisle has got halfway down the stairs and stands stock-still, his countenance guilty and anxious. Rosalie stamps her foot, her long blonde hair swinging._

'_Edward! Tell me! What... what's he thinking!'_

_Edward flies around, completely ignoring Rosalie, and starts pacing the living-room, raking his hands through his messy hair. His eyes are wild._

'_I can't believe you, Carlisle! You... you _dared_ to presume that... Oh, this is too much. I have to get out of here.'_

'_Oh no you don't! I know this is something to do with me. Edward! I have a _right_ to know!' Carlisle continues tiredly down the stairs, his eyes warily fixed on his son and Rosalie._

'_It's okay, Edward. I'll tell her myself. Don't worry about it, and... I'm really sorry. It seemed like a reasonable idea at the time...'_

'_Don't even bother, Carlisle. I'm off to school.' With an angry blur of motion he is out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. Rosalie turns to glare at Carlisle._

'_So? What's all this about?'_

_Esme hurriedly darts down the stairs to stand at her husband's side._

'_Edward... caught me thinking about the night I turned you, and my reasons behind it.' Rosalie snorts disgustedly._

'_I was dying, there was all the blood, such a waste... yeah, yeah... I _know_ all that, Carlisle. You've already told me. The fact that I wanted to die apparently didn't mean much to you.' _

_Carlisle winces but carries on in the same gentle tone. 'That was part of it but, I had another reason. You see for years it was just me, Esme and Edward. Once Esme and I realized we were supposed to be together, things got a little awkward on occasion with Edward.' Carlisle wraps an arm around his wife. 'Esme and I were desperate for him to find someone, so he could be as happy as us. And then at the ball that night he was looking at you with this... expression on his face.'_

_Rosalie frowns. 'He's already said he doesn't find me attractive, so it wasn't that.' Her tone indicates she finds this very hard to believe and there is a clear trace of bitterness._

'_Well, we didn't know that at the time.' Carlisle runs a hand wretchedly over his hair and Esme squeezes his arm reassuringly. 'When I saw you there, I knew you didn't have much time left. You're so young, and having talked to you that night at the ball didn't help matters much. But you see, I also thought that perhaps...' Carlisle trails off, unable to put into words what he wants to say. _

_Rosalie, however, seems to figure it out. Her face gradually tightens, her eyes becoming even more furious._

'_You... you seriously thought that I would... that me and that know-it-all would... you damned me to hell because you thought I would make a good _mate_? For Edward?' Her voice gradually rises in pitch towards the end. Carlisle flinches again._

'_Well, I know now I was severely mistaken, yet...'_

_Rosalie picks up a vase from the nearby endtable and launches it at Carlisle, who easily ducks. The ornament smashes on the wall behind his head._

'_Rosalie...' Esme tries to interject, to defuse the situation, but Rosalie is having none of it._

'_Oh don't you start, Esme! You're as bad as the other two! You all just wanted me to fit into your perfect, hideous idea of family. I hate you all!'_

Rosalie's face is abashed as she remembers her behavior.

'I am sorry for that. But what I'm trying to say is, it took me a long time to get over my issues with you. I'm not saying I forgive you, not yet. But... if I was always fated to have this life, I'm glad you created me. I couldn't have imagined a better guide. I don't know if I can ever call you Father. I had a Father once and he was perfect. But... I _do_ see you as the Father of our family and I respect you.' Happiness is sparking out of Carlisle's eyes, but he answers Rosalie calmly.

'Thank you, Rosalie. That means a lot to me.'

There is a small sniff and the two of them lift their gaze to see Esme standing at the entrance to hers and Carlisle's tent, wearing a beaming smile and twisting her hands together in front of her.

'I think we just made her day,' Rosalie whispers loudly to Carlisle. He smiles happily and rests a hand on her shoulder.

'I think we did. Let me know when your arm starts to feel better... I'll have a look at it.' Rosalie smiles.

'Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate it.'

During the course of the next hour or two, the other vampires start to appear in the clearing. A human walking into their midst would have thought they had walked into one of the most expensive jewelry shops in the world. Radiant skin is throwing dazzling reflections in every direction. It is a rather unlikely setting for a vampire council of war.

The twelve mated vampires are sitting together in various entangled positions. They go from relatively restrained (Carlisle and Esme, Esme sitting with her head resting on Carlisle's shoulder) to Rosalie and Emmett (Rosalie is lying virtually full length on top of Emmett) and Kate and Garrett (Kate is curled up against Garrett's marble side, but her left hand is resting perilously close to his crotch). Tanya sits near Carmen and Eleazar, her gaze occasionally flicking with an unfathomable look toward Edward and Bella who are entwined together, Edward's hand stroking through Bella's mahogany tresses.

'Well, we can't do anything until sunset, so we have plenty of time to decide what to do.' This is Jasper, his Major mask descending.

'I think the first thing we have to decide is who is going to go with me,' Eleazar murmurs, rubbing his finger gently along the underside of Carmen's wrist.

'I'll go!' Emmett is the first to volunteer... thrusting his muscled arm into the air, almost dislodging his wife, earning him a light tap on the head in retribution.

Eleazar stands up and starts pacing. 'I think we should have Bella with us,' he glances at Edward who looks uncomfortable but nods slightly. 'She has a powerful shield which we can use in case Jane or Alec show up. Kate, as well. Her power could come in useful in an offensive situation.'

Kate nods eagerly, happy at the chance of any sort of action. Garrett looks slightly more apprehensive, but he cannot deny that her power is potent. He's been on the receiving end of it before. 'You all know I'd _love_ to give Jane a taste of her own medicine,' she hisses, a vindictive joy lighting her eyes. 'Now that Caius has been eliminated, Jane's my next target.'

Eleazar holds up a pale hand in warning. 'We don't _want_ to draw attention to ourselves. This is purely a re-con mission. We'll be there to find out who or what is blocking Alice, that is all. We're in no shape to take on the Volturi.'

Jasper nods. 'I think I should go as well. There might be an occasion where you need my ability to calm things down.'

'Okay. I think that's all we need. Four is more than enough, and it's enough to protect ourselves should we run into any sort of trouble.'

'I still wanna go,' Emmett mumbles, his voice a deep growl. 'You might need me if you need to fight your way out of something.'

Jasper turns to his brother, an understanding look on his face. 'I know you want to be there Em, but believe me, you'll get your chance. This is simply a scouting mission. If there is _any_ fighting it means that things have already gone terribly wrong. Hopefully we should be able to prevent any damage with Bella's talent.'

XXXXXXX

**Sunset... about a mile outside Volterra**

Jasper holds up a hand, cautioning the others to wait.

'We're approaching their usual hunting grounds. We'll have to be extra careful. It's not worth getting spotted.' He pauses. 'Can you read anything yet Eleazar?'

The dark-haired, Spanish vampire pauses, concentrating hard. 'No, nothing yet. We need to get closer.'

Jasper motions for them to go onward and they dart across the terrain, fast as fleeting shadows. Jasper is clearly in his element, the Major in him coming out as he leads their mission. Bella, for one, seems grateful for his leadership. She holds a position in the middle along with Kate.

The high walls of Volterra loom ahead of them in the distance. Jasper halts in the shadow of a couple of trees. Knowing what Jasper wants him to do, Eleazar concentrates again. They are less than fifty metres from the mighty walls of the town.

'Nothing,' Eleazar sighs in frustration, his eyes narrow.

'Okay, never mind. Right... here's what we're going to do. It looks like we're going to have to actually go inside the town. This is the Volturi's territory... they know it well. They also patrol the grounds regularly during the night, according to Carlisle. Both scouting for food and also to check there aren't any rogue lawbreakers around. We'll have to be very careful. They'll also be on edge because of our recent rescue of Carlisle. He was right when he said Aro is going to be furious.' Jasper pauses, his hair reflecting the burning red color of the setting sun. 'Are we ready?'

They all nod, and together they creep into Volterra. The streets are still relatively busy, but the sun has sunk far enough that its rays no longer pose any threat to the four vampires. They pause just inside the city walls, assessing the area.

'I can't pick up any recent Volturi scent,' Kate mutters, wrinkling her nose as she inhales deeply.

'No... just humans,' Bella adds, glancing around into the dark alleys.

'We'll have to move toward the Fortress. Eleazar, tell us as soon as you can read something... we don't want to go closer than we have to.' As they edge toward the Fortress, a man spirals out of one of the alleyways, clearly the worse for drink. Before their astonished eyes he barrells right into Bella.

'Spiacente! Non lo ho veduto levarmi in piedi là!'

'He's apologising for bumping into you, he didn't see you standing there,' Eleazar hisses in a whisper too low for the drunken man to hear. Bella smiles awkwardly at the man as he straightens himself up.

'It's all right... no harm done.'

The man catches her eye and almost does a cartoon double take. Slowly his blurred eyes take in her inhumanly beautiful pale face, her golden eyes and then gradually take in her slender figure clad in figure-hugging jeans and a black tee-shirt.

He stutters a little, and then a small leer crosses his face. 'Grande... così voi gradicono andare per una bevanda? Il vostro amico è molto benvenuto naturalmente...'

Eleazar snorts a laugh but Jasper looks less than amused.

'What's he saying?' he hisses to Eleazar, his face thunderous. 'This is exactly the type of stupid distraction we don't need.'

'He's asking if Bella and Kate want to join him for a drink.'

Kate smiles at the man, dazzling him. She flicks her pale blond hair, sending a wave of perfumed scent over him.

'We have to go. And I doubt my... partner... would be too happy if I went for a drink with you.'

'Siete angeli?' His face is confused, anxious. His alcohol-clouded mind can make no sense of the stunningly beautiful people in front of him.

'No, we're not angels,' Jasper snaps. 'Now leave.' He darts over to the other side of the alley, making sure to cross at a human speed so as not to alarm the drunken man. They gradually move closer toward the Fortress, every scent, every footstep examined carefully. It is while they are carefully walking down a main street that the scent they've been waiting for, and dreading, assaults them. Vampire.

Jasper, quick as a blink, melts into the shadows of an alley. He beckons to Kate, Bella and Eleazar with one finger. They join him swiftly.

'It's a hunting party,' Eleazar says, his senses focused. 'I think it's Heidi... and maybe Chelsea. The streets at this time are full of easily swayed drunken townspeople and tourists. It's the best time for them to hunt.'

'Well, we know it's not Chelsea who's blocking Alice... what about Heidi?' Kate glances at Eleazar, waiting for his reply.

'It's not Heidi either. But I am getting something...' Eleazar cranes his head, concentration flickering from his eyes. 'It's very faint... but I think whoever, or whatever it is, is coming this way.'

Bella narrows her eyes and it is clear she is casting her invisible yet powerful shield over the small group... just in case.

'Chelsea and Heidi are still in the area, they're waiting.' The four of them stand, perfectly still, for another minute or two. Then there is the distinct, tap of vampire footsteps, far too light for any human. Eleazar tenses and Jasper glances at him.

'It's a vampire then? Whatever's blocking Alice?'

Eleazar nods but doesn't answer, merely puts a finger to his lips. Chelsea and Heidi are waiting in a small, secluded square about a hundred metres from where Eleazar, Jasper, Bella and Kate are hiding. They are joined by a male vampire whose thick brown hair is falling into his eyes.

'Heidi. Chelsea.'

'Ercole. What are you doing here?' This is Chelsea's tinkling voice, sounding a little confused.

'Aro is wondering what is taking you so long. He also sent me to remind you to keep on the alert for any of the Cullens.'

'Naturally,' Heidi says, sounding a little impatient. 'We'll just finish up with the hunt... we'll be rejoining you shortly.'

Ercole nods, and Heidi and Chelsea's footsteps fade away as they go in search of their evening meal. Ercole lingers and the four vampires hiding in the shadows realize that this is their chance.

'Leave this to me,' Jasper whispers. Swift as a fleeting wisp of cloud chased by a harrying wind he floats toward Ercole, now standing alone in the dark streets of Volterra. Jasper approaches and before Ercole fully understands what is happening, Jasper's sharp white teeth are at his neck, preparing to rip and tear.

'Wait!' The brunette vampire freezes, his eyes wide and staring, aware of the predator on his back. Something about his urgent tone makes Jasper pause. 'You're a Cullen... I've heard of your coven. You've caused Aro and his Guard lots of problems.'

Jasper releases his hold slightly but remains on the alert. 'What if I am?' he demands harshly.

The brunette still doesn't turn around, he stands as still as stone. 'I can help you. I can give you information.'

Jasper snarls. 'Why would _you_ help _us_? You're just another of Aro's little _toys_.'

Finally Ercole twists slightly in Jasper's grasp, facing him. 'I have no alliegiance to the Volturi. Chelsea hasn't worked her magic on me yet. I am just a roaming vampire... no loyalty or obligation to anybody. I help you, and you let me go. That's my deal.'

Jasper is aware of Eleazar, Bella and Kate joining them, their faces anxious.

'Jasper, what's going on?' Bella whispers quietly. 'We have to get out of here... the Volturi could turn up any second.' She is speaking to Jasper but her eyes are fixed on the strange brown-haired man still in Jasper's grasp.

'His talents... they're deeper than I imagined...' Eleazar mutters, golden eyes scanning Ercole's porcelain features. 'Deeper than _he_ imagines. If he is honest in his wishes to help us, I would not turn it down Jasper. As well as information he could prove very useful to us. Very useful indeed.'

'What are you talking about?' Ercole growls, his gaze flicking to Eleazar. 'All I know is that I have a talent which is useful for some reason to the Volturi. You're telling me I have something _more_ than that?'

Eleazar ignores him, turning to Jasper. 'We could take him back to the camp. There are four of us... only one of him. And he doesn't understand his talents yet, that will work in our favour. If he proves false in any respect, we'll kill him. It's that simple. What have we got to lose?'

Jasper frowns, his military mind whirring. There are a thousand pros and cons he should consider, but as it is Eleazar is right. They have very limited time, any member of the Guard could be upon them at any minute.

'All right,' he snarls finally. 'You, come with us. But I wouldn't try to escape or play us false if I were you. There are four of us here and another nine back at our camp. You are hopelessly outnumbered.'

Ercole backs out of Jasper's hold and raises his hands in a surrendering gesture. 'Hey... I do whatever works for me. The Volturi will never let me go, I know that much at least. I figure if I can help you and you win, I get what I want. Sound fair?'

A hesitant grin crosses Kate's face. 'Sounds all right to me. Time to bring down the Volturi.'

**I'm am so sorry this took so long to come... I had intensive work training for a week and every night I got home and just passed out. Anyway, hopefully updates will be more swift and regular. However, reviews do help me write! *hint hint* xxxx**


	11. Chapter 10: An Introduction

**Author's Note: This chapter may seem a little slower than some of the others, but it is necessary for the rest of the story. Having said that it is one of my favourites in that it explores Ercole's character more fully. Anyway, I'd love to know your thoughts on it. Reviews do make me update quicker. **

**Warnings: Supernatural violence.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does... oh I give up. It's not mine. **

**Chapter Ten**

_**An Introduction**_

'_Ignorance has always been the weapon of tyrants; enlightenment the salvation of the free'_

_Bill Richardson_

The nine vampires left at the camp find various ways to keep themselves amused while they await the return of Jasper, Bella, Kate and Eleazar. Carlisle busies himself with a new medical journal, his vampire eyes having no trouble with reading in darkness, his blond hair falling over his eyes – messier and more disheveled than he would ever have allowed it to become in Forks. It makes him look younger. Dressed in simple torn jeans and Alice's ensemble he finally looks the twenty-three years of age he actually is. Esme had grabbed the new journal before she left the house with the rest of the family... it had arrived the morning of Carlisle's disappearance and he hadn't had a chance to read it.

Esme is humming to herself as she sketches some flowers growing at the edge of the clearing on a scrap of paper. Rosalie has finally taken off her makeshift sling and the bandage and is now carefully rubbing some sort of skin lotion onto her arm, pausing every second or so to examine the flawless flesh for any tell-tale marks of the break. Emmett stands by himself near the trees, lunging and throwing jabs and punches at an imaginary foe. Knowing Emmett he is probably imagining fighting off the entire Volturi single-handed.

Tanya, Carmen and Garrett are sitting with Edward and Alice, all of them talking and laughing quietly amongst themselves.

All of them look relaxed, but there is a definite air of tension as they anxiously await the return of their four companions. Simply walking into Volterra, even for a stealth mission, after all that has happened is an incredibly dangerous task.

'How long have they been gone now?' Carmen asks, a small frown line appearing on her brow. Carlisle glances up from his journal to look at her.

'Only about an hour, maybe two. Volterra is quite a way from here... I'm sure they are fine. Jasper's training in the South will keep them safe.'

He falls back into concentrating on his journal, only a slight tapping of his fingers on the earth beneath him betraying his own anxiety. Esme wanders over to her husband's side, twirling a flower between her fingers.

'What are you up to? Any radical developments in the field of medicine?'

Carlisle glances up at her and smiles. 'Yes, actually. I'm just reading about the most recent stem-cell research... it could potentially significantly aid patients with spinal cord injuries. The medical university in Sweden, Karolinska Institutet, have made great progress...' Carlisle carries on enthusiastically in this vein for quite a while before noticing the slightly glazed expression on Esme's beautiful face. Sighing he concludes, '... it's very interesting, but perhaps a little long-winded.'

'Guys!' Alice's wind-chime voice tinkles across the clearing. All eyes turned to look at the tiny figure sitting with Edward, Garrett, Carmen and Tanya. Her face is alight and excited. Next to her Edward's face almost mirrors her expression.

'What is it?' Rosalie stops rubbing lotion into her arm, turning to her sister with questions in her eyes. 'What is it, Alice?'

'I can see! I can see the Volturi again!'

'That must mean their mission was successful? Right?' Emmett booms, scooting over to his wife.

'Can you see Eleazar, Alice?' Carmen's voice is excited but a little anxious.

'No... he's disappeared. So have Jazz, Bella and Kate.'

'This must be a good thing,' Carlisle murmurs, putting his journal to one side. 'It must mean that they have found whatever or whoever is blocking Alice's visions if she can't see them but she can see the Volturi.'

'Can you guys smell that?' Garrett says, getting to his feet, his rangy form twisting toward the easterly side of the clearing.

'It's Eleazar and the others,' Carmen says excitedly, getting to her feet. 'But... there's another scent. I don't recognize it.'

Edward's features are narrowed in intense concentration as he tries to focus. 'There's someone else with them... a man. He's very difficult to read.'

'Someone else?' Esme asks, confused. 'Why would there be...' Her eyes widen and a hand flies to her mouth.

Emmett growls and draws Rosalie behind his back automatically. Carlisle holds up a hand.

'It's okay Emmett. I'm sure Jasper and the others know what they are doing. I don't think there is any danger.'

There is absolute silence for about a minute, and then Eleazar enters the clearing. Right behind him is a man none of the other vampires recognize and he is flanked by Kate and Bella. Jasper is bringing up the rear, honey eyes narrowed as he keeps an eye on the brown-haired vampire.

Alice darts immediately to her husband's side, keeping her gaze fixed on the unknown man.

'Jazz? Who's this?'

The group pause in the middle of the clearing and the stranger stands stock-still, carefully keeping his posture open and non-threatening. His ruby eyes dart around the clearing, taking stock of where everyone is.

'I'll let him do the explaining. No funny moves.' Jasper backs away slightly, wrapping an arm around Alice's slender waist.

'My name is Ercole. I was a member of the Volturi Guard, they found me useful for blocking Alice's visions.' The crimson gaze moves again, clearly wondering which of the strange golden eyed vampires is Alice. 'I came here because I want my freedom. I have no loyalty to the Volturi.'

'This is when having Maggie here would have been useful,' Esme murmurs to Carlisle, her eyes not leaving Ercole. Carlisle squeezes his wife's wrist gently before taking a step foward.

'You are welcome here, Ercole. You must forgive our slightly tense attitude toward you... we have to be very careful about who we trust. I am Carlisle.'

Ercole's gaze lands on him. 'I know who you are. I was... with the Volturi when we took you. Maybe you don't remember me.'

Carlisle frowns as he recalls the unknown vampire who had been with Aro and his Guard that night just beyond Esme's garden. Beside him his wife growls softly.

'I do remember you... and I forgive you for what you did. Aro is not the easiest person to defy. This is my wife, Esme.' He gestures slightly to her and then waves his arm around the clearing. 'I'll try to make the introductions as easy as possible. These are my children, for all intents and purposes. Emmett and Rosalie...' Rosalie's stony face doesn't change as she gazes at Ercole. 'Bella you've met, as well as Jasper.' Ercole's eyes flicker to the dark-haired beauty still at his side and then the dangerous, scarred blond who could have killed him. 'Edward is Bella's husband and Alice is Jasper's wife.' The assembled Cullens and Denalis see Ercole gaze at pixie-like Alice with interest, knowing that she is the reason why the Volturi let him live. 'The others here are our extended family, our cousins if you will. Kate and Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar and Tanya.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you all,' Ercole announces after a moment of silence. He is staring at Tanya intently, and she gazes coolly back, flicking her strawberry-blond curls off her shoulders. 'And Tanya's mate?'

From somewhere to Carlisle's left Edward snickers slightly at an unknown thought. Tanya's expression doesn't waver but her eyes grow noticably colder.

'I don't have a mate. I'm somewhat of an anomaly amongst the rest of my family.' Ercole looks genuinely confused for a second and then his expression clears. He nods toward her in a strangely old-fashioned gesture.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, miss.' Tanya narrows her golden eyes and stares at him, clearly wondering if he's being serious.

'I'm reserving judgement,' she says finally. Kate laughs softly to herself.

'Okay, okay. Enough with the introductions. We have to get moving!' Emmett strides toward the centre of the clearing, rubbing his hand over his short hair in frustration. Ercole turns to look at him.

'It's Emmett... right?'

Emmett nods curtly, not quite meeting Ercole's eyes, clearly still suspicious of him.

'Well, Emmett, I have to say. I don't think you're ready for this fight yet. The Volturi are just about spitting blood and Aro's dead-set on eliminating the whole lot of you. You injured his pride when you broke Carlisle out of Volterra. He's going to come for you with everything he has.'

'I can see him now, I can see what their decisions will be,' Alice speaks up from Jasper's embrace. Ercole turns toward her.

'I don't doubt your gift is powerful, miss. But Aro will soon realize that I'm gone. When he realizes that, he will know that you can see what he's planning. He'll try and play with your visions.'

'I think the best thing to do will be to travel back to Forks... we'll be on familiar territory. We can regroup there and then lure the Volturi to a place of our choosing, out of the way of any humans,' Carlise murmurs, his face tense and anxious.

Ercole frowns. 'Oh yes, that's right. You don't feed on humans do you? You live as... vegetarians?... I think that's how Aro described you.'

'Yes, we don't feed on humans. We choose to live a life as close to humanity as we can... as morally as we can.'

Ercole shifts uncomfortably. 'I must confess I have never even considered it. How can you deny what you are so consistently?'

'Carlisle showed us a different way, a way we don't have to be monsters.' Tanya answers Ercole, again her voice is icy as she addresses him. He picks up on her tone but doesn't seem offended.

'I am happy it works for you, miss. I'm not sure I could ever do it though.' Tanya grins mirthlessly.

'Yes, well. Perhaps you do not possess the necessary mental strength.' Kate frowns across the clearing at her sister and Carmen rests a hand gently on Tanya's shoulder. Ercole looks confused and his gaze holds Tanya's for a second before wavering and falling back to Carlisle, who is speaking again.

'Everyone can do it, it is simply a matter of will and a general respect of human life. It is difficult, there are always times when we are tempted, but we support each other.'

Ercole gazes at him. 'I heard in Volterra that you work as a doctor. Amongst humans, in a hospital.'

Carlisle stares back calmly, not answering but not needing to. Ercole virtually gasps.

'I thought they were joking!' Again there is no response. The brunette peers closer at Carlisle. 'I have never even dreamt of a vampire like you. How do you do it? Resist the blood... even thinking about it...' Ercole's pointed tongue involuntarily flicks over his lips.

'Years and years of practice,' Carlisle replies, and Bella smiles slightly, remembering an instance long ago when Carlisle had said the exact same words to her in response to the same question.

Ercole continues looking at Carlisle for another few seconds and then switches his attention to Eleazar.

'You told me back in Volterra that you know something about my talent. What is it? As far as I'm concerned all I'm good for is blocking visions. Is there anything else? And how do you know anyway?'

Eleazar frowns at the ground for a moment, deep in thought. Finally he lifts his dark head and prepares to speak.

'My talent is spotting talents in other vampires. I was with the Volturi for awhile until I found Carmen. They used me as a scout. I sense that you have a similar gift to Bella here. A shield. But what you do is different.' He pauses again but no-one speaks, everyone in the clearing's attention is totally fixated on what he is saying. 'As far as I can tell... your shield is also physical. You block mental abilities yes, but you don't protect yourself. Edward can read your mind, even though he finds it hard to do so...' Ercole starts and looks around the clearing until his gaze rests on the bronze-haired vampire whom he clearly vaguely recognizes Carlisle introducing as Edward. Edward gives him a wry smile. 'You can block Alice's visions if you're around anyone else... but I would imagine that she can still see _your_ future. Am I wrong, Alice?'

Alice shifts from foot to foot, her eyes tense with concentration. 'No, you're not wrong. I can see Ercole's future, although it's very hazy and undecided.'

'Well, then. But you also have a physical ability. Bella can mentally shield herself and everyone around her from mental attacks. But she cannot do a thing to physically protect herself and others. You can. I think.'

Ercole tugs at a strand of his thick, chocolate brown hair which is hanging over his eyes. 'A physical shield? You mean I can stop other people from getting hurt?'

'Yes. Concentrate for a moment. Focus all your energy on protecting...' Eleazar pauses, waiting for a volunteer. No-one moves.

'Come on... it'll only be a scratch. I'm not asking anyone to sacrifice their life for this experiment.' The clearing is silent still. Finally Garrett moves forward, his blond hair swinging in its ponytail behind him. Kate reaches out as if to stop him, but then lets her hand drop back by her side. Eleazar beams.

'Garrett, perfect. Okay, Ercole. Focus everything on protecting Garrett here.' Ercole looks worried for a moment before screwing up his perfect stone features in concentration.

'Any volunteers to scratch Garrett?'

Kate shudders slightly and a small growl attempts to force itself through her full, rosy lips. Eleazar turns to her with a smile.

'He won't be seriously hurt, and his face will heal itself within a few minutes should Ercole fail to protect him.'

'I'll do it,' Jasper volunteers, his face hard and set. 'Don't shock me, Kate.'

She narrows her eyes at him, but allows him to approach her mate who is standing with his fists clenched at his sides.

'Are you focused, Ercole?' Eleazar asks. Ercole does not reply, he merely nods, clearly focusing all his attention on Garrett.

'Okay... go ahead Jasper.'

Jasper hesitantly steps foward, hand outstretched. To his credit, Garrett neither moves back nor growls, however he does flinch slightly as Jasper's hand moves closer to his face. Suddenly there is a loud screeching noise and Jasper hurriedly removes his hand, backing away. A deep gash is evident in Garrett's granite skin. Kate dashes over to him, holding a slender hand up to his cheek, examining the injury.

'He will be all right, Kate. Eleazar is right... he will heal himself within a few minutes.' Carlisle's voice calms the tense atmosphere, helped with a soothing balm from Jasper's ability. Ercole hangs his head. Bella rests a hand on his shoulder.

'It's okay, Ercole. I had exactly the same trouble as you when I tried to perfect my gift. It took a while, but I got there eventually. Everyone here helped me, and they'll help you too.' Ercole lifts his head.

'Could I see a demonstration of what you can do, miss?' Bella pauses.

'Well, you could... but we'll need Kate. She'll have to show you what she can do first, and then I can protect you.'

Kate grins, her lips turning upward into a predatory smile. She clearly hasn't forgiven Ercole for failing to protect her mate from Jasper's attack.

'It would be my pleasure,' she growls, advancing toward Ercole stealthily. Carlisle sighs deeply.

'I think the theatrics are a little unnecessary, Kate.' She frowns but straightens into a more normal posture. Ercole looks distinctly apprehensive.

'What is your talent, miss?' he asks, staring as she approaches.

'You know what Jane can do?' she asks. He nods warily. 'Well, it's similar to that, only I can only use it when I physically touch people. It's like an electric current I can run all over my skin.'

Ercole backs away slightly. 'Don't worry,' she smiles. 'It'll only hurt for a moment.' She reaches out one delicate hand and gently taps him on his finger. He drops like a stone, face contorted in pain. Tanya starts forward slightly, appears to realize what she is doing, and stops, glancing around almost guiltily. Her stunning face is creased slightly in concern although she tries her best to mask it. After a few seconds Ercole recovers himself slightly and heaves himself up from the ground in one fluid motion, one hand smoothing his tousled hair. His boyish face grins.

'Wow. That's quite some power you got there, miss.' Kate smiles.

'Are you okay? It was only quite a low level pain I gave you.'

'Oh, I'm sure I'll be all right.' For the briefest of moments his gaze flickers to Tanya, who pretends not to notice and stares loftily into the canopy of the forest.

Bella steps foward. 'Okay, Kate. Give Ercole here the highest pain level you can.' She squints slightly and then her face clears, relaxing into an expression of pure confidence. Ercole gulps slightly but bravely holds out his hand. Kate glances once at Bella, who nods slightly. She taps Ercole's hand again. He blinks.

'Were you doing it, miss?' he asks.

'I was. Bella can protect anyone within about a fifty metre radius.' Ercole's eyes widen.

'Does this mean that she can protect us from Jane?'

Edward nods proudly. 'It took awhile, but she got there in the end. Without my Bella we'd have all died the first time the Volturi came to take us down.'

Ercole shakes his head, his eyes panicked.

'Wait a minute. The Volturi have come for you _before_? And you're still alive?'

Carlisle nods. 'We had an incident about four years ago. Bella and Edward's daughter sparked it off, although we have reason to believe, even more so now, that Renesmee was just an excuse.'

'Their _daughter_? You can't actually mean...'

Edward smiles slightly, reading the thoughts in Ercole's head. 'Yes, Renesmee is our biological daughter. She was born while Bella was still human, which makes her a vampire, human hybrid. She's not the only one of her kind, although they are very rare. We've left her at home in Forks... she's still too young to face this kind of danger.'

Ercole collapses onto a fallen tree trunk near the edge of the clearing, hair hanging down over his face. Carmen moves to go and comfort him, but Eleazar puts a hand on his mate's shoulder.

'I'd leave him alone for a bit. I think it'll take him awhile to process all this information. Once he's recovered I think we should have another practice and try and make a decision about where we are going to go. Sound good?'

Jasper nods, kissing Alice gently on the cheek. 'Now that Alice has her visions of the Volturi back, it shouldn't really matter where we go. We'll have forewarning when they're coming for us.'

**Two Hours Later**

'I think I should go and talk to Ercole, honey. He's been sitting on that log for about two hours now and he hasn't moved. He looks so young, he can't be more than twenty at the most.'

Carlisle smoothes a stray curl away from his wife's face and kisses the tip of her nose. 'Okay. Go and make sure he's all right. I'm not sure what he's going to do about hunting, though. I doubt there's any humans anywhere near here.' Carlisle's face scrunches slightly in distaste, no matter how much he tries to mask it.

'We'll see what we can do. Perhaps he wouldn't mind giving vegetarian living a try for awhile. Is it just me, or is there something going on with him and Tanya?' Carlisle smiles broadly.

'I think they definitely like each other. Tanya's been on her own for so long, though. I think she's built up some kind of defense mechanism whenever anyone shows even the slightest interest in her.'

Esme smiles slightly and kisses Carlisle lightly on the lips. 'I'll be right back.' Quick as a flash she has crossed the clearing and perches next to Ercole.

'Are you all right? Did you need to hunt soon?' Ercole doesn't move or respond. Esme frowns, trying to think how to best proceed. 'I know this is a lot to take in. We're not exactly your normal kind of vampires.'

Finally Ercole looks at her, taking in her kind and accepting expression. He sighs deeply and turns to stare at the trees.

'I just... it's so hard. Eleazar and Bella make it sound so easy. But up until a couple of hours ago I didn't even know I had this physical shield thing. I didn't have to _do_ anything when I was with the Volturi. My mere presence was enough.' He lapses into silence again. Esme carefully reaches out and touches his shoulder.

'I know it can't be easy for you. But Bella did have an enormous amount of trouble mastering her talent, believe me.'

'Now that Eleazar has told me about it, I can kind of feel it within me. I felt it there when I was trying to protect Garrett. It's like something inside which is hidden.' He pauses again and then bursts. 'I don't even understand what I'm _doing_ here! All I wanted was a quiet life. The Volturi arrested me for feeding within the town... I didn't know that was against the law! No-one ever told me that was illegal. I don't even know who my creator was. You and your family, you are lucky. You have Carlisle to guide you.' His tone has turned wistful as he glances swiftly toward where Carlisle has settled back down with a book, his back against a tree. 'He's so... admirable. And yet so naïve. Forgive me, I know he's your mate.'

Esme hesitates. 'He's more than just my mate, Ercole. I firmly believe our... _unusual_... diet has allowed us to form deeper bonds of love than any other coven. It's perhaps why we are all married... legally. And we are all incredibly lucky to have Carlisle. When he was taken, it was the darkest period of my life... I almost literally didn't know how I could carry on.' Ercole shifts awkwardly on the log.

'Esme... I'm so sorry for my part in that. I didn't know any better, Aro made him sound like a criminal.'

Esme gives him a warm smile. 'I can't deny that I was angry when I first realized you were among the party who took him. But I understand, as Carlisle does. Now I am just thankful that Jasper didn't kill you when he met you in Volterra. I think you have a really good heart, Ercole.'

There is silence between the two of them for a moment. Ercole appears to be thinking. Finally he glances around the clearing, assuring himself that their conversation is private.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

'Tanya... it puzzles me that she has no mate. Especially seeing as all the rest of you are so happily... married, you say. A lady as beautiful as she should not be destined to spend her life alone.'

Ercole is not looking at Esme, and so doesn't see the large smile blossom across her face. 'Tanya has not ever seen the need for a mate. Years and years ago she had an interest in Edward.' Esme notes the slight facial twitch in Ercole's stone face and the hand resting on the log clenching into a fist with a certain satisfaction. A satisfaction in a hunch verified. 'Edward never returned her feelings... and about twenty years later he found Bella. I believe that Tanya's feelings toward Edward have waned into mere friendship... but she has found it difficult to open herself up to anyone since then.'

'She seems so cold... and yet I believe she is capable of great love,' Ercole murmurs, his eyes faraway. 'I would give her everything she wants.'

'I believe you,' Esme murmurs gently. 'Perhaps you should tell her how you feel.' Ercole snorts in derision.

'She hates me. It's fairly obvious. I don't know why... perhaps she still doesn't trust me.' Esme smiles slightly.

'I don't know. Things have a way of turning out right most of the time. If you need to hunt Carlisle and I are going to be heading off in awhile.'

He glances at her. 'Hunting... animals?' She nods slightly, examining his face. He pauses and then shrugs.

'Why not? It'll be a new experience, and we _are_ in the middle of nowhere here. Animals would probably be easier.'

Esme beams and jumps off the log.

'Honey?' she calls. Carlisle glances up from his book, eyes twinkling. 'Ercole's going to come hunting with us.'

He gets languidly to his feet, brushing dirt off his jeans. 'Great. Shall we head off now?' Esme glances at Ercole who nods.

'Okay. Let's go.'

**In Volterra**

'The hunting party went well, Chelsea and Heidi. You are to be congratulated,' Aro mumurs. He wipes the last spot of blood off the corner of his lips delicately. Heidi and Chelsea beam from where they are standing in front of the thrones. 'By the way... did Ercole ever deliver my message to you?'

They hesitate, glancing at each other. 'Yes... we met him by the Palazzo Minucci-Solaini. He was going to head straight back to the Fortress.'

Aro frowns. 'He never reported back.' His crimson eyes are lost in thought. After a second or two he snaps his fingers. 'Santiago!' A blond vampire steps forward, head bowed slightly in supplication.

'Master?'

'Go and find Ercole. Tell him he'd better have a good explanation for not reporting back to me.'

'Yes, Master.' Santiago bows and hurriedly exits the throne room. Every vampire in the room is tense, watching as Aro taps his fingers on the arm of his throne. Marcus slumps as usual in his chair, his milky eyes glazed with indifference. A couple of minutes pass. Finally the doors are flung open again. Aro straightens in his chair. Santiago enters alone, his red eyes fearful and worried.

'I can't find Ercole, Master. I have looked everywhere. No-one has seen him.'

'_What?_' Aro screeches, launching himself to his feet. As one the entire Volturi Guard shrink backward. 'Find him! Without him the Cullens will be able to see our every decision!'

Santiago swallows but manages to find the courage to speak. 'I don't think that will do any good Master. Ercole is gone.'

'_No!_ It isn't possible!' The Guard watch as Aro rants and raves, striding back and forth across the throne room, his dark robe billowing out behind him. 'You bunch of incompetent _idiots!_ Sciocchi! How could you let this happen? Chelsea! Heidi!'

The two female vampires cringe toward the floor in the face of Aro's wrath.

'We are sorry, Master.'

'How could you not hear anything? Are you deaf as well as stupid?' The duo wisely decide not to answer this clearly rhetorical question. Aro jerks his head at Jane. Chelsea watches horrified as Heidi twists and contorts beside her, screaming in agony. After a few minutes Aro jerks his head again and it is Chelsea's turn. The assembled vampires watch, knowing better than to betray any sign of their agitation at seeing their fellows tortured.

'Enough. We must move swiftly. I want _all_ the Cullens exterminated. We'll need to create a stronger force. Santiago and Afton. I'm charging you with the task of creating more members of the Guard. I want you to search out humans with experience in battle. Control them and bring them back to Volterra. Chelsea, you have a chance to redeem yourself now. Bind them to the Volturi as swiftly as you are able. We will create a force that even the _talented Cullens_,' the words are spat from his lips, 'cannot withstand. I will not tolerate their insubordination any longer.'

Without saying anything more he sweeps from the room, crumbling a portion of his throne into dust with his fist as he does so.'

'You heard our Master. Move. Now.' Jane's angelic voice is bland, but her eyes flicker with a sadistic fire. Her twin Alec smiles wickedly beside her.

'Time to play.'

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The tension is mounting once again. I'd also love to hear your thoughts on Ercole. I tried my best to round him out as a character in this chapter as I see him becoming a bigger part of the story. Review... please? xxxx**


	12. Chapter 11: Suspicions and Blame

**Author's Note: First off, I have nothing really to say in my defence about how late this update is. All I will say is that I have definite fits of writing and then nothing happens for awhile. It's like I completely lose interest/faith in whatever project it is that I'm working on. It is this that makes me feel that I will never make an actual career in writing as I would probably never be able to meet any deadlines. Anyway... pathetic apology aside I will carry on writing this now and will force myself to try and update even when I don't feel like it. However, if there is a chapter which I am not happy with I will not update it as I don't feel that would be fair to my readers, having to read a subpar chapter. On with the story then!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.**

**Warnings: Violence and possibly a teensy bit of language**

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Suspicions and Blame**_

'_We can't go on together,_

_With suspicious minds,'_

_Elvis Presley, 'Suspicious Minds'_

The three figures are a blur as they dance through the trees, moving so fast that even the few leaves scattered on the ground merely shake slightly before settling back down to immobility.

'You know, that was kind of alright.' Ercole neatly sidesteps a large tree and falls back into step alongside Esme and Carlisle. 'Animals, I mean. Not as unappetizing as I've always thought they would be.'

Carlisle grins slightly, gracefully leaping over an enormous rock inconveniently dropped in his path by Mother Nature.

'It's something you have to get used to, I suppose. I wouldn't know... I've never tasted anything _but_ animal blood.'

Ercole almost stops in surprise and his ruby eyes grow large. 'You've never even tasted... but even in your newborn years you must have...'

Carlisle halts him in the midst of his stumbling. 'I just never did. It was never something I wanted to do. I would never force my lifestyle on anyone else, all I've ever asked of my family is that they give it a try. They were all free to leave at anytime and go their own way. Edward did... for years.'

A slight spasm of pain crosses both Carlisle and Esme's faces as they clearly remember that day many years ago in the spring of 1928. Things had been tense for awhile. Edward had a very difficult time adjusting to the arrival of Esme, unsure now of exactly how he fit into this coven. Was he their companion? A friend? He had felt like the perpetual outsider, suddenly sharing a house with two people who almost immediately became a couple. He had almost gotten used to the idea of being Carlisle's son, could see the blond doctor as a father figure. Even though he was technically only twenty-three years of age, Carlisle had centuries of experience in human life.

But Esme. Yes, she may have been twenty-six, nine years older. But he'd been turned in 1918. If you were going on _vampire_ experience, he had three years on her. Combined with what later became known as his brief '_god complex_' everything had culminated in him leaving Carlisle and Esme for four years. Their mutual devastation had endured until he returned.

Realising that he had become lost in thought, Carlisle drags his mind away from the past with a visible effort. Ercole is looking at him as they run with a quizzical expression on his face.

'He was gone for four years. It was one of the bleakest times of my life.' Beside him Esme reaches out a slender hand and grips Carlisle's fingers as they run.

'_Our_ life. When he came back we were whole again.'

Ercole shakes his head in amazed wonder. 'You're like nothing I've ever experienced,' he murmurs.

As they near the camp again, Alice is waiting for them, perched high in a tree on the fringe of the circle of tents. Noiselessly she drops to the ground, landing lightly on the balls of her feet. She pushes her short dark hair away from her eyes.

'You took your time. Where did you go... Spain?' Carlisle laughs and throws an arm around Ercole's shoulders.

'We were introducing Ercole to the delights of a vegetarian diet.' Alice looks intrigued and peers at Ercole.

'How did you find it? Was it as bad as you expected?'

Ercole smiles. 'Actually, no. It was quite bearable. But I'm still not sure I'm strong enough to adopt it as a permanent lifestyle choice.'

Alice switches her attention back to Carlisle, her expression slightly anxious.

'I thought I'd meet you here because I want to say something. I need to hunt now, and so do Eleazar, Jasper, Carmen, Bella, Edward and Garrett. But before we go, I need to tell you I'm feeling slightly uncomfortable with regards to the Volturi.'

'How do you mean?' Esme asks, a frown knotting her brows together.

'Well, my visions have been hectic recently, ever since Ercole joined us. I think they're doing what Ercole said they would do... I think they're playing with my sight. Aro switches decisions so quickly that I can't keep up with them all, much less understand what it's showing me. I just have a feeling that they're plotting something, and I want you guys to be on guard while I'm off hunting.'

Carlisle grimaces. 'Thank you, Alice. We'll mount some sort of watch but I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about just yet. We'll be off soon anyway.'

They enter the camp together and Alice beckons Jasper, Eleazar, Carmen, Bella, Edward and Garrett over. Together they say a quick goodbye to Carlisle, Esme and Ercole and dart quickly into the cover of the trees, Alice sending a quick anxious look over her shoulder.

There is a strange expression on Ercole's face and he wanders over to a patch of grass under a tree and sits, his chin in his hands, staring blankly in front of him. Esme shoots a quizzical glance at her husband who shrugs his shoulders. Then understanding clears his features and he squeezes his wife's shoulder gently.

'I think I know what's troubling him. I'm going to talk to him.' Esme nods and disappears inside a tent to fetch her sketchpad.

Carlisle wanders over to Ercole, carefully sitting a few feet away, under another tree. They don't speak for a while, Ercole still gazes into the middle-distance.

'Are you alright?' Carlisle asks gently after a few minutes have gone by. Ercole heaves a sigh and doesn't answer. 'I think I know what's bothering you,' Carlisle murmurs. Ercole flicks a sharp glance at him.

'How? How can you know what's bothering me?'

Carlisle grins and shrugs. 'It's obvious. Tanya. You're head over heels. Believe me, I know the signs.'

Ercole smiles slightly. 'It's not just her, to be honest with you. It's everything. Esme tells me that it's natural to be slightly overwhelmed but... everything is so _different_ with your coven. Your family.'

Carlisle stares at his hands, knotted together in his lap. 'I will not ever pretend to be anything I'm not, Ercole. I never wanted to kill humans, and so I never have. In my opinion that doesn't make me better than you... that doesn't make me better than anybody. It was my choice... my decision. But I will always try to change others' minds about feeding on humans. If they don't decide that it's right for them then, that's okay. At least I tried. You don't have anything to feel guilty or confused about, Ercole. If you want to hunt humans then I won't stop you.'

Ercole grips a hank of his brown hair harshly in one hand. 'That's not what I mean. It's not just the whole feeding on animals thing, Carlisle. It's _everything_. I just feel...' He sighs again and shuffles on the grass. Carlisle doesn't push him, merely remains sat where he is, carefully not saying anything at all, knowing that Ercole needs to figure this out in his own head.

'I guess, I feel bad. I mean, here's you and your family. Feeding on animals. Living a life amongst humans for years without killing them. Working as a _doctor_ for Christ's sake. How am I supposed to compete with that?'

Carlisle frowns slightly. 'Why would you have to compete with that?'

Ercole looks at him like he's crazy. 'Because of Tanya, of course! She lives the way you do... though she's not a doctor. She's a vegetarian, she takes part in your lifestyle. I feel like I know her and love her more than anything, though we've barely spoken two words to each other, and yet... what must she think of me?'

Carlisle smiles slightly and then tries to hide it by turning away. 'So you like Tanya then?' Ercole glances at him.

'Yes... very much so. Although she hates me.'

Carlisle sighs. 'Oh, I wouldn't say she hates you. Tanya just finds it difficult accepting that anyone would be interested in her.'

Ercole looks thoughtful. 'Yes... Esme did say she had trouble with that.'

'Just give it time. I'm sure she'll warm to you.'

Ercole glances at him, his expression indicating that he thinks that idea is incredibly unlikely. Carlisle shrugs. 'Who knows? It might happen. Have a little faith.'

On the other side of the campsite, Esme pauses in her sketching, her head tilting slightly to the right.

'Do you... do you hear something?' she murmurs, brushing a tendril of curly hair away from her face. Ercole gets to his feet instantly, glancing around the small clearing.

Carlisle stays where he is, but his expression becomes a little more serious.

'I can't hear anything, honey. What did it sound like?'

Rosalie emerges from her tent, wandering over to Esme. 'What's up? Is anything the matter?'

'I just... thought I heard something.' Rosalie follows Esme's eyes in looking around the campsite.

'Well, you know what Alice said before she left. We should be on our guard. The Volturi have tried to play dirty before. We all know it. Perhaps we should be more careful.'

'I'm sure it's nothing honey,' Carlisle says in a soothing voice.

Esme flicks a rather annoyed glance at her husband. 'You don't _know _that, Carlisle. Rosalie is right, Alice did tell us to be careful... and I'm sure I didn't imagine that noise.'

Carlisle looks a little taken aback and carefully propels his body fluidly upwards into an upright position. Rosalie's eyes widen... she has hardly ever heard the usually mild-tempered Esme speak in such a way, especially to her beloved husband.

'Esme, are you okay?' Rosalie phrases her question carefully, taking in her adopted mother's slightly wild expression. Esme turns away, scanning the woods again.

'I'm fine. Alice just has me a little on edge, that's all. I don't like the idea that the Volturi are playing with her visions... playing with _us_. Can you gather everyone together, Rose? I don't think we should be separated right now.'

'Of course,' Rosalie murmurs, quickly taking to her heels and darting into the surrounding forestry. Carlisle cautiously approaches his wife from the other side of the clearing, his topaz eyes soft and concerned.

'Honey?' He stops about a metre away from her. She runs a hand through her curls in a highly agitated manner but she meets his gaze.

'I'm sorry for snapping at you... but I _did_ hear something, and I don't think you can just dismiss it.'

'You're right... I apologize. I didn't mean for it to sound dismissive. If you think there's something to be wary about then I'm not going to dispute it. We'll start a watch and make sure that none of us go off alone.'

At that moment Rosalie re-enters the clearing followed swiftly by Emmett, Tanya and Kate. Ercole's gaze flicks for the slightest second to Tanya before he goes to stand next to Carlisle and Esme.

'Sorry, Rose, why do we all have to stay in the camp?' Kate questions, her face scrunched up in confusion.

Carlisle glances at his wife and addresses them all. 'We're not sure, but we think there's sufficient cause to be wary with regards to an attack by the Volturi. Alice feels that they are playing with her vision and Esme heard a strange noise about a minute ago. It may be nothing but I don't think we should take chances. I think we should all stay in or near the campsite until the others return, and everyone keep their eyes and ears open.'

'Do _you_ know anything about this?' Tanya snaps at Ercole, her brilliantly white teeth shining in the gathering darkness. He blinks and steps backwards as if physically affected by the venom in her tone. Kate lays a hand on her sister's arm but is shaken off.

'What do you mean?' Ercole demands.

'I mean that you turn up here... we all know you were with the Volturi... and now suddenly there could be an attack any moment. Everyone else may be taken in by your story but I'm not. So... I'll repeat my question. Do you know anything about this?'

Ercole takes a step forward, his eyes flashing with sudden temper. 'I don't have to explain myself to you, miss. I joined the Volturi because I had no other choice... they were going to kill me!'

Tanya sneers, her beautiful full lips twisting. 'Ahh yes... for feeding on humans in Volterra, wasn't it? That sounds suspicious to me, everyone knows the law regarding hunting in the Volturi's town.'

'Well, I didn't. I was created by a vampire who didn't bother hanging around after he'd changed me. I didn't have a guide.'

'Bullshit,' Tanya snaps. 'You're a spy for them! Admit it!'

'This is ridiculous! You think I'm a spy? If I was, surely I would have run back to them by now, and told them your plans and where you're hiding. I haven't done that... why haven't I if I'm a spy like you say?'

Tanya takes a couple of steps forward her lips bared in a snarl. 'I don't know, you tell me. I just think it's a little _coincidental_ that the moment you turn up everything starts going wrong.'

'I don't know what you expect me to say, Tanya. You hated me from the moment I walked into this camp and I've done nothing wrong!'

'Yet,' Tanya spits and looks as if she's about to continue but Esme steps between them both.

'Enough,' she murmurs but the word is laced with steel. 'We can't afford to be fighting right now... we have to be on our guard.'

'You're right, Esme,' Tanya mutters, flicking her golden curls back off her shoulders. 'But I want my objection to Ercole's presence known.'

Ercole throws up his hands in despair and whirls on his heels to stalk back over to the log he has been sitting on. He takes about three steps when a figure flies from the cover of the trees and lands on his back.

Instantly there is confusion and chaos. Ercole twists and leaps, attempting to dislodge the figure who is clawing and snapping at his neck. Rosalie gives a little gasp of horror as more strange vampires dart in from the fringes of the campsite.

Carlisle drags Esme behind him, backing them both over to the opposite side of the campsite, taking in with his immaculate memory the number and position of their opponents. Emmett lets out a rumbling roar and hurls himself at the closest Volturi vampire, raising his right hand and bringing it down across the other's neck in one rapid, fatal sweep.

Ercole manages to shake off the enemy on his back and they stalk each other around the clearing, teeth snapping, snarls ripping from their throats. Tanya springs up a tree in the space of less than a second and surveys the campsite, her eyes wild, furious and terrified. A vampire with gleaming blonde hair throws himself at Rosalie, his crimson gaze burning and sparking with hatred. She fights back savagely, swiping at his vulnerable points with fury but her still healing arm is obviously bothering her and she doesn't use it much, giving her opponent a clear advantage.

Keeping Esme in sight, Carlisle starts to move toward Ercole who is struggling to win his fight. The vampire he is battling is tall, bulky and lightning fast. Ercole ducks and dodges, slashes at his enemy, but the other is never where he expects him to be and he finds himself attacking empty air.

Carlisle is halfway across the clearing when Ercole makes a fatal error. Instead of keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his opponent, he allows himself to be distracted by an earth-shaking growl from Emmett. The vampire he is fighting seizes on the weakness immediately. In one sixteenth of a second he has Ercole in a death grip, one arm crushes his chest and the other has his head in a choke-hold, exposing his stone throat to the vampire's merciless teeth. Carlisle almost freezes as from his vantage point he sees Ercole's life about to be lost.

But Ercole's enemy hasn't noticed Tanya, still hanging in the trees high above. She watches with narrowed eyes as Ercole fights for his life. When all seems lost, something crosses her face. A slight spasm which tightens her jaw and compresses her lips into a thin line. Absolutely silently she lets go of her grip on the branch and drops like a stone. As she falls she carefully works out the exact angles, her agile vampiric mind having no trouble with the math.

This means that when she does land, one foot hits Ercole's attacker's shoulder, the other his head. Tanya exerts a minute amount of pressure and smiles grimly as the other vampire's head neatly detaches from his body with a sharp crack and a cry of agony.

Ercole stumbles away, clutching his throat with one hand, staring at Tanya in amazement. She holds his gaze for a second longer then dashes over to help Rosalie.

Carlisle becomes suddenly aware that there is someone creeping up behind his left shoulder. Swiftly he whirls around, finding himself face to face with a ruby-eyed, dark-haired female vampire. She screeches at him, a high, feral sound, and lunges for his throat with battle-fury in her eyes.

He dodges her advances fairly easily, but seems loath to make any serious aggressive moves against her. Even when fighting for his life, Carlisle cannot forget his hatred of being the cause of another's death. She seems to become increasingly infuriated, her attacks become wilder and less predictable as her temper flares.

Carlisle bends over backwards as his eyes see his opponent about to take a sweep at his chest, and her arm rakes across the air where his body had been only half a second before.

'Why won't you fight?' she cries, her beautiful ringing voice savage with blind fury and anger.

'I don't want to hurt you,' Carlisle answers in a voice strained with tension as he ducks his head to avoid another glancing blow.

The number of strange vampires in the clearing is seriously diminishing. Ercole has finished off the one who tried to kill him, with a little help from Esme, and is now hurriedly building a fire to burn the pieces. Tanya and Rosalie are fighting together against the blond male vampire, and they are clearly winning. Emmett senses another Volturi scout hiding in the bushes and pounces, snarling as he and his new opponent roll over and over on the ground, scratching and growling at each other.

The dark-haired woman fighting Carlisle seems to realize that all her companions are either dead or dying. She pauses for a moment in her attack, back against a tree, eyeing Carlisle warily.

'What are you talking about?'

Carlisle raises his hands. 'I honestly do not want to hurt you. I cannot see what point that would serve. It's a waste of life which is unnecessary.'

There is a shout from across the clearing. Ercole is staring at them, his eyes wide, fearful and astonished.

'Carlisle... what are you doing? Kill her!'

For a fragment of a second Carlisle flicks his head to look at Ercole, perhaps to answer him. The woman seizes the moment and leaps at Carlisle, her momentum knocking them both to the ground, her teeth snapping. Shocked Carlisle raises his free left hand to push her off and her jaws lock around his wrist. Shaking her head like a dog she detaches the hand from the wrist. The screech of stone tearing apart echoes around the clearing. Esme's howl of rage is furious and wild as she arches from her position near Rosalie to where her husband is struggling on the ground.

Before she gets there Carlisle manages to heave the woman off him and springs to his feet. The woman pauses for a second before suddenly darting forward slightly and picking his hand off the forest floor. A sadistic smirk twists her lips as she pitches the hand toward the fire built by Ercole. Esme stands as if rooted to the spot, watching as the surreal sight unfolds before her eyes. Rosalie is not so still. So fast she is a blur of motion, long blonde hair whipping out behind her, she leaps straight over the fire, her body twisting in mid-air to snatch Carlisle's hand in hers.

She lands crouched on the ground, balancing on the balls of her feet. Esme sweeps her foot around in a low kick, knocking the female vampire's legs out from under her. With a growl she is about to rip the woman apart but Kate gets there first. She presses her hand to the woman's throat and the dark-haired vampire's body starts jerking in agonising spasms.

'How dare you? He was giving you a _chance_!' she snarls. Her long nails dig into the exposed skin, leaving deep gashes. It is simple for her to separate the head from the neck. That done she stands up, kicking the body into the flames.

Esme sags against her husband's side, her expression suddenly haunted. The gathered companions glance at each other around the clearing. Ercole and Tanya are standing next to the large log... his arm has found its way to a place around her shoulders and she doesn't appear to have noticed as she leans against him. Kate stands near the fire, staring alternately at the flames and the others. Rosalie rises to her feet from her crouch, Carlisle's hand clutched close to her body. There is a rustling of foliage as Emmett emerges from the surrounding woodland, casually tossing a vampire's body into the fire as he does so. He goes to stand next to Rosalie, smoothing his large hand over her tousled hair.

Esme exhales shakily. None of them speak, perhaps because there are no words appropriate for the situation at the moment. A couple of minutes of absolute silence later there is a whisper of many light footfalls and the others burst into the clearing, led by Alice and Jasper. They freeze on the edge of the camp, staring around at the shocking tableau.

'Wow... we leave you guys alone for a few minutes and look what happens,' Garrett finally mutters, a slight tense smile on his face. His eyes find Kate standing by the fire and dashes over to her, checking without words that she's okay.

'I got a vision about halfway through our hunting trip,' Alice murmurs miserably. 'I tried to get everyone back here as fast as I could... but we were so far away...'

'Don't worry about it little sis,' Emmett growls. 'We handled it.'

'Rosalie...' Esme says, her voice fading before she can say anything else. Rosalie gets her meaning and carefully picks her way across... holding Carlisle's hand out. Without saying another word Esme takes it and sits her husband down on the ground, kneeling beside him. She rips at her t-shirt, tearing a strand of cloth away to bind up the wound. Rosalie crouches beside her, holding the hand in place. Carlisle's eyes are pained and faraway as he endures the uncomfortable tugging as his hand is slowly reattached. The sweet odor of burning flesh fills the campsite, almost hanging palpably in the air, a reminder of the savage battle that had happened so quickly and unexpectedly.

'What happened?' Bella asks, her voice high-pitched with stress. She glances around at Carlisle and the others for an answer. It is Jasper who replies.

'I would guess it was Volturi scouts. I doubt their orders would have been to attack... but perhaps they were blinded by visions of returning victorious to Volterra having annihaliated our coven. Aro won't be happy.' He shakes his head, smiling grimly.

'The sooner we get out of here the better,' Edward says, glancing at his wife. 'I don't think it's the best idea to be stuck in this unfamiliar territory. And Jasper's right. Aro won't be happy that his latest plan has failed so spectacularly.'

'Perhaps now you'll believe that I'm not a spy?' Ercole's voice is gentle as he addresses Tanya, but there is still an undercurrent of anger in his tone. Tanya glares at him, simultaneously seeming to realize that his arm is around her shoulders and she is leaning against him. Her slender body jerks away as if he is a red-hot poker. She does not deign to answer him, merely coolly turns her head away and stares fixedly in the opposite direction. Ercole sighs. He glances around at the others.

'I'm really sorry... Eleazar, I tried to protect everyone but I just couldn't.' He lowers his eyes to the ground. 'I'm not strong enough.' He raises a hand, absently massaging his throat, drawing everyone's attention to the deep scratches in his skin, already glinting silver in the moonlight.

'Did you want me to take a look at that Ercole? It looks nasty...' Carlisle finally speaks from his position on the ground, eyeing Ercole's throat. Almost as if against her will, Tanya turns her head slightly when she hears this, taking in Ercole's scarred skin in quick surreptitious glances as if she's ashamed of her own concern for him.

'There's nothing you can do, Carlisle.' Ercole sounds almost dismissive, and the way he says the words indicates that he is not just talking about medical aid to his throat. He also carefully avoids looking at the blonde man sitting on the ground on the other side of the campsite. Carlisle looks up, aware of Ercole's tone of voice. He looks saddened and slightly despairing.

Edward glances from Carlisle to Ercole, clearly reading their thoughts, his eyes narrow. 'Oh, this is all we need,' he mutters, almost to himself, before striding forwards. 'Can everyone please stop nursing petty grievances and just try and work together? We have to figure out a plan or we're all going to be killed. Fighting amongst ourselves is only going to give the Volturi more help in destroying us. We need to decide if we go back to Forks or if we stay here to fight the Volturi on their home territory.'

'I don't care where we go as long as there's some fighting somewhere!' Emmett exclaims, pounding his a fist into his palm for emphasis.

'I think we should all go back to Forks and try and figure out a location to lure the Volturi to, away from humans,' Jasper volunteers, his eyes steely. 'Then we can fight them on our own turf and hopefully keep the body count to a minimum.'

'That's a good idea, but I want to fight with you... and I don't have a valid passport,' Ercole murmurs, looking at them all.

'We can figure out details later. I'm pretty sure we have contacts in Italy who can help with the legalities. Right, Carlisle?' Jasper turns to his adopted father. Carlisle doesn't look up or say anything, he merely nods slightly.

'Plus if we go back to Forks, we could enlist the wolves to help us fight,' Alice says. Bella glances at her.

'I'm not sure it's fair to keep putting Jacob and the packs into this kind of situation, Alice. Surely they've fought for us enough by now?'

'Hang on a second... wolves? What on earth do you mean?' Ercole's confusion is evident on his face and in his voice. Alice smiles slightly.

'You have a lot to catch up on, Ercole. We'll fill you in on the way... if that's decided?' She phrases her last few words as a question to everyone. 'How about a vote? Raise your hand if you want to return to Forks.'

There is a pause and then everyone raises their hands. Jasper grins. 'Good, that's decided. We're going back to Forks... and we're taking on the Volturi on our home ground.' The fire in his eyes is unmistakeable.

**Hmmm... it is proving difficult to get back into writing, and the battle scene was especially tough. Don't worry the big showdown is making its way (albeit slowly) to you, so just hold on and bear with me! Please? Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 12: Preparation

**Author's Note: Wow... what's this? An update? Without a two month wait? No, you're not hallucinating. I'm just a little re-enthused with this story to be honest. Although more reviews are always helpful! *hint hint***

**Warnings: Erm... there's one piece of foul language. A little violence. And some angst. That's about it.**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Twilight will never belong to me, no matter how many times I wish it otherwise. Credit to Stephenie Meyer for fuelling my obsession.**

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Preparation**_

**Back in Forks**

The Cullen Coven and their assembled guests try to keep a fairly low profile back at the Cullen house in Forks, but it is difficult. With so many of them sharing the same space it is somewhat similar to the situation they had about four years ago. The fact that the Volturi caused that situation as well is not lost on any of them.

The first few days after getting back from Italy are spent planning and training. Alice spends a lot of her time shut away in her room, desperately monitoring the Volturi's decisions twenty-four seven. But, like in Italy, the images which come to her are jumbled and confused. Aro is clearly not taking any chances. Ercole spends his time with Eleazar and Bella, attempting to master a power he is still not sure he even possesses.

The surprise is perhaps Carlisle. The family are used to their father figure taking a central role in any organization or planning. In the days following their departure from Italy Carlisle sits in on all the discussions and battle-plan sessions mainly led by Eleazar, Jasper and Emmett but barely says a word. If called upon for an opinion he will quietly agree or disagree but will volunteer no other information. The others watch him with slowly growing concern. Esme tries her utmost to draw her husband out and find out what's wrong, but he refuses to say that anything's the matter. One afternoon she corners him in his study. Tapping gently on the door she pushes it open.

'Hello darling,' Carlisle says gently, flitting over to her and kissing her softly on the lips before returning to his chair behind the desk.

'I want to talk to you, Carlisle,' Esme says seriously, positioning herself in front of him, not sitting so that he has to look up to speak to her. He takes in her expression and slowly puts away the notes in front of him.

'Of course. What's on your mind?'

'You,' she says bluntly. 'What on earth is the matter with you, honey?'

Carlisle looks genuinely astonished and leans back in his chair. 'There's nothing the matter with me.' His voice is calm and smooth but his eyes are looking everywhere apart from her. Esme slams her hands down on the wood of his desk so hard that they sink into the surface slightly.

'Don't give me that! You haven't been right since Italy... since the fight in the campsite. Tell me what's going on!' Her voice softens. 'I'm worried about you... we all are.' Carlisle gets up and moves around the desk.

'I'm sorry you're worried about me, but I'm honestly okay. I've just been thinking, that's all.'

'What about? Can't you tell me? You lock yourself away in here for hours at a time... you don't speak to anyone anymore. No-one knows what's going on with you.'

Carlisle grins wryly. 'Oh, I'm sure Edward knows what's going on with me. He knows what's going on with everyone. With the exception of Bella, of course.' Esme rolls her eyes.

'You know Edward, Carlisle. He's too much of a gentleman and a decent guy to violate your privacy that way. Believe me, I've already asked him.'

Carlisle looks slightly surprised. 'You have? What did he say?'

'It doesn't matter what he said, Carlisle. You should be with the rest of us... helping to plan. I don't like this fighting the Volturi idea anymore than you do, but please. It's the only way to save our family.'

Carlisle sighs deeply and his eyes are troubled. 'I just don't see any point in my being there, Esme. I'm sorry...' he says quickly as she starts to speak. '... I just don't see that I'd be any use. I'm happy to listen to whatever it is Jasper, Eleazar and Emmett come up with, but other than that...' he pauses. 'I'm just not comfortable advising people on subjects I know nothing about. If one of you comes down with some exotic and undiagnosed disease, you know where I am. In terms of fighting though, I think it's best I leave it to the experts.'

Esme gapes at her husband, no words coming to her lips. Eventually she moves to the door, her shoulders slumped. When she reaches the threshold she turns slightly, addressing her husband who is engrossed once again in his medical journal notes.

'Don't forget this family will always need its father, Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett may be good at the fighting side of things... but they don't have your experience in life or your compassion. A good leader in a fight is not always the best warrior. Just remember that.' She leaves the room as quietly as she entered, shutting the door gently behind her. She doesn't look around, and so she doesn't see her husband put down his pen and stare at the closed study-door for a minute or two before sinking his head down on his folded arms.

XXXX

Back down in the living room Alice anxiously crosses over to Esme as she enters.

'Well? Did you talk to him?'

'I did. But I might as well not have, for all the good I think it did.' Alice narrows her golden eyes, staring at Esme.

'What does that mean? He didn't listen to you? He didn't tell you what's bothering him?' Esme floats across the room and collapses on the couch, tucking her slender legs under her and resting her head on her hand.

'He did mention something which I think has something to do with his behavior. He was talking about how he feels he should leave the battle planning up to the experts. Like Jazz and Em.'

'Might not be a bad idea,' mutters a voice from the corner of the room. Alice spins around to locate the speaker and Esme raises her head from her hand.

Ercole is lounging against the door frame, his expression almost sulky. He takes in their shocked faces and shrugs. 'What? I'm just saying... the guy doesn't know anything about battle. He doesn't even like fighting. What's the point in having him help with the planning? Best case scenario, he's going to fight just well enough to defend himself. Worst case... he's a liability.'

'How _dare_ you?' Alice spits out, rage sparking from her eyes. 'Carlisle has done _everything_ for this family!'

Ercole raises his hands. 'Listen... I like Carlisle. I really do. I just think that he's right in this respect. He almost got himself killed in the campsite fight because he refused to kill his opponent.'

'He _cares_ about people, Ercole. That's why he didn't kill her.' Esme's voice is small and tired as she speaks from the couch.

'How is the fact that he _cares_ going to help us fight the Volturi, though?' Ercole says, sounding frustrated. 'You can't strike an enemy down with compassion, can you?'

'Oh, this is ridiculous.' Esme gets up from the couch and drifts out of the room without another word. Ercole looks guilty yet defiant at the same time as Alice glares at him.

'Well, I hope you're happy with yourself, Ercole. Tell you what... why don't you go back to being the big man and planning battles with Emmett and Jasper? That seems to be the only thing that you care about, after all, doesn't it?' Shooting a look laden with disdain at him she follows after Esme. Ercole takes Esme's place on the couch, rubbing his hand over his hair. Tanya enters the sitting-room through the french doors, wiping a tiny drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. Ercole looks up.

'Been hunting?' he asks dully.

Tanya barely glances at him. 'Oh, it's you. Yes... what gave it away?'

'Well, it was the bit of bl...' Ercole starts before recognizing the sarcasm in her tone. 'Right. Okay.' He looks like he is going to say something else but then heaves a sigh and slumps back into the couch. Seeming like she is intrigued despite herself, Tanya pauses on her way across the room. She looks at him for a second, taking in his despondent posture.

'Okay, what's up with you now? Who've you pissed off this time?'

'Pretty much everyone, I think,' Ercole mutters, his eyes downcast.

'What did you _do_?' Tanya asks, clearly interested despite herself. She takes a seat perching on the sofa arm furthest away from Ercole.

'I said some things to Esme and Alice... about Carlisle.'

'Ookaay,' Tanya replies. 'What sort of things?'

'Look, I'm not going to completely apologize for saying them, alright? I probably phrased it wrong, but it's still what I think. I just said that I think that Carlisle is right for staying out of the battle planning. His loathing of battle makes him a liability.'

Tanya looks at him incredulously. 'You didn't.' He shrugs, but looks slightly ashamed. 'You absolute idiot! After all Carlisle's been through, you just can't help yourself can you? You have to go and make it worse.'

Ercole looks surprised. 'What do you mean?'

Tanya snorts with annoyance and anger. Lowering her voice she leans in closer to Ercole. 'Listen, Carlisle already blames himself for not being strong enough to resist the Volturi and blames himself for making us all go to Italy to rescue him. You really think that knowing you think he's a liability is going to make him feel any better?'

Ercole frowns. 'Well, of course I didn't say it to _him_. I wouldn't do that...'

'You didn't have to, you idiot! He's right upstairs! He probably heard every word you said. Just because he doesn't like fighting makes him worthless in your eyes, doesn't it? Well... you're the only one here who thinks like that. To the rest of us... it makes him good. It makes him strong. And it makes him _human_. That's why we all follow his example. Because we don't want to be monsters. If you can't see that Ercole, then I don't think you should be here. Because if you think like that, you're no better than _them_.' Ercole flinches. Tanya looks at him once more, an expression almost like sympathy emanating from her face. Somehow this makes her words worse.

Without saying anything more Tanya leaves the room.

XXXX

Ercole sits alone in the living room for the next few hours, thinking. He can hear various members of the family moving around upstairs and in the other rooms, but no-one comes in to join him. He expects news of what he said about Carlisle has already circulated and everyone is giving him a wide berth.

He is feeling guilty, there is no doubt about it. Also ashamed. What Tanya said to him really hit home. Perhaps he _is_ no better than the Volturi. Perhaps he _is_ a mindless animal. He takes a quick glance around the elegant living room before returning his gaze to the carpet. It's true. He can't see beyond fighting and ability in battle. For some reason it had really angered him when Carlisle refused to hurt the vampire who ended up biting off his hand. Why had it angered him so much? Surely it wasn't his business.

No. He knew the reason. It was probably because he was intimidated. Slowly he is beginning to understand why Aro feels so threatened by Carlisle, why he is so desperate for him and his Coven to be destroyed.

Carlisle Cullen is one of a kind. Proof that vampires do not have to be the mindless killing machines they are designed to be. Proof that there is a different way. For someone who has spent his entire immortal life revelling in being stronger and faster and far more powerful than humans, enjoying their despair as their life is ended, Ercole is not surprised Aro is intimidated by Carlisle. Because Carlisle has kept his humanity. Carlisle is the best of both worlds. Immortal and yet human. His morality makes him strong, Ercole thinks. Aro thinks himself sophisticated, and yet next to Carlisle it's true that he is essentially an animal, for all his knowledge of the arts. That's when it hits Ercole. If he doesn't do something to change himself, he is no better than Aro. His is letting his fear and distrust of Carlisle persuade him that Carlisle is weak and almost... the enemy.

He gets up from the couch and paces the empty living room, frowning in thought. He doesn't want to be like Aro. He doesn't want to resent Carlisle just for being a better person. Instead of bringing Carlisle down, he should be working _with_ him. He wants to be working with him. He thinks again over what Tanya said to him, her words echoing around his mind.

'_... it makes him _good_. It makes him _strong_.'_

'_That's why we all follow his example.'_

'_... if you think like that, you're no better than _them_.'_

He will prove to Tanya that he is worthy of her good opinion. He will prove it to everyone. Almost instinctively he glances up at the ceiling, toward where Carlisle's study is. Of course, Tanya is right. Carlisle will have heard everything that he said earlier. Now he comes to really think about it, he cannot believe how heartless and thoughtless he's been. Groaning to himself he takes a split second to gather his thoughts and then he heads upstairs to Carlisle's study.

Standing outside the study door he takes another unneeded breath before knocking. There is a pause and then Carlisle's voice comes from inside.

'Come in.'

Cautiously he enters the room, half expecting a heavy medical tome to be flung at his head. Instead he sees Carlisle standing by the window, looking out at the garden. The doctor turns his head and smiles slightly at Ercole.

'How are you, Ercole? Getting used to life in America?' Suspiciously Ercole searches Carlisle's tone for any hint of sarcasm or anger, but there is none to be found. Slowly he edges into the study and closes the door.

'It's... different. But good. Listen, I want to talk to you.'

Another gentle smile. 'Of course. Have a seat.' He gestures to the sofa in the corner but remains in his position by the window.

Taken slightly aback, Ercole moves over to where Carlisle indicates and gingerly sits down. Carlisle doesn't say anything further, merely waits, presumably for him to speak.

'So, I want to apologize. I know you probably heard what I said to Alice and Esme downstairs. I guess I did mean it at the time, but I've been thinking. I was wrong... they're right. You're a better person than I am, I just had trouble seeing it and then accepting it.' Carlisle holds up a hand.

'You don't need to apologize Ercole, although it is appreciated. You were absolutely right. I'm not any use in a fight. And it worries me that everyone seems to see me as... _perfect_. I'm not perfect, Ercole. To be honest, it was quite refreshing, hearing you earlier.' He smiles again, but it's a sad, wan smile. It's the smile of someone who's almost given up. Ercole feels himself shiver.

'No, you don't understand. I _didn't_ really mean to...' He trails off, unable to explain what he's thinking.

'It's honestly alright, Ercole.' Suddenly there is a loud beeping from the corner of the room. Carlisle sighs as he crosses the room in a split second, retrieving something from a bookshelf. 'It's my pager... I'm sorry Ercole, I'm needed at the hospital.' Already he is whirling around the room, packing a briefcase with books and notes. 'Do you mind if we continue this later?'

Ercole barely has time to mutter, 'No, of course not,' before Carlisle pats him briefly on the shoulder and blurs out the door toward his and Esme's bedroom, presumably to change. Ercole remains sitting on the couch for a couple of minutes longer, and then moves slowly downstairs. In the hallway he sees Alice standing at the door to the living room, tapping her foot against the wood of the floor in a remarkably human way.

'Well?' she says, eyeing him fiercely.

'Well what?' he murmurs, trying to edge past her into the living room.

'What happened? Did you talk to him?'

'I tried to. His pager went off before I got a chance to say much. But I did apologize. You and Esme are right. I was wrong.' Alice stares at him intensely for a couple of seconds longer, and then she smiles at him.

'Okay. You're forgiven, I guess. Did you wanna go practice some more in the garden with Eleazar, Bella, Jazz and Kate? They're all out there.'

Ercole sighs. 'Why not?' he replies, although he is mentally exhausted, and would be physically as well if he were still capable of it. Alice calls to him as he makes his way out of the house. 'Don't worry... I think Jazz has just about recovered by now!' Ercole raises his hand in a half-sarcastic salute and moves through the house and out into the garden. Most of the family appear to be there, as a matter of fact.

Jasper, Eleazar, Kate and Bella are gathered together under a tree talking... presumably about him and his _gift_, Ercole thinks bitterly. Edward is reading to Renesmee on the veranda. She really is a beautiful child, Ercole thinks, not for the first time. He had been naturally wary when he was first introduced to her... but within a few short minutes he had been completely won over. That strange, stinking man was with them on the veranda as well... Jacob. Apparently not a werewolf, as he'd initially thought. A shapeshifter. Him and his pack were what Alice had meant by the wolves.

Ercole didn't have much to do with him. The huge dark-haired man made him nervous, put him on edge. The first time he'd seen him, he'd actually been in his wolf form. He'd come straight out of the forest, with Renesmee on his back, like he was a horse. Apparently she'd been staying with him while Edward, Bella and the rest of her family were in Italy. The two of them, Jacob and Renesmee, have some sort of bond. Ercole is sure he's heard to it referred to as something like _imprinting_. Some sort of freaky werewolf deal.

The others have seen him exit the house and are waiting for him with varying expressions of anger on their faces. Clearly the news has spread. He darts across to them and holds his hands out apologetically.

'I already know what you're going to say... and I had a word with Carlisle, okay? I was wrong to say what I did. Can we just forget it and move on with the training?'

They look at him faintly suspiciously but then Bella smiles.

'Okay. Jazz... if you're ready?'

Jasper has volunteered to put himself in the position of being consistently shocked by Kate in order to help Ercole practice. Setting his jaw, the scarred blonde steps forward, holding out his hand. Kate flicks a glance at Ercole to see if he's ready and receives a tiny nod in return. She touches Jasper's forefinger lightly and he drops like a stone.

Ercole almost shouts with frustration, tugging at his chocolate brown hair. Eleazar places a calming hand on his shoulder.

'Just try to focus, Ercole.'

'I _am_ trying to focus... I just _can't_. It's not there. I can't protect anyone.' At that moment he hears a tinkling laugh echo over from the other side of the garden and glances over to see Tanya laughing at something Edward has clearly just said. Her head is thrown back, wild strawberry-blonde curls spilling over her shoulders. His eyes soften slightly, and Kate narrows her eyes in thought. Quickly she beckons Bella, Eleazar and Jasper over, gesturing for Ercole to stay back once he notices them slip away and moves to join them. Confused, he stays where he is, his gaze flicking back to Tanya on the veranda. Even though the others are speaking in incredibly low tones, his sensitive hearing picks up on a few phrases and words.

'_... might work...'_

'_... the right motivation...'_

'_... with Bella and Renesmee the last time.'_

He frowns, even more puzzled. They finish their whispered conference and flit back to his side.

'Jazz is feeling a little tired of being the dummy for our experiment,' Kate says, smoothing her ice-white blonde hair back off her face. 'We thought we should practice with someone else for awhile.'

Ercole nods slowly, unsure still about the need for the whispered conversation. 'Okay. Who did you have in mind?'

Bella shrugs her shoulders casually. 'Anyone will do... Kate makes sure to put her power on a low-level for practice. How about... Tanya?'

Ercole blinks, and for some reason a momentary panic takes hold of him. 'Tanya? Can't we use someone else?'

Bella widens her eyes innocently. 'Why? What's wrong with Tanya doing it for awhile?'

A myriad of different responses flash through Ercole's brain... each more unusable than the last. _Because she'd never do anything to help me. _Or_ Because I'd rather chew off my own arm than hurt her_ or _Because I love her more than anything_.

'Erm...' he chokes. 'Uh... because...' Finally his brain produces something he can use without making a complete idiot of himself. 'Because she's your sister isn't she Kate? I doubt you're going to want to hurt her.'

Kate shrugs. 'We've had our differences in the past. She's had a taste of it before. And I'm sure she'll be willing to do it, knowing that it's helping our defence against the Volturi.' Before Ercole can say anything more Kate has raised her voice slightly. 'Tanya? Can you come over here for a minute please?'

Her sister glances up and a second later is standing by Bella's side. 'What's the problem?'

'Would you mind helping us practice for a minute? Jazz is feeling a little tired of being the guinea-pig.' Tanya narrows her eyes.

'What? You expect me to stand here and let you shock me while _he_ does absolutely _nothing_?'

Kate frowns at her sister. 'It's for our defence, you might at least show some willing. And stop getting at Ercole... he's apologized to Carlisle, let's just forget about that now.' Tanya blinks and looks at Ercole properly, something flickering deep in her golden eyes.

'You apologized?' she questions softly, something akin to disbelief in her tone.

'Yes, I did,' he replies, slightly defensively. 'What you said to me in the living room really helped. Thank you.'

They stare at each other for a moment longer, neither moving nor speaking. A small smile is tugging at the corner of Tanya's lips and her eyes are glowing. It is Eleazar who breaks the silence.

'Okay then. Tanya, are you okay with helping us?' She nods, abruptly looking away from Ercole who takes a step back as if coming out of a trance.

'Alright. If it will help bring down the Volturi, I'll do anything.'

'I really don't think this is a good idea... I don't want anyone else being hurt because of me,' Ercole mutters, total panic taking hold now.

'I honestly don't see what the problem is, Ercole,' Kate says, smirking. 'You ready Tanya?' A second later she touches Tanya's hand. Time seems to slow down for Ercole as he sees the object of his hidden affection drop to the ground, her limbs twisting at the fire coursing through her body. As her body meets the earth with a dull thud, he feels such a strong surge of anger flow through him it makes him stagger slightly. All of a sudden he can see that place in his mind, see the power he needs to access. But he is so furious that he cannot control it... and he feels it push outwards in an incensed explosion of chaos.

Even his immaculate vampire vision has trouble with what he sees next. It all seems to happen in slow motion. He watches Bella, Kate and Eleazar fly backwards, their bodies repelled by a shimmering steel-blue cocoon which has enveloped Tanya, still lying on the ground. It may be his imagination but he is sure he sees shapes like ghostly swords flickering and flying in a circle in the blue shield. He watches Tanya lift her head slightly from the ground, watches her eyes widen as she takes in the shimmering and sparking cocoon which surrounds her.

'Excellent!' he hears Eleazar exclaim from where the explosion has thrown him... halfway across the enormous garden. 'Keep it up, Ercole!' But Ercole is distracted, glancing over to where he hears Eleazar's voice, and the shield flickers and dies. Tanya fluidly gets to her feet, her expression awed and yet confused.

Drained, Ercole passes a hand over his eyes, trying to gather his remaining wits. He can sense rather than see Bella, Kate and Eleazar moving over to him and Tanya, across the lawn.

'That was amazing, Ercole! I knew you could do it!' Eleazar is still exclaiming over Ercole's feat, seeming to completely miss the residual anger still flickering across his face.

'_Never_ do that again,' Ercole spits out, shocking himself at the venom in his words. He is not entirely sure _why_ he is so angry, and why he is taking it out on Eleazar, who after all, is only trying to help.

Kate, Eleazar and Bella stop where they are, hesitating awkwardly. Ercole glances around, noticing that most of the assembled family, and that shapeshifter, have stopped what they're doing and are gazing at him. Still irrationally angry he flies into the house in a split second. He misses the completely unconscious, almost adoring, expression on Tanya's face.

XXXXXXXX

**In Volterra**

'So. Who's going to explain to me exactly _what_ happened?' Aro's voice is deceptively calm. The Volterra throne room is more crowded than usual... the space contains about thirty or forty newborn vampires alongside the old guard. They are recognizable by their wild, fidgety movements and the nervous flicking of their bright crimson eyes. The veterans know better and hold still... statues in the cavernous room. 'Anyone?' Aro is getting agitated, they can all see it, even the new recruits. His skeletal fingers are tapping a furious rhythm on the arm of his throne.

'I send out a simple scouting party. Nothing complicated. Merely a mission to determine the whereabouts of the Cullens and their numbers. Ascertain their position and report back. Are those instructions so hard to understand?'

'No, my master,' volunteers an eager newborn... a restless brunette, shifting from foot to foot. A barely perceptible shudder passes through the veterans at her naïvity. Gesturing in a bored manner at Jane, Aro leans back in his seat. The unfortunate vampire screeches in pain, collapsing to the stone floor. Aro speaks over her screams, his tone laced with sarcasm and venom.

'Did I _ask_ for your opinion? Did I _ask_ you to speak? Your arrogance astounds me.' Lazily he flicks a glance at Jane and his victim stops thrashing and merely lies gasping on the stone. Aro continues. 'Now, unfortunately, I do not have anyone here to tell me exactly what happened at the Cullen campsite because they were all destroyed due to their own ineptitude. No great loss. There is no room in the Volturi for useless pieces of _shit_...' Aro clenches his fists and the gathered army all hold their non-existent breath. Their master appears to calm himself and carries on in the same icy tone. 'I expect you to do better. Armand!' He beckons over a hulking dark-haired vampire. 'I'm promoting you in Santiago's stead. You will train our newborn army until they are controlled and fight as a team. I want them ready to travel to America within a week. Two weeks at most. And make sure they learn the lessons. The Volturi always win. The Volturi do _not_ tolerate failure. And the Volturi _never_ give second chances.'

**Hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing this chapter to be honest! I hope you liked it and please review. I'm pretty sure I get all my inspiration to carry on this story from your feedback, so please don't underestimate what a review can do to help me!**


	14. Chapter 13: Declarations&Frank Speeches

**Author's Note: No excuses. Absolutely none. I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. Anyway... on with the chapter! (Although there are some excuses at the end, but shhh)**

**Warnings: Ummm, none really. Unusual, but there will be the next chapter. It's gonna be dramatic!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, it is purely the creation of Stephenie Meyer and her awesome dreams.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Declarations and Frank Speeches**_

The double doors of the hospital hiss open as Esme glides through them, shrugging out of her coat as she goes. She doesn't visit her husband at work often. Although she has many years of living as a vegetarian vampire under her belt, to spend too long in an atmosphere saturated with as much human blood as the hospital is always difficult.

Carlisle started his shift about three hours ago. Esme knows that Ercole apologized to him, but there had been something about the look in the younger vampire's eyes. With some instinct deep inside her, Esme knows that her husband still isn't back. Still isn't himself. So she has braved the torment at the back of her throat and has decided to see if she can talk some sense into him... away from the rest of the family.

**Three Hours Ago**

Carlisle strides into the hospital, checking his watch as he does so. There is no need for him to look at the time but it is a reassuringly human action. He braces himself for the inevitable giggling and blushing from the nurses manning the reception desk.

'Morning Sarah. Morning Helen.' Sure enough, they look up and upon seeing him their eyes light up.

'Good morning, Doctor Cullen,' they chorus, almost in time. 'Your schedule is all printed out and waiting on your desk.'

'Thank you,' he replies with a polite, courteous smile, and turns toward the corridor which leads to his private haven.

'Oh, Doctor Cullen?' Helen, the younger of the two nurses calls after him. He turns slightly, trying to stifle his annoyed expression.

'Yes?'

'There's a new doctor starting today.' Carlisle wonders what the appropriate level of enthusiasm in response to this statement is... and settles for a slight smile.

'Oh yes?'

'Yes.' For some reason they collapse into giggles again. Carlisle sighs, waiting for them to finish. 'He's very good looking. Might even give you a run for your money!' Sarah turns to Helen with an outraged expression.

'Don't be ridiculous! No-one can be more good looking than Doctor Cullen!' She turns to Carlisle with a sickly flirtatious grin on her flaccid face. Carlisle tries not to react.

'I'll see you later, ladies,' he manages, turning on his heel and virtually running down the corridor. A couple of minutes later he is ensconced in the relative safety of his office, flipping through the charts for his shift. He has barely been there for a minute when there is a tap at the door. He sighs, eyeing the wood warily. He wouldn't be at all surprised if it was Helen, Sarah or another of the nurses with a cup of coffee. They think they're being thoughtful, but it always leaves Carlisle with a dilemma as to how to get rid of the drink. Usually he resorts to tipping it out of the window, or into the pot plant in the corner.

'Come in,' he sighs, busying himself with the notes on his desk. He hears the door creak open and a beguilingly bewitching scent creeps across the room. His eyes widen slightly as he looks up.

If he didn't immediately notice the lack of vampiric scent, the flushed cheeks and the incredibly loud pounding of the man's heart... his beauty would have made Carlisle suspect he was a vampire. He has to work very hard to not let his mouth drop open. The new arrival has carelessly dishevelled light brown hair with hints of caramel and red. His skin is creamy white and flawless. Piercing green eyes stare into his own golden ones.

'Doctor Cullen? I'm Matthew Gerard. I'm the new doctor.'

Carlisle gets up from behind his desk and reaches out, aware of how icy his skin will feel to the other man, but not able to avoid it.

'It's nice to to meet you Doctor Gerard. Please, call me Carlisle.'

Sure enough, there is the slight wince as the new staff member feels his cold skin. Carlisle withdraws his hand quickly. However, as he withdraws his senses pick up on Matthew Gerard's slightly elevated heart-rate, the flushing in his pale cheeks... and the automatic glance downward to his left hand. These are all the actions of the nurses when they meet him for the first time and Carlisle knows enough of human nature to know what they mean. Sarah and Helen may not have a chance with him because he is married, amongst other things, but they won't have a chance with Doctor Matthew Gerard for quite a different reason.

'Welcome to Forks General,' Carlisle says politely, with a smile. 'When did you move here?'

Matthew Gerard gratefully sinks into the seat opposite the desk. 'Oh... about a week ago. I needed some time to sort my things out. They're all getting moved from San Francisco.'

'You lived in San Francisco?' Carlisle asks, sorting the notes on the desk.

'For about ten years. I just needed a change of scene.' The other doctor's face takes on a look of confidentiality. 'I had a nasty break-up and a change of scenery seemed the best option.'

'I'm sorry,' Carlisle says gently. 'Were you in this relationship long?'

'Just over two years. Not really long in the grand scheme of things but... it got complicated.' Matthew blinks and a small shudder passes through his body. Carlisle feels like a distraction is probably needed and glances through his schedule again.

'Well look, I'm not needed right now... do you want to go for a quick tour of the hospital? I can show you around.'

Matthew smiles gratefully and stands up as Carlisle gets to his feet. 'I'd appreciate that Carlisle. Thank you.'

They leave the office together and wander down the corridors of the hospital, Carlisle keeping one ear open to Matthew's idle chat about San Francisco while the larger part of his mind ticks over the situation at home. Ercole's words had hurt him, there was no doubt about that. But they also rang true. What kind of leader cannot protect those he is supposed to guide? What kind of leader places his family in danger merely by being too weak to fight back? It's no wonder that Ercole thinks he is a liability. He has never before truly thought about his own arrogance. Damning his entire family to all eternity as this... monsters frozen in time. Assuming that he is able to guide and lead them and what does it come to? The situation they find themselves in now, and it is all his fault.

He sighs deeply and rakes a hand through his hair. Matthew glances at him.

'Carlisle? Are you okay?'

Carlisle nods slightly. 'I'm fine. I've got to head off now, I'm afraid, but if you find yourself lost or need to talk to anyone I'm always here.'

'Sure. Thank you.' Matthew looks slightly confused as Carlisle strides off down the corridor.

XXXXXXX

Esme slings her coat casually over her arm as she approaches the front desk of the hospital. A nurse sits behind it, tapping away at the computer. Just as Esme is about to speak, a doctor appears from around the corner, flipping through a chart. He hands the chart to the nurse and turns to go. As he spins he collides with Esme and her coat slides off her arm. She is about to bend and pick it up, but the man gets there before her.

'I'm so sorry... here you go.' He hands the garment back to her, meeting her eyes for the first time. Her reaction is very similar to her husband's, had she only known it. Her hands clench into fists at her sides as the bewitching scent steals over her. The doctor looks a little anxious and takes a step back, his wide eyes taking in her full appearance, the softly rounded and yet somehow slender figure, the tumbling caramel curls, the pale skin and the large golden eyes framed by long dark lashes.

'No, no, don't be. It was my fault.' Esme finds her voice and takes her coat, unable to tear her eyes away from this beautiful human.

'Mrs Cullen?' the nurse interrupts from the desk. Esme fluidly turns to face her. 'Doctor Cullen is in surgery at the moment and cannot be disturbed. Can I take a message?'

'No, that's okay Helen. I'll wait, I'm not in a hurry.'

'He might be quite a while,' Helen mutters, looking at Esme with an almost sulky expression. Esme heaves an exasperated sigh.

'I'll wait,' she says again, injecting a touch of steel into her tone this time. Helen nods once and turns back to her work at the computer. Esme turns back to the new doctor to find him still staring at her.

'You must be new here. I don't think I've seen you around before,' Esme murmurs politely. The man smiles slightly.

'Yes, I moved here from San Francisco. Mrs Cullen, is that right?'

'Yes... Esme Cullen.'

'I'm Matthew Gerard. I think I had the pleasure of meeting your husband earlier. You're married to Carlisle Cullen?'

'That's right. I just needed to have a quick word with him, so I thought I'd drop by.'

'He shouldn't be in surgery too much longer... he's already been in there for about an hour. Tell you what, do you fancy waiting in his office? It's probably more comfortable in there than out here.' He gestures at the plastic seating in the front lobby.

Esme laughs slightly. 'You may have a point. If you're not busy, why don't you wait with me?'

Matthew glances at his watch. 'I could probably keep you company for about fifteen minutes.'

Together they head off to Carlisle's office. As she approaches the door, Esme catches her husband's scent. She twists the doorhandle and leads the way into the room.

'Darling.' Carlisle doesn't look particularly surprised to see her, but then he would have heard her coming. 'Is everything... okay?' She catches the hidden undertone in his innocuous words and nods.

'Yes, everything's fine. I just came here to have a little _talk_ with you.' She eyes him for a second and then glances behind her to where Matthew is hovering, looking a little uncomfortable. 'I bumped into Matthew in the lobby. He kindly agreed to keep me company in here while we waited for you to finish in surgery.'

As she talks Esme's quick eyes take note of every little movement in the room. Carlisle is still behind his desk, only making small human motions every now and again. Matthew seems a little agitated and is shifting very slightly on the balls of his feet. She glances at him too quickly for him to notice and sees how he is staring at her husband, the green eyes illuminated with a strange fervour, his breathing slightly erratic. Honestly... she already has to deal with jealous nurses, and now she'll have to face a jealous doctor in the future? Although, looking at her husband as he sits in his chair, she understands how humans will see him. An inhumanely beautiful face with sculpted cheekbones and wide golden eyes. A straight, patrician nose and thick honey-blonde hair cut fairly short but still falling in strands to his ears and the nape of his neck. A slender yet muscular figure half concealed by the desk and his white doctor's coat. She sighs.

She makes these observations in less time than it takes Matthew to draw in breath to reply to her statement.

'I should probably get going though, if you two need to talk.' With one last fleeting glance at Carlisle which doesn't go unnoticed by either Esme or her husband, Matthew exits the office.

'Is there _anyone_ in this town not in love with you, honey?' Esme murmurs, a smile crooking her lips. 'I would have thought I'd have nothing to worry about with the male part of the population. Seems I was wrong.'

Carlisle flits around his desk and wraps Esme in his arms, kissing her neck gently. 'It's a nuisance, I know, but he's a lovely guy. He seems very kind and genuine. And you don't have to worry about _any_ of the population. I'm all yours.'

'I'm glad to hear it. But Carlisle, we really do have to talk.'

Her husband pulls away slightly and perches on the edge of his desk. 'Okay. What do you want to talk about?'

Esme sighs and takes a deep, unnecessary breath. 'First of all, I want you to listen to what I have to say. And second, I do not want you to tell me that you're fine. I've known you for almost a hundred years and been married to you for most of that.'

A slight smile pulls at Carlisle's lips, but his eyes are somber and grave. 'Alright. I promise to let you say what you need to.'

'Thank you. Ercole feels terrible about what he said. He also feels that he didn't really get through to you.'

'What do...'

Esme holds up a hand. 'You promised to let me finish. I'm not done. Carlisle, you have to snap out of this. This family relies on you to remain strong, and I know it can't be easy for you. We have Emmett and Jasper who know a lot about battles and how to fight them. But we still need you. Like it or not, you're our guide and for most of us, our creator. You were the one who showed us that we didn't have to be monsters, that there was another way. We're all so incredibly grateful to you for that. How can you not see that?'

Carlisle is silent for a moment, presumably waiting to see if his wife has finished. Clearly ascertaining that she has said her piece he looks down to the floor as he replies.

'I just feel useless. I can't do anything useful. As Ercole said, you can't strike anyone down with compassion, can you? And you say that I showed you a way you didn't have to be monsters but I already _am_ a monster. I condemned you all to this life without even knowing if it was what you wanted. And in Rosalie's case especially it definitely _isn't_ what she wants.'

Esme huffs in annoyance. 'You know Rosalie, Carlisle. She has a temper and is sometimes in the habit of blaming other people for her own problems. But she came to you and apologized for the things she's said to you recently. This life may not have been what she wanted... but she has Emmett now and I know she is grateful to you for that. It's natural that she's angry – no-one should have to go through what she did. But you're being ridiculous! You are _not_ a monster. If you are, then the rest of us don't have a chance.'

'You didn't condemn anyone, Esme.'

'No, but I killed them. No chance at another life. Nothing. People who weren't sick, who weren't dying. People who had everything to live for. I killed them, Carlisle.'

Her husband finally looks at her, agony in his eyes. 'That wasn't your fault, Esme. You were a newborn... I let you get too close those times...'

Esme folds her arms across her stone chest. 'And what? You were never a newborn? You never once killed anyone, even in your first few years. And you did all that without anyone guiding you.'

'But I hid myself away... I never went near the cities. That's how I did it, nothing else...'

'That shows you are strong. Strong enough to know who and what you wanted to be. Strong enough to be our leader.' Esme clasps Carlisle's hands in hers. 'Please, Carlisle. All those times you were there for me during those first few years... all those times you never gave up on me. On any of us. I need you to let me do the same for you now. We're all here for you, and we're not going to let you do this to yourself. Especially not now.' She wraps her arms firmly around her husband, pressing her face into his neck.

A moment later she feels him clasp her back, his arms winding around her waist. They stay like that, not speaking, for about half a minute. Esme feels the hair falling about his ears tickle her nose and inhales the scent of spice and lime.

'I'm sorry I've worried you,' Carlisle murmurs, still not letting her go. 'I'll try and be more positive from now on, I promise.'

'That's all I ask,' Esme replies. She pulls away from him and gracefully slides back into her coat. 'I'll head off now, but I'll see you later.' With a tender kiss on the lips she turns and walks out of the office, relief flooding through her. Hopefully they now have their leader back.

The house is fairly quiet as she lets herself in through the door. Entering the living room she sees Alice curled up on the sofa, her eyes faraway and unseeing. Knowing better than to disturb her during a vision Esme lingers in the doorway. After a few seconds Alice's eyes clear.

'Anything?' Esme murmurs. Alice shakes her head.

'I've been monitoring Aro almost constantly. He's managing not to make any hard and fast decisions... it's tough going. But I have managed to find out that they're not going to be coming to Forks in the next week. There are no plans for an imminent arrival.'

'But they will come.' It was a statement, not a question. Alice nods.

'How are the battle plans coming along?' Alice gets up from the couch and joins Esme by the doorway.

'Jazz and Em have been closeted away for about two hours now. Jacob's with Nessie but he's going to join them in a while. Sam's pack are also on board. Apart from that, I think it's the waiting game. I'll carry on monitoring them so I know for sure when they're going to arrive.'

'Okay. I had a talk with Carlisle at the hospital... I think he's feeling better now. He should be back fairly late tonight, early morning I believe. How are the others doing?'

Alice shrugs. 'As I said, Jazz and Em are battle planning. I think Eleazar is with Carmen somewhere but he's got another practice planned with Kate and Ercole for sometime later today. Everyone else is either hunting or doing their own thing.' Alice eyes her adoptive mother speculatively. 'I was thinking of going shopping in a bit... I'm going mad cooped up in here spying on the Volturi. You don't fancy coming with me do you?'

Esme shudders a little at the thought. 'I actually wanted to get some gardening...' She doesn't manage to finish her sentence as Alice interrupts with a pleading expression on her face.

'Oh please, Esme? You need some new clothes, no offence but you've worn that dress two days running now, and I could really do with some girl time.' She smiles widely and Esme sighs.

'Okay... but there has to be a limit, okay Alice? When I say it's time to go, it's time to go.' Alice jumps up and down a little, her eyes sparkling.

'Brilliant! I'll go see if Rosalie and Bella want to come. Kate's hunting and Carmen's with Eleazar but maybe Tanya will want to tag along.' She dashes swiftly out of the room, a tiny bundle of energy. Esme sinks onto the couch, already regretting her decision. Shopping trips with Alice is not something one should undertake lightly. They have been known to last for hours and her adopted daughter is usually not happy unless she's visited every shop in the mall at least once.

A few seconds later Alice breezes back into the room, followed by Rosalie and Tanya. Rosalie is twisting her long blonde hair into a messy bun as she goes and the look in her eyes is faintly resigned.

'Bella flatly refused, she said she's waiting for Jacob and Nessie to come back, but Rose and Tanya are coming. Shall we go? I was thinking Port Angeles seeing as we probably shouldn't go too far away.'

Esme raises her hands in surrender. 'Wherever is fine, Alice. How did she manage to twist your arm, Rose?'

Rosalie smiles slightly. 'She reminded me that Gucci have a new line coming in, and I don't really have anything better to do. Emmett's always busy with Jasper nowadays. I could use the distraction to be honest. And I've been wanting to get some new boots... these ones haven't been the same since I kicked Renata in the face.' She glances ruefully down at her stylish Gucci boots which have a slight dent in the toe but are otherwise pristine.

'Let's head off then! We're losing valuable time!'

**Six Hours Later**

'I cannot believe you kept us in the mall that long, Alice,' Esme complains. 'Half the stuff we bought we don't even need.'

'It was all essential,' Alice insists, dancing into the hall ahead of the rest of them, dropping shopping bags as she goes. 'You in particular, Esme, are woefully behind in fashion clothing. Besides, that green dress from Gucci we bought looks lovely on you.'

Tanya and Rosalie sink down onto couches in the living room, surrounded by bags. Rosalie pulls out some Prada boots which replace the ones that got 'ruined' by kicking Renata in the face. Tanya fishes through her purchases.

'Have you ladies been shopping?' The deep, masculine voice comes from the doorway and Esme turns to see Ercole standing there eyeing the sea of bags with a sardonic glint in his eye.

'Alice decided it was time we went out for a girl bonding session,' Esme murmurs, still in shock at the amount of money they spent.

'Buy anything nice?' The question is aimed at the room in general, but Esme notices that his eyes are fixed on Tanya's face. She glances up, aware of his gaze.

'I got a few things,' she answers coolly, and then seems to soften slightly. 'I needed a new skirt... I got this from Zara.'

She holds up a thick, pleated grey skirt with elegant silver stitching along the waistline and the hem. Ercole smiles.

'Grey's one of my favorite colors,' he says, and grins at her. Almost reluctantly she smiles back. Clearly seeing this as encouragement, Ercole darts across the room and takes a seat by her side.

'What about you others? Anything nice?' Alice starts rummaging through one of the bags by her feet, then seems to think twice. She glances up, a twinkle in her eye.

'Oh, no... not really.' Esme gapes at her. Alice _always_ takes any chance to show off new purchases, particularly when it's clothing. Her adoptive daughter catches her eye and makes an imperceptible jerk of her head toward Tanya and Ercole on the sofa. 'I'm going to go and see if Jasper's okay. Esme and Rose, you should really hang those clothes up, they're going to get crumpled.' Rosalie flicks a look at Alice and then her eyes widen slightly.

'Yeah... you're probably right. Come on Esme... I want to see that dress again.' Alice gathers up her bags and darts out of the room, swiftly followed by Rosalie tugging on Esme's arm.

Tanya rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. Could Alice have been _any_ more obvious? Sighing in annoyance she stares out of the window, deliberately away from Ercole. She can feel his gaze burning into her back and it frustrates her. She hasn't felt this way since Edward, and look how _that_ turned out. Ercole still hasn't said anything but she can still feel his eyes on her. Suddenly anger floods through her body and she twists abruptly in her seat.

'Did you _want_ something, or are you just going to stare at me all day?' Her tone is sharp and flinty and Ercole flinches back slightly, as if her very words are barbed.

'I like the skirt,' he ventures gingerly, making a small gesture toward the bag by the foot of the sofa with the grey material still poking out of the top.

'You already said that.' Tanya knows she sounds like a world-class bitch, but honestly, this is the best way. If she doesn't let herself get close to this guy, she won't get hurt. It's all about self-preservation. It's common sense. Ercole, though, doesn't seem able to take a hint. He edges slightly closer to her. In response, Tanya shuffles away again until her hip meets the arm of the couch.

Suddenly there's a loud groan and almost against her will, Tanya turns to him. He's tugging at his brown hair in what seems like desperation.

'Look... I'm just going to go for it now... okay? You can think I'm an idiot, you can despise me if you like, but I just have to say this. I really like you. Really like you. You ignore me most of the time and when you do talk to me you're an absolute bitch but... there's something between us. Since the moment I first saw you, I haven't been able to take my eyes off you. I've noticed all these little things, stupid things, but they mean the world to me. Like... when you're hunting, just before you spring, you always tuck your hair behind your left ear. And when you're frustrated you tug at your earlobe... just like you're doing now. And when you laugh you snort slightly first and then really go for it. When you're listening closely to someone you twirl your hair around your right hand. I've noticed all those things because I care. Okay... I care. A lot. And I'm willing to give this a try. And you'd be really stupid if you didn't take that risk with me. I'm a good person, I really am. I'm looking into becoming a vegetarian. Just think about it... please?'

With that, Ercole has disappeared out of the door, leaving Tanya stunned on the couch.

**Oh my God. You have no idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter. Partly it was due to University sucking up my soul... but mostly it was me just staring at the laptop wondering what the hell I was writing... anyway. I got there in the end. And I'm starting work on the next chapter now so hopefully there'll be another one on the way soon, as in, not in three or four months time. I know I don't deserve it... but I do love reviews. Oooh, and if you do review, please let me know what you think of Matthew? He becomes a bigger part in the story, so thoughts would be very beneficial. xxxx**


	15. Chapter 14: Intolerance

**Author's Note: Yay another chapter! I love this story again! I love this chapter, but I'd be intrigued to know what you think. I had fun writing it. Well, I say fun, it did make me slightly teary at times...**

**Warnings: Descriptons of graphic violence and probably a couple of swear words... but there are also some fluffy moments.**

**Disclaimer: I'm so bored of doing these now. Twilight does not belong to me. End of.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Intolerance**_

'_It's a bill that recognizes when hate crimes are perpetrated in this country against those who are of a minority religion or race or ethnic origin or color, that Canada says this is wrong. But there's one group in the country and that is gays and lesbians – the group that has more hate crimes, more violence perpetrated against it...'_

_Sponsor Svend Robinson_

Carlisle sinks his head into his hands. It had been a tough shift, but it was over now. Quickly he checks the time on his watch. Half past two in the morning. His shift was due to finish half an hour ago. Suddenly he is filled with a longing to see Esme and the rest of his family again... to find out exactly what Jasper and Emmett have planned with regards to the Volturi. He hurriedly sweeps down the corridors, stopping off at his office to collect his briefcase and essential papers he needs to read through before his next shift.

Sarah has gone home, but Helen is still on the desk.

'Goodnight, Doctor Cullen,' she calls, twirling her hair around a finger. Carlisle turns and smiles wanly at her.

'Goodnight, Helen.'

He has just turned to exit the hospital when she calls him again.

'My family's having a barbeque next Saturday... would you like to come?' He swivels and looks at her. Those wide, slightly desperate eyes. The nervous tapping of fingertips on the counter. He sympathises with her feelings, but honestly. She knows he is married.

'I actually have plans with Esme on Saturday, but have a great time. See you soon.' He doesn't let himself acknowledge the disappointed look in her eyes and lets himself out into the cool night.

The stench hits him like a cannonball in the ribs. It almost literally knocks the breath out of him, if he had any in the first place. Raw, ripe, fresh human blood. So strong it assaults his nostrils like a burning fire. He hasn't had time to prepare for this. Particularly for a scent so... intriguing. Against his will he feels himself settling into a hunting crouch, his briefcase dropped and forgotten on the ground, his shoulder muscles tensing under his white coat. His nostrils flare and he takes a few fast steps forward. He shifts slightly on the balls of his feet, ready to sprint and... hunt. Just as he lifts his foot off the ground to take his first step, he hears the group of drunken young guys heading back from the pub. Their loud, raucous noise distracts him and he straightens up, listening to their conversation.

'Totally had it coming... such a fairy!'

'Right on, Keith. Was a good night!'

'Man, I'm so drunk! Jesus, I'm gonna puke... hang on...' There's the sound of retching, swiftly followed by noisy laughter. Carlisle allows reality to settle over him. What was he about to do? He can still smell the blood, but it no longer bothers him, now he's gotten used to it being there. But he cannot deny what he started to do. Something he hasn't done in almost three hundred years. Hunt a human being. A human being in trouble.

Carlisle hesitates by the doors to the hospital, in an agony of indecision. Every instinct in him is screaming at him to help, to find the victim of all this blood and do everything in his power to heal. Another part of his brain is telling him that he has enough problems as it is... he does not need one more.

He can see his dark Mercedes in the parking lot, calling to him to settle into its comfortable leather seats and drive home to his wife and his family. To help them plan a way to stop the threat that threatens all of them. But the stronger part of him, the doctor, the healer, is calling to him to follow his nose.

Almost reluctantly he picks up his briefcase and reaches his car, unlocks the doors and tosses his briefcase into the passenger seat. He is about to slide behind the wheel when he hears the moan. It is unmistakeable. The groan of a human being in agony.

'Damn it,' Carlisle mutters, slamming the door of his car shut and resting a hand on its hood.

He turns his head towards where he heard the noise, running a hand through his already dishevelled blonde hair. He can't not help. He has to see what he can do.

The reek of fresh blood is emanating from an alley alongside the hospital, where they keep the dumpsters to hold all the trash. Every sense is primed as Carlisle edges down the alley. The darkness is no problem for his keen vampire eyes, and as he reaches the halfway point, he sees it. A pale arm, flung out, the rest of the body hidden behind a dumpster.

Instinct takes over. Carlisle throws caution to the wind and flashes down the remaining pathway to that lifeless arm. As he reaches it, he sucks in a harsh breath.

It's Matthew. Still in his doctor's coat, but it's ripped and dirty. Carlisle can see from this angle that the arm is twisted at an unnatural angle... most likely broken. The t-shirt Matthew wears beneath the coat is shredded into pieces, probably cut by a knife. The blood is spreading from an injury on Matthew's temple, a deep gash running from his forehead to just above his right eye. But what catches Carlisle's immediate attention are the horrendous bruises on his arms and stomach... and the word, scratched into the flesh just below Matthew's bellybutton. The blood is flowing, yet the word can still be made out.

_Fag_.

Carlisle goes into automatic doctor mode. He drops to his knees beside Matthew and examines his head injury first. It's nasty, but it doesn't look too serious. Some antisceptic, stitches and a bandage would fix it right up. The next item of concern is obviously Matthew's stomach with all its assorted injuries. The engraved word is awful, but the cuts are fairly shallow. The bruises will fade. Carefully, Carlisle runs his hands over Matthew's ribs, checking for broken bones. There are none. Carlisle sighs in relief and examines Matthew's arm. A simple break, by the looks of it. Should be easy enough to set.

He allows himself a moment of weakness... the moment when tears would come if he was still able to shed them. He buries his face in his hands.

'Carlisle?' The voice is weak, and hoarse. Carlisle's eyes fly open, fixing on Matthew's face. Those green eyes are open and gazing at him, although they're darkened with pain.

'Matthew? What happened?'

Matthew takes in a hissing breath through his teeth and struggles to reply. 'Some guys... just outside the hospital, attacked me...' his eyes flutter slightly and Carlisle scoops an arm under his shoulders.

'Just hold on, okay? I'm going to take you inside the hospital. They'll fix you right up.'

Matthew seems to regain some consciousness and shakes his injured head as fiercely as he can before wincing.

'Please, no, Carlisle. Don't take me in there... I don't want them to see me like this. I know it's a huge thing to ask but... can't you deal with it? At your house?'

Carlisle hesitates. To take a freely-bleeding and semi-conscious human back to his house right now would probably not be a great idea. Most of the vampires there are vegetarian granted, but there's Ercole, and there's also the fact that they'll have to try and hide their slightly unusual nightime activities from Matthew and pretend to sleep. He doubts the rest of the family will be too happy. But then he thinks of this from Matthew's perspective. A new guy in a strange town. Working as a doctor. Getting attacked as part of what is clearly some sort of hate crime. Would he want to be treated in the same place he has to work day after day? Probably not.

Carlisle may have been born in the sixteen hundreds, but he's lived enough to be open minded about homosexuals. He can imagine it's something that a person should be able to disclose in their own time... not have bared to all with an incriminating message on their stomach.

'I...' he starts. Matthew's eyes open again.

'Please, Carlisle. Please?'

The lids flutter shut over the piercing green gaze. Carlisle sighs. He tightens his grip under Matthew's shoulders, and folds the other underneath his knees. Since he is fairly certain Matthew has no broken bones apart from his arm, it should be fine to lift him like this. Swift as a shadow he pulls the other doctor into his arms and darts to his car. No-one is around, no-one can see him. He places Matthew carefully on the backseat, and then swings himself behind the wheel.

**At the house**

Esme flicks through a book of plants at her desk, wondering which ones to plant in the garden next spring. She knows she should be thinking about more serious issues, such as the imminent threat of the Volturi, but she can't bring herself to neglect her garden. Glancing at the clock on the wall she sees it is quarter to three in the morning. Carlisle should have been home by now... his shift finished at two.

Just then she hears his key in the door and automatically darts out the room to greet him. She is halfway down the stairs when she sees him appear in the doorway and she stops dead. Her eyes almost cannot understand what she sees. Carlisle, standing there, with a freely bleeding unconscious human in his arms. Her mind flashes back to the last time this happened, when Rosalie was the human.

Edward's fury at him bringing another soul to be saved into their 'family'. His anger that they would be uprooted yet again while Rosalie learnt to control her thirst. Yet again, although this wasn't Carlisle, when Emmett joined the family and it was Rosalie cradling him, begging Carlisle to save him.

_Not again_, she thinks. And then she recognizes the man. It's the doctor, Matthew somebody. The new guy at Forks General. And her eyes take in more details. He is not mortally wounded, just unconscious. And almost in the same instant, she scents the blood. Automatically she clamps a hand over her nose and mouth. After a couple of seconds she takes a few tentative breaths and decides she can deal with the blood as long as she keeps away.

'Carlisle?' she asks, her voice tense and strained. 'What's going on?'

'Where are the others?' he replies hurriedly, scanning the hallway with darting eyes before looking back at his wife.

'I... I'm not sure. I think most of them are out hunting...' Again Esme claps a hand to her mouth. What if Matthew had overheard that last part? But Carlisle grins wryly at her.

'It's okay, he's only semi-conscious. I doubt he can understand what we're saying right now. I'm going to take him up my study, okay? Try and fix him up. Could you please keep the others away? Especially Ercole?'

Esme barely has time to nod before Carlisle is dashing fluidly up the stairs and she hears the door to his study open and shut.

Esme takes a moment to try and collect herself before descending the stairs. To her right she hears a door open, and glancing over she sees Rosalie standing on the threshold with a face like thunder.

'_Please_ tell me he hasn't done it again, Esme,' she hisses, her eyes narrow with suspicion. Esme passes a slender hand over her brow.

'Done what?' she asks, bewildered.

'You know what. Brought another human in need of _saving_ into our home. He promised it would be the last time with Emmett!' Rosalie's bell-like tones rise higher with stress. Understanding filters through Esme's mind. Rosalie is worried that Carlisle has brought Matthew back to the house with the intention of turning him. Exactly the assumption she had made. She smiles tiredly at her daughter.

'No it's nothing like that Rose, I promise. The man he bought home... he's the new doctor at the hospital.'

'So?' Rosalie demands, flicking her hair off her shoulder.

'From what I could see and from what Carlisle said, I don't think the injuries are life-threatening.'

Gradually the frown smoothes out on Rosalie's beautiful face as she realizes that Carlisle isn't planning on changing someone else. As soon as the frown disappears, however, it is replaced swiftly by confusion.

'So if he's not changing him... why's he bought him here? Why not the hospital? Surely that would make more sense.'

Esme shrugs and makes her way through to the living room, followed by Rosalie.

'I don't know why, Rose. I'm sure he has his reasons. He wouldn't have bought him here if he had another choice.'

Rosalie gives a slight snort as if she thinks this is very unlikely and sinks down onto the couch. A few moments later Emmett wanders into the room, looking a little stressed. He plops down next to Rosalie and smooths a hand over her hair.

'Hey babe. What's going on? I heard raised voices and is that...?' His nostrils have picked up the lingering scent of blood from the hallway. Immediately he is on his feet, hand firmly clamped over his mouth and nose as he gives himself time to adjust to the presence of fresh human blood in the house.

Esme waves a hand at him. 'It's okay, Emmett. Carlisle found one of his colleagues injured tonight and has bought him back here to treat him. Emmett takes in one quick hissing breath before replying tersely,

'Treating him? You don't mean...?' Esme sighs. How often was she going to have to go through this?

'No, he's not changing him, don't worry.' Emmett's tense posture relaxes slightly and he sits back down on the couch.

'Guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions but I honestly don't wanna go through the hassle of moving to the middle of nowhere again.'

Rosalie swats him lightly on the arm. 'What are you talking about? The rest of us had it far worse than you did!'

Esme rises elegantly from the couch. 'I'm just going to see if Carlisle needs anything. If any of you see Ercole, could you please stress to him the importance of staying away from the study?'

Emmett nods gravely, still not trusting himself enough yet to take in breath to speak fully. Rosalie gets up to join Esme.

'Perhaps I should go and tell the others... those of them in the house anyway. I'm sure they will have smelt the blood by now, they'll be wondering what's going on.'

'Good idea.'

Esme makes her way up the stairs and toward her husband's study. The smell of blood grows as she nears the door, and she covers her mouth and nose again... just to be on the safe side. She taps gently on the wood.

'Honey?'

'It's okay, Esme. You can come in. Just be careful.' Carlisle's tones are warm and soothing. Esme takes a hurried breath, turns the doorknob and enters the study.

Carlisle has transformed his desk into an emergency sugery table. He has clearly been working as fast as is possible for a vampire, and Matthew's injuries seem to all be treated. A large swathe of pristine white bandage is wrapped around his head. Matthew's arm is strapped to some sort of splint. As she comes in, Carlisle is swabbing gently at the man's pale stomach. It is the first time Esme sees the word etched into the taut flesh. She winces and horror clouds her golden eyes.

'Who would do something like that?' she whispers, barely breathing. Carlisle grimaces as he continues annointing the injury.

'There are a lot of hateful people out there Esme, even in Forks. I heard a group of drunken guys just before I found him. They were saying something about "the fairy had it coming". I would assume they were the perpetrators.'

'That's awful. Just awful. The poor man.' Sorrow and pity replace the horror in her eyes and Carlisle smiles tenderly at her.

'He'll be okay, Esme. I'll let Charlie know about it first thing tomorrow... that is, if Matthew's willing. Hopefully he'll be able to identify who did this.'

'I hope he catches them.' She tears her eyes away from the horrific word on Matthew's stomach and gestures at his arm. 'What are you going to do with his arm?'

Carlisle's eyes follow hers. He frowns. 'The splint's just temporary. I don't have all the necessary equipment here to set it properly. I'll have to talk to him when he's feeling better. It may be I have to take some plaster from the hospital and fix it up here. He may be here for awhile. The only reason I took him here in the first place was because he specifically requested it. He didn't want people at the hospital knowing what happened to him.' Esme nods.

'That makes sense. I guess he might feel embarrassed. But Carlisle, have you thought about the practical elements of...?'

'Yes. It's going to be difficult, I'm not going to deny that. Especially since we have the Volturi threat to worry about as well. But... I don't know. There's something about Matthew. I couldn't deny him.'

Amusement quirks the corner of Esme's lips slightly. 'Something about him?' she teases. 'Should I be worried?'

Carlisle gives a slightly startled laugh in response, his whole face lighting with his smile. Again, Esme is struck by how radiant her husband is.

'You have _nothing_ to worry about, believe me. I've only had eyes for you since I met you. You were sixteen and had just broken your leg. That was one day I was _very_ glad I was a doctor.'

Esme smiles in response. 'I _was_ only sixteen... that's almost perverted Carlisle.' She grins, to show him she's joking. In fact they have talked about that first meeting countless times over their years together.

He beams back at her. 'Hey, I'm only twenty-three! And besides, I didn't make a move until you were older. In fact, you're older than me! Cradle-snatcher.'

There is a moment of silence and then both of them dissolve into laughter, Esme clutching the frame of the door for support.

Carlisle finishes cleaning the wound on Matthew's stomach and carefully places a swatch of white gauzy bandage over it, fixing it in place with surgical tape. Esme is suddenly serious again.

'Will it ever go away?'

Carlisle looks saddened, his smile dissolving. 'I don't know. The cuts are fairy shallow, but he may have scars there. I hope for his sake it does fade.'

He steps back from the desk and surveys his work with a critical eye. 'That will do for now. He should regain consciousness soon. I think the loss of blood and shock are keeping him unconscious.' He eyes the shredded remains of Matthew's t-shirt. 'Honey, can you go into our room and find him one of my t-shirts? Possibly a sweater as well.' Esme nods and leaves the study swiftly. In about three seconds she is back, with a dark green t-shirt and a white sweater over her arm. She hands them wordlessly to Carlisle and he gently raises Matthew, whose upper torso is completely naked. She notices that his dirty and torn coat has been flung into a corner... the same with his shredded old shirt. Smoothly, using his vampiric strength, Carlisle supports Matthew's weight with one arm while his other works the t-shirt over the other man's head. He has some trouble getting Matthew's splinted arm into the sleeve, and at one point he jolts it slightly, causing the man to give an unconcious moan of pain. He does the same with the sweater and then lays him back on the desk.

'Esme... I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. It's not uncommon with this sort of hate crime for... other injuries to be inflicted. Injuries of a delicate nature. I'm don't think it happened in this instance, but I need to check to make sure.'

Esme has a moment of confusion before her brain computes what her husband is saying. Her eyes widen.

'Surely not,' she breathes.

'I hope not,' Carlisle mutters tensely, his fingers already working at Matthew's belt buckle. 'But you'd better leave just in case.'

Esme nods and leaves the study again. Carlisle takes an unnecessary deep breath and finishes with the belt. Gently he unzips Matthew's trousers and pushes them down just past his knees and does the same with the boxers. Closing his eyes momentarily, he gently turns the man over slightly.

Relief. Sweet relief. There is nothing there... at least, no untoward bleeding which would have indicated a rape. Swiftly he zips Matthew back up. He almost feels like he is invading Matthew's privacy but as a doctor he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he hadn't checked. His mind turns to the problem of where they are going to install Matthew for his recovery. Eventually he decides to put him in his and Esme's room. They can always say they'll be fine sleeping on the couches downstairs. He checks over all the injuries again and assures himself he's done all he can for now. Smoothly and fluidly he scoops Matthew into his arms again and darts to his and Esme's bedroom. He wonders about taking Matthew's jeans off to make him more comfortable... but then decides the other doctor would probably be more reassured waking up fully clothed.

Carefully he places him in bed, drawing the blankets up to just under Matthew's armpits. He flicks the small bedside lamp on, which bathes the room in a soft golden glow.

He leaves the room and heads downstairs. As he enters the living-room, he sees what seems to be some sort of family meeting. Everyone is there. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Tanya, Ercole, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate and Garrett. Even more surprisingly, Jacob is there with Renesmee cuddled up in his lap. Seth sits next to Jacob.

'What's going on?' Carlisle asks in bewilderment. The house had been virtually empty when he'd brought Matthew back.

'Alice had a vision,' Jasper mutters, every syllable strained with tension. 'The Volturi have finished their training. They're going to be on their way here in a matter of days. We need to start getting ready. It's going to be big.'

**So, that's it for that chapter. I hope to update within the next couple of days although I do have work and Uni work. So... please review. I know this chapter is fairly short but I thought it finished on an appropriate note. Love you all! xxxx**


	16. Chapter 15: The Presentation

**Author's Note: A bit of a delay, but at least it wasn't a month or anything this time! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it did give me a little bit of trouble, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you like it too. **

**Warnings: Mild violence... I think that's it**

**Disclaimer: I really want Peter Facinelli to belong to me, but I've come to accept that he doesn't. Neither does Twilight.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**The Presentation**_

'_He knows little, who will tell his wife all he knows.'_

_Thomas Fuller_

**In Volterra**

'So... are we ready?' Aro's voice is soft and delicate as he questions Peter, a burly muscular member of the Guard who has filled in Felix's place, stood before him. Peter looks apprehensive, but that is a look Aro has come to expect from those underneath him when they're stood in his presence.

'Almost, Master. The newborns have almost complete control over their actions. They know to obey us.'

'And they are loyal?' Aro probes, wanting to make totally sure. Peter grins sadistically.

'They believe the Cullens are the scum of the Earth and you are God. They will follow you to the end. They think you're a saint.'

Aro laughs delightedly, clapping his thin, bone-white hands together. This was just the sort of thing that pleased him.

'Excellent. Tomorrow, I want you to organize a presenting of them to me. They will have to swear the oath and such.' Peter nods, his grin mirroring that of his master. 'Now... send Jane in to me. And... Alec. Yes. Jane and Alec, if you'd be so good.'

Peter almost can't help but shiver. He knows that Aro is most dangerous when he is at his most polite.

'Right away, Master.' He bows and Aro watches his huge figure disappear through the doors of the throne room. Marcus turns to him.

'Aro... are you sure this is wise? Why not let the Cullens be? You know they... and particularly Carlisle... have no intention of challenging our rule.'

'Their very existence challenges our rule,' Aro murmurs, his hands steepled together, his dark hair falling in a sleek curtain down his shoulders. 'They have grown too big, too strong, too... threatening.'

'Vegetarians,' Marcus scoffs. 'They are weak, the lot of them. We shouldn't worry.'

'They are not weak. Do not underestimate them Marcus. We have made that mistake in the past and I shan't do it again.'

'Do as you will, Aro,' Marcus murmurs, with a shrug of his shoulders that seems to indicate he couldn't care less one way or the other.

Aro seems just about to reply when there is a light tap at the door and Jane and Alec enter. They bow slightly and await orders. Aro turns away from Marcus with a slight snarl and addresses the witch twins stood before him.

'Peter tells me the army is virtually ready. They will be presented tomorrow and after that I expect we will be ready to travel to America in about a week.' Jane and Alec nod slightly, unsure where this is going.

Aro steeples his hands underneath his chin and paces, deep in thought. 'I've come to the conclusion that it's useless now to try and thwart Alice's visions. We've lost Ercole and we have to accept that she can see every decision we make. What I want to be convinced of is our victory. I have to _know_ that if we travel to America we are going to emerge victorious.'

Jane steps forward, crimson eyes glinting. 'There cannot be any doubt, Master. Yes, there are many of the Cullens, but there are now a lot more of us. And they are hindered by their _morality_. They will be concerned with issues such as human deaths.' She smiles slightly and behind her Alec's eyes are bright with amusement.

'I do not want to risk exposure,' Aro murmurs.

Jane laughs, a sound like ringing bells throughout the cavernous chamber. 'We are the law, Master! We can decide what we do. We do not want exposure, true, but we are not worried about a few human losses. The Cullens will be. That will put us at an advantage.'

Alec steps to his sister's side. 'Jane is right, Master.'

Aro turns his eyes on the taller, brown-haired twin. 'An advantage, yes. That's what we need. In the past, of course, we had you and your sister as an advantage.'

Alec steps back a few paces, just as Jane steps forward, her eyes flashing.

'What do you mean, Master?' Her tone is quivery, almost sounding like she is about to cry. Aro eyes her coolly.

'What do I mean? I mean that since young Bella became part of the Olympic Coven, you and your brother have become decidedly less effective. We all saw what happened four years ago. With Bella in the mix, your powers are worthless. It just makes me wonder why I'm keeping you around now.'

Jane narrows her eyes. 'After all we've done for you over the years, Master, and you would just eliminate us because some silly little girl thinks she can beat us? Alec and I have been loyal to you for countless centuries and this is how you thank us? Give me a chance, just one chance to take down Bella Cullen, and I won't disappoint you.'

Aro takes a step towards her and taps his fingers together. 'Oh dear, Jane.' His tone is silky and gentle. Jane takes a step back. 'Have you forgotten where your loyalties lie? Have you forgotten who it was who rescued you and Alec and gave you the gift of immortality? You talk of loyalty... you promised to obey me without question. In return for life instead of the fiery torment you were otherwise doomed to.'

If Jane had any blood in her body, her face would have blanched. Alec takes a hissing breath inwards behind her. Her full lips wobble and her eyes turn unseeing and faraway as she recalls the day she and Alec died... and were saved.

_Jane and Alec Hartwarn. The thirteen-year-old grandchildren of the village healer, Mabel Hartwarn. Being a village healer was always going to be a risky occupation, but there was no other way for the tiny Hartwarn family to survive. Jane and Alec's parents had been carried off within a couple of months of each other, both from consumption. Even Mabel's medicines hadn't been enough to save her son and his beautiful wife._

_Now all she had left of her family were her two, slightly strange, grandchildren. They so resembled their father, her much beloved son. Their hair was the same shade of brown, although Alec's was slightly darker, Jane's had a leaning towards blonde. Both had his grave pale blue eyes... so light they were almost white. From their mother they had inherited pale skin and her full lips. _

_Strange. Yes, they were strange. Not in any particularly obvious sense. They went about their duties and chores in the village properly and without complaint. Yet there was something about them. They were never apart, for one thing. Mabel was aware that twins were sometimes closer than other siblings, but surely this was something different. You never saw one without the other. Never. _

_There were whisperings in the village about them... about the whole family. When cows sickened and died from some strange plague, the Hartwarn family started attracting dark looks and hurried genuflecting. Mabel became increasingly anxious. In her sixty years, she'd learnt the signs. Healing was a dangerous job at times. Because when you attempted to heal, and failed, it wasn't too much of a leap for the bereaved relations, seeking a scapegoat, to say you weren't healing, you were harming. _

_And with the inherent superstitions so often found in small villages, it wasn't that far from harming to _supernatural _harm. And once that particular leap had occurred... it wasn't too long before you were in trouble. Mabel tried to press the importance of normal, good and moral behaviour onto Jane and Alec. They listened to her attentively, the picture of childhood innocence, pale hands clasped together in front of them, heads slightly bent, luminous white-blue eyes fixed on her face. _

_But no sooner had she finished and turned away, then she heard them giggling together in strange high-pitched tones. She spun around, and their faces were grave, identical gazes mutual in their innocence. Sometimes her grandchildren scared her. _

_She wasn't the only one. As the village livestock continued to ail and die, the whisperings about Mabel, and Jane and Alec, increased. Mabel knew that her grandchildren were often referred to as 'the witch twins', a phrase always muttered in hushed and fearful tones._

_She should have seen her arrest coming. The village's small law force, comprising of about five burly town council members, arrived at the Hartwarn cottage in the small hours of the morning, just before dawn was about to break. They hurried the old woman away quietly, not even waking the twins._

_Mabel Hartwarn was dead by the next day. Of course, it was only a matter of time before the twins' fate was decided. They couldn't be allowed to carry on living in the cursed cottage on their own... and besides that, the list of accusations against them was growing. Every day more and more complaints from frightened and angry villagers appeared in the town council's chambers. Added to that, there were stories. Stories of strangers, cloaked in black, hovering on the edges of the woods, near to the Hartwarn cottage. Jack Farnborough even alleged he'd been close enough to see them properly, before they vanished into thin air. He described them as deadly pale, with demonic blood-red eyes, pointed teeth and unnatural beauty. Jack Farnborough was a farm-hand who was known to be a fan of liquor, but in this case, his word was accepted as gospel. The village elders decided they had no need of further evidence, and the twins were arrested about a week after their Grandmother's death._

_They did not cry at their trial as they were interrogated. They stood together, light and dark brown hair blending together, hands clasped tight. Their witchy eyes remained locked on their judge, staring at him with an intensity that unsettled and frightened him. When they were asked questions they answered almost in unison, monosyllabically. They denied witchcraft. They denied causing the plague which made the cattle die. They denied knowing the existence of such strange figures as described by Mr Farnborough. They were declared guilty of witchcraft, malicious damage against the cattle, and conspiracy to murder. The sentence was death by being burnt alive at the stake._

_Still they did not cry, even as they were being lashed to the main trunk of wood, forming the core of the stake. Their hands remained clasped tight. _

_In fact, the only words to leave either of their lips before the lit torch set the wood alight, was from Jane. As a village council member moved forward, the flames spitting, she raised her high, childlike voice to the wind._

'_We shall be revenged! On _all_ of you!'_

_The fire caught, the wood burned. The twins' unnatural silence was broken as their shrieks of agony filled the smoke-filled air. _

_Suddenly... there was commotion. People were falling as if in simultaneous dead faints. Whipping dark cloaks could be seen as the villagers were obliterated. Every so often you could see a flashing figure just beside a panicked man or woman who would be running for their lives, and then they'd fall, limbs severed, heads decapitated, scratches, as if from some ferocious wild animal, inflicted on their exposed flesh._

_The flames were doused with water by two men who appeared as if from nowhere by the stake. The twins' unconscious forms were slumped against their bonds. Although not yet dead, their survival was surely almost impossible. Appearing in the middle of the two men was another, with long dark hair falling in a shining curtain to just below his shoulders. His dress was ornate, jewelled, rich and beautiful. He simply shone with gems and precious stones. He raised his ice-white hands and the two others parted before him._

_In a blur of motion he was suddenly beside the twins, lowering his head to their necks. When he pulled away, wiping at his mouth, identical livid crimson bite marks could be seen on the necks of Jane and Alec Hartwarn. After a couple of seconds had passed, they suddenly arched, screaming in agony, torsos straining unnaturally stiffly against the ropes that still bound them... that hadn't yet been burnt by the ravaging fire which had destroyed their bodies. _

_They were left there for just about three days. Occasionally one of the cloaked figures would appear and seem to check on them. Then they would vanish just as swiftly as they had come. The village was obliterated. The corpses of the dead lay where they had fallen, rotting and decomposing into the earth. The small, rough houses had been burnt to ruins. It was a desolate and bleak landscape, with only the stake standing tall in the middle of the destruction, the screaming figures of two children still tied to it._

_After three days, their struggles and cries lowered in intensity, and then stopped altogether. They were approached cautiously by the jewelled man and two others... one with bright blonde hair and the other with dark brown. They too wore ornate clothing, although it was not as rich and luxurious as the man in the centre. As the cries of the twins ebbed into deathly silence, the man with the black hair stepped foward._

'_Welcome...' he murmurs in a voice that is silky, alluring and innately dangerous. '... to the world of the immortals. My witch twins.'_

_Jane and Alec open their blood-red eyes._

Jane seems incapable of speech as she stares at Aro, her mind still full of those dim, human memories. Alec steps up beside his sister.

'Bella is the priority here,' he informs Aro in a low, calm voice. 'As soon as she is destroyed, the Cullens will be easy prey. Without her power, we will be in complete control of them. We must find a way to eliminate her. Victory will be ours as soon as she is dead.'

'_I'll_ kill her!' Jane almost shrieks, her high-pitched tones ripping through the chamber. 'She is _mine_! I will not stand to be humiliated as she has humiliated me!' Jane's beautiful, cherubic features are distorted into a mask of hatred as she rages and her crimson eyes glint with the fire of insanity. Alec gently lays a pale hand on her arm and she starts to calm, though her gaze is still wild.

Aro studies the two of them intently. 'I admire your spirit, my dear Jane,' he murmurs eventually. 'Your passion and vindictiveness have always fascinated me. However, if you are going to kill Bella Cullen you will have to find a way to keep control. Your hatred for her could very easily lead you to your death.'

'I _can_ control myself, Master,' Jane mutters sullenly, her tiny white hands clenched into fists at her sides. 'Just let me try... that's all I ask.'

Aro stares at her for a few seconds longer before throwing up his hands slightly and pacing away. 'Fine. You will have your chance. But if you fail... you must be prepared for the consequences.'

Jane swallows slightly and brushes a strand of pale blonde hair out of her face. 'I shall accept whatever punishment you deem fit if I fail, Master.'

'So be it. Now go and make your preparations. The hunting party should return in about an hour. Tomorrow we are all assembling here for the presentation of the newborns. I expect you and Alec to be in your places among my guard.' Aro flicks a hand at them as he stalks back to his throne. 'You may go.'

Jane looks as if she is going to say something else, but Alec gently tightens his grip on her arm and draws her away toward the door. It closes gently behind them.

'Do you think she will succeed?' Marcus's lazy drawl fills the chamber. Aro sinks into his throne. He shrugs slightly.

'I cannot tell. She is clever and dangerous, but I fear her hatred of Bella will lead her into hasty actions which may not end well. That has always been Jane's main flaw. Sometimes I think those few moments on the stake have damaged her mind.'

'That would be unsurprising,' Marcus agrees. 'But then what of Alec? Why is he not the same? So full of rage, as she is?'

Aro taps his fingers thoughtfully on the arm of his throne. 'I have been thinking about this recently, Marcus. I think Alec is possibly even more damaged than Jane. At least with Jane you know where you are. She rages and shrieks and is openly cruel. But there is nothing hidden with her. Alec... he is different. He will stand and watch. Take note, brother,' he says, turning to Marcus. 'There is a scheming mind behind those bland eyes of his.'

'You think he is a... threat?' Marcus's tone is hesitant. Aro does not answer for a few moments.

'No,' he says eventually. 'He is not a threat at the moment. But he could be. Jane has already cracked. She has always been that way. But Alec... Alec is cracking. And when he finally loses it, as Jane has done already, we should all be wary. Jane's gift is powerful and potent... undeniably so. But she can only concentrate it on one person at a time. Alec can incapacitate everyone simultaneously. We should keep an eye on him.'

'Fine.' Marcus seems to have already lost interest in the conversation, and has gone back to staring at a spot on the wall. 'Let me know when the newborns are being presented tomorrow, won't you?'

Aro, Marcus and almost all the members of the Guard are assembled in the main chamber by noon the next day. Aro's new bodyguard, a skinny vampire named Fabian, stands close to him. Other members of the Guard have also come to prominence since the deaths of Felix, Renata and others. Peter is one, of course, his muscular frame quivering with excitement. Lucia... a stunning brunette whose chocolate curls fly out in wild tangles around her face. Tristan, an eager restless blonde, whose pointed features resemble those of a rat. These are the chosen few who have now joined the ranks of Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Santiago and Afton as the leaders of the Guard. They are the vampires with particularly devastating and powerful gifts. The others hover behind them, swelling out the numbers. They are all restless, all excited, awaiting the arrival of the newborns who will increase their army and help them to victory against the cursed Cullen clan.

The double doors fly open and Demetri enters. Although he is cloaked in the usual dark robes, there are moments when the flesh of his arms is momentarily glimpsed. They are scarred and mutilated... it is evident where the flesh has been ripped and bitten from his body, only to rejoin and attach itself later. Bella did not succeed in killing him... although she made a pretty good attempt at it.

He stalks into the chamber and stands to one side, waving an arm impatiently. Through the doorway come numerous vampires, each one bloody-eyed and beautiful. They move together jerkily, darting eyes scanning the room, still getting used to their new abilities.

They crowd together in the middle of the chamber, stopping as one as if signalled by some silent communication. Without a word, Aro flicks his eyes over at his Guard.

A few seconds later, one dark-haired newborn suddenly collapses on the ground, shrieking in pain, writhing and twisting on the flagstones. A few moments pass, and then he relaxes, unable to move or get up, but no longer in pain. Another experiences the same treatment behind him, before again seeming to recover after a few seconds. The assorted newborns shift warily, eyes flicking and darting in fear as they try to locate the unknown threat which is attacking their companions. Aro lifts a finger and after a small pause, the vampires in the centre gasp almost as one. On the same instant they all start behaving in a very peculiar manner. Some crash into each other as they try to move. Some stay stock still but whip their heads around and around, as if trying to see something... anything. The vampires grouped around the edge of the chamber smother their laughter. Aro claps his hands once and suddenly the newborns appear to return to their senses, looking around with expressions varying from confusion to terror.

Aro gets up from his throne and moves slowly down toward his new army, who keep their eyes on him fearfully. He extends an arm and beckons. Jane and Alec glide forward and take up places at his side.

'Welcome to the Volturi, ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce you to Marcus...' he gestures at the man sitting in the throne, '... Jane and Alec. Some of you experienced for a few seconds a burning agony... all of you experienced a total loss of your senses. You have my witch twins to thank for that.' He indicates the twins, who have now become the focus of all the terrified gazes. Jane smiles slightly. Alec stares, dead-eyed. 'I would advise you not to get on their bad side... it will not be pleasant for you. The Volturi is a tightly-bound family. Above all, I require loyalty. Give me that, and there shan't be any problems. Afton?' He beckons the red-headed vampire forward from his guard. Afton seems to know what is expected of him, and stalks forward and around the group of newborns, every line in his face radiating extreme concentration. After a few seconds he starts moving amongst them, occasionally tapping one on the shoulder. After a few minutes he appears to be finished, and swiftly returns to his place by the wall.

'Those of you who were tapped by Afton, please report to me tonight in my chamber for special training. Those of you who weren't, the hunting party returns at about half past twelve tonight. First come, first served. You are dismissed.'

Aro turns away and walks toward the doorway at the rear of the chamber, behind the three thrones. From behind a group of dark-clad vampires emerges a blonde woman who has been standing unseen in the shadows. She rests a slender hand on Aro's arm and they exit the hall together. Marcus gazes after them for a split moment, an unfathomable expression in his red eyes, but then he returns his gaze to the floor.

The newborn vampires are hesitant and confused, unsure what they should be doing next. Demetri opens the double doors for them.

'You are free to move about the castle as you wish. Aro and Marcus's chambers are to the East and are clearly marked. They are out of bounds to you unless you are summoned. No one is to leave the castle without permission. Those of you who were not tapped, return here for the feeding. Those selected few, make your way to Aro's rooms tonight. I would urge all of you to work on your control and mastering your new abilities. We travel to America within a week to destroy the Cullens.'

Without saying a word more he flits out of the doorway and is gone. Slowly, and in little groups, the newborns follow him, dispersing in different directions... exploring their new home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Are there any promising talents in that group, dearest?' Sulpicia reclines lazily on the chaise in her and Aro's chambers, dragging a brush through her blonde hair.

Aro perches next to her and sighs. 'Afton seems to think so... although not as many as I'd like. I think he tapped about five out of the thirty or so that were there.'

'Well, hopefully those selected few will turn out to have some very powerful talents.'

'Yes, let's hope so. I need more treasures to add to my collection.' Aro smiles grimly at his wife and gets up to pace the chamber once more. 'We just need Bella out of the way. I told Jane I'd let her kill her, but I think I may have spoken rashly. If at all possible, I'd like young Isabella to join us here. Her gift is... remarkable.'

'What is it she does again?' Sulpicia's tone is slightly bored as she examines a nail on her left hand. Her husband whirls around, his eyes smouldering with barely contained fury.

'How can you not remember Sulpicia? You were there, were you not, four years ago? You saw what she did to Jane and Alec!'

Sulpicia's bloody eyes widen slightly as she looks at Aro steadily. 'I was not paying a huge amount of attention to the fight, or lack of it, Aro. I barely ever leave this castle... I was looking at the landscape.'

'The _landscape_?'

Sulpicia gets up off the chaise and folds her stony arms across her slender chest. 'Yes, the landscape. To tell you the truth, _dearest_, it's really become rather dull, these last few centuries. Always closested away in this gloomy building. Athenodora and I were talking about it the other day... she's getting irritated with being locked away as well, and after the death of Caius...'

Sulpicia gets no further. Aro has been getting more and more furious as his wife drones on, and eventually crosses the small space between them in less than a second. His hands lock around his wife's neck as he swiftly detaches her head from her body.

The head separates with the screeching sound of stone parting, and then falls heavily to the floor, tiny cracks forming along the jawline and out from one of her crimson eyes. Her torso slumps to the other side, one leg crooked at an angle.

Aro stands stock still in the middle of the room, his eyes wide and furious, his breathing harsh and erratic. Eventually he seems to calm, and pushes his dark hair out of his face. He surveys the broken body on the floor with cool detachment in his eyes.

'_Temper, temper_...' he murmurs to himself, and turns away, sweeping a hand over his eyes. What to do, what to do? Absently he retrieves a lighter from the pocket of his pitch black robe and twirls it deftly between his skeletal fingers. He sits on the chaise and stares at the pieces of his wife. If he set her alight... she'd be dead forever. He would be rid of her increasingly irritating presence. But then again... she did have her uses. And if he killed her he'd have to face questions about her whereabouts from the Guard and Marcus and particularly Athenodora. She was very close with Athenodora, and had been furious with Aro when he'd admitted that he was the one who'd killed Caius, and not Carlisle, as Athenodora had been led to believe. But her loyalty was to her husband, not to her friend. Aro sits and flicks the flame on and off as he thinks. It would probably be more prudent to let her live. She'd be angry with him for a short spell, naturally. He'd probably have to go without for a while, but that was fine.

Snatching some paper from a dresser in the corner he scribbles a quick note to Sulpicia in his elegant caligraphy.

Dearest. I am so sorry we quarrelled. Please accept my sincerest apologies and deepest love. Yours forever and always, Aro

There. That should do it. He'd probably have to get her some flowers or something as well. It would probably take Sulpicia about five or six hours to reattach. A deatchment at the neck was the most severe type of injury. She would get over it, she would forgive him. But in the meantime, he had to lock these chambers and organise somewhere else for the newborns to meet him tonight. He couldn't risk anyone coming across Sulpicia looking for him and rumours to fly around the castle. Not when they were so close to their goal – he didn't need any distractions. Without a backward glance, Aro walks out of the rooms and closes the door, locking it behind him.

**Six Hours Later**

The blonde vampire on the floor of the chambers gradually pulls herself to her feet. Around her neck is a horrific scar which twists and turns in a hideous pattern. She swallows a few times and stretches. Carefully she runs a slender finger around the scar, and her eyes narrow. They light upon the scrap of paper on the dresser and she crosses over to it in a flash. She scans the quickly scribbled message and then crumples it up into a ball and tosses it into a corner of the apartment. A note? Did Aro seriously think a note would fix this? Almost against her will, she finds herself laughing, but the sound is humourless and cold. Full of hatred and loathing.

She wasn't going to let him get away this. Oh no. A twisted smile lights up her face.

**Right, that's it for now. Sorry there weren't any Cullens in this chapter, but don't worry they shall return in the next update! Please review if you had thoughts on it...xxx**


	17. Chapter 16: A Plan Is Formed

**Author's Note: Sorry again. No other words, really. I hope you like this chapter... it gave me a lot of trouble, hence the lateness of the update, but I actually really like it and I hope you do too. Reviews are always loved, as are all my reviewers.**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: Erm... belongs to Stephenie Meyer. That's about it. Apart from Ercole and Matthew. They're mine.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**A Plan Is Formed**_

'_Carlisle Cullen. Looking at him without that hate clouding my eyes, I couldn't deny that killing him was murder. He was good. Good as any human we protected. Maybe better. It was Carlisle who would hate fighting back, even to save his own life. That's why we would be able to kill him – because he wouldn't want _us_, his enemies, to die.'_

_Jacob Black, 'Breaking Dawn'_

The spacious sitting room is virtually silent, despite the numerous vampires sitting or standing in it. Renesmee is curled up between her parents on the sofa in the corner, occasionally flicking a quick glance at one of them. Jasper sits in frowning concentration in a chair near the centre with Alice perched in his lap, gently stroking his honey curls. Rosalie and Emmett are entwined together on the couch near them, his arms wrapped securely around her slender waist. Her golden hair is fanned out on his chest as she absently drums her fingers on the sofa's arm. Ercole and Tanya are standing at opposite sides of the room, although each subtly darts glances at the other occasionally.

Carlisle sits in the corner of another sofa, with Esme curled into his side. He has an arm around her shoulders, and his fingers absently stroke gently up and down her bare shoulder. They haven't spoken for awhile now. Garrett, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar went hunting about an hour ago... unable to stand the talk going around in circles. Jacob and Seth left with them, heading back to La Push to keep the rest of the wolves informed.

'So... how long do we have again, Alice?' Rosalie asks. Before Alice can answer her, Edward raises his head slightly.

'About a week,' he replies dully. 'And more of them than ever. Newborns. A whole new army. Aro's planning on training the gifted ones himself.'

'We already know that, Edward!' Rosalie hisses in frustration. Edward sinks his gaze back to the floor.

'I was just saying. That's what's happening.'

'What can we do to prepare more?' Bella speaks quietly, rubbing a hand along her husband's arm tenderly. 'Ercole... how is your talent coming along?'

'It's okay at the moment, but I can't project it out yet. I can only protect one person at a time, and that's only if I try really hard.' His voice is dejected, his shoulders slumped.

'You're trying your best, Ercole. That's all we can ask of you,' Carlisle murmurs, tightening his grip on Esme.

'I just wish my best was enough.'

The room sinks back into gloomy silence. Suddenly Rosalie wrinkles her nose.

'Eugh, dog alert,' she mutters, but there is no malice in her words. The front door opens. Jacob has been provided with a key, but it is rarely locked anyway. They hear his heavy tread approach and then he is there in the doorway.

Renesmee, perhaps stifled by the atmosphere, gets up off the sofa and darts over to him, auburn curls flying behind her. Jacob catches her easily and wraps her in his arms automatically, glancing around at the prone vampires as he does so.

'I've been talking to the pack and Sam and you have our support.'

'That means a lot, you know it does, but this will be very different from last time. I'm not sure we can win this one.' Carlisle's voice is soft and sad. 'There are too many of them.'

'Come on, Doc. This isn't like you... where's the boundless optimism?' Carlisle smiles slightly but makes no reply. Jacob huffs in annoyance. 'Bells? I thought you had that freaky shield thing. That's gotta count for something, right?'

Rosalie lifts her head slightly from Emmett's chest. 'Bella's shield is only effective as long as there's no actual fighting. From what Alice tells us, I'm pretty sure the Volturi aren't going to want to stay and talk... and there's no time to get witnesses again. Besides, I'm not sure they'd pay attention even if there were.'

Jacob slumps slightly. 'You have a point, blondie. Okay... so new plan. We go away. Pack up and move. Leah and Seth will be fine handling the pack by themselves. We go somewhere those leeches will never be able to find us. You guys were thinking of moving on soon anyway, weren't you? The whole not-aging thing and that.'

Bella sighs. 'We did think about that, Jake. But we've come to a decision.' She flicks a glance at Esme, still curled against Carlisle's side like a limpet. 'None of us want to run. We don't want to have to be constantly looking over our shoulders. Besides, I think they've still got Demetri, and he can track anyone. No... we're staying in Forks. We're seeing this thing out until the end.'

'_Our _end, most likely,' Jasper mutters from the chair. Alice plants a soft kiss on his temple, but doesn't say anything. 'I've been going over and over plans with Emmett, but neither of us can think of a solution. Ercole's gift is very powerful, but he can only protect one of us at a time at the moment, and there's no more time for him to practice.' Jasper glances over at the dark-haired vampire standing by the door. 'I'm not blaming you, Ercole. You've done all you can, and we really appreciate it. But the harsh fact is... it's not enough.'

Jacob seems about to reply when there is noise from upstairs. A swish of material, a pause, and then a soft thud. Alice raises a delicate eyebrow. 'That can't be the Denalis back from hunting already, can it?'

'It's not the Denalis,' Rosalie mutters. 'You know, Carlisle, thinking about it now, this really isn't the best time to have a human in the house.'

Carlisle nods slightly, and glances at his watch. It's almost half-past two in the morning. They've been talking and sitting in silence since late afternoon. Matthew has been asleep for about a day, but of course he'd have to wake up at some point. There is a soft tread of footsteps from upstairs. As one, all the assembled vampires, and Jacob, raise their eyes to the ceiling.

'Tanya, could you take Ercole out of the house for the moment please? Excuse me for a moment,' Carlisle says and makes his way into the hallway.

Matthew is just descending the stairs, his splinted arm jutting out at an awkward angle at his side. His other hand clutches the bannister tightly. The bandages around his head are a little rumpled, but still hold firm. Carlisle can see just by the way he is moving that he is still in pain, but trying to mask it. He spots Carlisle and stops about halfway down the stairs.

'How are you feeling?' Carlisle asks gently.

'Weird. Groggy. What time is it?'

'Half past two in the morning. You slept almost an entire day.' Matthew frowns slightly as he takes in Carlisle's fully-clothed form.

'I haven't kept you up, have I?'

'No, I...' Carlisle searches his mind for an excuse as to why he is awake. 'I... my body clock is kinda messed up what with the shifts at the hospital. I guess I just wasn't tired.' Matthew frowns again, his piercing green eyes narrowing in confusion, but then he seems to accept Carlisle's explanation.

'I'm so sorry about this Carlisle. Thank you so much for helping... and hey! Good job on the arm.' He indicates the splint.

'Yes... you're going to need to get that properly set at the hospital I'm afraid. I don't have the necessary equipment here.'

Matthew nods. 'You're right. What about the... erm... the...' his words trail off and he gestures loosely at his stomach. From his pained expression, Carlisle can tell that he remembers what the attackers carved into his flesh.

'It's all treated and plastered up. I think you'll always have scars, but they'll be faint. The wounds weren't deep. But you should rest... at least until the morning. The rest of the family will be able to meet you properly then. Do you have any shifts for the next couple of days?'

Matthew frowns. 'Yes. I suppose I'll have to tell the hospital... about some of it, at least.' He indicates his arm. 'I can't exactly work with this, can I?'

Carlisle smiles. 'You can just say you fell awkwardly and broke your arm, hitting your head in the process. If necessary, say you were with me when it happened, and we were closer to my house than the hospital.'

Matthew nods in agreement, already heading up the stairs. 'Yes, okay, I'll do that tomorrow. Thank you so much, Carlisle, for helping me and letting me stay.'

'You're more than welcome. Now rest... you need more sleep. You'll meet the rest of the family tomorrow... and believe me, you'll need your rest for that meeting.' Carlisle grins as if he's joking, although deep inside he is well aware that the relationships between his family members are complicated to say the least. Briefly he entertains the thought of trying to keep Matthew closeted away in the bedroom for the remainder of his stay, but rejects it almost immediately. Matthew is far too bright not to realize that something is going on, and anyway, his injuries make it pretty likely that he will be staying for some time. No, he will have to meet the family... the question is how and when. Carlisle ruminates on how he can possibly explain the fact that Rosalie and Emmett are both his adopted children and yet both together. Bella and Edward will be easier, as Carlisle can tell the truth and say that Bella has married into the family. Renesmee is going to be a tricky one. How old are they saying she is now?

'Twelve,' Edward calls from inside the sitting room. 'She just had her birthday... remember?' Carlisle smiles to himself. In reality his granddaughter is only five years old... but both mentally and physically she is a young teenager. As he walks back into the living room, Edward gets up from the couch.

'I think we should stagger the introductions, otherwise Matthew may get too overwhelmed. He's already feeling slightly out of his depth as it is, and both Carlisle's and Esme's looks haven't gone unnoticed. He's smart, very smart, and he knows that there's something about this family that Carlisle isn't telling him.'

'Brilliant,' Rosalie mutters sarcastically. 'Just brilliant. So now not only do we have to worry about the Volturi attacking at any moment, we've also got to work doubly hard on pretending to be human and making sure Matthew doesn't guess our secret. Which from what Edward is saying is going to be fairly tricky.'

'Tricky, but not impossible,' Alice argues back. 'We've done it before, with Charlie and everyone at school. We're all well practiced in maintaining human behaviors. Just make sure to let Matthew see Esme or whoever cooking in the kitchen occasionally, and we'll be fine.'

'But what about actually eating the food?' Emmett asks. 'He's gonna get pretty suspicious if we make a ton of the stuff and don't actually eat it.'

There is a pause as the assembled vampires think about this problem.

'Let's tackle that problem when we reach it,' Esme murmurs, drawing her husband back down next to her on the sofa. 'One at a time... okay? Carlisle, is it likely that Matthew will still be here when the Volturi attack?'

Carlisle frowns. He hasn't thought of this. 'It's debatable. Obviously it'd be far preferable that he isn't...'

'Oh, you _think_?' Rosalie snipes sarcastically.

'Rose...' Esme warns.

'Oh, come on Esme! Do you really expect us all to be okay with this? We have a _human_ stayingin our house! And not only that...but at the exact time that the Volturi are expected to attack. Why should we all have to pay the price for Carlisle's weird idea of helping people?'

'Rosalie... stop,' Edward murmurs, casting a quick glance at Carlisle.

'No, Edward! I won't! Because you know what? This needs to be said! And apparently I'm the only one willing to voice it around here...' Emmett lays a hand on her arm, but it's too late. Carlisle flies up from the sofa, eyes flashing with a seldom seen fire.

'How dare you, Rosalie! My idea of helping people may not be the same as yours, but I cannot simply stand by and watch people suffer! I am well aware that this is not the best time to have Matthew here but he needs our help. It is perfectly understandable that he does not want certain injuries treated at the hospital, seeing as how he has to work there day in and day out. He should be free to let people know his sexuality in his own time... and that is hardly going to happen if he goes in there with those words on his stomach, is it? Now obviously I am hoping that he will be sufficiently recovered to take care of himself at his own house, but at the moment his head wound will need attention and his arm is a long way from being healed.' The family sit in a stunned silence as Carlisle takes long deep breaths and attempts to calm himself by running his hand in its familiar gesture through his blonde hair. Rosalie blinks and lowers her eyes to the floor. She is clearly unused to seeing this side of Carlisle and by the reactions of everyone else, the rest of the family don't see it too often either. Carlisle stares at his adopted daughter and his gaze softens, his eyes melting from fiery gold to molten honey. 'I understand your concern, Rose. But you have to stop attacking members of this family, and me, for situations that are beyond our control. We all value your loyalty and love... but being argumentative and aggressive don't solve anything.' He sits back down next to Esme and clasps her hand tightly, almost as if he is trying to ground himself to sanity and reality.

There is another long silence, and then Rosalie speaks. 'I'm sorry, Carlisle. I really am. It is true I am very worried about Matthew being here, but only out of concern for his safety.'

At that moment Tanya appears from the shadows of the garden and knocks lightly at the french window doors.

'Can Ercole come back in now, Carlisle?' she calls. 'Only, we hate to feel we're being left out of a planning meeting.'

Carlisle smiles. 'Of course, Tanya. Come on in, and bring Ercole. But we will need him to make himself scarce when Matthew wakes up later, if that's okay with you.'

Tanya opens the door and gracefully dances across the floor to a free couch, her blonde hair flying behind her. Ercole follows, slightly more warily and not breathing, just in case he catches a whiff of that alluring scent of human blood.

'No, no of course that's fine. We can go hunt or something, it's not a problem.' Ercole sits cautiously down on the couch next to her and rests his hands awkwardly on his knees. Alice raises an eyebrow across the room at Edward, who frowns for a second and then snorts with laughter. A few seconds later he nods at his favorite sister.

'What's so funny?' Tanya enquires, guessing that the cause of Edward's sudden amusement is something to do with her.

'Nothing, nothing,' he murmurs, squeezing Bella's hand. 'Alice just pointed something out to me, that's all.'

Tanya glances suspiciously at Alice, who meets her gaze innocently and says nothing.

'Oh, fine then. Keep your secrets. What we really have to do is decide what's going on. Right? Shouldn't we start working out what's going to happen with Ercole and his talent?'

Ercole lifts his gaze from where he's been studying the fabric of the carpet and murmurs under his breath. 'My talent won't be ready to use before the Volturi get here. I can't control it properly yet. The best I can hope for is to protect one of you from any attack. There's no way I can get it to cover all of us.'

Bella meets his eyes steadily. 'That's no way to be thinking, Ercole. I never thought I'd get the hang of mine... but after a few weeks of training...'

'But we don't have weeks, Bella, no offence. We have literally days. And forgive me, but my gift is different from yours. They won't work in the same way. Mine may take a lot longer to perfect.'

'Then we have to find another way to kick those Volturi asses, right?' Emmett booms from the corner, his arm wrapped firmly around Rosalie's waist. Rosalie gives a little giggle and pats her husband on the head, half affectionately, half patronizingly.

'Emmett is right,' Jasper agrees, his voice low and authoritative. 'It's no use us relying on Ercole to beat the Volturi. If he manages to control his gift before they arrive, then obviously that's all to the good. But we cannot rely on that happening. We need to work out a plan that doesn't involve his protective shield.'

'Well, you know you have my ability,' Bella chimes. 'It may not be protection against a physical fight, but...'

'That's exactly the problem, Bella,' Jasper responds. 'I doubt the Volturi will be willing to wait this time. They're not going to listen to us, as Rosalie said earlier.' Jasper fixes his gaze on Carlisle. 'We need to recruit. Try and get old friends to help us again. Sheer numbers are all that's going to beat the Volturi this time.'

Carlisle sighs. 'I don't like the idea of asking them all to put their lives on the line for us again. It isn't right and it doesn't seem fair.'

'Fair or not, it's all we can do at this point,' Jasper argues back, his eyes alight with passion. Alice curls closer into his side.

'It may be too late,' Edward murmurs. 'Alice, from what you've seen we have a matter of days. Is that enough to summon everyone here?'

'We can try.' Esme speaks up from beside her husband, voice soft but firm. 'It may not yield any results, but we're facing a very real danger here. They do not have to turn up if they don't want to. We'll let them know the dangers in advance.'

'How will we let them know in time? A few days isn't enough to go travelling around the world... even at vampire speed.' Everyone is silent as they consider the problem Edward has raised.

'Siobhan, Maggie and Liam have a house they use sometimes as a base in Ireland,' Carlisle murmurs thoughtfully. 'I'm fairly sure I have a number for the landline there. We could leave them a message and hope they pick it up. Perhaps ask them to get in contact with Alistair... although after last time, I doubt he'll come.'

'Okay, so that's the Irish coven and possibly Alistair.' Jasper starts ticking them off on his scarred fingers. 'That still leaves the Amazons, the Egyptians, Stefan and Vladimir will definitely want to be involved, I remember they were somewhat upset that it didn't end up in a battle four years ago. Then Mary, Randall, Peter and Charlotte. Possibly Charles and Makenna. That's a huge amount of ground to cover... Egypt, South America, Romania and Europe. I have no idea where the nomads are... I haven't heard from Peter and Charlotte for years.'

There is a brooding silence yet again.

'It's been done before,' Emmett announces abruptly. Nine pairs of golden eyes, two brown, and one pair of crimson ones turn to him. He shrugs. 'Last time. Alice and Jasper disappeared and managed to collect everyone before the Volturi arrived.'

'Yes, that's true.' Alice's tinkling voice is edged with strain. 'But we had a lot more warning then.'

'Then you'll need someone fast,' Edward announces. 'Why don't I go?'

'No,' Bella says immediately, just as Renesmee chimes in.

'Daddy, I don't want you to leave.'

'We need to be together,' Bella murmurs, drawing her husband and daughter closer to her. 'I don't think either of us should leave. Besides, we may need you if the Volturi turn up earlier than expected. Nobody else here can read their minds.'

'I'll go,' Emmett volunteers, not really to anyone's surprise. He sits up, dislodging Rosalie, and clenches his fists enthusiastically. 'Though, I'll be bummed if I miss the fight.'

'No, Em,' Rosalie says. 'You're one of our best fighters. You can't leave.'

'Damn,' Emmett mutters, but slumps back against the couch.

'I should go,' Carlisle says quietly. The whole family look at him. Esme raises her golden eyes to his face, and he gently slips an arm around her shoulders and presses a soft kiss to her temple before carrying on. 'I got us into this mess. I'm the one Aro is angry at. It should be me. I'm also the leader of this family... it's about time I started acting like one. I don't have any particular talents or gifts that could be useful, if I'm too late at least you'll have fighters who can attack aggressively.'

'This family almost fell apart without you,' Esme murmurs, her voice cracking slightly. Her slim hands tighten on her husband's bicep. 'I don't think I could stand it if you left again.'

'I agree,' Edward says, his voice tight. 'Carlisle... you can't leave. You didn't see the state this family was in last time you were gone. We can't function without you!'

_Son... please. You have to let me do this. It won't be like last time... you'll know where I am, that I'm safe. I feel so useless most of the time anyway, just let me do this for my family. I'm not asking for your permission, I'm asking for your blessing._

Carlisle communicates this to Edward in his thoughts, holding his first and favorite son's gaze with his own. Edward stares back, his eyes laced with sadness.

Suddenly he nods sharply. 'Okay,' he announces. 'But you have to get going soon. You have a week, maximum.'

Carlisle stands up, fuelled with a sudden purpose. 'I'll take my cell. If Alice gets another vision regarding the Volturi then call me immediately. I'll come straight back, no matter who I've managed to get in contact with.'

'Fine.' Edward's voice is unusually thick as he holds back the tears he can no longer shed. 'Nessie, darling, it's time for bed... you've been up far too late as it is.'

Renesmee gets up, shrugging off Bella's hold, and flies at Carlisle, wrapping her arms around his waist. Due to her growth spurt her head, with its tangle of auburn curls, reaches up just past his stomach.

'Don't stay away too long, Grandpa,' she whispers, staring up at him with those big chocolate brown eyes that always soften his heart.

'I'll try not to, Nessie,' he murmurs back, tightening his grip around her for a few seconds before letting her go and stroking an errant curl back from her forehead. 'Go off to bed. I'll be gone when you wake up, but I'll see you soon.'

She nods slowly, holds his gaze for one second longer, and then turns sharply on her heel and dashes out of the room, followed swiftly by Bella.

'Jacob, you're welcome to sleep here tonight,' Carlisle says, addressing the dark-haired figure by the door who has slumped down the wall and is clearly in the last stages of exhaustion.

'I may do, Doc,' he mutters, eyelids drooping. 'Thanks.'

'I'll get you some blankets,' Esme tells him. 'They've been out on the porch under the veranda so they don't smell too much.'

'S'ppreciated,' Jacob mumbles, clearly about to fall into a deep sleep.

'I'll say goodbye to the rest of you once I've packed,' Carlisle says, addressing the rest of the room. Without another word he darts up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Matthew is curled up in the middle of the bed, his arm sticking out at an awkward angle, clearly fast asleep again. Carlisle eyes him for a second, before clearly deciding that he isn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Whirling around the room, looking as if he's in the middle of a complicated balletic dance routine, he gathers the equipment he needs. Pants, sweaters, scarfs, sunglasses, shoes, socks, shirts and hats are all thrown into the suitcase open on the floor, somehow all ending up perfectly folded.

He is so intent on his activity, he is startled when he feels the light touch on his arm, which effectively stills him immediately. He turns to see Esme standing next to him. She does not say anything, merely takes a step closer and wraps her arms firmly around his waist, laying her head against his chest. Automatically his arms wind into their accustomed place, holding her close. He rests his cheek against the top of her head, inhaling her scent and the smell of the shampoo she uses.

'I don't want you to go,' she breathes at last, tightening her grip. 'Please don't go. We can manage without the other Covens.'

'We can't,' Carlisle murmurs softly but firmly. 'We need help, Esme. You know that.'

'I wish we didn't. I wish none of this had ever happened. Why are they doing this to us? What have we done wrong?'

'Nothing,' Carlisle replies. 'We've done nothing. This is all Aro and his insecurities. He's always been this way... but he's got worse. I've told you before I think all his years on this earth have turned him a little insane.' A sudden thought occurs to him. 'Can you look after Matthew? Tell him I've had to leave due to a family emergency or something. If he needs medical attention for anything, he'll have to go to the hospital.'

'Alright.' Esme pauses, knitting her fingers into the material of his sweater on his back. 'If you leave now, I may never see you again,' she says. 'You may be too late getting back.'

'I won't be,' Carlisle reassures his wife. 'Alice will ring me as soon as she gets an update on the Volturi, and I'll make my way home immediately, if I'm not already.' He reaches up to her shoulders and grips them, pushing her away from him slightly. With one finger he raises her chin, forcing her to look at him. 'I will see you again. I _will_. Okay. This isn't goodbye.'

'It better not be, Dr Cullen.' Esme reaches up and pulls him into a searing kiss that takes them both by surprise. Carlisle groans as he feels her warm and supple body pressing against his. As the kiss grows deeper and more passionate he feels her small fingers tangle themselves into the soft blonde curls at the back of his neck. With a small growl he pushes her away, breathing heavily. Her full lips are reddened from his teeth, her chestnut hair dishevelled. They stare at each other for about ten seconds before Esme lets her eyes fall to his open suitcase on the floor. She looks at him again, expression grave.

'You better not be taking that hat, darling. It's hideous.'

Another pause and then startled laughter echoes around the room, quickly stifled as they realize Matthew is still asleep in the bed.

XXXXXXX

Everyone is assembled in the hallway, ready to see Carlisle off. Everybody, that is, apart from Jacob who has passed out where he collapsed in the living room and who is now covered with blankets, and Renesmee who is quietly sleeping in her room in Bella and Edward's cottage. Kate, Carmen, Garrett and Eleazar returned from their hunt about forty minutes after Carlisle made his announcement. Although not happy about it, they all agreed it was the best option.

'If you manage to take on a grizzly in your travels, make sure to get someone to take a picture, old man,' Emmett jokes gruffly to hide his emotion as he hugs Carlisle farewell. 'I won't believe you otherwise.'

'Fair enough,' Carlisle laughs, squeezing Emmett's burly shoulder.

'Take care of yourself, Carlisle,' Rosalie murmurs, wrapping one arm around his waist and nudging her head into his side. 'I've lost one father... I don't want to lose another.'

How much those few words contained, Carlisle thought, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he hugs his daughter.

'I'll let you know if I hear anything,' Alice promises, leaping up and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, in the manner of a limpet.

'Don't be too long,' Jasper mutters, clasping Carlisle around the neck in a one-armed, manly hug. 'I'm not sure how I'll keep this lot in check.'

'I'm sure you'll do just fine, Jasper,' Carlisle smiles.

He is passed around Kate, Carmen, Garrett, Eleazar, Tanya and Ercole... each of them hugging or kissing him goodbye. When he reaches Ercole the bloody-eyed nomad reaches out an awkward hand for him to shake.

'Goodbye, Carlisle. I know I haven't known you long, but I really hope you get back safely.' Carlisle grins at him and yanks him into a full-blown hug.

'I'm looking forward to welcoming you as a member of my extended family... if you ever get around to it.' This sentence is whispered in Ercole's ear, so that nobody else can hear it. Ercole pulls away, looking slightly confused. Carlisle winks at him and turns his attention to Bella and Edward.

'Say goodbye to Nessie again for me can you Bella?' he asks, drawing her close. She rests her dark head against him, sniffing... wishing she could cry.

'You know I will. But this isn't goodbye forever, okay? Come back to us.' She releases him and he stares at Edward for a long moment.

_I'll see you soon, son. I promise._

'Don't make promises you can't keep,' Edward responds harshly.

_I will not leave my family to face the Volturi again alone. Don't worry about me... take care of everyone won't you?_

'You know I will.'

_Can I have a hug goodbye?_

Edward looks away for a moment, almost as if he is about to refuse Carlisle's unspoken request. Then he looks back at his creator, his leader, his guide, his mentor, his hero... his _father_ and there's no hesitation. He wraps Carlisle in a warm embrace and whispers into his ear.

'I'll be really pissed off if you don't come back. And you know what I'm like when I lose my temper.'

Carlisle laughs, remembering the many times in the past Edward has gotten angry. He releases his son and turns to Esme.

Knowing that a drawn-out goodbye will be too painful for them, he merely kisses her briefly but deeply, smooths her hair away from her forehead and mouths, 'I love you'.

'I love you too,' she murmurs, brushing at imaginary lint on his sweater. 'Come back soon, okay?'

'Okay.'

And with that, Carlisle is out of the door and heading over to his Mercedes, dark brown suitcase swinging effortlessly from his hand. Tossing it into the trunk, he slides behind the wheel and backs out of the driveway.

**Okay, so... part of the reason this chapter took so long to upload is because I was wondering how on earth I was going to get enough allies for the Cullens to America in time. So this is my solution. I hope you're happy with it. It will mean that a few chapters will be dedicated to Carlisle's travels to find everyone (seeing as he is the protagonist) but the battle scene really isn't that far off. My thanks to all my lovely reviewers who keep me going with this, and also my housemate who is my very long-suffering sounding board. Anyway, please review, and I hope the next update won't be too long in getting to you. xxxx**


	18. Chapter 17: The Journey Part One

**Author's Note: Hello again! An update already... strange, I know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next. They're kind of combined in my mind because both of them deal with Carlisle's journey around the world. Bear in mind that many of these places (apart from England, because it's where I live, and France) I haven't been to so please excuse any translation errors etc. I also may have got a little overexcited writing him in England, but that's only because I actually know stuff about England, so bear with me!**

**Warnings: One instance of strong language. I think that's it. Also some fairly mature themes discussed, but nothing explicit.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight will never be mine. But I have my real-life Carlisle so I'm happy.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**The Journey – Part One**_

'_I still think it would be a great mistake to go into war without support of our friends and allies.'_

_John Dingell_

**Ireland**

Carlisle runs a hand over his eyes. The thirteen-hour flight from Seattle to Dublin was gruelling to say the least. Not physically of course... he has never been more grateful that vampires cannot get tired. But mentally his mind is cloudy, his thoughts fragmented. He swings his suitcase off the carousel and makes his way to the lobby of the airport, attempting to clear his head.

Too many things to think about, that's the trouble. Too many problems and too few solutions. Right now he just has to concentrate on finding Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. It shouldn't be too difficult, they generally keep to the same territory. He glances at his watch. He has allowed himself four hours to find the Irish coven, tell them of their predicament, hunt and then return to the airport ready for his flight to London.

As he reaches the exit he peers out at the dark sky and the lashing rain. Although he left Seattle at four on Monday morning, in Dublin it is ten o'clock at night. He is grateful, at least he doesn't have to add the worry of avoiding sunlight onto his list of problems.

Sinking into a taxi he rubs his temples as it speeds off into the night. The last he heard, the Irish vampires had a temporary base about forty minutes drive outside Dublin, so that is where he decides to head first. Once there, he figures he'll scout around until he finds a scent to follow.

It turns out easier than he expected. The taxi drops him off and he pulls his suitcase out of the trunk. Swinging it absently from one hand, he watches as the car disappears into the darkness. Familiar scents accost his nose. Running water, bark, the tarmac of the road, grass and stone. He lets his senses range wider... using his perfect eyesight as well as his nose. There. It's faint, but detectable. Siobhan's distinctive lemony scent. Smiling to himself he flashes forward, a shimmer in the dark, rain-soaked air.

He has only been running for ten minutes before he stops abruptly. The scent has been getting stronger and stronger... until it surrounds him. His golden eyes scan his surroundings, picking up every tree, bush and pebble despite the inky darkness.

'Carlisle Cullen? What a pleasant surprise!' He stands straighter as Siobhan's gentle Irish accent floats through the night breeze.

'Siobhan... sorry to barge in on you like this.' A few seconds pass before he spots Siobhan emerging from the shadow of a huge oak tree, her jet-black hair gleaming in the light of the moon. Siobhan's large body weaves its way smoothly across to him, a smile spreading across her beautiful face.

'You know it's always a pleasure to see you. However, it occurs to me that this might be under slightly unusual circumstances. Am I right?' She cocks her head at him, crimson eyes sparkling. He laughs slightly.

'You are quite correct, Siobhan. I wish this was merely a social call, but if it was I wouldn't be turning up on your doorstep at...' He quickly checks his watch again. 'Five to eleven at night.'

'I thought as much.'

'Where are Maggie and Liam? You're hunting alone?'

'I _was_...' she states pointedly. 'Liam and Maggie are back at our base camp. Will you allow me to escort you?' She raises her eyebrows at him. Grinning despite himself, Carlisle follows as she darts off into the darkness of the surrounding countryside.

Soon he starts to pick up the combined scents of Maggie and Liam, and after about fifteen minutes of travelling he spots a small cottage nestled in the space between two rolling hills. A flickering light gleams in one of the windows.

As they glide through the door he spots Liam and Maggie. Siobhan's imposing, hard-faced mate is standing in the middle of the room, his fists clenched at his sides. Every line of his body radiates extreme tension. Maggie, by comparison, couldn't look more relaxed. Curled up in the crook of the tattered couch, wild red curls spilling over her shoulders she calmly puts her book to one side as Siobhan and Carlisle enter.

'Siobhan?' Liam asks, his voice taut with strain. 'What's going on?' Reluctantly he shifts his gaze from his mate to Carlisle and a small grimace twists his lips. 'Carlisle... good to see you again.'

'Your posture would indicate otherwise, Liam,' Carlisle murmurs wryly. 'But nevertheless, thank you for the greeting. I can't stay long... I have to be at the airport for my flight to London in about three hours.'

'Why the hurry?' Maggie asks lightly, getting to her feet and clasping Carlisle in a quick, light hug. 'You only just got here. And why are you going to London?'

'It's a bit of a long story...' Carlisle starts, wondering exactly how to begin. Siobhan tows him across to the other couch and sits him down, indicating for Liam to do the same. Her mate does so, without taking his eyes off Carlisle.

It takes him awhile to tell the story, even skimming over the incidents which happened to him at the hands of the Volturi... memories which are still painful to recount. His audience's expressions vary as he talks. The two women start off interested but by the time he has finished they have ranged from visibly upset at his treatment in Volterra to fury as he tells of the newborn army and the plan to eliminate their Coven once and for all.

When he stops speaking there is silence for a few moments and then Siobhan glances swiftly to Maggie. Her coven-mate does not need to say anything, merely nods... anger still evident on her delicate, innocent features.

'This is the grossest breach of power I have ever encountered,' Siobhan spits. 'Worse even than what happened four years ago. They don't even have a valid excuse this time. This is murder... pure and simple.'

'I couldn't agree more,' Carlisle replies tiredly. 'But please let me make this clear, Siobhan. You are under absolutely no obligation to help us... I couldn't make that demand of you. This will be a bloody battle and make no mistake, lives will be lost this time.'

'Then why bother coming here, if not to demand that we fight alongside you?' Liam's tone, although still harsh, is not quite as unforgiving as it was when Carlisle first arrived.

'I did not come to demand, Liam,' Carlisle responds. 'Merely to _ask_. I am well aware of the magnitude of my request.'

'I don't think there is any need to discuss this further,' Maggie announces from the corner. 'We should go. Definitely. Carlisle and his family have always been dear friends to us.'

'I agree, Maggie,' Siobhan murmurs. 'There is no question that we're going.' She moves across to her mate and wraps her arms around his waist. Together they make an imposing couple. Liam is almost as broad around the chest as Emmett. 'Liam?' Carlisle has to suppress a laugh at her sugary tone.

Liam stares down at his mate for a moment, an unreadable expression in his red eyes, and then he smiles and lets out a small laugh.

'As if I could ever resist you, a stór mo chroí.' Maggie rolls her eyes, but then turns to face Carlisle.

'We will fight alongside you, Carlisle. It will be an honour.'

Carlisle bows his head in thanks. 'Hopefully there will come a time when we can repay you all. However, in the meantime, my sincerest thanks to you.'

'We'll leave tomorrow,' Siobhan announces, still entwined with Liam. 'Could you ring Esme and let her know we're on our way?'

'Of course.'

Without anymore words Carlisle inclines his head once more and darts out of the door. He needs to hunt to sate his thirst before he gets on the plane to London. After thirteen hours in the air with no source of blood apart from his fellow passengers, his throat is scratchy and dry.

It isn't long before he spots a herd of deer. Springing easily and accurately he takes down a large buck. It takes two more before he feels satisfied. He retrieves his suitcase from where he has dropped it by a tree and flashes back to the main road where the taxi dropped him. He sends a quick text to Esme, informing her of the Irish coven's imminent arrival, and then calls a taxi to pick him up again.

XXXXXXXXX

**England**

A strange feeling engulfs Carlisle as he takes his first steps in London. When was the last time he was here? Surely it couldn't be...? But it was. He hasn't been here since he was turned. He's seen it on television, of course, but...

Nothing prepares him for the changes to the city he was born in. When he left the streets were cobbled or just formed of mud. The houses leant at crazy angles to eachother, and everywhere you went there was the smell of smoke and dung.

Still feeling slightly shellshocked, Carlisle hails a taxi and collapses into the back seat. Finding Alistair can wait for awhile. He has allocated six hours to spend in London, mainly because he is anxious that Alistair may be tricky to find. Now, though, he puts that aside. He cannot resist his curiosity.

'Can you take me to the centre of Lambeth, please?' He lapses easily back into his native British accent... something that has stayed with him throughout the years although he never uses it except occasionally to make Esme shiver with delight.

'Just the centre, yeah? No specific address?' The driver peers at him in the rearview mirror. Carlisle meets his eyes.

'Yes, just the centre please.'

'You got it.' The car pulls smoothly out into the road, still fairly busy even at three o'clock in the morning. 'You going to see friends or something?'

'Or something,' Carlisle responds. 'I used to live in Lambeth, a long time ago.'

'Oh really? When was that then?'

Carlisle pauses. 'Feels like centuries,' he replies honestly. The driver laughs at what he presumes is a joke.

XXXXXXXX

'Here you go mate,' the driver announces, pulling up. He gestures vaguely to his left. 'There are hotels and that down that way I think.' He glances at the meter. 'That'll be nine quid fifty.'

Carlisle fishes in the pocket of his coat, grateful that he had the forethought to gather all the currency he would need at the airport. He pulls a ten-pound note out of his wallet.

'Don't worry about the change,' he mutters, stepping out into the night and picking his case up from the trunk.

'Cheers mate. See ya.' The taxi departs and Carlisle is left standing on the pavement. He turns in a slow circle, taking in the buildings and roads near him. He doesn't remember any of this... but then he wouldn't. Since he was last here, buildings have been torn down, new ones have sprung up... old roads have been obliterated. Picking a random direction he starts walking, turning his head from side to side as he goes. Thanks to his vampiric speed it isn't long before he finds himself heading out of Lambeth and moving into the centre of London. Here and there are familiar buildings... a lot more worn than he remembers.

'Alright, love?' He turns, and notices a skinny human girl, no more than seventeen, looking at him. Her face is haunted and pale and she has deep circles under her tired-looking hazel eyes. As she takes in his full appearance she takes a step backward, her gaze sweeping from his head to his feet. Gradually a smile edges its way onto her features and she sweeps her lank, dark blonde hair back from her forehead where it has been hanging in damp strands thanks to the drizzling rain.

'Can you tell me where I can find St Etheldreda's Church?' Carlisle plucks a name from his dim human memories. He recalls that he lived in Lambeth until he was thirteen... when his father got promoted to another parish. His father had been a rising star in the Catholic Church, so he and Carlisle had ended up moving so John Cullen could take up his new position.

The girl's awestruck expression is replaced by a blank look as she gazes at him. 'A church? Are you kidding me? Do I _look _like I know where St Ethel-whatever is?'

'It's in Holborn?' Carlisle prompts, wanting to get out of this ridiculous situation, yet not quite knowing how to. It is evident to him that the poor girl is a teenage prostitute... if the fact that she is alone on the streets of London in the early hours talking to strangers isn't enough of a clue, her clothes certainly are. A tiny black leather skirt which barely skims her crotch. Ripped black tights ending in sky-high battered silver heels. A tight red top with strappy sleeves. She doesn't have a jacket on, and is shivering slightly in the bitter wind.

'Holborn? I know where that is... it's quite a walk from here.'

'Could you point me in the right direction?'

The girl jerks her arm. 'That way. Hey, don't you want a good time? It'll be way better than finding some boring church.' Carlisle looks at her again and a wave of pity washes over him.

'I don't, no. How about you show me where Holborn is instead?'

'Are you thick? I can't leave my patch. I gotta earn fifty quid tonight and I ain't gonna be doing that in Holborn.'

Sighing heavily, and still wondering exactly why he is doing this, Carlisle flips open his wallet and peels off three twenty-pound notes.

'There you go. Sixty pounds. It's yours if you show me the way.' He waves it at her temptingly.

'Shit, you must really wanna find this place. Okay, I'll show you. But I warn you, it's quite a way.'

'Not a problem,' Carlisle replies honestly, falling into step beside her. They walk in silence for five minutes. Carlisle listens to her heels clacking on the pavement, the occasional curse as she loses her balance slightly. Eventually he glances at her. She is walking with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, trying to contain her shivering. Her blonde hair has fallen back into her eyes.

'Here.' Not breaking his pace, Carlisle shrugs out of his coat, making sure to take his wallet and cell phone out of it first, and slings it around her thin shoulders. 'You look half frozen.'

'Thanks,' she mutters. 'Won't you get cold?'

Carlisle laughs. 'I'll be all right.'

'So are you a model or summing?' she asks suddenly, flicking a quick look at him, taking in his shining blonde hair, sharp cheekbones and slim yet muscular figure. He laughs quietly before replying.

'No, I'm not.'

'You should be. You're, like, gorgeous. When you turned around, I thought I'd won the lottery.'

Carlisle smiles. 'What's your name?' he asks, lacking anything else to say. The girl eyes him warily and then turns her attention back to the street.

'Emma. But I tell the punters my name's Scarlett. Sounds sexier.'

Carlisle sighs and says nothing.

'What's yours?' she asks after a while.

'Carlisle,' he replies.

Emma nods to herself. 'Cool name,' she says. 'Weird, but cool. So what you doin' in Lambeth at three in the morning then? If you're not picking up hookers, which you clearly aren't.'

'I used to live here,' Carlisle says. 'A very long time ago. I used to go to St Etheldreda's Church when I was little. My father was the priest there.'

'Musta been ages ago then,' the girl mutters. 'If you don't even remember where Holborn is.' She peers at him again. 'You don't _look_ old at all.'

'I'm thirty-four,' Carlisle invents.

'Shut up! You look about twenty.'

'Good genes, I guess.'

They walk in silence for another twenty minutes or so. Carlisle is just starting to wonder whether there is any point in actually looking for Alistair, or whether he should just spend the time wandering around London, when Emma speaks again.

'Are you English?'

Carlisle looks at her curiously. 'Why?'

'Just that, you sound British and everything. But sometimes you say things a bit weird.'

'Oh... well I live in America now. I guess I've got a slight American accent.'

'America? Awesome, I'd love to go there. Whereabouts do you live?'

'Forks,' he replies, slightly surprised at his willingness to share all this information with her.

'I dunno where that is...' she responds.

'It's in Washington.'

'Oh, cool. So what do you do then?'

'What?' he responds, confused.

'Your job?' she asks, as if talking to someone who is mentally ill.

'Oh, right. I'm a doctor.'

Her eyes widen slightly. 'A doctor? Awesome. That's almost as good as being a model!'

'Is it?' he asks, bewildered. 'Why?'

'Doctors are sexy. Something about the white coats...' She trails off and is silent for a few more minutes. 'So you're married, are you?'

'What's with all the questions?' he replies, not really irritated, just amazed that she can talk like this to someone she met just a few minutes ago. From what he can remember of when he was a teenager, he was terminally shy.

'Just curious, that's all. Seems like someone like you would be snapped up early. Unless you're gay?' she finishes doubtfully, eyeing him again.

'I'm not gay, and yes I'm married.'

'Thought so,' she replies dismally. 'All the good-looking guys are either gay or taken. Sod's law.'

He laughs. To his surprise, he finds that he is actually enjoying talking to Emma. Although she probably isn't the smartest person in the world, there is something about her that is engaging and open. Out of the corner of his eye he spots an all-night Tescos on the corner of the street they are currently walking down.

'Are you hungry?' he asks suddenly, surprising even himself.

She glances at him. 'Yeah, actually. Starving. I haven't had anything to eat today.'

'Nothing?' he replies, taken aback.

'Nope. No money,' she says. 'And no matter how bad it gets, I don't steal. I still have some principles left.' She looks at him again, and a small smile lights her face. 'Not many, but some.'

'Come on,' he says and leads her towards the Tescos. As they enter he picks up a basket and glances around. 'What do you need?'

She gapes at him. 'Are you serious?'

'Yes. Anything you need, just throw it in the basket.' As they start trailing around the brightly-lit shop, Carlisle thinks of how his family would react if they could see him doing this. Buying food and other items for a prostitute he doesn't even know. _They'll think I'm crazy_, he thinks. _They'll think I've finally lost it_. _And perhaps I have, but it feels good to help someone out._

Emma leads the way, selecting items off the shelves as she goes. Carlisle notices she always peers at the price, and then selects the cheapest brand available. His heart twists a little. Sandwiches, a couple of cartons of juice, a couple of cheap snack packs full of little things like mini sausages and quiches which are sometimes served at parties. A bag of apples, a packet of nuts, a few bags of sweets and some chocolate. As they reach the toiletries section she looks at him again, and he notices a blush staining her cheeks.

'What is it?' he asks, confused.

'Is it okay if I get some... um... if I get some tampons and a pack of condoms? They're quite expensive...'

He blinks a couple of times. It occurs to him that having been a vampire for countless years, he has quite forgotten all the mundane little neccessities that humans, girls especially, need. He and Esme have never had to buy condoms... nobody in their family has.

Taking his silence as a negative, Emma flushes even deeper. 'Forget I mentioned it. It's just that with what I do... well, some of the punters don't come prepared and I don't wanna get in trouble, if you get what I mean?'

'That's, that's very responsible of you,' Carlisle says, almost lost for words. He smiles warmly at her. 'Take as much as you need.'

'Cheers,' she murmurs and selects a box of Durex condoms and some Tampax.

'Finished?' he asks, and she nods without looking at him. As they approach the counter he notices the clerk, a large pasty-faced woman, eyeing him and Emma. He knows what it looks like, but can't find the energy within himself to care.

He packs the bags as fast as he can without raising suspicion.

'That's thirty five pounds, twenty seven pence please,' she mutters, still casting dark looks at Emma. Carlisle frowns at her slightly as he slots his credit card into the machine.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they exit the shop, Carlisle holding the couple of bags from one hand and his suitcase from the other, Emma speaks to him again.

'Thank you. You didn't have to do that.'

'I know I didn't.'

They don't say anything for a little while longer. Finally they reach somewhere that looks familiar to Carlisle.

'Well, this is Holborn,' Emma mutters. 'Sorry I dunno where your Church is.'

'Not a problem. I'm sure I'll find it somewhere.'

'You don't have to give me that sixty quid. You already bought me all this.' She indicates the couple of bags, heaped at her feet. Carlisle speaks before his brain has time to engage with what his mouth is saying.

'How much does a decent hotel cost for the night around here?'

She pauses for a couple of seconds, thinking. 'Dunno. Maybe, like, a coupla hundred quid? That's for the real nice ones.' She hands his coat back to him, fingering the lush material. 'Guess you can afford it though.'

Carlisle spots a cashpoint across the road. 'Wait here,' he murmurs to her. 'I'll be right back.' He is aware of her bewildered eyes burning into his back as he walks over to the machine as fast as he dares, and withdraws three hundred pounds.

Returning, he pushes it into her hand. She stares down at the bundle of notes blankly.

'That's yours. Find a nice place to sleep, for tonight at least. And for heaven's sake get a warm coat or you'll freeze out here.'

'Are you insane? I can't take this...' she says, attempting to push it back at him.

'Just take it. I've got plenty of money, it's not going to affect me. But I imagine you can find a good place for it.'

He hefts his suitcase up in his hand, aware that in the shadows of the buildings next to them, a dark figure is watching them. He smiles slightly.

'Go on, Emma. Get to a hotel.'

'Thanks, Carlisle,' she replies, still slightly shocked, picking up the bags with her free hand. 'You're like some kind of angel.'

'Hardly,' he replies wryly, watching her go. As she gets a few paces away from him he calls after her again. 'And Emma?'

She turns. 'Yeah?'

'I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you. Think about giving them a call sometime. You might be surprised.'

She looks at him in silence and then smiles slightly, gives a slight wave of her hand, and disappears down the street. Carlisle listens to the sound of her clattering footsteps fade away, and then turns his attention to the dark figure in the shadow of the building.

'Alistair. I know you're there.'

'Carlisle. What on earth are you doing here?' The gloomy voice precedes Alistair's entrance into the light.

Carlisle smiles. 'What are _you_ doing here? I would have thought, having sensed me, you would have been heading as fast as you can in the other direction.'

'I started to,' Alistair replies seriously. 'But I suppose my curiosity got the better of me. It has, after all, only been four years since we last saw each other. I wasn't expecting to see you for at least another ninety-five.'

'Well, to get right to the point Alistair, we find ourselves in something of a predicament back in America.'

'Ohhh no,' Alistair mutters, raising his hands and taking a couple of steps backwards. 'Not again. I came last time, wasn't that enough?'

'You came, yes, but you didn't exactly stick around for very long, did you?' Carlisle asks mildly.

'I stayed for as long as I could, Carlisle!' he shouts. 'You cannot ask any more of me!'

'Very well. I had a feeling you would respond this way, and of course, you are perfectly within your rights to do so. You know I would never force you to help us.'

Alistair calms down slightly and runs his hands through his messy dark hair. 'You know I'd help you if I could, Carlisle,' he says miserably. 'The Volturi terrify me. I can't help it.'

'Well, in a matter of days, they're either going to be bothering all vampires even more or not at all.'

Alistair frowns at Carlisle's cryptic words. 'What are you talking about?'

'It's going to be an all-out fight. No talking, like last time. The Volturi are dead-set on our destruction. And if we all die, I'm afraid they're not going to stop. They're getting more and more power-crazy, especially Aro. Did you know Caius is dead? Aro killed him.'

'Aro killed Caius?' Alistair exclaims incredulously. 'In what universe would he ever do that?'

'This is what I mean. My family and I are taking this last stand to stop the vendetta once and for all. Stay here if you wish, and I won't blame you in the slightest. But if the Volturi survive, they'll soon turn their attention to other covens. Other vampires. Aro is terrified of losing his position. He thinks everyone is plotting against him.'

Carlisle can see the fear shining clearly out of Alistair's crimson eyes. He rests a pale hand on the other man's shoulder. 'I don't say this to scare you Alistair. But we've been friends for countless ages now, and you deserve to know the truth. You deserve to have some warning.'

There is silence as Alistair considers Carlisle's words.

'You came all the way to London just to tell me this?' he asks doubtfully.

'No. Before I came here I visited Siobhan, Maggie and Liam in Ireland and in about three and a half hours I have to be back at the airport so I can fly to France, Romania, Egypt and South America. I'm trying to round our allies up, or let them know the situation at least.'

Alistair nods. 'When is this attack expected to occur?' he asks eventually.

Carlisle shrugs. 'Anytime in the next week. I hope to be back in Seattle by Thursday. It makes me uncomfortable to leave my family, but it couldn't be helped.'

'I'm not saying yes, Carlisle. You know me better than that. What I will say is that I'll think about it. I give you my solemn promise to consider it. Is that enough? It's all I can do.'

Carlisle clasps Alistair's hands in his. 'It's more than enough. Thank you, Alistair.' Without another word he darts off into the darkness.

'Carlisle... it wasn't a definite yes!' Alistair shouts desperately after him.

'I know!' he calls back, a smile twisting his lips as he runs.

XXXXXXXXXX

He finds St Etheldreda's church without too much trouble. Emotions swirl through his mind as he stares up at the ancient stonework, the beautiful stained glass windows. Searching through his mind, he can pinpoint certain memories from his human life. Walking from his house to this very spot with his father... playing with his friends John and Thomas in the street... stealing his first illicit kiss with Joan Caldwell...

It suddenly strikes Carlisle that he has no idea what has happened to his father. Obviously he is dead... but when did he die? And how? Taking a chance, Carlisle makes his way around to the back of the church, where the graveyard lies. Seeing as his father was the priest of this place, surely it would make sense to bury him here?

His sharp eyes pick out the faded names on the stones with ease. He wanders between the graves until he finds it... five rows back. A tottering, weather-worn, ancient stone marker in the shape of a cross. He kneels down so that he can see it closer.

_Here lies John Cullen. Died 1671. Beloved Father of Carlisle Cullen (missing). Beloved Husband of Emily Cullen. Rest in the Lord._

Carlisle sinks his head into his hands. After a few minutes he rises to his feet and spots a rose bush flowering by the graveyard wall. He flits over to it and returns with a handful of bright red flowers.

_I'm sorry, Father_, he thinks as he lays the roses on the grass over the grave. _I'm sorry you died thinking you'd lost me. But better you believe me dead than this._

He gets to his feet, pats the top of the cross once, and leaves the graveyard.

**France**

Carlisle is getting heartily sick of planes by now. Although the flight from London to Nantes only took just over an hour, he is still glad to get out of the enclosed cabin and out into the airport lobby. If he's honest with himself, he's pretty sure that going to France is pretty much a waste of time. All they've heard are rumors that Makenna and Charles are somewhere here, but they tend to travel fairly widely around Europe. They could be anywhere. It also makes him slightly uncomfortable being so close to Italy.

Unfortunately the sun is shining full force when he enters the lobby at about ten past ten Tuesday morning, local time. Swiftly, avoiding the pools of sunlight on the floor, he ducks into the _toilettes_ and puts on sunglasses, thin black gloves and a wide brimmed hat. He is aware that he will look somewhat out of place amongst all the tourists dressed in summery clothing, but it cannot be helped.

He doesn't even know where to start looking for the European nomads. As he enters the lobby again, the hopelessness of this particular part of his mission smothers him, and he sits down abruptly on a bench.

'Peux-je vous aider, monsieur?'

He glances up to see an airport employee staring down at him, clearly wondering at his strange apparel.

'Non, merci,' he responds dully. 'Je suis bien.'

The man looks at him as if he doubts this is the case, but thankfully leaves him alone. He has had incredible good luck so far. Finding Siobhan, Liam, Maggie and Alistair so easily. He doubts he'll have the same good fortune here. And after all, Makenna and Charles didn't even stay for the whole process against the Volturi.

XXXXXXXX

Carlisle spends the next couple of hours fruitlessly searching for a scent in and around the various large towns surrounding Nantes. But France is a large country and there is simply too much ground to cover and too little time.

By two o'clock in the afternoon he is back at the airport, waiting for his flight at four pm to Bucharest, Romania. He hasn't had a call from Alice yet, and hopes that he'll at least have time to get to Vladimir and Stefan. Out of all the contacts on his list, those two are among the most likely to say yes. He may not like the Romanian vampires much on a personal level, but he has to admit that their bloodlust for the Volturi will come in useful now.

**Next chapter should be fairly soon – I'm actually really enjoying writing Carlisle's travels! Let me know if you think Alistair should turn up or not... it will be interesting to hear your opinions! Love as always xxxx**

**Translations**

a stór mo chroí – _Love of my heart_ (old Irish)

Peux-je vous aider, monsieur? – _Can I help you, sir?_

Non, merci. Je suis bien. – _No thank you. I'm good._


	19. Chapter 18: Of Memory and Regret

**Author's Note: Yay, another update! This one kinda went its own way, in that a rather lengthy flashback worked its way in. I hope you enjoy it, I liked writing it. The travels will continue in the next chapter. Any translations I have got wrong, I'm very sorry – I don't speak Romanian or Italian I'm afraid! Big thanks to Ava-Light again for all her input.**

**Warnings: Some violence... maybe some foul language.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Of Memory and Regret**_

'_He that breaks a thing to find out what it is has left the path of wisdom.'_

_Gandalf, 'The Lord of the Rings'_

**Romania**

The weather in Bucharest is oppressive and clammy. Carlisle automatically sets his watch to Romanian time. In America it is four o'clock on Tuesday afternoon. Here in Romania it has just gone midnight and is thus early on Wednesday morning. Not for the first time he thanks whatever God there may be that he is unable to suffer the physical effects of jet lag. He is crossing so many time zones on this trip that if he had been human he would have been unable to continue without at least a ten hour sleep.

The buildings loom out of the darkness at him. Unlike Ireland, England and France, he knows exactly where he needs to go to find the Romanian vampires. They seldom move from their self-imposed exile in their crumbling, derelict castle. After the Volturi destroyed their coven and their many castles scattered around the Romanian countryside, Vladimir and Stefan laid low for awhile. However, there was one castle that the Volturi missed... high on a hill overlooking a small village. It is there that the Romanian vampires have now made their permanent residence.

As he gets into the taxi, he is aware that it may not be the best idea to give the driver the castle's direct address. From what he could gather when Vladimir and Stefan visited last time, many of the inhabitants in and around Bucharest are convinced that the place is haunted. And in a way they would be right. So instead he directs the man to the village, about twenty minutes walk, at a human pace, away from the castle.

'Esti nou pentru Romania?'

Carlisle looks up to see the driver staring at him intently.

'Intr-un fel. Eu sunt americani.'

The driver nods. 'Stai departe de la castel pe deal. Ea este bintuit.'

'Va multumesc pentru a da un avertisment.'

The rest of the drive passes in silence and soon Carlisle finds himself standing amongst the small houses that make up the village. The castle is evident on the hill, a black shadow against the moonlit sky. It strikes him that this scene could be an illustration straight out of a gothic horror book. Clearly Vladimir and Stefan do not know the definition of the word 'stereotypical'.

Sighing and steeling his nerves, Carlisle darts up the hill at incredible speed, the various roots and scattered boulders not slowing him down in the slightest. Within two minutes he is at the heavy wooden door that is the entrance to the Romanian vampires' ancient fortress. He knocks twice to advertise his presence, and then pushes the door open. He knows that Vladimir and Stefan will not bother to greet him themselves, he will have to find them.

The hallway of the castle is gloomy. There is no light and Carlisle guesses that from the lack of windows it will still be dark in daylight. His light footsteps are further muffled by the thick crimson carpet laid on the flagstones. Intricate carvings are etched into the stone of the walls and beautiful yet vaguely terrifying statues lurk in the darkest corners. The very air smells old and musty. There is the very distinguishable tang of ancient human blood. Carlisle shudders. Following the strong scent of vampire, Carlisle pulls open a door at the end of the hallway and descends worn stone steps that seem to lead to the bowels of the castle.

As he reaches the bottom, a thin, raspy voice reaches him.

'Carlisle Cullen. What an unexpected honour. And what brings you to our humble domain?'

Carlisle rolls his eyes in the darkness and steps forward, emerging into a dim cavernous room. Unlike the hallway, this room is lit by various chandeliers in the corners which cast a flickering glow. At the farthest end are two ancient wooden chairs. A tall, dark-haired vampire rises out of one. He approaches Carlisle slowly.

'Greetings, Stefan. I trust I find you well?'

'Very well, thank you Carlisle. It is a shame you did not arrive earlier... Vladimir and I have just finished dinner.' His eyes dart to the left and almost against his will, Carlisle follows his gaze. Sprawled on the flagstones, in the shadow of the throne, are two humans, their broken bodies abandoned like trash. One of the victims, a woman, has her head in a pool of blood, the puncture wound clearly visible on the side of her pale neck.

Carlisle recoils a little, and draws his eyes away from the grisly sight.

'I am feeding later,' Carlisle says quietly. 'I came to ask you a great favor.'

'Oh yes?' Vladimir does not rise from his throne as he eyes Carlisle shrewdly. 'And what favor would Carlisle Cullen ask of us?'

In the briefest and most matter of fact manner possible, Carlisle tells of the imminent arrival of the Volturi and the battle that will surely follow. As he talks he is aware of the growing excitement he is eliciting from the other two.

'The Volturi, Stefan!' Vladimir exclaims once Carlisle has finished.

'At last!'

'We can take veangeance...'

'... kill them all...'

'... make them pay...'

'... rule again.'

Carlisle blinks, and a sudden sense of panic engulfs him. He has completely forgotten that the Volturi were preceded in ruling by the Romanian vampires... who are not nearly as sophisticated or lenient. This could be a problem. But not one to be mentioned now.

'You have to promise us, Carlisle,' Stefan murmurs, his burgundy eyes bright with the anticipation of the coming fight, 'that this time our trip will not be wasted. It takes a lot for us to leave our humble home... we do not want to waste our time if it is just going to turn out like last time.'

'We want Volturi blood... and their heads on platters,' Vladimir continues, staring at Carlisle. 'And you have to promise to let me have Alec.'

Carlisle takes a step backwards, raising his hands in a peaceful manner. 'I cannot promise you that it will end how you wish. All I can say is that at the moment it is looking like the most likely outcome.'

'I suppose that will have to do,' Stefan murmurs.

'I can see myself out,' Carlisle says, desperate to leave the stinking, gloomy cellar. 'I shall see you when I return to America.'

'Where are you going next?' Vladimir asks.

'Egypt, and then South America.'

'Ahh... Amun and his coven and Zafrina and the rest of them, eh?'

'Yes.'

'Wise, boy... very wise. The more the merrier.'

Carlisle nods warily and starts backing away, towards the door. He doesn't like the way the Romanian vampires are looking at him... a stare that is predatory and somehow mocking at the same time.

As he escapes into the fresh night air he breathes deeply a couple of times. Something will have to be figured out with regards to Vladimir and Stefan. They cannot be allowed to resume their reign of brutality. In their way, they were a lot worse than the Volturi. Although Aro and his coven have been corrupted now, they weren't always like that. Carlisle can still remember the time he spent with them in Volterra all those years ago. Memories that are so sharp and clear it is as if they happened yesterday.

He'd been so relieved to find other vampires who seemed sophisticated and educated, despite the fact that they followed the usual diet. All those days spent discussing poetry, history, art and theatre with Aro. What had they come to? How did they end up like this? There had been a time when Carlisle and Aro were close, as dear to each other as siblings. Hadn't Aro mentioned that while he had Carlisle held captive in that nightmarish dungeon?

_I want it to be like it was. When we would talk for hours about the latest opera... the newest novel on the market. I loved you then, Carlisle. I still do. Like a cherished brother._

Carlisle sighs, and sitting down just outside the castle, he lets his eyes fall shut as the memories continue playing in his mind. Although almost unconscious with thirst and pain at that moment, he still remembers the tender touch of Aro's hand on his forehead, smoothing his hair. He remembers Aro's fingers straightening his scarf so it was no longer tangled about his neck. And he remembers the absolute rage on Aro's features as he detached Caius's head from his neck, after finding him about to kill Carlisle. He aches with regret at what Aro has turned into. He still remembers meeting them for the first time... all those years ago...

_At last, he has reached the famed town. Volterra. Home to vampire royalty. Carlisle has heard stories of them everywhere he has been... how they keep the peace and the secret of their kind by rigidly enforcing their laws._

_All the vampires he has met on his travels so far have been fairly wild and savage. By all accounts, these Volturi, and especially the three in charge, are sophisticated and intelligent. Patrons of the Arts, he thinks they were described as once. As he makes his way through the town gates and through the winding streets, he glances about him. The town is beautiful. Old Italian architecture, perched high on a hill amidst a swathe of gorgeous countryside._

_He has spent many years previously in France, training as a doctor and later living quietly on his own, working shifts as and when. The progress mankind is making in the medical field is amazing, already it is so different to what was known when he was human. _

_He yearns for more knowledge, and he hopes that the rulers of the Volturi will be able to aid him in acquiring it. As he is wandering, following the various vampire scents, and hoping that they will eventually lead him to wherever it is that the Volturi call their home... a red-eyed vampire emerges quietly from an alleyway just to his left._

'_Welcome, stranger. What is your name and what is your purpose here in Volterra?' Carlisle turns, quickly adopting a non-aggressive stance._

'_My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am here to visit the Volturi.'_

'_The Volturi? You wish to _visit_ the Volturi? Have you broken a law and wish to confess?' The other vampire seems confused._

'_No, I have not broken any laws that I know of. I'm merely here to talk with them. I find myself interested by their lifestyle.'_

_The other sighs slightly and beckons with a bone-white finger. 'Very well. Follow me, and I shall take you to them.'_

_As they fall into step beside each other, darting through the streets, Carlisle glances again at the man he is following._

'_There are three rulers of the Volturi, is that right?'_

'_You are correct. Aro is the unofficial leader. They say they rule together, but it is really him who makes the decisions. Caius and Marcus merely help.'_

'_And is it true that they are Patrons of the Arts?'_

'_Aro enjoys the fine things in life, yes. He has a great passion for books, theatre, music and knowledge. Caius merely enjoys the power he holds, I believe. And Marcus hasn't been interested in anything much since his wife died.'_

'_They are married then? All of them?'_

'_Yes. Marcus was married to Didyme, Aro's sister. She died a few years back and now Marcus finds it difficult to care about anything. Aro and Caius are married as well, to Sulpicia and Athenodora respectively.' He stops speaking as they reach a huge set of ancient wooden double doors, facing out onto a square with a fountain set in the middle. Glancing again at Carlisle, the other pushes the doors open and beckons him inside._

'_Just take the stairs down to the bottom... they're at the end of this hallway. Once you're there, walk straight ahead until you reach the reception desk.'_

'_The reception desk?'_

'_Yes... just tell whoever is there that you're here to see Aro.' The other vampire pauses as he looks fully at Carlisle for the first time in the light of the sputtering candles mounted on the wall._

'_What on earth is the matter with your eyes?'_

'_What?' Carlisle blinks, and then realizes what he is talking about. 'Oh, well I don't feed on humans.'_

'_You don't...' The other stares at him in stunned amazement. Carlisle, well used to eliciting this reaction, shrugs._

'_It's just a lifestyle choice. I found out early on that I can survive just as well on animal blood.'_

'_Your choice. The stairs are just down there.' He indicates down the hallway and strides away, throwing one disgusted look back at Carlisle. Carlisle sighs. He had hoped that being in what appears to be the centre of sophisticated vampire-life he might meet some of a similar mind to him. Surely he cannot be the _only_ vampire in existence to adopt this method of living? To his dismay, however, this is looking more and more likely to be the case._

_Gazing about him he makes his way in the direction indicated. The stairs are made of worn, smooth stone and the atmosphere seems calm and peaceful. From somewhere in the depths of the fortress, his keen vampire hearing picks up the sound of someone playing the violin. His spirits start to lift. Even if Aro and the others don't follow his 'vegetarian' diet, perhaps they will be more understanding. However he still feels uncharacteristically nervous as he reaches the bottom of the winding staircase. The hallway in front of him looks endless, stone walls rise up to either side of him, marble floor stretches an indeterminable distance. He could fly down this corridor in a heartbeat, but something keeps him walking at a human pace. He takes the time to look at the various etchings on the walls. They are intricate and precise, detailing scenes from history. Soon, however, he finds himself approaching the desk that was talked about._

_To his intense surprise a bewitching scent of human swirls in the air. He peers closer at the young man on the desk. Sure enough he is human, with deep brown eyes and thick jet-black hair. Presumably a local, or at least Italian. This theory is confirmed when he is greeted._

'_Saluti. Potrei aiutarla il signore?'_

_Carlisle is thankful that he has studied up on his Italian and is now fluent, with a decent accent._

'_Ciao. Mi chiamo Carlisle Cullen. Sono qui di vedere Aro?'_

_The man pulls some paper toward him and raises a quill. 'Il suo crimine?' he asks in a bored tone. Carlisle stares at him._

'_Oh, non ho fatto niente offende. Sono appena qui di parlare loro.' He smiles encouragingly, still wondering at this human's presence here and how he seems so calm, even though he can clearly see the exact shade of Carlisle's eyes. The man stares at him blankly. Carlisle guesses that they must not get many people visiting just to talk. Eventually the human behind the desk seems to pull himself together._

'_You are English?' he attempts, with a heavy Italian accent._

'_That's right.'_

'_And you want to see Aro? Just to talk?' The man clarifies this, scepticism evident in his voice._

'_Yes.'_

'_Very well.' Still eyeing Carlisle he pushes a thick leather-bound ledger over the surface of the desk and lays his quill on top of it._

'_Sign,' he says, and passes the silver pot of ink across to him. Carlisle frowns at the pages, filled with names._

'_What purpose does this have?' he asks, dipping the quill into the ink and scrawling his name in his usual cursive script._

'_Keep track of visitors. Keep order,' the man replies in a monotone, before retrieving the book and shutting it. 'Wait, please.' Carlisle stays where he is as the receptionist goes over to another set of thick double doors. He knocks once, listens, and then enters. Carlisle is left standing alone by the desk, bewildered and confused. Why do the Volturi have a human as a receptionist? And why does the man seem so happy with the situation? Carlisle had thought that telling a human of the existence of vampires if not intending to kill or turn them directly afterwards was one of the Volturi's most forbidden acts. _

_As he is pondering this, the man appears through the doors again and sits behind the desk. Carlisle waits._

'_You can go in,' the man announces abruptly, gesturing to the door before turning his attention back to his work._

'_Thank you,' Carlisle murmurs and pushes the door open cautiously. He finds himself standing in a cavernous chamber. The floor is marble again, and around the curved walls there are ornately carved stone benches. There are inscriptions in Latin all around, near the domed roof. Here and there are beautifully illustrated tapestries on thick crimson, blue and black drapes. A bookshelf rises almost ten feet into the air just to his right, the rigid mahogany almost groaning with the weight of the books held on its shelves. In one quick glance Carlisle notices several tomes on philosophy, art, music and theatre. There are even a couple on medicine. Further to the right of this immense bookshelf are some low couches, the cushions covered by elaborate rugs. Flickering wall sconces cast shadows on the walls, but the main source of light comes from the staggeringly large crystal chandelier mounted at the very centre of the curved roof. Thousands of candles throw out light in all directions. The air is smoky with the scent of candles and incense. _

_At the very opposite end of the room, he finally sees the three chairs and it seems bizarre they weren't the first things he noticed. They are mounted on a slight platform, made of the same pale marble, with three long steps in front. The chair, or maybe throne might be a better word, in the centre stands slightly larger than the other two. The man sitting in it is clearly Aro. His dress is rich and expensive and precious gems glitter at his fingers. His buttery-colored waistcoat is similar to Carlisle's own, with silk buttons up the front. Like Carlisle he is also wearing a pale necktie. His black hair is perfectly styled and drawn back from his face, presumably with some sort of clip. The other two are dressed in a similar, but less expensive, manner. The one on Carlisle's right has shoulder-length bright blonde hair and the other has curly dark-brown hair._

_Aro stands up, putting aside a slim book as he does so. 'Welcome to Volterra. I am Aro, and this is Caius and Marcus. Your name is Signore Cullen, is it not?'_

'_Carlisle Cullen, yes. But I am actually a doctor.' _

_Aro raises dark eyebrows and Carlisle tugs anxiously at a blond curl near his ear._

'_A doctor? Of what may I ask? The arts?'_

'_I am passionate about the arts. But no. I am a doctor of medicine.' Aro laughs abruptly and shrilly._

'_Very good, Signore Cullen! Really, very good.' Carlisle gazes back at him steadily. Slowly, Aro stops laughing. 'You are serious? An actual doctor of medicine?'_

'_Yes,' Carlisle replies honestly. 'I qualified some years back and have been continuing my studying since, as well as working in a few hospitals here and there.'_

_Aro is gazing at him in what can only be described as blank astonishment. Caius looks almost angry, whereas Marcus is gazing off into the distance, apparently not paying any attention to the conversation at all. Eventually Aro speaks, after remaining deep in thought for some time._

'_You must have to feed excessively beforehand to resist all that blood,' he murmurs._

_Carlisle decides to get all the strange news about himself out all at once. 'I have never drunk human blood... or killed a human deliberately. I feed on animals.'_

_Aro collapses back into his throne, staring at Carlisle, his deep red eyes huge and astonished._

'_Come here,' he orders. Carlisle walks across to the throne, trying not to show how anxious he is feeling. 'Hold out your hand.'_

_Carlisle does as he is told, looking into Aro's face as he does so, hoping he can trust him. Aro has moved as if to hold Carlisle's hand, but pauses as he is doing so._

'_Your eyes,' he murmurs wonderingly. 'They're golden.'_

'_A side-effect of animal blood rather than human, I believe,' Carlisle replies. Suddenly his hand is seized and Aro is staring intently into his face, evidently seeing something that is hidden to Carlisle. He waits, not quite knowing exactly how to react, and so settles for standing still as stone, hoping his anxiety doesn't show on his face._

'_Fascinating,' Aro mumurs, releasing Carlisle's hand and leaning back in his chair. 'Really, quite amazing. You have never tasted human blood...'_

'_What?' Caius snaps, crimson eyes blazing. 'What do you mean, "never tasted human blood".'_

'_I assure you, dear Caius, I am speaking the truth. Our new acquaintance here has fed on animal blood and animal blood solely since the day of his turning. London...' he pauses. 'Yes, that would explain the British accent.'_

_Carlisle, meanwhile, is wondering exactly how Aro has managed to ascertain that he is telling the truth, merely by touching his hand._

'_You have some sort of... ability to tell when people are telling the truth?' he asks tentatively. Aro laughs._

'_No. Something better. With a single touch I can see everything that has happened to you, all your memories, all your feelings and fears. I may now know you better than you know yourself, Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Your morals are strong...' a small frown crosses his face, his features growing dark for such a short moment that Carlisle is sure he imagines it, '... yet I wonder. Perhaps we can convince you to revert to your natural food source.'_

_Carlisle backs away slightly, his eyes wide. 'I do not wish to fight, Aro, but...' The leader of the Volturi laughs again, tapping his fingers on the side of his chair._

'_Oh, my dear Carlisle. I do not wish to fight you, who do you think I am? No, I merely wonder if by experimentation and exposure to our life here, you might be persuaded to change your mind. Consider this an invitation. It seems we have a lot in common and personally I would welcome the chance to get to know you better. Stay for awhile. Immerse yourself in our life here. Perhaps your tastes will change.'_

_Knowing that it is probably better to agree, at least for now, even if he has absolutely no intention of changing his diet, Carlisle inclines his head._

'_It would be an honour, Aro.'_

_Aro smiles, delighted, however Caius seems less than pleased. 'You cannot possibly mean this, Aro. There is no room in our coven for one such as _this_.' His tone is laced with disgust and hatred, his dark red eyes glare in Carlisle's general direction._

'_Peace, Caius, where are your manners?' Aro rolls his eyes and this seems to inflame Caius even more._

'_You have lost your mind. This... isn't right. Marcus and I still aid you in your rule. We should have a voice as well.' At this juncture, Caius gets up smoothly from his throne with movements as lithe and graceful as a big cat, and starts stalking toward Carlisle. 'Even if Marcus does not care, _I_ still do. And I say this Doctor should either be made to conform or be dealt with in the usual manner.' Caius's eyes have narrowed, and he has automatically shifted into a hunting crouch. Carlisle flicks glances worriedly from side to side as he tries to estimate if there is any way for him to escape, all the while backing away, hands raised._

'_I do not wish to offend anyone, Caius, and of course I will leave if you want me to... there is no need for violence.'_

'_Pathetic!' Caius sneers. 'What kind of vampire _are_ you?' Carlisle has reached the other end of the chamber, his back hitting the doors he came through with a muted thud. Caius stops about an inch from him, snarling now. 'If you do not have the sense to act, Aro, then I will.' He raises his arm and just as he is about to strike, Aro is suddenly there, a hand on Caius's shoulder, pushing him firmly away from Carlisle._

'_Do not be foolish and discourteous, Caius. Whatever will our guest think of us? You must learn to control your temper.' A look of pure fury flickers across Caius's face, but he allows himself to be drawn away. Aro puts a welcoming arm around Carlisle's shoulders and leads him across the room. 'I am terribly sorry about that, Carlisle. Your lifestyle choices are new to us, and we're not used to change.'_

'_It's quite alright,' Carlisle murmurs, not wishing to admit how terrified he still is. Not willing to show weakness. He knows in his heart he cannot fight... not to save his own life, at any rate. If by some miracle he manages to find someone to share this life with maybe things will be different. If Aro had not intervened, Carlisle knows beyond a doubt that Caius would have torn him to shreds._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

'_Ahh, Stregone benefico, come on in. You're just in time. The new play's arrived... I took the liberty of ordering two copies for us.' Aro waves a book in Carlisle's direction, bound in sumptuous red leather. Carlisle sighs, knowing that what he has come to say will not be easy for either of them._

_He takes a seat on the couch opposite Aro and reaches out to take one of the books. 'I need to talk with you, Aro.'_

_His friend inserts a beautiful engraved bookmark, a gift from Carlisle, into his copy to mark his place and puts it back on a sidetable and eyes him. 'That sounds ominous, dear Carlisle. Has Caius been up to his usual tricks?'_

'_No, nothing like that.' He sighs. Aro leans back and continues watching him, waiting for him to continue. Carlisle plays absently with the hot, liquid wax from a candle that has dribbled into the silver candle-holder, wondering how to start._

'_We've known each other a long time now,' he begins hesitantly. Aro smiles._

'_Ten years and two months, but who's counting?'_

'_You know I love it here, you've been very welcoming to me.'_

_Aro sighs. 'I think I see where this is going.'_

'_Listen, I really have enjoyed my time here. But I think you know that there are problems... lifestyle problems.'_

'_I have already accepted that we are not going to be able to persuade you to drink from humans.'_

_Carlisle smiles slightly. 'Not that Caius hasn't tried his hardest...' _

_Aro frowns. 'What?'_

'_Oh, it's nothing.'_

_Aro reaches forward and Carlisle attempts to withdraw his hand. 'No, Aro, it's not an issue, please...' He is too late. Aro seizes his fingers and stares into his face with the familiar blank look that Carlisle has come to associate with Aro's visions._

_After a few seconds, Aro lets out a bellow of rage. Carlisle, startled, flies to his feet, upsetting an ornate china statuette which had been standing on the sidetable near the couch. It falls to the floor and smashes into several pieces, the shards scattering across the thick, lush carpet. _

'_Aro! It's fine, honestly!'_

_But Aro is beyond reasoning with._

'_I'll kill him myself... how DARE he?'_

_The next second there is an almighty crash as Aro blazes his way through the door and out into the corridor. Carlisle stares after him for a second before following, flying through the air, following the scent of Aro's fury._

_Aro is making his way to Caius's private rooms and Carlisle groans and runs faster. A confrontation between Aro and Caius is not what is needed at this moment. It will merely perpetuate more resentment between them and allow Caius to loathe Carlisle even more than he already does._

_Carlisle flies into the chambers just in time to see Aro throw Caius against a wall. Caius is up again immediately, straightening his robes and smoothing his hair. He throws a hate-filled glare at Carlisle as he enters._

'_What is the meaning of this, Aro? Have you taken leave of your senses?'_

_Aro is almost spitting with rage. 'Have _I_ taken leave of _my_ senses? What about you, Caius? How dare you treat Carlisle is this manner? He is our honored guest here.'_

_Caius clearly knows what Aro is talking about as he darts another quick look at Carlisle, before looking back to Aro, a definite look of anxiety on his features._

'_I did not do anything that you did not wish. You did say you wished to attempt to convert him to human blood through experimentation...'_

'_Not that sort of experimentation, Caius! We are not monsters! What you did to Carlisle was cruel and unnecessary! I ask again... how DARE you?'_

_With another snarl of anger, Aro flies back at Caius, in a manner similar to a rugby tackle, pinning him against the wall. Carlisle decides that things have gone too far, and it is looking increasingly likely that Aro will actually end up killing Caius. Despite the fact that violence of any sort almost makes him feel physically ill, he darts over to Aro, attempting to pull him off Caius._

'_Aro! Please, it is not worth it. Honestly, it's all forgotten.' Lost in his vortex of battle-lust and madness, Aro does not even recognize that it is Carlisle speaking and holding onto his shoulder. All he senses is a rival trying to interfere in his fight. Without looking behind him, he grabs the arm at the wrist and twists, effectively breaking the hold... and detaching the hand. His attention has just focused back on Caius, twisting and thrashing in his one-handed hold at the wall, when the groan of agony pulls him back to reason slightly. He recognizes the timbre of that voice. Carlisle. Suddenly sane again he lets his choke-hold drop and Caius scrambles across to the other side of his chambers, attempting to keep his dignity but failing miserably. _

_Slowly, dreading what he will see, Aro turns. Carlisle is sitting on the flagstones, cradling his severed hand against his chest. The pain of losing a limb for a vampire is exceedingly similar, if not worse, to a human having a bone broken or even having a limb amputated without anything to numb the agony. Although the severed appendage will eventually rejoin the main body if not burned, the pain is still severe. Aro knows this... having had a leg bitten off during the battle with the Romanians for the right to rule over vampire-kind. _

_He does not approach Carlisle, merely stands still, the thoughts still swirling in his mind. He really does have to learn to control his temper. He knows when he is about to lose it... a dark mist swirls around his mind, reaching out with nightmarish tentacles to ensnare his reason and sanity. He felt it approach as he saw Carlisle's mind about three minutes ago, saw what Caius had tried to do, and yet he still has not worked out how to stop it. He cannot tear his gaze from Carlisle, the one person he never wanted to hurt, the vampire who in the ten years he has spent at Volterra has eclipsed everyone else in Aro's estimation. His personal, golden-eyed angel. Every day spent with Carlisle never fails to remind Aro of his own failings. The other is just so innately _good_. He was sure he was good once. A long time ago._

_Carlisle gets slowly and painfully to his feet, finding it hard to keep his balance with his missing hand. His eyes meet Aro's for the briefest second, before he turns and walks at a human pace out of the chambers. That is the last Aro sees of him for countless years, and the end of Carlisle's stay in Volterra._

Carlisle jerks back to the present with a jolt. Swiftly he checks his watch. Quarter to two in the morning. His plane to Cairo is due to take off at three. He has been sitting here for over an hour, lost in reflection.

Absently he casts his gaze down to the wrist of his right hand. Very faintly he sees the scar gleaming in the moonlight, a winding, narrow thread barely visible to human eyes. The fingers of his left hand trace the scar as he sits for a moment longer. That had been the breaking point for him... the reason he needed to leave Volterra. He had travelled to the 'New World', fascinated by the progress mankind was making in science and medicine, hoping to find like-minded vampires, and hoping to put the scene in Caius's chambers out of his mind forever. He had ended up establishing his own Coven, but that memory and the others have never left him. He wonders if Aro ever remembers and regrets, as he does.

XXXXXXXXXX

As he arrives in the lobby of Bucharest airport, he darts into the toilets with his suitcase. After almost three days of wearing the same clothes, he is feeling travel-worn and dirty. Alice would have a fit at what he looks like now. His pants are scuffed and stained with dirt and grass and his shirt has a slight tear near the cuff. Within thirty seconds he is completely changed, the spoiled clothes tossed into the trashcan in the corner. There is no way Alice would ever let him wear them again anyway.

He heads off to check in his case... longing to escape Romania, Vladimir and Stefan, his memories... and the knowledge that all he is doing now is designed to bring down and kill the man he used to call his soul-brother.

**Hmmm. Well, I hope you liked it. The flashback scene did end up longer than I had intended it to, but I got very into it! I hope that everything made sense, I did take a bit of creative license as it is never specified when exactly or for how long Carlisle stays with the Volturi, so I made it up to fit my purpose! Also, I love exploring Aro and Carlisle's relationship... I wanted to make them very close in Volterra because I think they would have been. They are quite similar in some ways after all... **

**Please review? It would truly make my day. Xxxxx**

**Translations**

Esti nou pentru Romania? – _Are you new to Romania?_

Intr-un fel. Eu sunt americani. – _In a way. I'm American._

Stai departe de la castel pe deal. Ea este bintuit. – _Stay away from the castle on the hill. It's haunted._

Va multumesc pentru a da un avertisment. – _Thank you for the warning._

Saluti. Potrei aiutarla il signore? – _Greetings. Can I help you sir?_

Ciao. Mi chiamo Carlisle Cullen. Sono qui di vedere Aro? – _Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am here to see Aro?_

Il suo crimine? – _Your crime?_

Oh, non ho fatto niente offende. Sono appena qui di parlare loro. – _Oh, I haven't done anything wrong. I'm just here to talk to them._


	20. Chapter 19: The Journey Part Two

**Author's Note: Another update has arrived. I hope you enjoy it. Next update will be back in Forks... no more travels *sob***

**Warning: None**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. It is purely the creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**The Journey – Part Two**_

'_If all difficulties were known at the outset of a long journey, most of us would never start out at all.'_

_Dan Rather_

**Cairo**

Egypt is stifling. Although only ten o'clock in the morning, Egyptian time, the air is shimmering with the heat-haze. Carlisle has again donned his sunglasses and protective clothing, thankful that he cannot sweat. All around him are tourists in baggy shorts, sandals and visually noisy t-shirts, their cameras slung around their necks, their faces already red and sweating. The locals are easily distinguishable. They wear loose, light-colored clothes which cover most of their skin. In this, Carlisle is not so unusual. The area in and around the airport is bustling with Cairo traffic.

Carlisle sits down on a bench with his case at his feet, wondering where to start. He has seven hours to spend in Egypt, and he needs to hunt fairly soon. He can feel the burn starting up in the back of his throat, and knows that if he were to look into a mirror now, he would see that his eyes have gotten noticeably darker in shade.

He decides to explore a little, and find some sort of animal to feed from. If he picks up any of the Egyptian coven's scent then so much the better. He knows that Benjamin is likely to agree to fight. The most powerful member of Amun's coven, Carlisle recognizes something of himself in Benjamin. He has a strong sense of right and wrong, and is rarely swayed by other people, much to Amun's annoyance. Carlisle laughs to himself as he imagines what Amun's reaction will be when he turns up, announcing that he wants them to come back to America and this time, not just to witness.

Having decided upon this course of action, Carlisle takes his cell phone out of his pocket. Thinking quickly, he realizes that it is one o'clock on Wednesday morning back in Forks. America is nine hours behind Egypt. Usually this would be a very antisocial time to call, but then, they keep antisocial hours in their family. Swiftly he punches in Esme's cell number and puts the phone to his ear. He doesn't want to risk ringing the house phone and waking Matthew up, if he is still there.

'Honey! I've been waiting to hear from you!' Esme's voice is joyful, but Carlisle can detect the subtle strain in her tone.

'I'm sorry Esme... it's been rather hectic. I should have rung before.'

'It doesn't matter. I'm just missing you. Where are you now?'

'Cairo, I've just arrived.'

'Have you found Amun and the others yet?'

Carlisle laughs out loud, startling a few tourists walking past him. 'Honey, I just told you... I arrived literally a few minutes ago. I've barely had time to sit down.'

Esme's answering, chiming laugh echoes down the phone. 'I'm sorry.'

'How are things going back in Forks? I haven't had a call from Alice, so I assume that she hasn't heard anything new on the Volturi.' Unbidden, the memories he has tried to suppress during the flight bubble to the surface of his mind again. Frowning to himself, he tries to will them away.

'No... there's nothing new.' Esme's voice carries on, oblivious to her husband's sudden mental torment. 'She's concentrating hard, all the time, so she will see it if their plans change. Siobhan, Liam and Maggie arrived yesterday, and I've just had a rather crackly call from the Romanians, saying they're catching the next flight to America. They should arrive at some point today.' There is a pause. Carlisle waits... even with just under seven thousand miles between them, he still knows his wife. 'To be honest, I wish you hadn't found them. Their phone call just reminded me how, odd, they are. Bella isn't too happy. She's muttering about hiding Nessie somewhere until they've gone.'

Carlisle chuckles half-heartedly. 'I'm sure it will be fine, honey. We can keep them under control.'

'I hope you're right,' Esme murmurs softly. 'When I hung up, Vladimir was ranting on about how he can't wait to rule again. I hope you set them straight on that score.' Carlisle winces, and tries to think how to answer. 'You didn't?' Esme asks, disbelief evident in her tone.

'Well, there wasn't much time and I thought it was better not to get into that conversation.' He hears Esme sigh.

'You're probably right. As usual. Did you manage to get hold of Alistair? What about Makenna and Charles?'

Carlisle's shoulders slump and he twiddles absently with one of the buttons on his shirt. 'I did find Alistair, but I don't know if he'll show up or not. He really is terrified of the Volturi... well, he's terrified of _any_ form of authority. I didn't have any luck in France, I'm afraid. No scents or leads to follow. It would have been a waste of time.'

'When can we expect you back?' Esme asks softly, and Carlisle's heart aches to hear the loneliness in her voice.

'Thursday afternoon, I think. If all goes according to plan I should be catching a flight from Rio at seven o'clock on Thursday morning, Brazilian time. I should be arriving in Seattle at about four o'clock in the afternoon, your time.'

'I can't wait to see you,' Esme says.

'I miss you too,' Carlisle murmurs. He clears his throat unnecessarily. 'How is Matthew doing? Is he still there?'

'Yes, he's here. Ercole, Maggie, Siobhan and Liam are keeping their distance, don't worry. He's met me, Bella, Edward and Nessie so far. I think Nessie's already a firm favorite with him.'

Carlisle grins. His granddaughter has a way of wrapping even the most reluctant around her little finger. You only have to meet her to love her. Esme is continuing and he tunes back into what she is saying.

'... Charlie came by yesterday, luckily just before the Irish Coven arrived. He wondered where you were... he's got a nasty cut on his hand from hunting, he's worried it might be infected or need stitches.'

Carlisle frowns. 'Why didn't he go to the hospital to get it checked out? I'm not the only doctor in Forks.'

He can almost see Esme's smile. 'I think he just wanted the excuse to see Bella and Nessie to be honest. You know he feels bad about visiting all the time.'

'Which is ridiculous,' Carlisle says. 'He shouldn't need an excuse to visit his daughter and granddaughter.'

'I know,' Esme agrees. 'Anyway, he's taking Nessie on a camping trip for a week. They're leaving on Saturday. I was talking with Bella and Edward, and we think it's the best way to get her out of the way before the Volturi arrive. We were going to ask Jacob if he would take her... but he needs to be here with the rest of his pack.'

'I understand that. It's good that Nessie will be well out of the way. One less thing to worry about.'

'Are you okay, honey? You sound strained. What's happened?' Carlisle hears the worry in his wife's voice and sighs.

'It's okay. Nothing has happened to me. It's just, outside Vladimir and Stefan's castle, I got to thinking.'

'Thinking? About what?'

'About when I first met the Volturi. It was so different to how it is now.' One of his fists clenches in his lap. 'I just don't understand what happened to me and Aro, Esme. We used to be so close.'

'Power went to his head, honey, that's what happened. I don't know much about these matters, but I'm sure it had been coming for awhile. You told me back in nineteen-twenty-two that Aro had issues with his temper when you stayed with him. All that's happened is that it's just gotten worse.'

'Maybe you're right,' Carlisle admits. 'He almost seemed to have a multiple personality when I was with him. Usually he was charming, kind and polite. Yet he did have a filthy temper and was prone to fits of complete insanity.'

'There you go then, honey. All that's happened is that the unreliable part of his nature has taken over.' Carlisle is silent for a long time. 'Honey?' Esme prompts.

'I'm here. I'm just wondering now if there's anything left of the original Aro. Because if there is... killing him will be a tragedy.'

'This probably isn't a conversation we should be having over the phone, Carlisle,' Esme says. 'Talk to me about it when you return.'

'I will do. Is there anything you want from Egypt or South America? Any items or decorations for the house?'

Esme appears to think for awhile before replying. 'No, I think we're okay for that sort of thing at the moment. But it does remind me about something I meant to ask you about.'

'Go on.'

'I went into town yesterday, just to get a few things for the house, and I noticed that you'd withdrawn over three hundred dollars from the joint account.'

Carlisle is silent, trying to figure out how he is going to explain this. He should have thought about it really. Esme carries on. 'I'm not worried about it, because we have plenty of money and three hundred dollars here and there doesn't really make a difference. I was just curious to know what you had found to spend that sort of money on.'

Carlisle waits for awhile and then realizes that he has to answer her. 'I think that conversation is again left for when I return, honey. But don't worry... it is a perfectly reasonable explanation.'

'I didn't doubt it... your explanations are always reasonable. We'll talk about it when you get back. I love you, Carlisle Cullen.'

'I love you too, Esme Cullen. I'll see you Thursday afternoon.'

Carlisle ends the call and sits for a few minutes longer on the bench. Eventually he realizes he has to move and gets into one of the taxis idling by the curb.

Cairo is huge and busy... traffic roars and hawkers, selling their wares by the pavements, shout out advertising rock-bottom prices. Carlisle scrolls the window down to keep up the human pretence of needing fresh air, for the benefit of the taxi driver. He needn't have bothered. The man behind the wheel is puffing away at a cigarette and shouting insults and curses in Arabic at the traffic, the people, the animals and the world in general. As they pull away from the main street and disappear down a side alley, Carlisle's blonde hair blows in the wind and he leans out of the window slightly. Dust rises from the back tyres of the taxi, billowing out into a cloud in the rearview mirror. Idly he wonders exactly what sort of prey he will find to feed on here. He knows that there are various types of big cat that live in the desert. Jackals are also very common around Egypt. Already he can smell them in the air blowing in through the open window. He should have no problem sating his thirst.

The taxi winds its way toward Shubra El-Kheima, the last known location of the Egyptian Coven. Soon enough it pulls up and the driver twists in his seat.

'That will be seven pounds, please.'

Carlisle pulls eight Egyptian pounds out of his wallet and passes them to the driver, who transfers his cigarette to the other hand in order to take the money.

'Keep the change,' Carlisle says, and exits the car, making sure to haul his case out of the trunk before the taxi drives off. It has dropped him just outside the town of Shubra El-Kheima and Carlisle immediately starts inhaling the air around him, assessing all the distinctive scents.

Almost immediately he catches the smell of jackal. There is a desert area to his left, and the scent is strong. Swiftly checking around for humans, he takes off at a run, his form a blur in the hazy hot air, blonde hair flying behind him.

Very soon he spots his prey and launches himself from the balls of his feet, dropping his case as he does so. There is nobody around to see him, the desert space is deserted of all life apart from Carlisle and his meal.

The blood hits the back of his throat in a warm torrent and he gulps greedily, draining the jackal's life force until he is sated. The animal falls at his feet and he straightens up, grasping the handle of his case as he does so.

For the next few hours he wanders in and around the town of Shubra El-Kheima, taking in the sights, and keeping his senses open for the distinctive tang of vampire.

Soon enough he smells it, wafting faintly in the hot breeze. Amun, he thinks, unable to exactly recall each of their scents, or perhaps Kebi.

Checking his watch again he starts following it as it winds out into the desert. The sun's rays bore down on him, warming his icy cold skin. In the distance he can faintly pick out what looks like some sort of basic stone shelter, set against the craggy wall of a large cliff. There are a few palm trees waving lazily outside.

As he gets closer the vampire scent grows, and he knows he has found the Egyptian Coven. Sure enough, as he approaches, a dark-haired figure emerges from a dim doorway. He can see the light thrown off from this person, light that looks as if it has caught one side of a multi-faceted diamond.

It is Amun. He is dressed in traditional Eygptian wear, long, loose robes and cloth slippers... however his hands and face are bare and it is this which has caused the reaction of the light. Carlisle pulls off the wide-brimmed hat he has been wearing, sparkling in answer. He can tell already that Amun is not pleased to see him. He is standing motionless, arms folded across his chest and Carlisle can almost physically feel the glare burning into his body. He slows, until he comes to a halt, standing almost two metres away from Amun.

'Greetings, Amun. I trust I find you well?'

'Very well, thank you. However, I'm sure I would feel better if _you_ were not here. What do you want this time? Created another immortal child?'

Carlisle holds onto his temper, knowing that Amun is just trying to provoke him. 'Renesmee is not an immortal child, Amun. You would know that for yourself if you had touched her as all the others did.'

'Kebi didn't,' Amun retaliates sharply.

Carlisle sighs. 'That's because Kebi always does what you say, Amun.' Before Amun can say anything else, Carlisle holds up his hand. 'Please, I didn't come here to fight. I just want to talk.'

Amun glares at him, his dark face frowning and thunderous. 'I don't know what we can possibly have to talk about, Carlisle.' Nevertheless he walks back into the shelter and Carlisle takes this as the politest invitation he is going to get to follow him inside.

The interior of the shelter is cool and dark after the glaring light and burning heat of the desert. Carlisle spots Kebi almost immediately, standing quietly just inside the door. As they enter she flits silently to Amun's side, taking her place as his shadow.

'Carlisle has come to talk,' Amun announces to her, somewhat unnecessarily as Kebi has surely heard all that has passed between them.

'Are Benjamin and Tia around?' Carlisle asks, perching on a wooden chair.

'They're hunting,' Amun rejoins harshly. 'Why? Come to try and steal him again?' Carlisle groans and resists the urge to sink his head into his hands, or bang his head against the stone wall.

'No, Amun, I haven't come to steal him. I never wanted to steal him. It's just that the news I come with should really wait until all _your_ coven are here.' He makes sure to put emphasis on the fact that Benjamin belongs in Amun's clan, and it seems to go someway to soothing Amun's temper. His face relaxes slightly, his expression becomes slightly less unwelcoming and frowning.

'It is big news then?' he asks, almost reluctantly interested.

'Fairly big, yes,' Carlisle answers wryly.

They pass the time exchanging mundane observations about the weather and what their Covens have been doing since they last saw each other. That is, Amun and Carlisle talk. Kebi remains silent, drifting about the shelter like a wisp of smoke. After they run out of subjects to talk about they fall into silence... the subject of why Carlisle is here remaining unspoken between them.

Before too long, thankfully, Benjamin's slightly spicy scent drifts in with the air currents, and they hear the light tap of two pairs of vampire feet. Amun swiftly gets to his feet and darts out of the door. Sighing heavily again, Carlisle follows at a slightly slower pace. He is not unsurprised by what he sees outside.

Amun has stopped Benjamin about twenty metres from the shelter and appears to be talking quietly and urgently to him, waving his arms agitatedly occasionally. Benjamin, for his part, appears bewildered... his boyish good looks creased with confusion as he listens to his creator. Tia, his mate, stands by his side looking on and listening.

Benjamin catches sight of Carlisle and waves enthusiastically, making Carlisle smile and Amun frown. Carlisle walks up to them slowly and as he approaches Amun stops whatever he is saying.

'Greetings, Carlisle,' Benjamin says brightly. 'It's lovely to see you... if a little unexpected.' Tia smiles slightly.

'Amun was just saying you've come to talk to us about something very important,' she murmurs, holding onto Benjamin's hand.

'That's right. Perhaps we should go back inside?' Carlisle asks.

'Don't tell me what to do on my own territory!' Amun snaps. 'You're not in Forks now, Carlisle.'

'Amun, please.' Benjamin lays a pacifying hand on his leader's arm and starts drawing him toward the shelter. 'Let's hear what Carlisle has to say before you start getting defensive.'

'Too late for that,' Carlisle mutters under his breath.

All five of them sit down once back inside and Benjamin and Tia look at Carlisle expectantly.

'I've told this story so many times now, and it still doesn't get any easier to explain,' he begins. 'Unfortunately it concerns the Volturi, as all bad news tends to these days.'

'The Volturi? What do you mean?' Amun asks, his voice going slightly shrill with stress.

'They're after us,' Carlisle says bluntly.

'After you? What do you mean after you? Did they follow you here?' Amun flies to his feet and starts agitatedly pacing the small space inside the shelter.

'Amun! Calm down can you? You're overreacting.' Benjamin's calm voice rings out from where he is sitting. Amun stops pacing but does not sit down, merely wrings his hands together.

'I said _us_, Amun, not just me. They're after my family for no valid reason. I'm here to ask for your help in defeating them, because if we leave them alive they will continue to hound us.'

'You mean you're actually asking us to _fight_ the Volturi for you?'

'I'm well aware that it is a huge thing to ask...'

'You're damn right it's huge!' Amun shrieks. 'I have spent _years_ trying to keep Benjamin out of their sights. You forced him to come to their attention four years ago and we were lucky to escape with our lives! And now you come here, unannounced, declaring that we must go back and fight with you! This is beyond the pale, Carlisle, really it is...' Amun continues to rant until Tia stands up.

'Benjamin is not just a commodity you possess, Amun. He has his own mind. He wouldn't have stayed to witness four years ago if he did not believe in what he was doing.'

Benjamin joins his mate, eyeing his creator with a harsh light shining out of his crimson eyes.

'Tia is right. You do not own me, Amun and it's about time that you realized that. And it sounds like Carlisle and his family really need our aid.'

'There is no reason? None at all?' Tia asks, a slight edge of disbelief in her voice. 'The Volturi have never attacked without even an excuse before.'

'There is no logical reason,' Carlisle murmurs quietly. 'Aro has been driven insane in his quest for absolute power. He believes that my family has grown too large and thinks that we are plotting to overthrow him.'

'Which now you are,' she states wryly.

'Ironic isn't it,' Carlisle laughs.

'Have you all gone mad?' Amun shouts. 'We cannot stand against the Volturi! They are too strong and far too talented!'

'The Cullens have gifts too, Amun,' Benjamin retorts. 'Emmett is one of the strongest vampires I have met, Bella can shield whoever she wishes from Alec and Jane, and Alice can predict all their movements. Edward can read their minds and find out exactly what their next moves will be. And you know very well that my own gift has been growing.' He turns to Carlisle, an enthusiastic smile lighting his beautiful face, his white teeth glowing against his dark skin. 'I've been practicing. I can control it a lot better now, and it's gotten stronger.'

'Stronger?' Carlisle asks, interested as he always is whenever new knowledge is made available. 'How?'

'Don't tell him, Benjamin,' Amun snaps. 'He's seeking to use your gift for his own ends. He's always been selfish that way.'

'For the last time, Amun! Give it a rest!' Benjamin turns back to Carlisle. 'I can move bigger things... bigger rocks, create larger fires... all I need are the basic raw materials. Did you hear about that earthquake which destroyed part of the natural reserve, just to the north of here?'

Carlisle thinks. There had been something a while ago on the international news. 'I think so...'

Benjamin beams proudly. 'That was me. I needed to practice somewhere and I wasn't too keen on the idea of destroying a town.' Carlisle smiles. Although Benjamin feeds on humans along with the rest of his Coven, he does have a definite morality to him. Killing hundreds of people just for fun would be wrong. Amun snorts derisively.

'I am recruiting others,' Carlisle says, hoping that this might sway Amun. 'The Irish Coven are already in America, the Romanians are on their way and Alistair may turn up. When I leave here, I'm heading to South America to talk to Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri. I hope to also find Huilen and Nahuel.'

'Zafrina will be very useful against the Volturi,' Tia murmurs. 'Especially if Bella blocks Alec and Jane. They will not be able to see a thing.'

'Leaving them unprepared for when I hurl boulders at them or set them on fire,' Benjamin agrees enthusiastically. In the face of his optimism, Carlisle starts to feel slightly better about their odds. There may be a chance for his family and their allies to come out of this alive yet.

'You're not going. None of us are going. I absolutely forbid it.' Amun stands, arms folded again, glaring at Carlisle with a mixture of hatred, fear and resentment. 'It's a fool's errand and we will all die. I did not create you, Benjamin, for you to end your life in this manner.'

'No, you created me knowing I would be one of the most powerful vampires in existence,' Benjamin answers quietly. He moves over to Amun and rests his hands on his shoulders. Looking intently into his creator's eyes, he speaks again. 'I know this is difficult for you. I understand that. But don't you see? If you continue acting this way, you're just going to drive me away. Tia and I love you and Kebi. But we will go our own way if you carry on stopping me doing what I want to do. There is no point having all this power if I cannot use it to help my friends. You know Carlisle would not have asked this of us if his need was not dire.' Amun's arms drop to his sides as he stares into Benjamin's eyes. 'So come on. Come with us. And once the Volturi are dead you won't have anything to worry about.'

There is absolute silence in the shelter. Carlisle resists the very human urge to bite his fingernails. Kebi is standing by Amun's side, her eyes locked on the side of his face, waiting for his reply. Tia fiddles with a strand of her jet-black hair anxiously.

'It seems I have very little choice in the matter,' Amun sighs. 'Carlisle... I won't pretend I'm happy about this. But it seems we have a deal. We will fight alongside you, under one condition. You are to let us all go the moment the battle is done. I do not want you trying to persuade Benjamin to join you.' Carlisle rolls his eyes.

'I can honestly say that has never been my intention. But thank you for agreeing to fight with us. We will always owe you.'

'Yes, you will,' Amun mutters darkly. He turns to Kebi, standing by his side. 'Make the arrangements, Kebi. We leave as soon as possible.' His mate nods obediently. As Carlisle makes to leave, Benjamin clasps his hand tightly in both of his.

'We will see you in Forks, Carlisle. Good luck in South America.'

'Thank you.' Carlisle grins. 'I can see myself out.'

**South America**

Carlisle is honestly glad that South America is the last stage of his journey. He is almost sick with missing his family, and is terrified that at any moment he will get a call from Alice announcing that the Volturi are almost there and he won't have had time to recruit everyone. As he heads out of Rio, toward the rainforests where the Amazons have made their home, he ponders over the likelihood of winning the coming battle. What Benjamin and Tia had said made a lot of sense. With Zafrina's power of illusion, they could effectively blind the Volturi. Despite spending all his life building his 'collection' Aro could not boast a power like Bella's. They would be vulnerable to mental as well as physical gifts. Once blinded... they had a chance. If Benjamin was not exaggerating they may well get out of it without having to physically fight at all. Benjamin could launch boulders into their path, split the earth beneath their feet, even set them all on fire if his gift was strong enough.

Unbidden, an image of Aro screaming in agony floats through Carlisle's mind and he winces. Somehow he knows that this Aro is the man he met in Volterra all those years ago, and not the power-crazed tyrant he has become now. _A tragedy indeed_. Clenching his fists at his sides he powers on through the terrain, blurring at mind-numbing speed toward the fringes of the rainforest.

XXXXXX

'Of course we'll join you, Carlisle! I'm surprised you even felt like you had to ask. It's been too long since I've seen little Nessie in any case. How old is she now?'

'Five, technically. But mentally and physically she's more like twelve.'

Carlisle has to remind himself not to stare, but it has been awhile since he has seen the Amazons and he still gets slightly intimidated by them. They are, without a doubt, the most wild and savage looking vampires he has ever set eyes on.

All three are dressed in similar outfits of animal skins, leaving their stomachs, arms and legs bare. Their long dark hair is braided with feathers and beads and twigs... anything they can find lying around. All the time Zafrina has been talking to him, her eyes have been shifting around restlessly, constantly on the alert for danger or prey. Senna, standing as always by her side, mimics her companion's behavior. Kachiri is slightly less restless, but her crimson eyes do occasionally dart from Carlisle, into the surrounding forest, and back.

'Do you have any idea where I could find Nahuel and Huilen?' Carlisle asks. 'I've got about three hours before I catch a plane back to Forks.'

'They were here not long ago, they came to visit,' Kachiri announces. 'They headed back to Chile. If you're quick, you may catch them up.'

'My thanks,' Carlisle murmurs. 'I'll see you in Forks. I assume you will be running there?' Zafrina laughs and beside her Senna chuckles.

'Of course. I don't see the point of travelling with our food. There will be plenty along the way.'

Carlisle feels his lips stretch into a pained grimace as he tries not to offend them by shuddering to show his disgust.

Nodding to all three once again he runs in the direction they have indicated that Nahuel and Hulien left. He doesn't have a lot of time, and needs to find them as quickly as possible, and so he pushes himself... propelling himself through the lush, thick foliage of the rainforest as fast as his vampire abilities will let him. He actually starts to enjoy himself a little after awhile. It has been so long since he has been able to fully let go and relax... push himself to his limits. Leaves whip madly around in his slipstream. Small animals cower in the underbrush, barely having time to hide as this lethal predator speeds past. Carlisle is well aware that to many nomadic vampires he must make a strange sight, dressed in a somber shirt and jeans, blurring through the woods, swinging a case from one hand. He doesn't care. Letting out a short laugh he stretches his free hand above his head, his pace never slowing. With unerring precision he clasps a branch and swings himself around the tree, launching himself onto its neighbour. He pauses for a second and then darts off, landing accurately and lightly on each branch, leaping from one tree to the next. As he runs he steadily goes higher and higher, until the forest floor is distant below him and the canopy grows closer. Up ahead he spots a strand of tangled vine hanging from a thick branch. Grinning to himself he runs faster and launches himself into the air. The vine shudders but holds as he grabs it, the force of his jump sending him forward. He swings around, high above the forest floor, letting out a shout of unadulterated joy.

He continues in this manner for some time, swinging himself from vines and bounding from branch to branch. Eventually he slows... the scent he has been following is very strong now. Suddenly more sedate, he descends back to the ground and continues a little more cautiously. He smoothes his golden hair, which has become slightly tangled and windswept.

'Enjoying yourself, Doctor Cullen?' The voice comes from somewhere just to his left and sounds amused. Carlisle drops his case and adjusts his clothes so they hang straight.

'Yes, actually.' The voice is decidedly male, and Carlisle knows it is Nahuel. He peers into the shadows of the trees until he sees a figure emerge, and another smaller one behind it. 'It's lovely to see you again, Nahuel, and you Huilen, but you must call me Carlisle. I always feel old whenever people call me Doctor.'

Nahuel smiles easily at him, his dark brown eyes sparkling with laughter. Huilen remains slightly behind her nephew, smiling gently at Carlisle.

'We heard you awhile ago. We were going to stop, but you sounded like you were having too much fun hunting us.'

Carlisle laughs, a little embarrassed. 'Yes, sorry about that.'

'Don't be sorry.' Huilen speaks up for the first time. 'Everyone should have time in their life to kick back and relax. Especially you. You're under stress a lot of the time.'

'How has life been treating you here since we last saw you?' Carlisle asks.

'Oh, it's been fairly dull really.'

'Well, I have some news that may liven things up a little,' Carlisle announces wryly. 'I actually came to find you to ask if you would travel to America to help my family and me fight the Volturi again.'

'Fight? Not just witness something?' Huilen sounds a little fearful.

'Yes, unfortunately, it will end in battle. Alice has foreseen it. There is no way to defuse the situation. Believe me, I have already tried.'

'What did you _do_?' Nahuel asks, bewilderment evident on his face.

'Nothing. Aro has a vendetta against my Coven and now he has decided it is time to annihilate us once and for all.'

'I'm so sorry, Carlisle,' Huilen murmurs. 'Of course we will come, we won't desert you, but we're not fighters.'

'Neither am I,' Carlisle says, an age of sadness laced in his words. 'Neither am I.'

XXXXXXXX

He makes his flight just in time, and sinks back into the leather seat, rubbing his temples. It seems an age since he last saw his family, and his beloved Esme, although in reality it has only been a few days. In that time he has travelled across the world, Ireland, England, France, Romania, Egypt and South America. When he announced that he would be the one to undertake this trip, he anticipated the loneliness and the difficulty that would come from trying to convince some of their old allies to join them again. What he hadn't envisaged were the memories that would continually assault him. He remembers how he wanted to tear Aro limb from limb when he woke from his blood-deprived semi-coma and saw Esme fighting for her life. For him. He knows he needs to get that rage at Aro back. He needs to remember what Aro has turned into now and forget what he used to be. What _they_ used to be. When he became a doctor he took the hippocratic oath. He swore not to do harm. He hopes that all that was Aro has now been lost, otherwise he will be breaking that promise in less than a week.

**The travels are over. The battle is approaching. Eeek! Well, it would approach if I could steel myself to write the darned thing! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one shouldn't be long. Reviews inspire me and thank you so much to all my loyal reviewers... you're all angels. xxx**


	21. Chapter 20: Reunited

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in updating. For some reason this chapter did prove tricky to write, but I hope I got it right. Reviews are always appreciated, and thank you to all those who have reviewed consistently since the beginning – I do notice and a big thank you will go out to you all once this fic is finally finished!**

**Warnings: Erm... some fairly graphic violence. Avoid flashback scene if you don't want to read. That's it, I think.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Will never be mine. Thank you and goodnight.**

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Reunited**_

Carlisle pulls up smoothly into the driveway. He has just shut the car door when he is knocked flat by a speeding figure. He lands hard on the gravel of the drive, letting out a little _oomph_ of surprise. Opening his mouth to speak, he finds that he has a mouthful of chestnut hair.

Esme's arms are wrapped tightly around him and he spits out the hair and laughs. Rolling her over in the gravel he peppers kisses all over her face, making her squirm and giggle.

'I. Missed. You,' he says, interspersing each word with another round of light kisses. Gradually aware that they are attracting an audience, Carlisle gets to his feet and holds out a hand to pull his wife upwards.

Maggie is standing on the porch, grinning from ear to ear as she watches the proceedings. A tiny figure darts out of the doorway and dashes across to him, wrapping her arms about both Carlisle and Esme.

'I'm so happy you're back, Carlisle,' Alice squeals in her usual enthusiastic and tinkling manner. Carlisle winds his arm around his daughter's shoulders, dropping a kiss onto her dark hair.

'Where is everyone?' he asks, casting a glance around. Esme keeps hold of his hand and starts leading him towards the doors.

'Most are hunting, I believe. Siobhan and Liam are playing chess in the living room. Edward is amusing himself watching them. Bella took Renesmee to see Charlie for the afternoon to get prepared for their camping trip. Vladimir and Stefan have closeted themselves away with Jasper, they are keen to be involved in the planning process. Emmett and Rosalie disappeared about two hours ago, murmuring something about needing quality time and as for the rest...' Esme spreads her hands in surrender. 'I have no idea where the rest of them are, to be honest. It's becoming quite difficult to keep track of everyone.'

Carlisle smiles at her. 'It's going to get worse. The Egyptians should be arriving soon, probably late tonight or early tomorrow and so are the Amazons including Nahuel and Huilen.'

Esme clasps his hand tighter. 'It doesn't matter. We have a large house and it's fairly secluded. The more allies we have, the better our odds, right?'

Carlisle smiles, almost sadly. 'Esme Cullen... when did you turn into such a strategist?' She gazes up at him.

'Since I've had to be,' she replies somberly. Then a small smile breaks its way onto her lips. 'Either that, or too much time spent with Em and Jazz.'

'I think it's the latter,' Alice tinkles merrily by their side, skipping along. 'Those two would turn anyone into a battle-planner these last few days. They've talked of nothing else.'

'Well, preparation can only be a good thing,' Carlisle murmurs. 'The more time we have to get ready, the better. Charlie is picking Nessie up on Saturday, did you say?'

'That's right. She's very excited about going on a trip with her Granddad Charlie.' Alice beams up at Carlisle mischieviously. 'Not as excited as she is about seeing her Granddad Carlisle again though.'

XXXXXXXXX

After the initial flurry of activity as the family welcomed Carlisle back, things have settled down. Everyone is gathered in the sitting room, which although spacious, is not large enough to hold them all. The french doors have been flung open and some of the guests have spilled out onto the veranda.

Swiftly Carlisle counts them all. There are his family, including Renesmee, who has arrived back from Charlie's and is sitting cuddled up with Rosalie and Emmett. The Denalis, all six of them, as Ercole clearly wishes to be considered as part of their Coven now. The Irish and the Romanians who are keeping their distance from each other. Vladimir and Stefan, in fact, have a good deal of empty space around them. The wolves prowl around the house, listening in, but still not comfortable enough with the amount of vampires present to be in their human forms. That's around thirty people, Carlisle thinks, bemused. And when the Egyptians and the Amazon Coven get here, there'll be nine more. The reek of vampire is overwhelming, the sweet stench hangs in the air. It is no wonder that the wolves are choosing to keep their distance.

They have all split up into little groups, talking and catching up, apart from the Romanians who stand against the wall near the door, watching and listening closely, but not volunteering any information themselves.

Suddenly overwhelmed, Carlisle sinks down into a miraculously empty chair, rubbing his temples tiredly. He just hopes they manage to keep a low-profile for long enough so that the townspeople don't get suspicious.

Esme has already informed him that Matthew returned home a few hours before he arrived back, so that is one less thing he has to worry about. He certainly didn't want the other doctor anywhere near the house when the Amazons finally turn up. Not that they would... but the fact remains that the South American vampires are far more animalistic than all the other human-blood drinkers here. With people like Siobhan and Maggie for instance, Matthew would have been quite safe.

Getting up again he makes his way through the crowd, seeking out Alice. He finds her sandwiched between Jasper and Edward.

'Anything new on the Volturi?' he asks her quietly.

'I got a vision just before you arrived back,' she responds. 'They're going to arrive either Monday evening or early on Tuesday morning. It's nighttime in the vision, but the exact time is hazy to me.'

'A general idea is all we need,' Carlisle murmurs. 'Where are we going to meet them?'

'The meadow. The same place we met with them last time. Only this time they're not going to want to talk.'

'I guess not,' Carlisle sighs. 'Thank you, Alice. Keep an eye out okay?'

'Always,' she says.

Carlisle catches sight of Siobhan across the room and moves across to her, a sudden idea springing to his mind.

'Siobhan?'

She turns, her huge body undulating smoothly. 'Ahh, our generous host. I love all the little touches you've added to the house since we were last here.'

Carlisle smiles. 'It's Esme, she's a wizard at house decorating. Listen, I wanted to ask you a favor.'

'Anything.'

'Could you possibly try to visualize a successful outcome of this for us?'

Siobhan eyes him gravely. 'I have been, Carlisle. But you know I don't have that power.' Carlisle shrugs.

'It can't hurt to try, right?'

Siobhan rolls her eyes. 'Okay, I'll carry on trying.'

'Thank you.'

His next stop is over near the french doors, where Eleazar is talking with Carmen, Ercole and Tanya. They make space for him easily.

'Any progress on the talent?' he asks Ercole, but also addressing his question to Eleazar.

'None,' Ercole mutters dejectedly. 'I've gotten stronger at protecting one person, Tanya didn't feel anything when Kate shocked her repeatedly, but as for all of us... forget it. It's not going to happen.'

'Never mind.' Carlisle rests a hand on Ercole's shoulder, squeezing gently. 'Now that we have managed to assemble other allies, we have quite a few talents amongst us that will give the Volturi pause for thought, I'm sure. Don't worry about it, Ercole. If you can just protect one person, that's something at least.'

As Ercole turns away, Carlisle sees Tanya move off toward Esme. He had been wanting to draw Esme away and talk with her alone somewhere secluded, but some sense warns him that Tanya may need Esme more at this point than he does. So instead he makes his way over to Jasper, to ask how the planning is coming along. His son seems enthused with all the new fighters and the gifts they bring, it seems he is particularly looking forward to the arrival of Benjamin, who may be one of the most powerful gifted vampires in the world along with Jane and Alec, and Zafrina. Sighing as he thinks over yet again the bloody battle which is incoming, Carlisle settles down to listen to Jasper's plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Esme? Can I talk to you for a second?' Esme turns away from where she has been talking quietly with Bella. Tanya looks strangely nervous, her slender white fingers are twisting around themselves, and her golden eyes flick about the room before returning to Esme. Esme smiles at her.

'Of course. We can talk in Carlisle's study. I'm sure he won't mind.' Making their way through the throng of vampires they run swiftly upstairs and closet themselves in the large, wood-panelled room. From beneath their feet they can hear the muted murmur of many voices, accompanied occasionally by tinkling laughter. Esme curls herself into the corner of the couch, kicking off her black ballet pumps, and drawing her feet under her. Tanya wanders around, inspecting the many paintings and portraits mounted on the walls. Rather than pushing her, Esme merely watches, knowing that the blonde woman will speak when she is ready. Besides, Esme already has an idea of what this 'talk' might be about. She is proven correct when the other woman speaks after a few minutes of aimless wandering.

'When did you realize you were in love with Carlisle?' The question is abrupt. Tanya has spun on the balls of her feet, ringleted golden curls flying out about her. Esme smiles and pats the cushion on the couch next to her. Sighing, Tanya floats across and sinks down into the seat.

'It wasn't like a thunderbolt from the blue, or anything like that,' Esme murmurs. 'Nothing like what you hear about in novels... and believe me, I'd read a few. I had very definite notions of how love was supposed to bloom. But it didn't turn out that way at all.'

'What do you mean?' Tanya asks, staring straight in front of her. Esme reflects slightly, trying to find the words.

'Well... it was more like, seeing things properly for the first time. It was like a gentle knowledge that creeps up on you, and by the time you acknowledge it, it's like it's always been there.'

'I don't understand,' Tanya groans, a finger twiddling with a curl of her hair.

Sighing, Esme decides to go back to basics.

'I first met Carlisle in nineteen-eleven, but I suppose you know that story.' Tanya looks at her for the first time and smiles.

'I do. You broke your leg, didn't you?'

'That's right. Climbing a tree. I should have known better at sixteen, really. Now I think it may possibly have been one of the best things I've ever done. I remember seeing Carlisle for the first time... only very hazily of course. The memories have dimmed. But because they're so important, I've held onto them, kept them alive.' She glances at Tanya. 'You won't be surprised to hear that I thought he was an angel.'

Tanya grins. 'Understandable.'

'There were no real romantic feelings then. I was in too much pain. I do remember his icy skin and his eyes. I had never seen eyes like his. I suppose awestruck might be the best word to describe my initial reaction to him. The realization that he was more gorgeous than any model came later.'

Tanya laughs. Esme smiles in response and carries on. 'I never forgot him. When things turned sour with Charles, I used to long for him to find me and carry me off. He assumed the role of guardian angel and protector in my mind. When I opened my eyes after he turned me, I thought I had entered heaven. I'd heard him talking to me, even through all that burning agony.' Tanya winces as she too remembers the time of her changing. 'I held onto his voice.' Esme turns. 'What I'm trying to say, Tanya, is that for me it wasn't something that happened overnight. I trusted him and respected him from the beginning. But love, true love, didn't come until later.'

'But how did you _know_? When did you know?'

Esme eyes her shrewdly. 'This is about Ercole isn't it.' Tanya looks shocked.

'What? How did you...?'

Esme throws her head back, chestnut curls spinning. She laughs for a few seconds until she takes in Tanya's still-bewildered expression.

'Oh... it's not hard to work out, Tanya dear. One only has to notice the way you look at each other. You look at him the way I look at Carlisle, the way Edward looks at Bella... I could go on. Everyone knows, and everyone's just waiting for you both to get a clue.'

There is silence for a few moments. Tanya picks at the stitching on her gray skirt absently. Eventually she speaks again.

'I hated him at first, you know,' she whispers. Esme doesn't say anything. 'I thought he was going to ruin us all. Turn us in to the Volturi. And I used to catch him staring at me the entire time. I thought he was creepy. Then something changed. I wasn't irritated by him all the time. And then, just before Carlisle left on his trip, he talked to me. Actually, he talked _at_ me. It was just after that time Alice took us shopping, you remember.' Esme nods. 'All these things that he'd noticed about me just came spilling out. He'd been watching me and he admitted that he likes me. You know, _likes_ me.'

Esme smiles and Tanya draws her knees up to her chest. 'God, I feel like a lovestruck teenager. Getting all excited whenever he walks into a room. I feel like blushing whenever he talks to me. It doesn't matter what he does now. I'm fascinated by him.'

'Sounds like love to me... or something very similar at least.'

'I don't know how to deal with it though, Esme! I haven't felt like this... ever! Not even with Edward. Compared to Ercole, Edward was just a passing fling, and I thought my feelings were strong then. I thought my heart was broken when he rejected me.'

'It always seems that way,' Esme murmurs. 'I don't know why, but true love is always preceded by something that seems at the time like it must be the real thing. Yours was Edward. Mine was Charles.'

'Charles? But I thought you hated him.'

'I did. At the end.' Esme's voice is soft. 'I was young, my parents wanted me to marry him, so I did. And he was lovely at first. I thought it was love. I had all the symptoms, or what I imagined were the symptoms anyway. We were happy for awhile, he was caring and considerate. He used to surprise me with flowers every so often when he came back from work.' Her eyes go faraway as she remembers. 'He was so sweet. But things changed. So gradually I didn't even notice. He'd always had a temper... always. Soon I noticed that he was losing it more often. He started to blame me for things that went wrong. It didn't matter what. If he'd had a bad day at work, he started to take it out on me.'

'Esme... if you don't want to talk about this...?' Tanya starts, anxious at the agonized look in Esme's eyes.

'_Esme? Where are you, honey?' Charles's tone is light and jovial. A good day at work then. Esme sighs in relief and unties her apron, hanging it neatly behind the pantry door. She casts a quick look over the kitchen, anxiously searching for anything that is out of place. Everything is spotless. Smoothing back her wild hair from her face she hurries out of the kitchen and down the hall._

_Her husband is standing just inside the door, a wide smile on his face. His dark-red hair is immaculately neat with the gel he usually wears, his hat in his hand. She takes it from him, hangs it on the hook near the door and starts helping him off with his coat._

'_Welcome home, honey. Did you have a good day?'_

'_I did. I got promoted.' Esme hangs up his coat and throws her arms about his neck._

'_Oh Charles! That's wonderful!' He smiles down at her and brushes a curl back from her forehead._

'_Yes it is. I'll be on more money, I'll be able to treat you more often. And we can start planning for a third member of the family.' He winks at her and pokes her gently in her flat stomach. She giggles, almost delirious with happiness, having forgotten that her husband can be so gentle and caring. Lifting his head he sniffs at the scent wafting down the hall from the kitchen._

'_Something smells delicious honey,' he murmurs._

'_Beef stew... I know it's your favorite.'_

'_You're too good to me.'_

_They eat in silence, the only sound the clattering of cutlery on china plates. Esme looks across the table at her husband, shovelling food into his mouth, pausing every now and then to take large gulps of his ale. _

'_Why don't you slow down, honey? You'll get indigestion,' she says gently, a small, teasing smile on her face. He doesn't answer, merely lifts his head slightly to flick an angry glare in her direction, and continues to eat. 'Honey? Are you okay?'_

'_Can't you just let me eat in peace?' Esme recoils slightly in shock, her dark hazel eyes widening. _

'_I'm sorry,' she murmurs, spearing a chunk of beef on her fork. _

'_I had a great day at work... I don't want to arrive home and have you nagging at me the moment I walk through the door,' he mutters, face turning a furious puce color. Esme stays silent, at last recognizing her husband._

_They finish the meal in silence, Charles ordering Esme to fetch him several refills of ale. Every time she pours a new glass she flinches internally. She knows the effect alcohol has on him, and suspects that he probably had a couple of pints at lunch as well. _

_By the time desert is served, warm apple pie straight from the oven, Charles is well on his way to being inebretiated. Finally he finishes his last mouthful of pie and Esme stands up from her seat to take his plate._

_Irritably he slaps her hand away. 'Did I say I was finished?' he says. 'Jesus woman, give me some space.' Silently Esme collapses back in her place, pushing the crumbs around her own dish._

'_I went to the drapers today,' she says eventually. Charles ignores her, drinking deeply from his glass. 'The curtains in the lounge are getting a little threadbare,' she perseveres. Her mother had told her, men have their little moods. The only thing to do is to act as usual. So although her heart is shrinking within her, her palms prickling with anxiety and fear, she carries on. 'What color would you like, honey? I was thinking deep burgundy to go with the wallpaper, or perhaps beige?'_

'_That's it!' Charles screams, abruptly getting out of his chair. Picking up his half-full glass of ale he hurls it at the wall above Esme's head with devastating force. Esme shrieks and cowers as shards of razor-sharp glass shower her head. 'I've had it! It's been one thing after another since I got home! I'm sick of it!' A vein pulsates in his forehead as he moves around the table. As he approaches Esme she shrinks back, trying to press herself through the wall. Reaching out he tangles one hand into her hair, yanking it by the roots. Unable to help herself Esme cries out in pain. Charles strides off into the hall, dragging Esme by her hair. _

'_Charles, please! You're hurting me!' Her cries make no difference. He forces her up the stairs, his light-gray eyes narrowed and burning with an angry, hellish light. Reaching the landing, he unclasps his hand, releasing his wife. She falls to the floor, clutching at her head. For a moment Charles looks down at her, sobbing onto the carpet. _

'_You make me do this, Esme. You never learn.' His tone is quiet, almost regretful. Almost absently he aims a kick into her ribs. The blow connects with substantial force and Esme doubles over, fresh tears coursing their way down her flushed cheeks..._

'Esme? Esme?' Tanya rests a hand on the other woman's shoulder, anxiously peering into her face. But Esme's eyes have turned blank and shuttered and she doesn't respond to Tanya's entreaties. Swiftly, Tanya gets off the couch and leaves the study. She has a feeling only Carlisle will be able to help Esme now.

She finds Carlisle listening wearily to Jasper and Edward as they strategise with Eleazar in the living room. Emmett is also listening in, but trying to amuse Renesmee at the same time. Tanya flits across to the small group and taps Carlisle lightly on the shoulder. He turns around at about the time Edward frowns at the thoughts he can see running through Tanya's mind. His gaze automatically rises upwards, to where his adoptive mother is sitting.

'I think Esme needs you, Carlisle. She's in the study. You should go.' Tanya's voice is so low and quiet, nobody else hears apart from Carlisle and obviously Edward. Carlisle nods, not wanting to question Tanya further, makes his excuses to Eleazar and Jasper, and darts out of the room.

'Honey?' he asks, as he taps gently on the wooden door. There is no reply, but he can hear her. Shaky breaths she doesn't need to take. Cautiously he pushes the door open, not knowing exactly what kind of mood his wife is currently in. She hasn't been above throwing things at him with considerable force when angry with him before. As far as he knows, he hasn't done anything wrong this time, but... better to be safe than sorry. 'Esme?'

He sees her. Curled up in the corner of the couch, legs drawn up to her chest, arms clasped around her knees. If she had still been human he knows she would have been crying. As it is her body merely shakes with the raspy breaths she is drawing in raggedly through her teeth. He has seen her like this before... but rarely. Usually she is so happy and upbeat. But there have been times when her past has come back to haunt her and this is clearly one of those moments. Tanya was right to fetch him but he has to tread carefully. Sometimes she gets so lost in the memories that the presence of any male frightens her, even him. Not for the first time he internally cusses her ex-husband to the fiery pits of hell, using language in his mind he would never use aloud.

Softly he walks over to the couch and sits on the opposite end. He doesn't speak for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts. 'Esme?' This time, she seems to hear him. Her eyes dart over to him and he could cry at the desolation in that golden gaze. She doesn't see him. She doesn't see Carlisle. He knows she doesn't. All she sees in this moment is Charles Evenson. This theory is proven when she flies backwards, forgetting about her vampiric abilities. In her mind she is human again. She doesn't say a word, but the fear in her eyes is enough. 'Come back to me, Esme. Come on, honey, it's okay. You're safe. It's Carlisle, remember?' Carlisle's own sorrow and devastation at seeing his wife like this is threatening to break through. 'Honey, please.' She remains quivering by the window, pressing her back against the wall, those eyes fixed on his face. Slowly, very slowly, he sees reality filter back into them.

'Carlisle?'

In a flash he is up and in front of her, cradling her face in his hands. 'It's okay, honey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.'

'Oh.' That one word comes out soft and trembling. She moves forward, pressing her body into his, winding her arms around his slender torso. He clutches her in return, planting his joint hands firmly in the small of her back. Her cheek is resting against his chest... if he were human she would hear his heart thundering in her ear. They stay locked together for endless minutes.

'Charles again?' Carlisle murmurs quietly. He feels Esme shudder in his arms.

'Yes. Oh Carlisle, I'm sorry...'

'Don't be sorry.'

'It was just so real, I was right there again...' The dry sobs start up again, wracking her body. Carlisle holds her tighter. 'What must Tanya have thought...'

'She knew to fetch me. It's okay, Esme. He's not here anymore. He can never hurt you again.'

But of course, Carlisle thinks, that isn't exactly true. Charles may not exist in the flesh anymore, but he is still alive and well in Esme's mind. Even with the natural dimming of human memories, his actions were such a dominant part of her life she cannot help remembering. He rubs small circles soothingly on her back, waiting until the dry sobs start to abate.

'I'll always be here, Esme. Always.' He finds her lips and kisses her gently yet firmly.

**Saturday Afternoon**

Edward stands, watching the car drive away, the crunching of the gravel ringing in his ears. Bella stands beside him, her arm around his waist. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett watch from behind them on the front porch. Almost everyone else is out hunting, wanting to make the most of the unusually sunny weather. The Egyptians and the Amazons have settled in, although Zafrina was not happy about the limited amount of time she got to spend with Renesmee. Amun and Kebi keep to themselves, much like the Romanians, but Benjamin has been impressing everyone with his small demonstrations in the garden.

Edward watches the vehicle containing his daughter disappear and he sighs. Bella's arm tightens around him, but she does not say anything. He doesn't need to read her thoughts to know what she is thinking. This may be the last time either of them see their daughter. Out of all the minds around him, Carlisle's is the clearest. It always has been, perhaps as a result of their shared years alone together before Esme's turning, or maybe because Carlisle is his creator. Whatever the reason, his thoughts are always the sharpest and easiest to distinguish. At the moment they are swirling, unclear and sorrowful. There is confusion as well, and, to Edward's slight surprise, anger. It is not an emotion he usually connects when thinking of Carlisle. At the moment, most of it seems to be directed toward Aro. Probing deeper, Edward discovers that Carlisle considers this enforced splitting of the family a betrayal.

_I know what you're doing, son. But I doubt you'll get anything meaningful out of my thoughts at a time like this_. The tone is wry, slightly amused, and as loud as if Carlisle had been standing right next to him, speaking directly into his ear. Edward can't help but jump slightly, and Bella shoots a quizzical look in his direction. _I know it's going to be impossibly hard to be without Nessie. But this is the safest option for her. She cannot be anywhere nearby when the Volturi arrive_.

Edward nods once, still facing away from his father, showing he understands. He knows Carlisle is right but it doesn't make the pain any less. He can tell Carlisle is also upset at saying goodbye to his granddaughter, but he internalises his pain, keeping strong for everyone else. So typically selfless. He hears Emmett and Rosalie leave. They're heading out to hunt, like many of the others. In a few seconds he hears their thudding footsteps disappear and their minds fade from his.

Turning abruptly, Edward moves toward the woods. He doesn't want to be in the house at this moment. An afternoon hunting before they all assemble once more in the evening is something he definitely needs. Wordlessly Bella falls into her place beside him, and her arm slips from around his waist, clasping his hand instead. Linked in this manner they run towards the fringes of the trees, leaping the river effortlessly.

Carlisle watches them go, two slender graceful figures in the rare afternoon sun, the light sparkling off their skin. He turns away as Edward's russet hair disappears into the shadows of the woods and heads inside. He should also hunt today, he has put it off for far too long, but there is just so much to organize and too little time. Saturday afternoon. They have until Monday to plan for the arrival. Some of the vampires are looking forward to the oncoming fight. Benjamin, he knows, is enthusiastic about demonstrating the full extent of his powers and Vladimir and Stefan are nearing ecstasy about finally getting their chance for vengeance. But he knows that quite a few of them are busy pondering what this confrontation will mean for their relationships. Loved ones could be lost. Everyone in the house has someone they love also present.

Sighing deeply, Carlisle wanders into the sunny living room, thinking that if everyone else is out he might spend a precious hour or so alone in the garden reading his latest medical journals. Esme, clearly having the same idea, has headed up to the room they share to collect her sketchbooks. He imagines she is planning an afternoon sketching or just watching him read. He has taken two weeks off work and is missing the bustle of the hospital. He has just plucked one of the thick tomes off the shelf and has his hand resting on the doorknob of the french doors, when he hears the light patter of swift vampire feet. A vampire running at full speed. His nostrils flare as he inhales and catches the scent of his youngest daughter. He turns around, a smile on his face, but it fades as he takes in her expression.

'Alice? What's wrong?' Her golden eyes are wide and her short dark hair is messier than she usually allows it to become. Jasper enters the room, right on her heels, eyes darkened with concern and confusion. Carlisle waits, but Alice can only gasp for the breath she seems to have forgotten she doesn't need.

'Jasper?' Carlisle asks, raising his gaze to the curly-haired vampire. He shrugs desperately.

'I don't know! We were hunting, and she had a vision. The next thing I know she's out of there! I followed her as quickly as I could, but she hasn't said a thing.'

'Who else is here?' Alice demands suddenly, her high voice shrill and urgent. Carlisle thinks, his mind whirring.

'I – I don't know. I think most are out hunting. Why? What's wrong? What did you see?' Yet in his heart, Carlisle is sure he already knows, and from the look of dawning horror on Jasper's countenance, he is not alone in his assumption. There is the sound of more running footsteps and a crash as the front door bangs open. Then Edward and Bella are in the room. Edward's expression is haunted while Bella's mimics the confusion shown by Carlisle and Jasper just a few seconds ago.

'What's going on?' she asks loudly. 'Edward?' He doesn't answer, merely stares down at Alice.

'I had a vision,' she murmurs, suddenly quiet. 'The Volturi aren't coming on Monday night. They're coming now. They'll be here by tonight.'

**Eeeek! Well, I decided it was time to move things on a bit, and this seemed like a good note to end on. I love a cliffhanger, don't you? Anyway, reviews inspire me, as I've said before. It's always encouraging to know other people are enjoying your work. (Or hating it, if that's the case!) xxxx**


	22. Chapter 21: The Calm before the Storm

**Author's Note: I know this chapter isn't the usual length, but it took me fricking ages to write! I must have rewritten about twenty sections of it. Anyway, here is the final product, and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated immensely. Just a warning now, further chapters may have to be rated 'M' as we get into the battle. There will be deaths and I will warn you in advance, however I do not want to change the rating of the whole thing. Let me know what you think.**

**Warnings: The usual. Violence. Angst. Tension.**

**Disclaimer: Does not belong to me.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_**The Calm before the Storm**_

There is silence. Even though a couple of seconds before Alice dropped her bombshell Carlisle had already known what she was going to say the news still hit him like a speeding bullet. The words merged in his mind, twirling and spinning, not making sense. For him it is an affirmation of his worst nightmares. Although they had been planning and strategising for this very moment for weeks, Carlisle realizes that deep within himself he had been clutching onto the faint hope that Aro would regain reason and stop his insanity. Now though, he is forced to accept the reality of the situation. Bleak and harsh reality. The Volturi will arrive. Hellbent on retribution. Justice for some offence concocted in the mind of a madman. Jasper has frozen with his hand stretched out to clasp Alice's shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, Carlisle sees Esme standing still as a statue at the threshold of the living room. She has clearly overheard everything Alice has said.

'Right,' he says, hearing himself speak as if from very faraway, the words distant and echoing. 'Right. We need to gather everybody here. Right now.'

'I can go... I'm the fastest here. I'll try and bring everybody back.' Bella turns wide eyes on her husband.

'Edward, no! You can't go alone! What if...?' Edward kisses the top of her head, reassuringly.

'They're not going to arrive until a lot later on tonight. Right Alice?' Dumbly his sister nods her head. 'I'll be perfectly safe, and we need to gather everybody as quickly as possible. I'll be back before you know it.'

'You'd better be,' Bella growls, kissing her husband on the lips. Without another word Edward vanishes, the speed of his departure ruffling the leaves of the house plants scattered around the room. Carlisle opens his arms slightly and Esme flies into them. Jasper seems to regain his senses and cradles his wife, who is still standing, dumbstruck.

'Alice?' Carlisle asks, a little worried by his daughter's continuing silence.

'I'm so sorry,' she murmurs at last, her voice quiet and dull.

'What are you sorry for, dear?' Esme's question is gentle and wondering.

'For not realizing sooner. For getting it wrong.'

'Oh sweetie.' Esme removes herself from Carlisle's embrace and smooths Alice's hair back from her forehead. 'This isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault. No-one is blaming you. We have you to thank for warning us.'

'Esme is right,' Jasper cuts in harshly. 'You did all you could. Don't you dare beat yourself up.' He clutches her tighter and presses his lips to the top of her head.

'But now... we have no time. We haven't prepared for...'

'Wrong,' Jasper interrupts. 'We haven't got the same amount of time we were banking on, but didn't we all know that something like this could happen? And as for the preparation... I don't know what you've been doing in the past few weeks...' he flicks a quirky grin at his wife, 'but me, Em, Eleazar, Edward, Garrett and a load of the others have been closeted away thinking up plans. We are more than prepared. Don't worry about that.'

Carlisle moves over to the french doors, staring out at the garden. 'Someone should go and tell the wolf packs. Bella?'

Bella rouses herself as if from a stupor. 'Sorry... what was that Carlisle?' He smiles at her gently.

'The wolf packs. Could you go and tell them the news? They'll need to assemble here a lot earlier than they planned.'

Bella nods, her dark head moving up and down jerkily. 'Of course. I'll go now.' Much like her husband, she darts off out of the room, dark hair flying out behind her.

The four of them are left alone, and by mutual unspoken consent, they all head out into the garden. Bad news always seems better when acknowledged in the sunshine, Carlisle thinks to himself, momentarily dazzled by the sparkling light dancing off his wife's skin. The day is peaceful. There is a light breeze tangling the leaves of the trees in the distance. The water in the river laps peacefully against its banks. Carlisle can smell the fresh earth, the water, the bark of the trees. Esme's garden, off in the distance, glows brightly in the sun, the scent of the flowers potent and heavenly.

How is it so much beauty can exist in the world alongside so much hate and madness? He feels Esme's delicate hand slide into his, and they stand together, not saying a word. As he glances over he sees that Jasper has his arm around Alice's waist and she is leaning her head on his shoulder. An outsider would surely think this scene looks idyllic, Carlisle thinks absently. And it does, with just the four of them, standing in the sunlight. But when darkness starts to fall and the rest of their allies and family arrive... an outsider would have a completely different opinion. Then they would stop thinking of the scene as heavenly and start to run. And they would be right to do so.

It seems no time at all before he sees Edward, emerging from the woods, not pausing as he flies over the river and arrives before them. The sun is lower in the sky, signalling the approaching evening. Signalling their approaching battle for life. Edward has a few twigs and leaves in his auburn, windswept hair, and Esme smiles slightly, reaching out to remove them in her motherly fashion.

'I told everyone I could find... word will spread, I'm sure.' He glances around for the first time. 'Where's Bella?' Although the question seems casual, Carlisle can sense the underlying panic in his son's tone and squeezes his shoulder reassuringly.

'She's gone to warn Jacob and the rest of the wolves. Don't worry, she's perfectly safe.' As if on cue, they see Bella come skimming across the garden, from the direction of La Push. She glides gracefully to a stop beside her husband.

'They'll be here in an hour, perhaps two. Some of the members of the pack have to think up excuses for their families.' She swallows, needlessly, two or three times. _Of course_, Carlisle thinks. _Some members of the packs are not allowed to tell their parents or loved ones they are shape-shifters. The secret has to be protected._ His heart twists in agony as he thinks over the losses that could arise for the wolves in the oncoming battle. How will Sam and Jacob explain to the families that one minute their sons are alive and well, and the next...

'Try not to think about it, Carlisle,' Edward interjects, his features taut with tension. A grimace graces his lips. 'That way madness lies.' The others do not even bother to ask what Carlisle had been thinking to make Edward respond that way.

In another couple of hours, almost everyone is back at the Cullen house. They gather out on the lawn as it is easier to spread out. Only a couple of the wolves are missing, as Sam and Jacob have decided that they are too young to risk their lives in the battle.

'Here's what I want to do... with your permission, Carlisle?' Jasper turns to his adoptive father, bowing his head respectfully. Carlisle waves his arm.

'By all means, carry on. You're our expert.'

'Thank you.' Jasper turns back to the gathering. 'I'd like to talk you through our proposed battle formation. Em? Edward?' He gestures to his brothers and they dart to his sides, like wingmen. 'Now as I see it, and you'll forgive me for putting this so crudely, we have distinct categories assembled here. Fighters, talents and those who do not have much experience in war. Plus our much appreciated allies, the wolves.' He nods his head in Sam and Jacob's direction. 'What we have tried to do...' he glances first at Edward and then Emmett, 'is organize our force in the best possible way in order to defend and attack. With that in mind, I shall begin.'

It doesn't take them any time at all. Within a minute Jasper has them ordered in a rough pyramid formation, formed of four lines. Making up the base of the pyramid, the longest line, are those who Jasper considers the strongest physical fighters. Carlisle stands in the centre with four to either side of him. To his right are Jasper, Garrett, Ercole and Tanya. To his left are Emmett, Eleazar, Liam and Siobhan.

'I know you hope to reason with Aro one last time Carlisle,' Jasper says, 'and that is why you are in the centre. But as soon as the fighting begins I want you to hang back. Let me, Em and the rest of the front line do most of the work.' Carlisle nods in agreement. He knows he is not a fighter.

The other three rows are staggered, those with strong gifts such as Benjamin and Zafrina stand just behind the front line. Esme, Huilen, Kebi and Tia stand at the back, the fourth and shortest row.

Carlisle glances to his right, where Sam's pack are gathered in a 'V' formation with Sam taking point. The same is true for Jacob's smaller pack to Carlisle's left. He is flanked by Seth and Leah.

Jasper stands surveying them all, his head tilted to one side. Carlisle sees his eyes narrow in thought. Finally he straightens up. 'Does anyone have any ideas? Criticisms?'

Amun, who has been fidgeting ever since he was put in his position behind Kate at the far right of the third row, speaks up.

'I'm not happy about this, Carlisle.' Carlisle turns to look at him.

'What's the problem, Amun?'

'I don't like being so far away from Kebi,' Amun mutters. 'We should be together. At the back preferably.'

Carlisle is about to respond when Jasper cuts in. 'Kebi is at the back because she is not a confident fighter, Amun. You're protected by both Kate and Benjamin in front of you, but you're stronger than she is.' Amun bristles at Jasper's authoritative tone and seems about to respond when Carlisle calmly speaks again.

'I understand your concern, Amun. Given the choice I'm sure we would all prefer to be standing with those in our own coven or our mates. But due to the various gifts assembled here and the division of those who are fighters and those who are not, this hasn't been possible. Jasper, Emmett and the others have done their very best to keep covens and loved ones together where they can. I'm not particularly happy about being so far from Esme, but I know that as the leader of my family I have to be at the front and she has to be at the back so others can protect her.'

Esme's soft voice comes from behind Carlisle. 'None of us like this situation Amun and your anger is justified. But turn it toward the Volturi and not Carlisle.'

'Amun has a point though.' Carlisle sighs internally as he hears Rosalie's voice from where she is shuffling in the third row, in the gap between Senna and Vladimir. 'I know that this formation is most _strategically_ planned.' She puts heavy sarcastic emphasis on the word strategically and glares at Jasper, 'but if we're going to die, surely we should be able to die next to those we love most?' Her gaze softens as she stares over at Emmett.

'I don't want you anywhere near those Volturi scum babe,' Emmett growls, not looking at his wife. 'The further back you are the better.'

'I may not be as strong as you, Emmett,' Rosalie retorts, clearly stung, 'but I'm perfectly capable of fighting. Why shouldn't I be allowed to fight alongside you?'

'Forget about it, Rose.' Emmett's voice is gruff and harsh. 'I know you can fight, but I'll feel happier about fighting in this thing if I know you're out of harm's way.'

'Out of harm's way?' Rosalie asks in disbelief. 'There's no such thing in a battle like this, Em!'

'Can we all calm down?' Esme asks softly from the back. 'Fighting like this won't get us anywhere.'

'I'm perfectly calm, Esme,' Rosalie says, fire sparking from her eyes as she glares at her husband's broadly muscled back. 'I just resent being treated like some pathetic, weak woman.'

'Babe, give it a rest,' Emmett mutters, still gazing fixedly off into the distance. Carlisle recognizes this side of his adoptive son. Usually he is so laidback and relaxed. But when a fight is looming he can become surly and harsh as his mind prepares for the oncoming violence. Even now, with no enemies visible, his muscles are bunched under his thin grey sweater.

Others begin to chip in with their own opinions, and before too long Jasper's formation has disintegrated into a disorganized mass of shouting vampires. Carlisle stands a little distance away rubbing his temples. He sees Edward standing at the edge of the group, features taut with pain as his mind is assaulted with all the angry thoughts as well as all the audible noise. From Carlisle's point of view, the main aggressors are Rosalie, Emmett, Garrett, Amun, Tanya, Vladimir and Stefan. The others are drifting helplessly, unsure what they should be doing. Realizing that he must act, Carlisle moves in closer to the arguing.

'This fighting isn't doing any good. Everyone just stop and listen for a moment, please?' A few heed his words and fall silent, but there are still those who are so deeply embroiled in the fight that they either don't hear Carlisle, or purposefully ignore him. He tries again, raising his voice slightly. 'How is this going to help beat the Volturi?' He catches sight of Esme's expression. Her eyes are worried and panicky.

'Just stop it!' Ercole screams in a register so loud and piercing that the echoes ring in Carlisle's ears. Abruptly the absence of noise is deafening. Every single eye is turned to Ercole, who stands closest to the house, his flaming eyes furious and filled with something akin to disgust. 'Just listen to yourselves! Fighting like a gaggle of bickering children!' Confident that he holds everyone's attention, Ercole continues in a slightly lower pitch. 'Everyone here is bound in some way to another. Clans, lovers, friends and family... everyone loves somebody else here. Don't you see what that is worth? As someone who has been intimately acquainted with the Volturi's dynamic I can... and I'm sure Carlisle sees it too. The Volturi's loyalty to each other... to Aro... is a sham. It's fake, an illusion, as fickle as the wind. The only ones with any genuine connection are Jane and Alec.' A little shudder runs through the assembled vampires at the mention of the greatly feared witch twins. Ercole's voice sinks even lower. 'If you cannot see how important our fighting together as a family is... then we've lost before we've even begun.'

**One Hour Later**

The meadow is a very familiar place to everyone. It hasn't changed much since the last time we were here, Carlisle thinks. Except then, of course, it was blanketed in snow. Now the earth is plainly visible... lush and green. He sees Benjamin eyeing the few large boulders scattered around the fringes near the trees and knows that the Egyptian vampire is already starting to make a mental inventory of the available weapons provided by nature that he can use.

The gathering is subdued, the earlier argument still present in many minds. None of them dispute Ercole's words but it has left a lot for them to ruminate on. Whether they will admit it or not, all of them have some genuine love or regard for Carlisle. That is why they are here, after all.

'We should get into formation,' Jasper announces, his major's voice booming around the clearing. 'We don't want to be caught unawares. Honey... how long do we have?'

Alice looks pained, her brow pulled into a frown. 'I don't know for sure... I just know that it's sometime tonight. Or perhaps sometime in the early hours of tomorrow?'

'Brilliant,' Amun grumbles. 'We could be stuck here for God knows how long.'

'Stop it, Amun,' Benjamin growls. 'You heard Ercole and Carlisle earlier. They're both right. We have to fight as a unit. You can bet the Volturi will.'

'Everyone into place,' Emmett orders. 'Remember why we're here. Any last words, Carlisle?'

Carlisle grimaces, and Emmett flicks an apologetic glance at him. He knows Emmett did not mean for that to come out the way it sounded, but to him it sounds like a death sentence. Nevertheless he addresses his family, his friends and allies. The wolves pace slowly, the dull thuds of their heavy paws hitting the earth reverberating around the meadow. Their huge heads swing slowly as they prick up their ears, listening to Carlisle speak.

'I just want you all to know how much I appreciate you coming and fighting alongside me and my family. Last time we were here, I wished that I would never have to call on your goodwill and friendship again. Sadly that has not turned out to be the case. The Volturi are a force to be reckoned with. We took some of them out a while ago, but they will have regrouped. Alice knows that they have an army of newborns, some thirty odd in number. Added to that they still have some formidable fighters who we all know. The witch twins, namely. We have to stay strong and trust in each other. We have many strong fighters here and several with incredibly powerful offensive gifts.' His gaze lingers for a fleeting moment on Benjamin, Zafrina and Bella. 'You can bet Aro will have recruited new members with powers we do not know about. It will be a fairly even match. I just...' Words fail him and he cannot continue. Never, in all his three-hundred-and-sixty-nine years, has he wanted to cry as much as he does at this moment. He can almost feel the tears, rising up in his throat, as he gazes at those who matter the most to him in this world all assembled. Ready to fight. Ready to die. And all because of him.

Noiselessly Esme runs to his side, clasping his hand tightly in hers. One by one his family join her, forming a ring around him. First Alice, then Edward, Emmett, Bella, Jasper and finally Rosalie. Linked in this way they surround Carlisle. No words need to be spoken. Looking up, above the heads of Alice and Bella, Carlisle sees that every single other vampire has bowed their heads. Just slightly, but it's enough. It's a wordless message. We are with you. We will fight.

'Places,' Carlisle says in a voice that is slightly choked, but strong and firm. 'Places everyone.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They come silently and swiftly. The darkness which cloaks them is absolute and almost tangible. The Cullens and their allies have been standing in silence for over two hours. Never has their vampiric nature been more evident. Not a word has been spoken. No breaths have been taken. Limbs are frozen as if held immobile by some unseen force.

Two colossal figures, shrouded in gray robes emerge from the trees opposite the Cullen army. One is at the far right, the other to the left. They glide to a halt and there is a pause. Then a darker mass approaches, filling out the space between the gray-robed vampires. They stand in the centre, enveloped in robes of varying shades of black. Carlisle's sharp eyes pick out the exact number from where he is standing. With the two standing at either end, the Volturi's force numbers exactly twelve. He is beginning to think that Alice has somehow got it wrong, and that Aro has arrived with only these members of his guard, when he hears it. The whisper of countless pairs of feet pattering over the leaves and grass. They spread out behind and to the sides of the Volturi. All are clothed in dark colors, although they do not appear to be wearing robes. They have clearly been well-trained. Although they are noticeably more restless than the older members of the Guard, they hold their ground. Another pause, a lot longer than the previous one. The Cullens remain immobile and silent. All that is heard is the gentle susurration of the leaves in the woods and the gentle trickle of water in the distance. There is another sound. A frantic thrumming. Carlisle recognizes it just as the scent hits his nose. It's the sound of a panicky human heart, beating as fast as it possibly can. The scent which accompanies it is familiar as well. Memories whir in his mind as Carlisle searches for who this scent matches. Just as he comes upon the answer, he hears an indrawn hiss of breath from the third row, to his left. Edward has picked up on the thoughts of this particular person.

Before they can say or do anything, Aro steps forward. He stands dead centre and Carlisle sees he is flanked by Marcus on his right and a new vampire he doesn't recognize on his left. Slowly, Aro pushes back his hood and fixes his eyes on Carlisle.

They stare at each other. The same unseen force which keeps the vampires immobile now lets everyone present know they must stay silent. Carlisle drifts forward a few steps, matching Aro's movements. He does not have a hood to push back, but unconciously sweeps his hand over his hair as he is wont to do in times of extreme stress. The two of them remain locked together, as if in some kind of trance. Golden hair shines on one side, matching the exact honey of Carlisle's eyes. Aro's inky hair is drawn back in its usual style, his wide crimson eyes holding Carlisle's. Dark and light. Good and evil.

Aro speaks first, breaking the deadly silence. 'Good evening, Carlisle.' With those words, that voice, Carlisle's mind instantly flashes back to the last time he heard Aro speak.

'_Forgive me, Carlisle. I knew Caius wanted to kill you but I instructed him to stay away from here. I do not want you dead. I want it to be like it was. When we would talk for hours about the latest opera... the newest novel on the market. I loved you then, Carlisle. I still do. Like a cherished brother. But you infuriate me also. You think you are better than us, Carlisle. Can't you understand how your moral vegetarian lifestyle makes me feel? It makes me feel evil... twisted. I want us to be equals and yet I will not give up my diet. It is perhaps selfish of me, but I want, need you to think as I do. I do not wish to harm your family, should they mount an attempt to rescue you – but I cannot allow you to leave. I will not allow you to leave. If they harm any one of my Guards here, or attempt to take you away, I will have no choice. I will take them down. If I can save Edward, Isabella and Alice I will do... if not, no matter. It does grieve me to see you like this. The sooner you accept human blood and get strong again... the sooner we can get back to normal.'_

With this memory come others, pain-filled and agonizing. He hears Edward growling behind him, but whether this is at Carlisle's sudden memories or the person held by the Volturi is unclear. Aro's eyes narrow as Carlisle fails to respond to him and he starts to beckon his newborns forward.

'Wait, Aro!' Carlisle shouts urgently. Aro tilts his head inquiringly but holds his hand up to halt his army.

'I did not come here to bandy words with you, Carlisle.'

'I just want you to think about this, Aro,' Carlisle says quietly. 'This isn't you. What exactly is it you want?'

Aro sighs as if the conversation bores him. 'You know what I want, Carlisle. I told you enough times last time you were... staying... at Volterra.' This time it is Esme who growls softly from the rear of the formation. 'I want _you_. I want you to join my collection and accept your natural lifestyle. I want to possess Isabella, Edward and Alice.' His eyes rove over a few of the vampires standing behind Carlisle. 'Others are of course welcome. Benjamin. Zafrina.' His gaze lands on Ercole, standing next to Tanya, and he snarls, his lips pulling back over his teeth. 'Of course, there are those who I cannot allow to live. Traitors.' His eyes move from Ercole over to Vladimir and Stefan before flicking back to focus on Carlisle's response.

'Aro, stop being idiotic,' Carlisle sighs, not bothering to honeycoat his words any longer. 'You know your demands are ridiculous and we would never agree to them.'

'Oh, I think I have something which will make you change your mind.' Carlisle knows exactly what is going to happen before it does, yet it does not help with the shock and agony as Aro moves.

Aro stands a little to one side, revealing a female vampire with chocolate brown ringlets standing just behind him. Held in front of her, one strong arm locked around his neck, nails pressing against his gullet, is Matthew. One arm still hangs awkwardly at his side, in a cast this time. Even in the gloom Carlisle sees the tears coursing down his flushed cheeks as those piercing green eyes glitter in his direction.

'You will listen to reason, Carlisle. Otherwise Matthew here will die an agonizing death and so will most of your precious family. So decide now, and quickly. We're wasting time.'

**I'm leaving it there for now. The next update may take awhile as I'm going to have to navigate my way through the battle! I'd love to hear your feedback on this chapter, it was an absolute bitch to write! xxx**


	23. Chapter 22: The Opening of Hell

**Author's Note: Right, first things first. I think I should probably mention that this chapter should be rated 'M' as it deals with some fairly heavy issues and themes. Mainly violence, but still. Please take this warning into consideration. As this is a battle and I am attempting to write it as realistically as possible, there will also be deaths. It is very unlikely that, good as the Cullens are, they will enter into a fight of this magnitude and lose nobody. Also, this isn't the end of the battle. The next chapter will be like the second half of it.**

**Warnings: Violence, very graphic. Heavy themes. Death. Angst. Etc. Do not read if this is not your cup of tea.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, and I have a newfound understanding for why Stephenie Meyer did not write the battle at the end of Breaking Dawn. It's freaking difficult! Hope you enjoy nevertheless!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_**The Opening of Hell**_

'_So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?'_

_Theoden 'The Lord of the Rings'_

The reaction is immediate. Those who know Matthew, predominantly the Cullens, snarl and growl – leaning forwards as their anger bursts through the air. Others, who have no idea who this human is, glance to Carlisle in hopes of taking their lead from his behavior. Carlisle meets Matthew's gaze. The man is evidently terrified and in pain. Confusion is also clearly swirling through his mind. Carlisle closes his eyes for a second, trying to deal with the emotion coursing through him. Aro has gone too far. It is one thing to pick a fight with those who can at least attempt to fight back... but to pick on a defenceless human?

'I know you are many things, Aro,' Carlisle says eventually, in a calculatedly measured tone. 'But I never had you down for a coward.'

There is silence and then a rippling growl from the Volturi Guard. Aro seems frozen in shock.

'What?' he screeches after a few seconds.

'You heard me,' Carlisle responds quietly. 'Mounting this attack against my family and friends, that's one thing. It's insane and unwarranted, but at least we have the ability to stand against you. What possible satisfaction can you get out of torturing an innocent human? Have you honestly sunk that low? If so... there is no chance.'

'No chance? No chance of what, exactly, saintly Carlisle Cullen?' Aro spits, absolutely furious and almost dancing with rage.

'No chance of you coming back,' Carlisle responds sadly. 'I had hoped that you would find that person deep within yourself, Aro. The person who I know as the leader of the Volturi. Sophisticated, learned and witty. The vampire who although he fed from humans would never unnecessarily prolong their torment. Not this empty, heartless and delusional façade.' Carlisle shrugs. 'Where has he gone, Aro? Is he still in there somewhere?' Carlisle glances once more at Matthew and his tone hardens. 'Or did he die a long time ago?'

Aro stares at Carlisle, doubt suddenly flickering deep in his crimson eyes. As Carlisle looks harder, he thinks he sees a struggle. It is subtle, but something is battling deep within Aro's body, wanting desperately to emerge. The air in the meadow is thick with tension and anticipation. Carlisle sees Jane from her position a little to Aro's left, look concernedly at her master. The rest of the Volturi Guard have now started shuffling uncomfortably. This isn't how they envisaged events happening at all.

'Stregone benefico,' Aro murmurs brokenly, still gazing into Carlisle's face. His fists, which had been clenched at his sides, loosen. 'Carlisle. I...'

He doesn't finish whatever he was about to say, because suddenly, all hell breaks loose. Carlisle had been focusing on Aro's face, and not on Matthew and the female vampire who is holding him. Perhaps he should have been. Because suddenly the potent and delicious scent of fresh human blood is in the air. Carlisle's eyes snap to Matthew in horror and trepidation. A dribble of thick crimson liquid is trickling down the pale column of the human's exposed throat. It is clear to Carlisle what has happened. In her anxiety and confusion about how the encounter is going, the female vampire has pressed slightly harder with her nails than she meant to. This theory is confirmed when he notices her nails are still slightly embedded in Matthew's skin. The man lets out an agonized groan.

In the same second, Aro has twisted his head around, his nostrils flaring, his eyes wide. 'Lucia! You...' he seems incabable of finishing, yet again. Instead he does something that no-one present expects. Quick as lightning, just as the scent of blood is hitting the newborns, and they start to leap forward, Aro snatches Matthew out of Lucia's grip. Her nails are still lodged in Matthew's skin and Carlisle hears a hideous tearing, _ripping_ noise as the man is snatched away. Lucia stumbles back in shock, just as Aro hefts Matthew in his arms, the man's weight literally nothing to him, and turns back to Carlisle. Their eyes connect for a moment, and Carlisle knows it is _Aro_ and not the vampire turned insane from greed and power looking at him. This relief is short-lived as suddenly Matthew's body is flying through the air toward him... just as the rabid, snarling newborns overtake Aro, moving swiftly and jerkily toward the Cullen army, drawn by the overwhelming scent of blood.

And then Matthew is in Carlisle's arms, he has reached out automatically to catch him. Matthew's broken arm jerks as he lands in the stone embrace and he moans in pain. Carlisle barely has time to realize what Aro has done before a simultaneous realization knocks him for six. Aro threw Matthew to him. _Aro_ threw _Matthew_ to _him_. And just as this hits, he knows he has other problems. Most of the vampires fighting on his side, particularly his family and the Denalis, have developed a certain immunity to the allure of human blood. But Carlisle can hear a growling and hungry snarling behind him and his mind is enveloped with horror. Zafrina and Senna are there and he knows they are the wildest and most savage of his allies. As he turns, Matthew cradled gently in his arms, he sees them preparing to spring for the blood now leaking swiftly from the wound in Matthew's throat. He makes his decision swiftly, knowing that any hesitation on his part could mean certain death for Matthew. He raises the man above his head, his biceps rippling under his dark blue t-shirt, and launches the human into the air for the second time.

Edward catches him, just as Carlisle intended. Zafrina and Senna whip around toward Carlisle's first son, their crimson eyes gleaming with a fanatical, savage fire.

'Take him! Run!' Carlisle screams above the snarling and growling. Edward doesn't hesitate. Swiftly he turns and springs for the safety of the woods. Carlisle sees Senna and Zafrina about to follow and flies at their backs, not intending to harm, merely to delay. He knocks them to the earth and in desperation snarls into their ears, not wanting to become a victim himself of their bloodlust.

'Focus! Stop breathing! Ignore the blood!'

With the scent fading in the air, Zafrina and Senna appear to come to their senses. Carlisle releases them and jumps to his feet, confident that they have regained their reason. Not a moment too soon either. As he turns to face the Volturi again, he acknowledges their next pressing issue.

The good news is that the newborns no longer look as if they are on Matthew's bloody trail. Instead their eyes are wild and filled with what is undoubtedly battle-lust. They are almost upon them, having crossed the huge gap between the Cullens and the Volturi in barely two seconds. Ferocious and feral, their features are twisted with hatred and fury.

Jasper and Emmett leap in front of their father, pushing him backward as they do so. 'Carlisle... get back!' Jasper shouts as he springs onto the nearest newborn, a jump of almost seven metres. Everything is happening so quickly it is hard for even Carlisle's vampiric senses to process. He has lost sight of Aro and the other veteran Volturi amidst the herd of newborns. Jasper has already finished with his first and is swiftly moving onto the next. Out of the corner of his eye, Carlisle notices Siobhan from her position on the far left hastily assembling a fire. She is sheltered by a scowling, grim-faced Liam who stands protectively over her.

Emmett has disappeared under a mound of newborns. Carlisle sees a flash of blonde hair and pale skin fly over his head and realizes that Rosalie has abandoned her position in the pyramid and is tearing and biting savagely at the vampires heaped on her beloved husband. Emmett surfaces with a roar, several vampire bites already evident on his skin, and grabs a female newborn who is attempting to gnaw her way through Rosalie's leg. With no visible effort, Emmett hurls the female away from the battle, toward the trees. Carlisle hears her body hit a tree-trunk with a hideous _crack_, and the tree shudders.

Carlisle glances quickly around at the battlefield. Despite the overwhelming number of newborns, it seems their side is holding their own admirably well. Zafrina clearly hasn't had a chance to use her gift as she and Senna are viciously battling three newborns and he guesses that all her attention is being used up at the moment.

The wolves are fighting savagely as well... he recognizes Jacob as the huge russet furred wolf bounds over a knot of newborns and brings down a young male vampire who is menacing little Maggie.

Carlisle spins on the balls of his feet to check on Esme, and realizes that Edward has returned and is standing in front of her, deflecting all incoming attacks with ease. He is clearly focusing all his attention on working out his opponents' moves before they make them, and becomes a blur, pirouetting through the air, his teeth and nails deadly to any newborn he encounters.

Any thought of any formation has gone. There are no battle plans here now, none that anybody is concentrating on anyway. It is kill or be killed.

There are already fatalities. The sweet stench of burning vampire flesh fills the air. Carlisle has no way of knowing who is winning. It seems to him that the newborn Volturi army is thinning, but only very slightly. He has no idea which members of his family and allies are still alive. Everything is happening far too quickly. Carlisle's eyes pick out the shape of a dead wolf lying near the fringes of the trees, its body broken and mutilated. He tears his gaze from the grisly and horrifiying sight just in time to see another wolf get sprung by a vicious and blazing eyed Chelsea, who wraps her arms around its torso and _squeezes_. He can hear the bones crack from across the meadow.

Suddenly there is a scream of pain from behind him. He recognizes the tone. Swiftly he spins on the balls of his feet. Alice has been battling a monstrous Guard from the Volturi, the one they engaged to replace Felix, Carlisle thinks, although he does not know his name. He is one of the gray-robed figures who'd appeared first. The scream has come from Alice who has just had a chunk of flesh torn out of her left side. Carlisle leaps for the brutish vampire who has lunged in again for the kill this time.

He hits him full force, directly on his right side, and almost rugby-tackles him to the ground. Alice backs away in shock, clutching at her ribs and searching the ground for her missing hank of stone flesh. The vampire beneath Carlisle is powerful and full of brute strength, only accentuated by the fact that he feeds on human blood rather than that of animals. He reaches up and clasps his arms around Carlisle's shoulders, flipping them over so that he is the one pinning Carlisle to the earth. The rich scent of the soil fills Carlisle's nostrils and he is reminded all at once of Esme's garden.

'You think you can beat _me_, Carlisle Cullen?' the vampire spits at him, snarling through his shiny white teeth. Carlisle twists beneath him but has no hope of getting the vampire off him. He is simply too strong. Little Alice cannot help him either, as she has problems of her own with two other newborns bearing down on her and no aid visible.

'Carlisle!' she manages to scream. 'Watch out!'

There is a familiar voice.

'Hold him down, Peter. I'm going to enjoy this one.' Carlisle groans and thrashes harder in the relentless stony grip.

'My pleasure, Jane.' Peter's tone has taken on a sickly ring of reverence. 'But what of that Isabella? Does she not block your gift?'

'_Bella_ is busy at this precise moment,' Jane announces. 'She has no time to spare on protecting any of her precious family, not even her husband. Demetri has a personal score to settle with her.'

_Edward!_ Carlisle screams in his mind, wondering exactly where his first son is and whether or not he is okay. Surely he must be desperate to help Bella? But if he does so then who will be protecting Esme? And if Bella is fighting Demetri as Jane says, then it is true. They are all unprotected from Jane and her brother's particular brands of torment.

'What of Alec then, Jane?' he asks, in a bid to distract her until help can arrive. 'Why is he not removing all of us from our senses?' Jane hesitates slightly.

'Alec is also a little distracted right at this moment in time,' Jane tinkles finally. 'But even if he wasn't, he would not be using his gift. Aro has forbidden it. He ordered that every single Cullen and their allies should be made to feel the full agony of his wrath. And I have a personal issue with you anyway. You made me look foolish when you escaped from Volterra.' She tilts her head, and smiles gently at him, her crimson eyes gleaming. 'I've been practicing. I think my gift has become stronger... but I've just been waiting for someone to test it out on.' She smoothes her hands over her shining blonde hair, tucking a few pale strands behind her ears. 'Congratulations. You just volunteered.'

Carlisle has of course felt Jane's 'gift' before, but this is a whole new level of torture. He doesn't know how it is possible for the agnoizing burning to get even more painful, but somehow it is. He has no hope of keeping his screams inside. The pain is worse than even the transformation into a vampire, worse than anything else he has ever experienced. The searing agony surges through his body. He contorts and thrashes on the earth, scoring deep gashes in the dirt with his fingers. Incapable of doing anything he merely screams continuously, hoping for some sort of relief. The pain is so incredible he feels he will surely either die with it or go insane.

All of a sudden, there is nothing. For one delirious moment he is convinced God has somehow heard his internal plea for death... but no. The sounds of the battle still rage about him. He cannot do anything but lie on the earth, attempting to collect himself. He cannot see what has become of Jane and in the midst of his agony he did not notice that Peter has also disappeared. As the remnants of agony leak out of his body, he raises himself on one elbow and peers around. Peter is sprawled on the ground nearby, a massive boulder resting firmly on his stone chest. As Carlisle watches, the vampire shrugs it off with a roar and moves to stand up. Suddenly the air is filled with good-sized chunks of rock... all pelting Peter's body. Carlisle gapes in astonishment. Benjamin strides past him, and his slender figure is surrounded by swirling masses of stone. Startled, Carlisle realizes that he is controlling them and is directing them to continually assault Peter. Of course the rock doesn't do anything severe to Peter's vampiric flesh, but it is evident that it is annoying and distracting him.

'Carlisle! Go! Find Esme! I'm handling this!' Benjamin's jaw is taut and his features radiate pure elemental power and fury. Carlisle gets to his feet, and flicks his head desperately around, searching for Jane. She is standing a few feet away from him, but she is not looking at him. Her attention is fixed on Benjamin, her mouth open a little with surprise.

As Carlisle is contemplating whether he's a good enough fighter to take this opportunity while she is distracted to take her down... someone else does it for him. He is aware of someone soaring right over his head, and then they are landing just in front of him, blonde hair shimmering. From the scent, Carlisle can tell immediately it is Kate and smiles to himself. For a long time she has wanted to give Jane a taste of her own medicine. Sure enough Kate stalks forward and even though he cannot see her face, Carlisle is sure she is probably smiling sadistically.

Slowly she reaches out and taps Jane on the shoulder. The smaller vampire drops to the ground like a stone... an agonizing shriek torn out of her by the pain of the electrical shock coursing through her body.

'Don't like that, do you, Jane?' Kate whispers. 'It's fine to torture everybody else, but it's not so much fun when the tables turn, is it?' Jane gets to her feet and the two circle each other warily. Unlike Jane's gift, Kate's electric shock only lasts for a few seconds. However, Jane's eyes are narrowed and Carlisle realizes that she is attempting to torture Kate, and failing. This can only mean one thing. Swiftly he scans the battlefield, looking for Bella. Sure enough, there she is, at the edge of the meadow, her brow pulled together in concentration. In a flash, Carlisle realizes several things. The battle is going against them, the newborns seem as numerous as ever. Bella will not be able to hold her protective shield around them for long. Once she is engaged in a physical fight once again, Kate's protection against Jane's gift will disappear. Carlisle tries to shout to Kate to warn her... but his attention is distracted by a newborn who appears out of nowhere, slashing toward his head with razor sharp nails. He ducks swiftly and retaliates as best as he is able. The female he is fighting is blindingly fast and agile; it is all he can do to ward off her blows. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a jet-black haired newborn darting toward Jane and Kate, who are still trying to work out exactly how they are going to attack.

'Kate!' Carlisle shouts in warning, attempting to get past his opponent. She blocks him with one swift thrust of her arm. The dark-haired vampire blurs past them, and as he goes he lashes out at Kate with one arm. The blow connects with her shoulder, spinning her around and knocking her to the ground. As if in slow motion, Carlisle sees Kate's limb detach from her shoulder and fall with a thud to the earth. Kate's mouth is set in an 'O' of shock and pain. Before Carlisle can do anything to help her, Jane has seen her chance. She may not be a fighter but she takes this opportunity with both hands. With Kate distracted by the agony at her shoulder, there is no way she can concentrate enough to run the current over her skin, and Jane realizes this. Like a cat, she springs on Kate who is still on the ground. It is over in a second. Kate does not have time enough to realize what is going on. Jane's teeth are at her neck, biting and tearing, working away at the stone flesh. And then slender fingers are at Kate's throat, twisting with incredible vampiric strength. Carlisle shouts again, 'Kate, no!' and kicks out at the female he is fighting. His foot connects against her stomach and sends her flying backwards in the air... over Kate and Jane... to land sprawled at the foot of a tree near the edge of the battlefield. He races over to Kate and Jane, but it is too late. Jane looks up at him, smiling softly, as Kate's head falls away from her shoulders. Carlisle freezes in place and then moves to knock Jane away, knowing that at any moment Bella's shield could fail and he will be left to yet again endure the torturous flames of Jane's power. But Jane is fast too. His momentary hesitation has given her enough time to seize Kate's head by its silvery strands of hair, and hurl it toward the fire, over the heads of the battling vampires. He sees Jasper, who is fighting several newborns near the fire, stretch to catch it... but he cannot reach in time. It lands in the flames with a sickening thud and a flash of sparks.

'NO!' Carlisle hears himself roar and then he has grasped Jane by her slender shoulders, preparing to rip her head off right there and then. Until his eye is caught by someone stalking toward them, and he knows what he must do. Instead of tearing her into pieces, Carlisle merely spins Jane around, hoping against hope that Bella's shield will hold.

Garrett approaches, his face set in a mask of thunderous fury and devastation. Vampires mate for life, and the only thing that comes close to their level of devotion is that of the wolves and those who they imprint on. The pain of losing a mate is indescribable, unthinkable... unbearable. This pain is what made Victoria so hate-filled after Edward destroyed James, sent Irina mad with revenge when Laurent was killed by the wolves. A powerful thing indeed. Now all Garrett's rage is directed toward the small female struggling and whimpering in Carlisle's grip. Without her power to protect her, Jane is revealed as a virtually helpless vampire, not even the human blood in her system is enough to break her out of Carlisle's iron grasp. Through his anger and fury, Carlisle notices that Jane's head comes up to about the same point as Renesmee's does on his chest. How old were Jane and Alec when they were turned? Twelve? Thirteen? Surely not much older than his beloved granddaughter. Yet his grip does not slacken and his features remain as hard as ever, despite the turmoil swirling inside him. He cannot deny Garrett this chance to exact revenge on the one who has killed his mate. And as Carlisle glances down at Kate's lifeless corpse, lying on the ground... one slender jean-clad leg twisted under her at an odd angle, her severed arm lying a couple of metres away... his resolve is strengthened.

Garrett reaches them, his eyes flicking down for a second to look at Kate or what is left of her, then he looks once more at Jane. She whimpers and struggles harder in Carlisle's grip, knowing that death has come for her finally. Her end will be at the hands of this golden-eyed vengeful vampire with his blonde hair tied back in a leather thong and his eyes flashing fire.

'Thank you, Carlisle,' Garrett murmurs, looking briefly at him, before turning his attention back to Jane. He opens his arms, almost as if he is asking for a hug. Swallowing down the feeling of bile which seems like it is going to rise up despite the fact it doesn't exist, Carlisle pushes Jane into Garrett's waiting embrace. Pushes her to her death. As her tormented screams rent the air, Carlisle turns away, his eyes sad, his brow furrowed. Despite the fact Jane was either evil or severely unbalanced, he has never been able to accept the harsh realities of vampire life. Even the death of one such as Jane saddens him. The loss of Kate is almost unbearable.

Suddenly Jane's screams are abruptly cut off, and he knows it has been done. His mind flies back to what Benjamin shouted at him as he passed, attacking Peter. _Find Esme_. Esme! Where is she? Carlisle whips his head around and inhales, desperately trying to find his wife either by scent or by sight.

_There!_

She is perched high in the branches of a tree near the fringes of the meadow and Carlisle offers up a silent thanks to God that she is safe and unharmed. He dashes over to the foot of the trunk and peers up through the branches, his vampiric sight picking her out easily despite the darkness and cover of the leaves.

'Are you okay up there, miss? Careful you don't fall... you could break your leg you know.' His tone is light and teasing and he has reverted to his natural British accent which he knows she loves, anything to obliterate the terrified, haunted look on her beautiful face. She smiles at him almost reluctantly and then her features grow serious again.

'This is never going to end, Carlisle. There has been so much death already. Zafrina, Kebi and Amun. Even... even Eleazar and Kate.' Her voice shakes. 'The wolves as well. I'm sure Jared is dead and perhaps Seth.' She cannot continue, merely clutches tighter to the branch. Carlisle feels hope shrivel within him. Being lost in the heat of battle, he is finding it hard to keep track on who is still alive, and who isn't. The names given by Esme come as a devastating blow. He has to remind himself that at least his immediate family are still alive... although this goes no way to alleviating his desperate sorrow. He is responsible. He and he alone has brought this torment down on all of them. He needs to speak with Aro. Then it occurs to him, he hasn't seen him since the leader of the Volturi tossed Matthew to him. Surely that was an encouraging sign? But the battle has raged out of hand and now he doubts that even Aro wields enough authority to stop it until one side emerges triumphant. He turns his attention back to his beloved wife, sorrow thickening his voice.

'Stay in the tree, Esme. Stay safe and don't worry about me.' Unable to look at her haunted features anymore, he darts away, back into the fray.

He sees Bella fighting a newborn and assumes that she has destroyed Demetri finally and also that her shield is no longer in force. Although without Jane, there is not much to fear in terms of mental abilities. Swiftly he looks around for Alec, the other witch twin. He is attacking Garrett with a fury that is admirable considering that he isn't much more a fighter than his sister was. Yet Garrett is easily fielding his blows, toying with him, taking his time. Carlisle turns his gaze away, knowing that Alec will soon be joining his sister in the fire. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the female newborn he was fighting when Jane killed Kate speeding towards him. He turns and faces her, crouching and pulling his lips back in a snarl. Knowing that Esme, his wife and the love of his life is relying on him to protect her brings out his true vampire nature. The newborn pauses, clearly slightly startled at this sudden change in the vampire so many have told her is almost allergic to violence. Carlisle takes advantage of her astonishment and springs, his lithe and athletic figure flying through the air. Knocking her to earth he grabs her ears and twists her head like he is removing the cap from a bottle. She lets out a screeching cry and one of her hands flies upward to rake at his arm, gauging at the stone flesh, leaving deep gashes in his skin. He grits his teeth at the pain and twists harder.

Her head falls to the ground and he stands, kicking it accurately into the flames. He barely has time to recover himself, before he is aware of another newborn running in for the attack. He prepares himself to receive the charge, but Ercole flashes past him, slamming into the newborn. In the blink of an eye, Ercole has calmly and easily shredded the newborn into pieces, casually picking up the stray limbs and disposing of them. He turns to Carlisle and gives him a weary smile.

'One down... quite a few to go.' With that he darts off toward Tanya who is fighting for her life against two newborns and one male vampire Carlisle recognizes as being part of the new Volturi guard.

There is a shriek from across the meadow and immediately Carlisle shifts toward it, his senses on full alert. Siobhan, standing near the fire, is engulfed with newborns who appear to be fighting as a pack. Despite her size and obvious strength, she is no match for three of them battling together. Carlisle watches in horror as one rips off her arm. Their eyes connect for one endless moment and then an grief-stricken cry forces its way past his lips as two of the newborns push her into the flames.

**I'm leaving it there for the moment. It's not over though... not by a long way. I imagine the next chapter will wind up the battle and the one after that will be dealing with the aftermath. So... please be patient with me. I desperately want to get these chapters right and sensitively written. Reviews will also be most gratefully received as I'm really hoping my first attempt at writing a fully-fledged battle is okay. Thank you.**


	24. Chapter 23: Nightmares Become Real

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is a lot shorter than my other chapters. But it seems that the battle came to an end (kind of). I do warn you, there is major character death in this chapter. If you do not want to continue reading, that is fair enough.**

**Warnings: Violence, lots of violence.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Luckily, according to this chapter! **

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_**Nightmares Become Real**_

'_We cannot be sure of having something to live for unless we are willing to die for it.'_

_Che Guavara._

Carlisle stands stock-still for a moment, almost unable to believe what he has just witnessed. Siobhan... gone. Just like that. Desperately he searches the field trying to locate Liam, but he cannot see him. Confusion and despair tears at his mind making him unable to form clear decisions about what to do now. As if through some kind of mist of sorrow he sees Jasper dealing with the newborns who killed Siobhan, slicing and cutting at limbs and necks, dark fury burning from his eyes. Alice darts over to help her husband, effectively running up the back of one of the males and twisting at his head. Carlisle is forcefully reminded of the night they killed James, or rather, the night Alice, Jasper and Emmett killed him. Knowing that he doesn't need to worry about Alice or Jasper right now he spins on his heels and tries to locate the rest of his family.

Rosalie is locked in battle with a fearsome looking Peter who it seems has escaped from Benjamin's clutches. Blonde hair flying and whirling about her torso, she ducks and weaves as Peter's massive arms come for her again and again. It is difficult to tell at the speed they are moving, but it seems to Carlisle that his daughter is winning. At any rate, Emmett is bulldozing swiftly toward her, a grim smile on his face. She will soon have more than enough assistance to deal with Peter once and for all.

The grass of the meadow is littered with scattered limbs and decapitated heads of the various dead. Or perhaps, not quite dead, as all these body parts have a chance of reconnecting if they are not burnt.

An agonized scream rents the air and Carlisle freezes. He knows that voice... knows it almost better than his own. Non-existent blood freezes in his veins and his non-existent beating heart catches as he stands stock still for a split second before whirling around, his golden eyes wide with panic and fear.

The first image he sees is the tree. The tree with no female vampire perched in its embrace, curly hair tumbling. A tree which is horribly bare. He already knows who the scream has come from, but this sight makes it real.

'ESME!' he shouts, his voice booming and piercing and filled with agony. Where is she? _Where is she?_ The field is a confused mass of twisting and swirling bodies and so he relies on his other senses to locate his beloved wife. Her scent hits his nostrils and he spins again, springing forwards from the balls of his feet, following the aroma of lilies, fresh earth and flower blossoms.

He drives through a couple of newborns, paying them no attention, ripping and slashing at their torsos, their arms, their necks... any part which gets in his way. They fall to the floor like toys that have been taken apart... and there she is. On the ground, pinned by another female vampire who is snarling and spitting above her. Carlisle's heart twists as he sees the deep and painful looking gashes which line her otherwise porcelain cheek... the marks which have perhaps caused her to scream. Frozen for almost a second, he cannot do anything but watch as Esme's attacker raises her left hand and rakes at Esme's elbow, smirking down into her face.

The scream this time is louder than the first, at least to Carlisle, as Esme's beautiful arm breaks away from her elbow and falls to the earth. His wife thrashes and moans on the ground, her golden eyes wide with pain. Yet she puts up a fight, raking with her usable hand at the other vampire. One of her nails catches the female on the temple and her attacker hisses in surprise and slight hurt. Carlisle sees his wife's eyes narrow in triumph as she spits into the female vampire's face... for Esme, the height of bad manners, showing her true hatred and disgust of her attacker.

_Atta girl_, he thinks... and then knows he has to move. For all this has happened in a few seconds and Esme needs him. Just as he thinks this, the snarling creature on top of his wife seems to realize it is time to stop playing games and reaches her hands toward Esme's slender neck.

With a furious, bubbling snarl Carlisle leaps forward, knocking the vampire off his wife and pounds her into the earth. Again and again his fist connects with her face, shattering shards every which way. His fury knows no limits, he can feel it pulsing through his veins, turning him into the monster he truly is. When her head is all but destroyed he stops, not breathing at all, staring down at her. The desire to tear, to rip, to _destroy_ is still strong within him but he starts to take deep breaths, restoring his sanity and himself. Suddenly someone flashes past him, gathering up the torso of the vampire he has just pounded, and flings it into the fire. He raises his eyes to see Emmett.

'Nice going, old man,' his son grins, before heading off to help Rosalie, Alice and Jasper at their position near the fire.

Carlisle rises from the ground and turns to his wife who is cradling her arm against her chest, the pain still clear in her eyes.

'Esme?' he asks gently, striding over to her and taking her in his arms. She melts into his embrace for a second before pushing herself away with her working hand.

'Go... you need to help. There is nothing more I can do here... I took out three before she pinned me.'

Carlisle grins, slightly sadly. 'My warrior princess,' he murmurs, kissing her softly before urging her away. 'I'll see you once this is all over.'

'God willing,' she says, resting her slender hand on his arm.

'God willing,' he echoes and she is gone, darting between the bodies.

The newborn numbers are definitely far less than they were at the beginning of the battle, but they are still fighting furiously. The Volturi Guard are also still standing fairly strong. The only ones Carlisle knows for certain are dead are Demetri and the witch twins. It is no wonder that they have survived longer than the newborns. They are far more intuitive and far more used to battles and fighting.

Out of the corner of his eye Carlisle spots Edward making his way toward him, easily deflecting any wayward attacks that come his way. Soon his first son and companion is standing beside him.

_Matthew?_ This is Carlisle's first question as they keep an eye out for incoming attacks or anyone who needs their aid.

'He's safe. I've left him in a glade not far from here. I hope you don't mind... I had to knock him out. He was asking so many questions, he wouldn't have stayed there. He'll probably be coming around in a few hours. What happened to Esme? I saw her dashing out of here...' The question is evident in Edward's tone. Esme is not a fighter, but she is not a coward either. Carlisle answers it as concisely as possible as attacks start coming at them and they automatically move into a back to back formation, fighting the newborns facing outward from each other, messy bronze hair merging with Carlisle's blonde strands.

_She got an arm torn off... she is no use to anyone with that sort of handicap. To be honest I am happy she is out of the fight._

'I can understand that,' Edward mutters in a strained tone as he spins around in a high kick, taking off a newborn's head with one hit of his black, boot-clad foot.

_And Bella? I haven't seen her in awhile._ Carlisle's thoughts are tinged with anxiety as he thinks back to the last time he saw his daughter-in-law, or just plain daughter, as he has started thinking of her.

'She's fine, she's fighting with Senna and Garrett... they'll make sure she doesn't come to any harm.'

_Do you have any information on the wolves? Esme mentioned something about Jared and Seth..._ Carlisle almost hates to finish his thought, remembering what Esme said to him. But of course, Edward sees it all anyway.

'Seth and Jared are dead... yes.' His voice is tight with pain and grief. Carlisle remembers Seth was a particular friend of Edward's. His own psyche is filled with agony as he recollects the time when Bella was pregnant. Seth spent a lot of time at the house, along with Jacob. A gawky, somewhat awkward, loving and kind teenager. Esme had loved having him there and was in her element cooking food for him to eat and providing him with anything she thought he could possibly need. Of course, she'd tried to do the same with Jacob and Leah but it hadn't gone down as well.

'Yes... well. He fought bravely. I just can't imagine what it's going to be like for hismother and for Leah. He was barely nineteen.'

_Seth and Jared... I can't..._ _you're right. Their poor parents. The pain would be indescribable. Similar to me losing you_. The first time Carlisle has voiced to someone else his overwhelming fear that one of his family will not make it out of this fight alive. He senses, rather than sees, Edward's answering smirk as they both lunge at the same time and slash at the vampires facing them.

'You're not going to lose me, Carlisle,' Edward murmurs, concentrating as he anticipates his opponent's next move. 'And you're not going to lose any of the rest of us, either. We're winning... can't you feel it?'

At that moment they see Chelsea speeding toward Edward with murder in her eyes. He sighs. 'See you later, then. Can you check on Matthew for me? I'm afraid I might have hit him a little too hard.'

_Of course. Be safe, son._

'Always,' Edward responds and darts to meet Chelsea. Carlisle hears, rather than sees, the sickening crunch as their stone bodies collide with tremendous force. He blurs toward the treeline, following the faint scent of human blood which still lingers in the air. He runs for about a minute or two before the scent starts to grow. Edward has been careful about where he has hidden the human. Unless you were deliberately looking for him, even a vampire might have trouble locating him.

He lies on his side, a dark bruise on his temple indicating to Carlisle where Edward struck him. Swiftly, Carlisle examines it. The blow was strong, there is no doubt about that. Matthew's breathing is a little uneven and he has definitely looked better but he appears to be in no immediate danger. Carlisle remains kneeling beside him for a minute or so, his head in his hands. If they all get out of this alive... what on earth are they going to tell Matthew? He should have known that he would start asking questions. He finds himself praying that Edward hit him hard enough to give him amnesia, and then inwardly berates himself for such a horrible thought. Wasn't one of his vows in becoming a doctor 'never do harm'? Still, he is fairly sure that Matthew would be happier waking up with no memory of what has happened to him and no knowledge of what Carlisle and his family really are.

He cannot worry about it now. He has to return to the fight and help his family and friends. Making one last check to ascertain that Matthew is as comfortable as can be and in no danger of waking up soon, he takes to his feet again and threads a path through the trees back to the battlefield.

As soon as he emerges from the treeline, he finds himself facing a member of the new Volturi guard. The vampire is rat-faced, yet still beautiful, even though he is spitting and snarling. Without a word he lunges at Carlisle, his hands with their piercingly sharp nails raking through the air.

Carlisle moves automatically into defensive mode. He can tell by the number of newborns and Volturi left that victory is almost imminent for them. He has no idea of where Aro and Marcus are... come to think of it, he hasn't seen them since the battle began. But it is of no matter. They are not important right at this second.

It is over the shoulder of his opponent that he sees what happens next. It seems that it occurs almost in slow motion.

Emmett and Rosalie have gotten separated again, both fighting different groups of newborns, the last left on the field by the looks of things. Rosalie spins in a whirling mass of deadly pirouettes, using every aspect of her body to decapitate her opponents. But she is becoming overwhelmed and Carlisle knows she surely cannot hold out like this for long. Emmett is too far way, embroiled in his own battles.

Carlisle watches, while trying to break through and help his daughter, as she spins and launches a high-kick at a female. What Rosalie fails to notice is the male newborn creeping up behind her as she busies herself in fighting those in front of her.

Carlisle attempts to shout, to warn her, but the vampire in front of him suddenly launches himself at him, slamming his head into the earth. Filled with a sudden fury, Carlisle pushes himself up from the ground and slashes at his attacker. Desperately he looks back over toward Rosalie. The male has his hands around her slender neck and is looking like he about to start twisting at any moment. Rosalie thrashes in his grasp, her eyes sparking with anger and fear.

And then Edward is there. Carlisle heaves a virtual sigh of relief. Edward latches onto the male newborn and heaves him off his adoptive sister. They grapple at each other for about ten seconds before Edward reaches for his neck.

Carlisle barely has time to blink, it is that fast. The newborn grasps Edward's wrists and heaves him upwards, and _away_. Edward's body flies through the air faster than anything has a right to move, presumably thanks to the newborn's strength. Carlisle's eyes widen as he sees the trajectory in which Edward is headed.

'NO!' he screams, his voice agonized and hoarse. But it is too late. Edward's body lands directly in the flames with a resounding crash and a spitting of fire and sparks. It seems to him that there is a moment when everything stands still. Rosalie furiously dismantles the newborn who threw him, every line of her body radiating intense anger and hatred. Emmett, Jasper and Alice, who saw everything that happened, blitz around the battlefield, destroying every newborn they come across... pure fury lending them extra strength that nobody cannot possibly match. Carlisle abruptly stops playing defensively and slices across the Volturi Guard's throat, watching as the head topples. Swiftly he kicks it into the fire.

No. It is not possible. It hasn't happened. It hasn't happened. Almost absently he wanders over to the fire and stares into its flickering depths. There is nothing there that makes him believe what he witnessed was real. Except... there is...

Carlisle bends over and picks up the object, tossing it slightly due to its heat. A leather wristband with the Cullen crest picked out in silver. But Edward cannot be gone. He just can't be.

But he is.

**I have no excuses. I did warn you! Please do review, even if it is death threats. I am fully expecting a horde of angry people at my door. xxx**


	25. Chapter 24: The Aftermath

**Author's Note: So sorry this chapter has taken so long to update but my laptop decided to mess up and deleted the file I saved it under. Really annoying because I got halfway through it and now have to start again.**

**Warnings: Angst by the bucketload. And I really do mean bucketload. Might even be a large hamper sized amount of angst.**

**Disclaimer: I am sooo sick of doing these but I do them anyway because I don't want to be sued. Twilight does not belong to me.**

**This is the song that I listened to on repeat when writing the battle scenes and this chapter. I strongly recommend listening to it as I think it sums up the mood.**

_**We Are One **_

_**(Cam Clarke, Charity Sanoy **_**'The Lion King II'**_**)**_

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see everyday_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_**The Aftermath**_

Silence. Endless, ringing silence that echoes around the empty clearing. Well, almost empty. Seven figures sit in a loose semicircle near the fringes of the trees, close to the dying embers of a large fire.

The others have left, either to head back to their homelands or the Cullen house. As Carlisle sits on the ground, surrounded by the surviving members of his family, he runs through the names of the dead in his mind. Kate. Siobhan. Eleazar. Zafrina. Kebi. Amun. Jared. Seth. Both the Romanians. And one more. The name his brain rebels against even thinking of as being gone forever.

Senna, Kachiri and Nahuel have gone back to South America, to mourn Zafrina in private. The same is true for Benjamin and Tia and the Irish coven... Maggie and Liam. The Denalis decided to meet up with the Cullens later at the house. Garrett and Carmen wandered away by themselves, unable to cope with their grief in the presence of others. The wolves bore the bodies of Jared and Seth away to their families, led by Jacob and Sam.

The thoughts chase through Carlisle's mind, almost too fast for him to catch them. There are so many loose ends still to tie up. Questions that need answering. Such as, what on earth are they going to do with Matthew? In his heart, Carlisle is still hoping for amnesia. It would make everything easier. And Aro and Marcus? What happened to them? They weren't seen by anyone since the beginning of the battle. Carlisle glances up at the streaks of pale gray winding their way through the pitch black sky. Dawn is approaching and soon they will have to move from the meadow and get back to the house. Hard as it will undoubtedly be, he has to get his family up and on their feet and moving. Early morning is a popular time for hikers and hunters to be out in the woods and he can't afford to have anyone discover them here. From where he's sat he glances once more at the still figure of Matthew who is still unconscious and propped against a tree.

Deciding that it can't be put off any longer, Carlisle gets fluidly to his feet... moving so fast that a human would have missed it completely.

'We should leave and meet the others at the house. I'll carry Matthew.' There is no audible response from his family but Esme rises and clasps his arm tightly. Knowing that the others will move only when they feel they can, Carlisle strides over to Matthew, clearing the distance in less than a second and sweeps the comatose human up and into his arms, cradling him gently. Matthew gives a small groan and twists slightly but doesn't wake up.

Behind him, Carlisle can tell with his finely tuned senses that Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie are also on their feet. He turns just in time to see Esme move across to where Bella is still sitting motionlessly, twirling Edward's bracelet absently between her fingers.

'Bella honey? Come on, we have to go.' Bella doesn't respond and Carlisle doubts if she has even heard his wife speak.

'Carlisle?' Emmett's voice, softer than he has ever heard it before, floats across the gap between them. 'What are we going to do about Aro and Marcus? They must be out there still... somewhere.' His son's handsome face darkens with sudden fury. 'They've gotta pay for what they've done.'

Carlisle inclines his head gently. 'I understand your anger Emmett, but we can't worry about them now. We have to leave. Can someone carry Bella please? I don't think she's in any state to travel by herself right now.'

'I'll do it,' Rosalie volunteers, stepping forwards toward her sister. 'Bella? I'm going to carry you back to the house, okay?' Carlisle can hear the raw grief in Rosalie's voice which she is obviously trying very hard to conceal, in an attempt to stay strong for Bella. He doesn't think he's ever been prouder of her. Yet again Bella doesn't respond and so, with an encouraging nod from Carlisle, Rosalie stoops down and scoops Bella up into her arms. Bella's face remains slack with shock, her eyes remain dull and lifeless.

'Will she be okay, Carlisle?' Alice asks, her tinkling voice dim with sadness and loss. Carlisle can only shrug.

'I don't know, Alice. I hope so. She's going to need us all to be strong for her.' Without another word he starts running in the direction of the house, hearing the light and swift footfalls behind him as his family follow in his lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bella emerges from the forest where she has been tracking down the last of the newborns, combing her windswept, waist-length dark hair back from her face with her fingers. Carlisle can only stare at the ground, not wanting to meet her eyes, not wanting to be the one to tell her that her world has just shattered._

'_Is that it? Is it over?' she asks, oblivious to the atmosphere surrounding her. Esme opens her mouth as if to say something but then shuts it again, clearly not knowing what to say. Jasper steps into the breach, his arm wrapped firmly around Alice's shoulders._

'_Yes Bella, it's over.' He doesn't say anything more and Carlisle realizes that _he_ will have to be the one to swallow his own agony, despair and suffering and tell Bella exactly what has happened. What she has just lost._

_Just as he raises his head he sees Bella's eyes rake around the clearing, scanning each member of the family in turn, looking for the face she cannot find. _

'_Where's Edward?' she asks innocently... as yet, not worried. Carlisle dearly wants to tell her, it's unfair to draw out her suffering like this, but he honestly can't work out how. And his own unending sense of loss is making it hard for him to think clearly. All he can do is stare down at the bracelet in his hands. Slowly he moves forward, toward his daughter-in-law, aware of her gaze upon him. As he meets her and looks into her eyes he sees panic and anxiety. And also hope. Hope that there is a perfectly good reason as to why her husband is not here and why the members of her family are so still and quiet._

_Carlisle has to be the one to shatter that hope and it breaks his heart. Unable to say anything he merely takes one of Bella's hands and drops the bracelet into it. Knowing that the meaning behind the gesture will become clear to Bella in the next few seconds. Sure enough she stares at it momentarily before gazing around at them all, her eyes finally coming back to rest on Carlisle, accusingly._

'_Why are you giving me this?' she asks, in a voice rising higher and shriller with anger and pain. 'Carlisle – why are you giving me this! WHERE'S EDWARD?'_

_Esme cringes at the unadulterated agony in her voice and automatically places her hands over her ears. Her left arm is bound at the elbow with a scrap of torn cloth, allowing her lower arm to reattach itself easily to the body. Suddenly Bella is running – straight at the direction of the still merrily burning fire. Rosalie is the first to react and darts around to cut her off, holding her firmly by the shoulders._

'_Bella, no! Bella stop... just stop and listen!' But Bella appears to be beyond listening to anybody and continues to fight Rosalie, clawing and struggling against her iron grip. 'Bella! Stop being so selfish!' Rosalie screams. This gets through and Bella stops struggling and stares at Rosalie with a dumbstruck expression on her face._

'What_ did you say?' she asks, her voice dull and flat but tinged with disbelief that someone has spoken to her like that._

'_I said, stop being so selfish,' Rosalie says, her voice quieter and calmer now. 'You've lost a husband and the pain must be all consuming, I realize that. But Carlisle and Esme have lost a son. Me, Em, Jazz and Alice have lost a brother. Renesmee has just lost her father. Are you really going to make her lose her mother as well?'_

_Bella tilts her head to one side and stares at Rosalie, but a light has begun to return to her otherwise blank eyes. Wheeling around she stares around the clearing and then flies in Carlisle's direction. He has little time to prepare for the impact as her slender body crashes against his and he rocks back on his heels slightly before straightening himself up again. Bella's head is lying on his chest and she has wrapped her arms around his waist. _

'_He can't be dead, he can't be gone, he just can't, it's not possible, not Edward... not my Edward, please, please, no...' her voice peters out as her body shakes violently with the tears she can never shed for the love of her life. Carlisle wraps one arm around her, drawing her closer, and then extends his other toward the family. They move forward and surround Carlisle and Bella, their arms wrapped around each other as they attempt to come to terms with their loss._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For Carlisle, returning to the house is nothing short of a nightmare. Returning to the place which holds so many memories of his first companion, his son, is almost unbearable. They enter in silence and Rosalie swiftly darts into the living room and places Bella down on the nearest couch where she immediately curls up into the foetal position and doesn't move, her hand still clasped tightly around the bracelet.

It doesn't seem as if the others are back yet, the house is still and empty of life. Carlisle runs upstairs and settles Matthew down in his and Esme's bedroom. After a quick check to make sure his vitals are still strong, he returns to his family, desperately trying to avoid looking at the piano standing in the corner of the hallway, music sheets still scattered across the lid from Edward's last composing session.

Nobody will play that piano now, no longer will their house be filled with the beautiful strains of music as Edward's fingers dance across the keys. And yet Carlisle knows that it won't be thrown away. That would be an insult to his son's memory. The tap of light feet interrupts his thoughts and he sees Alice approach him, her golden eyes wide with worry.

'Carlisle... is it possible for vampires to go into shock? We're all really worried about Bella. She hasn't said a word for over five hours now.' Just like that Carlisle is dragged back into the past. The call from a frantic Bella the day she told him she thought she was pregnant. A catatonic Edward frozen in place.

_I'm a little worried about Edward... Can vampires go into shock?_

'I think Bella will be just fine, Alice,' he murmurs softly. 'She will just need time to heal. We all will.'

Alice tugs anxiously at a strand of jet black hair and shifts on the balls of her feet, still clad in mud-stained ballet flats. It says a lot about her state of mind at the moment, Carlisle thinks absently, that she hasn't changed out of her dirty clothes. 'It's just that Charlie will be bringing Nessie back tomorrow. Rosalie rang him and asked him to come back as quickly as possible. How is Nessie going to react when she sees her mother like this? It will be hard enough telling her that her father is never coming back.' Alice's bell-like tones almost break as she finishes her sentence and she lowers her gaze to the floor.

'We'll deal with that when it happens,' Carlisle says. 'We should leave Bella alone for the moment but someone should stay close just in case she needs something.'

'Esme's with her now.'

Esme. Carlisle hasn't even really thought about how Edward's death will be affecting her. Although she would never share it with anybody else, Carlisle knows that she has always had a special spot in her heart for her first son. And her warm, loving and motherly nature will have had a sharp blow with Edward's loss.

Hurriedly he darts into the living room. Esme is kneeling beside the couch, one of Bella's hands clasped in her own. His wife's face is hidden from him as she has buried it in the cushions near Bella's shoulder and her beautiful caramel curls stream out over her shoulders in disarray.

'Darling?' Carlisle whispers softly and moves across to her. She looks up at him and there is such obvious anguish on her features that Carlisle's heart breaks a little more. If she had been human still he would have no doubt that tears would have been flowing freely from her eyes. Gently he draws up upwards and into his embrace, feeling her melt against him. He strokes her hair back from her forehead and rests his cheek against her curls.

'How will we bear it?' she asks him, bewildered. 'How are we ever going to be whole again without Edward?'

_You CAN'T bear it!_ Carlisle's thoughts shriek at him, bludgeoning his mind with fresh waves of agony. _Edward is gone! DEAD! Never again are you going to hear his music, the sound of his voice. His teasing as he reads your thoughts to beat you at every game of chess. How can anything ever be okay again? How are you supposed to carry on?_

'I don't think we can ever be completely whole again darling,' he murmurs, his words muffled by her hair. 'Edward's death has ripped a hole through our family. We will heal and recover but it is like a serious wound. The scar will always be there.'

'We have to move Carlisle,' Esme announces suddenly after a silence. 'I can't stay here with reminders of him everywhere... I just – I can't...'

Carlisle presses a kiss against her head. 'I know darling. I know. I agree with you. Once we've had a chance to clear things up here we'll move.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gradually the surviving members of the Denali coven begin to drift back to the house. The first to arrive are Ercole and Tanya. Carlisle meets them at the door. Both express their heartfelt sorrow at Edward's loss. Tanya, especially, due to her particular fondness for him.

'How's Bella holding up?' Tanya asks quietly, glancing around the empty hallway. 'And Esme? I know she loved Edward dearly.'

'Bella is... well, she's unresponsive at the moment. She hasn't said a word since we told her of his death. Esme is dealing with it as well as can be expected. But she has expressed a wish to move from Forks as soon as possible and I agree with her. We've already lingered here too long.'

'And you, Carlisle?' Ercole asks, winding an arm around Tanya's waist. 'How are you doing?' Carlisle looks at him, a little confused.

'I – I'm fine. Naturally Edward's death has hurt me deeply. But there are still things that need to be done. Aro and Marcus have vanished without a trace and there's still Matthew to consider...' Internally Carlisle's mind screams and rages with pain and anger at his son's death. But he knows he can never let it out, no matter how much it may tear at him. Besides it would be selfish. Bella has just lost her husband, the father of her child. How could his pain possibly compare to what she must be feeling? He notices that Tanya is staring at him in disbelief.

'Hurt you deeply? Is that it, Carlisle? Edward was your first companion... you were alone together for three years before Esme even came along.' Carlisle feels his hands clench into fists as the screaming inside him builds and threatens to explode. Tanya is still talking. 'Carlisle have you even given yourself any time to grieve for him? I know you feel like you have to be strong for the family but this is ridiculous'.

A sharp pain in his hands makes Carlisle glance down as the screams bubble up in his throat. To his surprise he has clenched his fists so hard his nails have dug into the stony flesh of his palms. Ercole and Tanya follow his gaze and Tanya moves forward as if to say something or do something, and Carlisle knows that if he lets her, he won't be able to keep his torment inside. And if he breaks down now it will mean disaster for his family. So instead he turns on his heels and virtually flies up the stairs, calling back down to Tanya and Ercole, who are staring at him with dismay and... pity?

'I need to check on Matthew, I think the rest of the family are in the living room.'

But he knows that Matthew is still resting peacefully in unconsciousness. Instead he listens as Ercole and Tanya make their way into the living room and hears the low murmur of voices that he could hear properly if these screams weren't so _loud_.

He takes refuge in his study, somewhere which always calms him. He intends to sit in his armchair and take a moment to gather himself before making his way back down. It doesn't happen like that. He gets halfway across to his desk and then something happens to his legs and they aren't working anymore. Unable to help himself he collapses in the middle of the room and stares at his inert legs in confusion. For over three hundred years he has had perfect control of them and now they are disobeying him. _It's like they've gone on strike_ he suddenly thinks. _How absurd._ And then he is laughing because it's either that or fall into the darkness which is suddenly all around him.

**I'm leaving it there for the moment. Please read and review! Also, any ideas as to **_**where**_** exactly Aro and Marcus have disappeared to would be most welcome because right at this moment, I have no idea! Thank you xxx**


	26. Chapter 25: Grief

**Author's Note: Right, I have no apologies. I was considering putting this story on hold because I lost all my inspiration. I had nothing to work with. But guess what, I just saw Breaking Dawn and it came back! I'm not promising regular updates, but I really will try. You guys' devotion to this fiction is most of the reason I wrote this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Still angsty, but there is a light...**

**Warnings: Angst, angst and more angst**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, never will. *Sob***

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_**Grief**_

'Esme?'

Esme turns from her position near Bella on the couch and turns her gaze upon Tanya who is standing awkwardly in the doorway of the room. Something about the way Tanya is looking at her seems to make her aware that something is not right, and so she swiftly moves from Bella's side and flits over to her.

'What's wrong? What's happened now?'

Tanya seems unsure how to proceed and glances to Ercole for support. He wraps an arm around her waist and addresses Esme.

'How much did you hear of our conversation in the hallway?' Ercole asks Esme, his now-golden eyes narrowed in concern.

Esme hesitates. 'I... I wasn't really paying attention, I have to admit... Bella is in a very bad way at the moment...'

'That's understandable,' Tanya interrupts. 'But Carlisle met us at the door and I have to admit, he's got me very worried about his personal state of mind.'

Esme pauses, every sense suddenly ranging about the house to pick up signs of where her beloved husband is. She pins him down his study. Suddenly there is a _thump_ sound from that direction, as though something fairly heavy has just fallen onto the floor, and a few seconds later a bizarre sound that almost seems to be laughter. _Laughter?_ That can't be right. She glances around at everybody and moves fluidly to the door.

'Excuse me for a moment, please.' Proceeding to the foot of the stairs she halts and gazes up to the floor above. 'Carlisle?' she murmurs, knowing that he will hear her. The sounds cease briefly and she knows he is listening. 'I'm coming up.'

There is no reply and the closer she gets to the study, the more nervous she begins to feel. Tapping gently on the door, Esme strains her vampiric hearing for any clue as to what might be happening to her husband in the room behind the wood. There is no response to her knock.

'Carlisle?' she asks softly. 'Can I come in? Are you okay, honey?' Nothing. This is very unlike her husband. In all their time together she cannot recall a single time when he has failed to answer her when she has asked him a direct question. In his mind it would be ungentlemanly and impolite. For him to, for lack of a better word, _ignore_ her – it must be serious. Very serious.

'Carlisle!' She raises her voice, knowing that everyone downstairs will be able to hear her, but not really caring. 'Open the door! Please.' Her last entreaty is quieter. Pleading. 'Please, Carlisle. Please open the door. I'm worried.'

Again there is nothing. Something steals through Esme's veins. A slow, creeping terror, colder than her stony skin. It seizes control of her limbs and fogs her agile mind. If Carlisle were Carlisle, he would open the door. He would answer her. He would let her know that he was _okay_. This hideous, yawning silence is more than she can stand.

In all their time together, Esme has never thought it would come to this. In all their time together she has known and understood that the study is her husband's space... his alone. A place where he can think and work completely uninterrupted. A room where he likes his family members, even his wife, to knock and be invited to come in. Privacy. In all their time together she has never felt the need to disobey his wishes.

_Crack_. The wood splinters and then collapses as she barrels through it. Nothing so trivial as a doorknob registers in her mind. The one thought blazing through her is that she has to reach her husband and she has to reach him now.

_Before it's too late_.

Standing amidst the wreckage of the door, Esme's eyes alight first on the desk opposite her, hoping against hope to see her husband sitting there calmly and telling her that everything is absolutely fine, no cause for concern. Instead the chair is empty and she scans the room before seeing her husband sitting against the wall on the right hand side, staring blankly at nothing. Esme's stone heart rockets straight down to fall with a crack somewhere in her stomach. She knows that empty-eyed look. It is the same, or very similar, to the one Bella is currently wearing on the couch downstairs.

Gingerly she tiptoes across to him, whispering across the room, barely making a sound. She has even stopped breathing.

'Carlisle?' she murmurs. He doesn't respond and she gracefully lowers herself to the floor, sitting in front of him, facing him, but not actually touching him. 'Carlisle, look at me.'

Slowly, as if with great effort, Carlisle drags his eyes away from whatever mysterious point he was gazing at and looks at her. But there is no real recognition in his eyes. Usually, even after almost a hundred years, Carlisle's eyes always light up when he sees her. As if he has just seen the most precious thing and can't quite believe that it belongs to him. Now his gaze is vaguely disinterested, as though she's a mere acquaintance.

Esme has to force herself to believe that this is a good thing. That at least he is responding in some way to her. Bella seems unable or unwilling to acknowledge anything, and all efforts by the family to get her to talk, move or even look at them have proved entirely fruitless.

Esme does not know what to say to Carlisle and so she just stares at him. Meeting his eyes. Never faltering. Without words she tries to convey the fact that she is here, she will always be here, always loving him, always beside him.

How long she stays there, she doesn't know. Time seems to lose all meaning as her gaze steadily meets that of her husband's. She is patient, knowing that he has lost himself, or a great part of himself, and he needs time to recover. _Time_. What a strange concept. She hasn't really thought about it before, in her new life as a vampire. Why would she? As a member of this exclusive group of the 'undead', somewhere along the line, time has lost its significance. And yet she knows that this elusive _time_ will heal their wounds. There will be scars left, of course, a hideous, twisted and painful scar which will always remind them that one of their number is missing... _Edward_... but they would go on. They would always go on, as a family. And as she looks into those dulled golden eyes, it seems to her that something is happening. That some dim light is growing in the depths, struggling to emerge.

'Carlisle?' she murmurs again, reaching out and grasping his pale hand which lies limply at his side. Another lapse into silence as they stare at each other. And then...

Nothing so big as words. Nothing so grand. Merely a squeeze as his hand returns the pressure on hers. As if words will not come to him, and so he is giving her all that he can. A message that he is not completely lost, that he will return.

Hardly aware she is doing so, a beaming smile crosses her face, and for an instant, there is the ghost of an echoing smile on Carlisle's – a response to her happiness, something which is built into him. Unable to help herself she throws herself into his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. For a moment there is nothing and then she feels his arms returning her embrace, tightening hesitantly around her waist.

'Esme?' His voice is rough and coarse. She pulls back slightly and rests a slender hand on his cheek.

'I'm here, Carlisle. I'm here.' There isn't anything else to say. His arms tighten around her even more and she rests her head against his shoulder.

'I'm so sorry.' The words are muffled due to the fact that Carlisle has buried his head into her neck and she has to struggle to hear them, even with her incredibly attuned hearing.

'Honey, what are you sorry for?' she asks gently.

He looks up at her and his gaze is panicky, anguished and despairing. 'I could have done more... I was a coward, I could have saved him...'

Esme has been expecting something like this. Carlisle's nature is to constantly take things onto himself and blame himself for events beyond his control.

'There is nothing more you could have done, Carlisle. Edward's death...' the words take her by surprise for some reason and she has to pause before continuing, '... Edward's death was beyond your control... beyond _all_ of our control. There's nothing more you could have done... nothing anyone could have done. You have to believe me, honey. It's the truth.'

He gazes at her steadily, and although he is still not completely _himself_, he is nearer to it. 'I remember the first time I ever saw him,' he murmurs, glancing down to the floor of the study. 'He was so _vibrant_, so alive. I don't think I ever saw anyone with so much joy.' He glances at her almost shyly. 'Apart from you, of course. When the disease took hold... it was more than I could stand. I'd become attached, despite my most iron-held belief that I wouldn't.' He falls silent for a moment. 'Turning him was one of the most selfish things I've ever done. I wonder sometimes if he ever forgave me. If he hates me sometimes, like Rosalie, for what I did to him.'

Esme kisses him gently but firmly. 'You gave him a new life, Carlisle. You gave _all_ of us a new life. Even Jasper and Alice who weren't turned by you, you gave them the option of _another way_. The Denalis, Garrett and now Ercole... all of them have seen another way – without you, they couldn't have done that. You gave Edward Bella, if you think about it. You gave him time with the love of his life. His soul-mate. And you gave him Renesmee... a daughter. Our grandchild. How can you say his life was wasted when you turned him? I guarantee he never thought of it like that, not after he found Bella at any rate.'

'Perhaps you're right. It's just... I keep reliving those moments in my head...'

_And then Edward is there. Carlisle heaves a virtual sigh of relief. Edward latches onto the male newborn and heaves him off his adoptive sister. They grapple at each other for about ten seconds before Edward reaches for his neck. _

_Carlisle barely has time to blink, it is that fast. The newborn grasps Edward's wrists and heaves him upwards, and _away_. Edward's body flies through the air faster than anything has a right to move, presumably thanks to the newborn's strength. Carlisle's eyes widen as he sees the trajectory in which Edward is headed._

'_NO!'_

Carlisle blinks, trying desperately to stop the video running inside his head. But he is helpless and cannot stop the image of Edward, his first companion, his _son_, landing in the roaring flames.

_Tap. Tap_.

Both Esme and Carlisle's heads turn towards the shattered door. The tapping is gentle, apologetic and seems to be coming from the wall just near the doorframe. Of course, everyone in the house will know what they are talking about. They wouldn't be interrupted if it was not urgent.

'Come in,' Esme calls, her eyes flitting back to Carlisle's face anxiously.

Footsteps move towards the threshold and Esme glances to see who it is.

Rosalie is standing there, her pale blonde hair glimmering almost white in the light of the hallway. She looks haunted and hurt, her fine brows drawn together in a constant frown.

'I'm sorry to bother you... I know you're busy but...' she pauses and shifts from one delicate foot to the other, seemingly unable to say anything.

'What is it Rosalie?' Esme asks, her fingers absently entwined in Carlisle's golden hair, massaging the roots.

'It's... it's Bella. She's asking for Carlisle. I wouldn't have disturbed you but, it's the first thing she's said since the clearing and, I thought it might be important.'

Esme glances at Carlisle anxiously. 'I don't think this is exactly the right time, Rose. Carlisle may need some time...'

'No.' The word startles both of them. Esme sighs.

'Carlisle, you're grieving. You need time to heal.'

'I need to do this, Esme. I need to help Bella.' Carlisle gets to his feet, almost unsteadily, as if he were a human suffering a shock instead of a vampire. Esme meets Rosalie's anxious look. She has obviously noticed the stumble too.

'Carlisle... if you're not feeling up to it...' Rosalie starts, fumbling with her words.

'I can do it!' Carlisle says, almost angrily. And yet, as he approaches the door, he seems almost unaware of his vampiric abilities. To Esme and Rosalie it seems that one moment he is moving at a perfectly normal vampire pace, and the next, he is dawdling, having seemingly forgotten that he can move quicker than humans.

'Carlisle?' Rosalie asks in confusion, raking a hand through her hair. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine!' he retorts, in what is evidently the closest Carlisle will come to snapping. He moves off towards the stairway and Esme and Rosalie follow, noticing his jerky movements and glancing anxiously at each other. Rosalie, knowing Carlisle will hear any whisper, mouths something at Esme.

_What's wrong?_

Esme shrugs and brushes a lock of curly hair away from her worried eyes. _I don't know,_ she mouths back.

Clearly unable to wait, Rosalie darts down the stairs past Carlisle who is clutching at the bannister... _The bannister! Since when do vampires need to grip something for balance?_ Esme's mind screams at her... and through into the living room. Esme reaches her husband and, forcefully restraining herself from touching him, she merely matches her pace to his and together they make their way to Bella.

She is still on the couch but has drawn herself up to a sitting position, her knees up to her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs as though she is afraid she will shatter if she lets her grip go for even a second.

Her hair lies lank against her forehead and her eyes are hollow as she watches Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle approach.

'Carlisle,' she whispers hoarsely as he moves towards her. Rosalie takes up a position near Bella's right shoulder, a habit she hasn't managed to kick since Bella's pregnancy with Renesmee. Esme suspects that there is still a lingering protection in Rosalie towards Bella and Nessie.

Her husband kneels before the couch and his head droops towards the carpet rather than look Bella in the eye. Esme takes a seat on a chair near the door, unwilling to interrupt on the moment but not wishing to leave the room altogether. She watches as Bella reaches down and tilts Carlisle's face up so that he is meeting her gaze full on.

'This isn't your fault.' Bella's voice is quiet and full of pain, but completely sincere and honest. 'There was nothing you could have... nothing anybody could have...' She breaks off and Esme can see her fist clench tightly against the couch's cushions. After a few seconds she continues. 'Edward loved you and you loved him. He truly saw you as his father and I know you would have done anything in your power to save him. But, Carlisle, he made his choice. He knew the risks.' Bella sits straighter in the chair and fixes Carlisle with a gimlet stare. Esme, from her vantage point, can see the passion blazing from Bella and subtly crosses her fingers, unaware she is doing so. If there is anyone apart from her who can get through to Carlisle about accepting Edward's loss it is Bella.

'He left us, Carlisle,' Bella continues, and finally she raises her eyes to stare around at the rest of the room. Tanya and Ercole are standing near the french windows, they have their arms wrapped tightly around each other's waists as if the loss of Edward has fully made them realize the way they feel about each other and how important it is to appreciate every second. Garrett and Carmen stand near each other, their eyes still overspilling with the grief they feel over Kate and Eleazar. The rest of the family stand or sit still as stone in various positions around the room. Emmett has his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. Alice is curled up on Jasper's lap, her face buried in the crook of his neck. 'He left all of us. I'm always going to blame him for that.' Her face twists with her next words. 'I'm always going to be... _furious_. He left us all. And Nessie, she's lost her dad. But he did it for us. He did it to help his family.' For the briefest second her gaze darts towards Rosalie. Emmett's hand tightens on his wife's shoulder and Rosalie heaves a dry sob and turns her face away from Bella's gaze. 'We should be proud of him. I'm proud of him.' Her composure cracks and her face crumples, the ice-white skin appearing even paler, her golden eyes blinking fiercely as though to bid away imaginary tears. 'We won't forget. And Carlisle... we need you. Now more than ever. _I_ need you. Don't do this to us. Not now. Please. We lost you once... we can't go through it again.'

There is a murmur of agreement at her words which ripples throughout the room. Throughout Bella's speech Carlisle has remained frozen at her feet, his head bowed. He raises his head once she has finished and Esme has to stifle a gasp at the utter desolation in his eyes. But it is _him_. It is Carlisle. He is not trying now to put on a front to be strong for the family. He is accepting of his grief and dealing with it. He is not trying to hide. And Esme feels a surge of love sparking through her, so strong she feels she could buckle to the floor.

Carlisle stands and faces the rest of them, his face as strong and handsome as it always is. Bella seems to withdraw into herself yet again, but Esme can tell that this time she is reconnected to reality. She is grieving but accessible.

Esme lets her footsteps carry her across the room to her husband. She wraps her arms around his slender waist and buries her head in his stony chest, almost wanting to anchor herself to him. Her own sense of loss rises through her and she chokes back a sob. She feels Carlisle's hand lower to caress her hair while the other winds its way around her waist once more.

'I'm going to check on Matthew,' Carlisle announces in a voice which is shaky and yet somehow completely steady at the same time. 'He is going to wake up soon and he will have questions.' He glances around the room, looking at each member of his family before he speaks again. 'Esme, will you come with me? And Ercole also, I think.' He detaches himself from Esme and moves back to the couch, clasping Bella's hands between his own.

'Thank you, Bella. What you did for me just then... just, thank you.' She nods almost tiredly and her hands return the pressure on his.

**Right. That's the best I came up with. I know it's mostly angst angst angst, but don't worry. Things will get better. I don't deserve reviews for the delay in this chapter. I don't expect any. If you like it though... :p**


	27. Chapter 26: Time

**Author's Note: No longer on hold. I regained a little enthusiasm for this story having had an epiphany of sorts. I was struggling with what I was going to do to bring this story to a close and then I realised that I should really just start writing and let it go where it would. So I read over the story from start to finish and got started. This is what came out. There will probably be one or two more chapters. I'm not sure yet. **

**Warnings: There is angst, but there is also some slight dark humour and the light at the end of the tunnel is growing somewhat brighter. Also one count of swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Does not belong to me. Probably a good thing since if I'd had the idea Twilight would probably never have been finished!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_**Time**_

'_And when is there time to remember, to sift, to weigh, to estimate, to total?'_

_Tillie Olsen_

Night draws in on the Cullen house. The Denalis, with the addition of Ercole, decide to take their leave and return to Alaska with promises of future visits.

'We all need time,' Tanya says hesitantly. 'Time to come to terms with our losses.' Beside her Ercole lends his silent support, an arm around her waist, a kiss pressed into her hair. It's funny, Carlisle thinks watching them. Ercole now seems as much a part of their family as the rest of the Denalis. And it is good to see Tanya with somebody. She has been alone for too long.

The rest of his family assemble in the hallway to say their goodbyes and within a few minutes the Denalis are gone, streaking silently away across the drive, leaping the river and disappearing into the darkness of the trees. Esme sighs softly and Carlisle knows exactly how she is feeling. Somehow, with others in the house, the loss of Edward did not seem so overwhelming. But now they all seem diminished somehow.

Bella calls out from the living room. 'Esme? Could you phone Charlie? I think... I think Nessie will need to stay with him for a few more days if she can, I...'

Esme nods in understanding but her gaze is concerned as she looks upon Bella's hunched form. 'Are you sure? You don't want Nessie here with you?'

'Of course I do,' Bella responds in a slightly stronger voice. 'But with the way I feel at the moment,' she pauses. 'I just don't think it's a good idea. She'll be devastated when she hears the news and we'll all need to be as strong as possible for her.'

The phone is in Esme's palm in a matter of seconds and soon she is speaking to Charlie in a low voice. 'He wants to talk to you,' she says after a few minutes, her expression troubled as she flits into the living room and holds the phone out to Bella who takes it silently.

'Hey, Charlie. No, it's... I just need you to hold onto Nessie for a little while. I'll tell you everything later I just, I need,' she trails off into silence, her gaze becoming vacant. Carlisle flashes across and catches the phone as she lets it drop from her hand.

'Charlie?'

The chief-of-police's anxious voice comes loudly over the line. 'Carlisle? What's going on? What's wrong with Bella? Esme was cryptic at best.'

'Bella's fine, Charlie, at least physically,' he winces internally. Perhaps that wasn't the best line to take. Sure enough there is a momentary pause.

'_Physically_? What in hell's that supposed to mean?' The anger is building and Carlisle isn't surprised. All of a sudden he feels incredibly tired. Tired and old. For the first time in his life he truly feels all his years spent in the world and he passes his free hand over his forehead. There is a presence at his side and a warmth as Esme presses herself against him. Sighing he allows himself to lean against her, silently taking up her unspoken support. Her vampire strength is more than enough to hold firm against his weight and the scent of her hair filters through all his senses, calming him enough to speak.

'Need to know, Charlie,' he says eventually. 'Honestly, Bella will be alright and I promise I will try to explain more fully in the future. But right now, please, we need you to look after Nessie.'

Another endless silence.

'Fine, Carlisle. But I'm going to want an explanation sooner rather than later.'

'I know. Goodbye, Charlie.'

Automatically he places the phone back in its cradle.

'Carlisle? I hate to mention this but there's been movement from upstairs.' Alice jerks her head in the direction of the stairs and the bedroom where they have placed Matthew. Carlisle sighs.

'Fantastic. Just what I need on top of everything else.' Esme places a hand on his arm, her face worried.

'I can go up to him darling, if you need some time.' He manages a smile and draws her closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her slender frame. He can feel her relax against him and for a few seconds he allows himself to comfort and be comforted.

'No,' he responds, pulling away from her. 'I should go. He knows me best.'

'What are you going to say?' Rosalie asks, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. Carlisle shrugs.

'I don't know. I'll have to judge it when I know where his mind's at. With the Volturi out of the picture it may be possible to tell him the truth.'

'The truth?' Jasper steps forward, anxiety evident in every line of his posture. 'Carlisle. That may not be such a good plan. For a start we have no idea still where Aro and Marcus are. In addition...'

Carlisle holds up a hand tiredly. 'Enough, Jasper. I will judge it as I see fit. I do promise you all this though. I will not do or say anything which will place our family in any more danger.' His tone strengthens. 'You'll just have to be content with that, I'm afraid.'

In a ringing silence he ascends the stairs and walks slowly towards his and Esme's bedroom.

He enters and shuts the door quietly behind him. Although Matthew is still lying down with his eyes shut he is only moments from waking fully and Carlisle silently takes a seat by the bed and attempts to think about how he is going to explain.

'Carlisle?' His name is pronounced in a voice which is cracked and hoarse. Matthew's eyes are open and fixed on his face. Carlisle tries for a reassuring smile.

'Matthew. How are you feeling?'

'Sore. Where am I?'

'My house yet again I'm afraid.'

He is waiting for the moment of realization – waiting for the terror and disgust to fill Matthew's eyes. Unless of course his pleas have been answered and Matthew truly does have amnesia. He should have known he could never be that lucky.

'What are you?' And there it is, the fear glittering as Matthew's facial muscles desperately attempt to keep it under control. But there is one glaring omission. There is no revulsion or horror in Matthew's gaze. Carlisle takes one deep, unnecessary breath and fiddles with the hem of the blanket restlessly.

'What is the last thing you remember?' he asks, deliberately avoiding the other doctor's question for now. Matthew frowns and his brows knit together.

'I remember that field. That psycho had me. Christ, she was strong! Her nails went into my throat...' his working hand flies upward to fiddle at the wound which he now cannot get at as Carlisle has covered it in a gauze. 'After that it become a little hazy. Everything happened so fast. I remember being thrown. I was thrown to _you_. And then somebody else,'

_Edward_. Carlisle's features contort in grief for a split moment before he manages to smooth out his expression.

'And now I'm here. So please, Doctor Cullen, _what are you_?'

'There is only so much I can tell you,' Carlisle begins cautiously. 'You, above anybody else, deserve to know the truth but that is something I have to be careful with at the moment. Please believe me when I say that neither me nor my family have ever meant you any harm at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. I never dreamed you would get caught up in this.'

Outside, rain begins to splatter on the window. Carlisle glances at the glass and catches his reflection, twisted by the fat droplets of water now streaming down towards the windowsill. Pale, of course. Youthful, yes even intense grief cannot age his timeless looks. And his golden eyes are big in his face and full of sorrow... sighing he turns back to Matthew who is watching him closely.

'You're not... human?' he guesses, his brows drawing together as if horrified at the ridiculous sentence which has just come out of his mouth. Carlisle flicks a glance towards the downstairs floor where he knows his family will be concentrating on every word which is spoken.

'Not like the majority of people, no,' he says hesitantly. 'Matthew, I really...'

'So then, you're what? Some kind of super-species?'

Carlisle's fidgeting with the blankets becomes faster and more agitated. 'Perhaps. Listen, you should be resting.'

'Don't try to fob me off, Carlisle!' And now there's anger breaking through the fear and panic. 'I may not remember much, but I recall enough! I was held by the psychos for _hours_! And then that scene in that field with all those people. And you were arguing with the head nutcase,' Carlisle has to suppress a slight smile at this and from below hears a muted chuckle which sounds suspiciously like Emmett, 'and you were talking about, about _feeding_ on humans and,' he stops, his milky skin flushed with splotches of crimson. 'It's all a little blurry,' he admits eventually. 'But I got enough from that conversation to guess that whatever you are, you and your family are the good guys. Did I get that right?' In an undertone, almost to himself he mutters, 'God, I hope I got that right.'

Carlisle manages a smile this time, a true smile not forced or false. 'Yes. You got that right.'

Suddenly there is a rush of air and the sound of thumping footsteps on the stairs. Matthew heaves himself upright in bed in alarm, wincing as the movement jolts his splinted arm. His eyes are wide as he stares at the door where Carlisle sees Emmett has just appeared.

'Enough of this,' his son says exasperatedly. 'You and Carlisle are clearly gonna dance around the issue for hours so I'm just saving us some time. Yes, we're vampires. No, we don't eat humans. Appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone. Cheers.'

Carlisle remains sitting blankly on the chair by the bed as Esme and Rosalie appear behind Emmett. The latter clutches onto his arm and draws him away, smacking him on the head as she does so.

'Sorry, Carlisle,' she says apologetically. 'I tried to keep him from coming up.' But there is a flash of pride in her gaze as she glances at her husband and he grins at her as he allows himself to be towed off down the stairs.

Esme remains hovering by the door, her eyes concerned. 'Honey, you haven't asked Matthew if he wants anything to eat or drink.' She glances at the human in the bed. 'We have tea, coffee, virtually anything you want.'

There is silence for awhile before Matthew eventually manages, 'A cup of coffee would be great. Cream, two sugars.' Esme nods and vanishes. Carlisle drags his gaze back to Matthew, uncertain of the other doctor's reaction.

'So... vampires, huh?'

Carlisle shrugs, decides that things cannot possibly get any worse than they are now and goes for it. 'Guilty as charged, I'm afraid.'

Matthew nods his head slowly, his eyes never leaving Carlisle's. 'Right. Right. Okay.' From his strained tone, the way his hand is clenching on the blanket and the increase in his heart-rate, Carlisle knows that he is extremely nervous but attempting to conquer it. He waits, allowing Matthew to speak in his own time.

'And all your family they're...?'

'Yes.'

Another slow nod. 'And the people who had me, they're the bad guys, I presume?'

'They were those of us who drink human blood, yes. Matthew, I hate to put this on you but I have to beg you for your silence on this. My family and I survive off animals, I have never harmed a human in my life. Secrecy is everything.' He leans towards the bed, his hands now clasped together in his lap. 'Please.'

There is silence for another eternal moment.

'Your eyes,' Matthew says at last. 'They're golden.' Carlisle nods, unsure about where this train of thought is going. 'Those who took me, I remember, their irises were crimson. Terrifying.'

'Animal blood dilutes the color, makes our eyes gold,' Carlisle says quietly.

'I don't believe this,' Matthew mutters distractedly, his green gaze flicking from side to side. 'I came to Forks to get _away_. I thought it would be quiet and peaceful. And now _this_ happens!'

'I'm so sorry,' Carlisle says uselessly. 'Believe me, I wish none of this had ever happened to you.'

'I need, some time, Carlisle. Just, leave me alone for awhile.' Carlisle nods and gets to his feet slowly, so as not to alarm the man more. Esme appears once again and silently places a mug of steaming coffee on the bedside table before moving back to her husband's side.

'Call if you need anything, anything at all,' she says softly before they both turn and leave the room, Carlisle shutting the door quietly behind them.

'Well, that went better than expected,' Carlisle murmurs as they descend the stairs and enter the living-room where the rest of the family are gathered.

'You mean in that he hasn't run screaming out of the house yet?' Emmett says, his deep voice laced with dark amusement.

Carlisle flicks a glance at him and then turns to Rosalie. 'How's Bella?' he asks.

Rose glances down at the comatose form still twisted on the couch. 'It's going to be awhile before she's okay, I think,' she says softly.

'Yes. We're all going to need time,' Carlisle says, his attention flickering to the rain now lashing at the windows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day dawns bright but cold. The storm lasted well into the early hours of the morning as the various members of the family either talked or attempted to distract themselves in different activities.

No word from Matthew. Carlisle suspected that he would have dropped back off to sleep out of exhaustion and when he'd checked on him around half past two in the morning this was proved to be the case. Quickly and quietly he'd checked his vitals, placed a glass of water on the bedside table, removed the still full cup of by then cold coffee, and withdrawn.

'What are we going to tell Nessie?' Esme asks suddenly. Carlisle turns to her. His wife is sitting on the window-seat staring out at the fingers of bright gold now streaking into the sky. 'She adored Edward.'

'We all did,' Alice murmurs. 'We must tell her the truth. She's bright, she would expect no less.'

'She's still only a child,' Rosalie comments. 'We should be protecting her.'

'By lying to her?' Jasper returns sharply. 'She's going to know something's wrong. One look at Bella would tell her that.'

Briefly their attention focuses on Bella, still unmoving on the couch.

'She has to be told,' Carlisle says slowly. 'But let her enjoy her time with Charlie first. That will give Bella a little bit more time to become stronger.'

'She should be here,' Rosalie argues. 'With her family.'

'Charlie is her family too, Rose,' Emmett says reasonably, one hand rubbing small circles on his wife's shoulder. Rosalie huffs but falls silent, her delicate fingers playing absently with the slim, silver bracelet on her wrist which, if Carlisle recalls correctly, was a present from Emmett last Christmas.

They lapse into silence once more and it is only the faint sounds of movement coming from upstairs a few hours later which rouses them. Esme looks worriedly at Carlisle and gets to her feet, flicking her caramel curls over her shoulder.

Rosalie and Emmett remain stationary on the loveseat but their postures tense almost imperceptibly.

Carlisle joins his wife and wraps an arm around her shoulders, his attention devoted to tracking Matthew's slow progression through the house.

'Should we help him?' Esme whispers.

'No. Let him come down in his own time,' Carlisle responds, hoping it's the correct decision. 'He's had a lot to deal with.'

'He's not the only one,' Emmett says grumpily.

They wait as the sounds get more distinct and then Matthew is there in the doorway, his hair rumpled from the pillow. He halts on the threshold, his gaze flickering between all the members of the family. Visibly he swallows and his Adam's apple bobs in his throat. Esme steps forward but does not move too close.

'What time is it?' Matthew asks.

'Twenty past ten in the morning,' Carlisle responds immediately. 'How are you?'

'I've been better.' He remains in the doorway, wariness clouding his eyes. Esme gestures to a chair.

'Sit down if you want. You've been through a terrible ordeal.' In the corner Carlisle sees Jasper roll his eyes.

Matthew still looks hesitant and wary but shakily makes his way over to the seat indicated and sinks down onto the cushion. Carlisle is suddenly aware of how very, very silent the room is and clears his throat noisily.

'Well, you've already met my wife, Esme. The others here are my adoptive children, so to speak. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella and...' he stops abruptly, the muscles in his throat working. Matthew is looking at him with confusion in his eyes.

'And?'

'And, nobody,' Carlisle says with a great effort. 'That's it... now.'

'Oh, so what, you're just going to pretend like he never existed?' Rosalie exclaims from the loveseat. Emmett's hand tightens slightly on her shoulder. Rose turns her attention to the unfortunate Matthew who flinches back slightly at the passion in her gaze. 'There was one other. Bella's husband and our brother. Edward Cullen. Carlisle threw you to him to get you out of the way at the start of the battle. He took you into the woods so you'd be safe. Do you remember him?'

Obviously taken aback at the strength of Rosalie's words, Matthew hesitates and glances to Carlisle for support who merely sighs wearily.

'Yes, I think so. Messy hair... I don't remember anything after that.'

'Yes, well he died in the fight. So forgive us if we're not on our best behavior.'

'Rose...' Esme warns softly, her golden gaze flashing in her daughter's direction. Rosalie slumps against the back of the loveseat with a huff, her arms crossing defensively over her chest.

'I'm so sorry,' Matthew says, stumbling slightly over his words. 'That must have been awful.'

'It's probably why Bells hasn't responded to you yet dude,' Emmett says, his tone falsely cheerful, his sudden smile too bright. 'Her husband just died. She's not usually this rude.'

'Emmett!' Esme scolds. However it seems Emmett's ill-judged remark has had an effect upon Bella. Slowly, very slowly for a vampire, she unfurls herself from the foetal position she had adopted on the couch and smooths her hair with steady and sure fingers. She fixes her gaze on Emmett.

'I'm not sure _you_ should be the one lecturing others about manners,' she says quietly and seriously. Alice smiles slightly, perhaps amused or perhaps just in relief that Bella has started talking again. Bella's attention turns to Matthew, and although she doesn't smile, her words are calm and collected.

'Bella Cullen. I'm glad you're feeling better.'

'I'm sorry for your loss,' Matthew says falteringly, evidently feeling out of his depth. Bella gazes at him steadily.

'Thank you. He died fighting for his family. I believe that's what he would have wanted.'

'You must be hungry, Matthew,' Esme says, obviously attempting to get the conversation onto a more normal, and less painful, subject.

'Well, yes, I am a little,' he confesses, rubbing absently at his arm. 'But, um, I mean, do you guys...'

'Oh, we always keep food in the house,' Esme replies, guessing at his unsaid question. 'We have a few human visitors.'

'Right,' he says blankly. Gathering himself slightly he continues. 'Well, then, that'd be great.'

'I'll make you a sandwich.' Esme is just at the door when Alice gets to her feet, the movement so sudden it makes Matthew jolt in shock. Carlisle is just about to apologize to him, yet again, when the expression on Alice's face gives him pause.

'Alice? What is it?'

'You may have to hold on that sandwich, Esme,' she says, in a voice constricted by strain.

'Why?' Esme asks, bewildered.

'Because Charlie's just pulling up into the drive. He's got Nessie with him.'

Her father's name makes Bella blink in shock. 'Charlie? But... he was supposed to stay away.'

'He probably wants to make absolutely sure you're alright,' Alice says gently, her gaze flicking between the window looking out onto the drive and Bella. 'You can't blame him for that. He doesn't know... he doesn't know what's happened.'

Carlisle groans and runs his hand through his hair. 'This is all we need,' he mutters quietly. Matthew, however, picks it up.

'Sorry, what's going on now? Who's Charlie?'

'Charlie Swan,' Jasper says, from the corner of the room. 'Chief-of-Police here in Forks. He's Bella's dad.'

'Oh. Is he...?'

'No, no,' Carlisle responds absently. 'Charlie's human. And Nessie's Bella and Edward's daughter.'

'Adopted too?' Matthew says, valiantly attempting to keep up.

'No, biological.' Carlisle is aware everything he is saying is merely confusing Matthew more, but really at this point, he is past caring. Concerned he looks at Bella, expecting this news to have hit her hard. Instead she seems to be gathering herself together. A strength has come into her face he hasn't seen there since she learnt of Edward's death.

'Perhaps this is the best way,' she murmurs, almost to herself. 'Nessie has to find out sooner or later.'

Rosalie has got to her feet, looking predictably joyful at the unexpected arrival of her beloved niece, yet worried at the turn events have taken.

After a few seconds the sound of a car drawing to a halt on the gravel is heard and a few seconds later the doorbell goes. Carlisle pulls himself together, attempts to cudgel his features into something resembling sanity, and leaves the room to answer the door.

Within a few seconds the high-pitched giggles and chatter of Renesmee filter through into the living-room, accompanied by Charlie and Carlisle's low voices. Bella gets to her feet and manages a smile as her daughter runs into the room and into her arms.

'Hello, sweetie,' she says softly, running a hand through Nessie's wild bronze curls. 'How was your trip with Grandpa?'

'Good,' Nessie responds. 'I missed you. And Daddy.' She pulls away from Bella's embrace and gazes around the room. 'Where is he? I want to show him this.' She pulls a beautiful stone from the pocket of her jeans, its almost luminscent surface covered with delicate whorls of crimson and gold. 'Grandpa and I found it by the river.'

Bella stares around at her family for an endless moment and then kneels down so that she is on a level with her daughter. 'It's beautiful, darling. Shall we go and have a little talk? I need to tell you something.'

'Sure,' Nessie agrees happily. 'Then can I show my stone to Daddy?'

Bella doesn't reply, instead takes Renesmee's hand in hers and draws her out of the room. The other members of the family all studiously avoid looking at each other.

Charlie wanders in after Carlisle. 'Everyone alright?' he asks, immediately sensing the atmosphere.

'Not really, Charlie,' Carlisle sighs. 'Maybe you'd better have a seat.'

'Where's Bells?'

'She's with Nessie,' Rosalie says quietly.

'Oh.' He scratches at his head and takes a seat near Matthew. 'Hi. Didn't see you there. Charlie Swan.'

'Matthew Gerard. I'm the new doctor up at the hospital.'

'Ah. I'm guessing you're a friend of Carlisle's then?' Charlie asks politely.

Matthew blinks a few times and then twists to look at Carlisle who doesn't feel able to do anything but stare back. Matthew turns back to Charlie. 'Sort of,' he mumbles in response.

'So, anyone gonna tell me what's going on?'

Just then a resounding, childish scream of anguish and anger rings through the house. It is so loud that they all jump slightly. Esme shudders. Charlie has leapt to his feet, his eyes confused and worried.

'That was Nessie. _What is going on_?' Before anybody can answer him Renesmee comes speeding back into the room like a bullet, coming straight to a halt in front of Carlisle.

'It's not true, is it, Grandad? Mummy's lying to me. Isn't she? _Isn't she_?' Carlisle falls to his knees in front of her and draws her into his arms, flicking his gaze to the doorway where Bella is standing looking destroyed and helpless.

'No, sweetie, she's not I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Nessie.'

Her small body shakes with sobs in his arms and comprehension is dawning slowly on Charlie's face as he thinks over what event could possibly make his daughter and his granddaughter, not to mention the rest of the Cullens, so utterly devastated.

'God no,' is all he says. 'Not Edward?'

Esme nods silently and Charlie strides across the room to hug Bella to him.

'I'm so sorry, Bells,' he chokes out into her hair. She clings onto him and presses her head into his shoulder.

'I should really go,' Matthew starts hesitantly, moving halfway out of his chair.

'In a bit, I promise,' Carlisle says. 'I should really check you over before you leave.'

'I _am_ a doctor too, you know,' Matthew says irritably. 'And I really don't think I should be here anymore. I feel like I'm intruding.'

'Carlisle?' Alice says shrilly from her position by the window.

'What now?' he groans, passing the still sobbing Nessie to Esme and darting to stand by her side.

'Not what. Who,' she says, turning her attention back to the view through the window. Carlisle follows her stare and hisses a breath between his teeth.

'_Shit_,' he says, making the whole family stop and stare at him. It is a mark of how little he swears, if ever, that it has even made Nessie stop crying in shock. 'What is _he_ doing here? _Now_ of all times?'

'What is it, Carlisle? Alice?' Emmett booms from across the room.

Alice turns to face him, fury evident in every line of her posture. '_Aro_,' she spits.


	28. Chapter 27: Pulling Together

**Author's Note: Right... only one more chapter after this, which I have innovatively titled 'Epilogue'. Thank you so much to everyone who has stayed with this story even through all the irregular updates and me just generally being rubbish with writing it. Honestly, it is all you reviewers who actually spurred me on into finishing this. So thank you all very much!**

**Warnings: Angst... as always. Violence.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight really doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_**Pulling Together**_

The reaction is immediate. Instantly the entire family are on their feet, every sense on high alert.

Carlisle twists and glances at Rosalie.

'Rosalie. Take Matthew, Charlie and Nessie upstairs to the back of the house. Come straight back. We're going to need you.'

Rose nods and without another word scoops Nessie, who has started crying once more, into her arms. She gestures to Charlie and Matthew.

'Follow me.'

'What is going on _now_?' Matthew complains, getting out of his chair but standing his ground.

'No time to explain,' Carlisle bites out, his voice thick with stress. 'But you remember the head nutcase?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, he's here. So please, just follow Rosalie.'

Charlie turns hopelessly in a circle. 'Bells? Carlise? Is there a problem? I have my gun.' He pats the holster at his hip as if to reassure himself. Carlisle manages a smile.

'Guns will be no use, Charlie. But thanks for the offer.'

Their eyes connect across the room, dark brown meeting gold. Finally Charlie shrugs his shoulders, defeated, and leaves the room, following Rosalie and the bewildered Matthew. From the window Carlisle keeps an eye on Aro warily. The former leader of the Volturi does not look nearly so elegant and distinguished as usual. Carlisle's sharp eyes can pick out the splashes of mud and tears in his usually pristine robes. His hair is disheveled and hangs over his face.

He approaches the house slowly, cautiously. With one hand Carlisle raises his hand and motions to his family to move away from the windows, although Aro has undoubtedly seen them by now. They gather together in the middle of the room, tense and alert. Angry.

Footsteps on the stone stairs leading up to the door. A pause. Then the bell. Rosalie darts back, and joins them. Carlisle glances around at his family and then moves to the door.

'If you had any sense, Aro, you would not have come here,' he growls, his tone vibrating with fury. The door remains unopened. He can hear the slight swish of Aro's cloak as he shifts from foot to foot.

'I... Carlisle, please... I come to talk.'

'To talk? Funny, I thought we had already tried that. _I_ tried that. You were not interested then. And now my son is dead.' Abruptly he flings the door open so hard that it rebounds off the adjoining wall. 'Tell me just why I should talk to you.'

Emmett has joined him, and Jasper. They stand behind him, flanking him, one at each shoulder. Esme, Rosalie and Alice have moved to the base of the stairs. Bella stands in the doorway of the living-room, stone-still, listening to the voice of the vampire who organized the attack which left her husband dead and her daughter fatherless.

Aro's eyes flick to them all in turn, the crimson irises wide. There is none of the madness which had previously dominated his expression in all of his dealings with them. Carlisle can tell that Jasper is discomfited with this change in Aro. Presumably he isn't detecting any anger or violent intent from him.

Quickly Carlisle glances over his shoulder at Jasper and raises his eyebrows questioningly. His son's expression is narrow with suspicion but he nods slightly and that is enough for Carlisle. His posture relaxes slightly.

'I am not letting you in this house, Aro,' he says tightly. 'You are lucky I am not tearing you limb from limb.'

'That is not you, Carlisle,' the other replies softly. 'You would not murder in cold-blood.'

'No, that was always more your area.'

Aro sighs heavily and he looks more careworn than Carlisle can ever remember seeing him.

'Can we not talk about this in a civilized fashion?' he pleads, spreading his hands wide. Emmett snarls and Rosalie laughs bitterly.

'A civilized fashion? You have to be kidding.'

Carlisle looks at Aro for one long moment and then turns to Bella.

'Bella? You have the decision here.'

She looks a little surprised at this but her eyes radiate anger. 'Let him in,' she says eventually in a stony voice. 'I want to hear what he's got to say for himself before I rip him apart.'

'My deepest thanks, dear Isabella,' Aro says, bowing low, in a tone of voice much more like the Aro they had previously known. The very sound makes Carlisle shudder. He stands aside and pulls Emmett and Jasper with him. They glare distrustfully at Aro as he passes and shadow him all the way into the living-room where he perches on the sofa.

'Did I ever tell you how much I like what you've done with this place, Esme?' he says conversationally.

She shakes her head but doesn't say a word.

'Say what you've got to say, Aro.'

Aro's cheery disposition abruptly vanishes as quickly as it had come and he sighs. 'I truly do not know what to say. Only that... I really am sorry. For everything. I thought, I just wanted order. I wanted everything my way. Some reason in all the chaos of our existence. Is that such a crime?'

Bella stalks towards him, her eyes flashing. 'You have terrorized, kidnapped, tortured and _murdered_ members of our family, Aro,' she spits. 'Do you not understand the meaning of the word _crime_?'

'To be fair, Isabella, I did not murder dear Edward.'

'You might as well have,' she hisses and crouches in the classic hunting pose, every muscle tensed for attack.

'Yes, I orchestrated the attack. But I repented. Too late, I do admit. But what you said did get through to me, Carlisle.' Aro's eyes are on him, sincere and honest. Carlisle can see the vampire he once knew, the vampire he had given up hope of ever reclaiming. 'I never wanted to be... this. That is why I took control from the Romanians. I thought I could make things better. But it turns out power is a heady thing. It went to my head. I was corrupted. Everything became distorted, the threat your family posed, my own vulnerability, everything.'

'My family was _never_ a threat to you, Aro,' Carlisle says softly. 'That was all your imagination. We were quite content to live here peacefully without any interference from you. You have single-handedly caused the deaths of not only Edward but many others who were dear to me and for what? For some misguided sense of persecution you had?'

'You know I always had a temper,' Aro says hopelessly.

'Indeed.' Carlisle rolls up his shirt sleeve and presents the slender, silvery scar on his wrist to Aro. 'Remember how I got this?'

Pain crosses Aro's face as he stares at Carlisle. 'Yes,' he whispers. 'I remember.'

'And do you remember standing by as Jane tortured me while I was your _guest_? Do you remember depriving me of blood until I could barely recognize my own wife?'

There is no doubt about it, Aro's expression is truly tortured. Flicking a glance at Jasper, Carlisle sees that he has shrunk into the corner of the room, his posture hunched, almost physically affected by all the emotion.

'Yes,' he whispers. 'Carlisle...'

Carlisle holds up his hand. 'No. This is my decision. I could have forgiven you almost anything, Aro. I could have forgiven you for how you treated me.' At this Esme seems about to speak, her usually gentle features angry and full of pain. Carlisle silences her with a quick look and a nod of his head, as if to reassure her. _It's okay._ 'But not this, Aro. Never this. Edward is dead. Kate, Siobhan, Eleazar, Seth, Jared and more... they're gone forever because of your actions. Bella is correct. You did not technically kill Edward. But you may as well have done. And now, this decision should be Bella's. You took away her husband. Ultimately she will decide your fate.'

Aro stands from his seat on the couch. 'Isabella...' he pleads, turning to her, hands outstretched in supplication. She stares at him coldly, grief and anger shining from her eyes. There is no trace of the gawky, awkward human she had once been here. Here is a strong, furious, young woman.

'You do not deserve to live, Aro. What you have done, I cannot forgive.'

Aro turns slowly in a circle, looking at each member of the family, as if for support. It does not come. Emmett is smiling grimly. The hatred emanating from Rosalie almost matches that from Bella. Alice and Jasper stand together, arms wrapped around each other. Both shake their heads stonily as Aro's imploring gaze reaches them. Esme does not look quite as hate-filled as the others but her expression is still far from kind. Perhaps she is remembering the sight of her first son flying into the flames, perhaps she is recalling a broken Carlisle lying helpless and half-dead in the Volturi's fortress. She shakes her head.

And then Aro is approaching Carlisle.

'Please. My old friend, my brother, please... I never meant any of this.'

'It's too late,' Carlisle says sadly. 'It's far too late, Aro.' Quietly he nods at Emmett, then Jasper. They leap forward and each grab one of Aro's arms. Surprisingly he does not struggle, merely stays limp in their grasp as they drag him out of the house and to a sheltered spot just behind the veranda. The rest of the family follow, Alice's arm wrapped tightly around Bella's waist, Esme holding onto Rosalie's arm. Carlisle brings up the rear with Bella. She does not speak, her expression is set, her lips pressed into a thin line.

'One question,' Carlisle says as Jasper and Emmett draw to a halt, their prisoner slumped between them. 'What has become of Marcus? The last we saw of him was at the beginning of the fight.'

'He is dead,' Aro says heavily, his tone laced with regret. 'He attacked me just north of here, a few hours ago. Sulpicia had told him of what truly happened with Didyme. I attempted to reason with him, yet I knew it would do no good. We fought. I had no choice.'

Carlisle nods and gestures to his two remaining sons who heave on Aro's arms so that he is standing more or less upright. Esme moves from Rosalie's side and presses her face against Carlisle's shoulder. He wraps an arm around her and looks at Bella.

'Are you sure about this, Bella? None of us will judge you for it, of course. But you are taking a life. You have to know what that means.'

She pauses and meets his gaze seriously. 'I know what it means. I do not make this decision lightly, Carlisle. But this... this is my justice. This is me avenging Edward.'

Carlisle sighs and nods ever so slightly. Aro's eyes widen as he glances from Carlisle to Bella's vengeful stare. Maybe, even now, he still hoped that Carlisle would step in to save him.

'Carlisle...' he begins to say.

_Crack._

It happens in a heartbeat. One moment Bella is stationary and the next she is flying through the air, nails latching onto Aro's throat. She does not prolong his torment. Twisting and tearing, dark hair swirling in the growing wind, she removes his head and lets it drop. Jasper and Emmett glance at each other and release the arms, allowing the torso to join the head on the ground. Aro's crimson eyes gaze sightlessly up at the sky.

Bella does not hesitate.

'Lighter,' is all she says. Rosalie steps forward and presses one into her hand. Flicking the metal wheel Bella lets it drop onto the edge of Aro's dark robe. The material catches instantly and as one the family watch the flames eat up the remains of Aro's body.

Carlisle hears Esme suppress a sob and draws her tighter against him, one hand reaching out to smooth her errant curls.

Slowly they drift away from the impromptu bonfire, knowing the flames will die out in their own time. Carlisle casts one last look over his shoulder as he walks away. The smoke is twisting into the air, the flames climbing ever-higher. He closes his eyes and turns away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two Days Later**

'I know he deserved to die...' Carlisle glances up as Esme's voice trails off. Around them the smell of early spring is in the air, damp earth, budding flowers and fresh rain. Esme is absently turning over a patch of soil, a small pile of bulbs by her side. Carlisle smiles at the sight of her in her old gardening jeans and tatty sweater. Her bare toes are curled into the earth and her porcelain skin is streaked with dirt across the temple from where she's swiped her hand in a very human gesture. As always when she is gardening her curly hair is tied in a high ponytail and falls to just below her shoulder blades.

'I know,' he whispers in response to her unfinished statement, leaning forwards and tucking a stray curl behind her ear. 'It is never easy to witness death like that.'

'Would you have killed him?' she asks, her eyes searching his face. 'If it had been your decision. If I'd died instead of Edward...'

Carlisle closes his eyes and shakes his head. 'Don't say that again, Esme.'

'I'm sorry. But would you?' Her voice hardens. 'I would have done. If he'd killed you in Volterra I would have torn him apart.'

'I cannot guess at the agony Bella must be feeling,' Carlisle says slowly. 'Anyone who has not lost a mate has no way of knowing her emotions right now. If killing Aro helps ease that agony then who are we to judge her?'

'I've had a taste of how she might be feeling,' Esme says quietly. 'Just after they took you. I thought I'd never see you again.'

Silently he reaches out his hand and clasps hers, stilling the relentless movement of the trowel in the earth.

'I'm not going anywhere,' he promises. 'You're stuck with me for an eternity, Esme Cullen.'

'Glad to hear it,' she murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. 'Is there any point in planting these? We're going to be moving soon anyway, aren't we?' Her voice is tinged with an unusual bitterness. Carlisle smiles gently at her.

'I never even asked you how you're coping with his loss,' he says quietly. 'I'm so sorry, Esme. I've been wrapped up in my own grief. I haven't been there for you.'

'Yes, you have,' she responds. 'You've always been next to me. That's enough. Knowing you're there.' She sighs and lets the trowel drop to the earth. 'He was... oh, I don't know. In a way he was everything. And I don't mean to cast reflections on Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. You know I love them deeply, as my own children. It's just... it was the three of us for so long. You and me and Edward. It was twelve years before Rosalie joined us.'

'We'll always have that,' Carlisle says. 'We'll always have our time with him in our memories. They won't fade. He will be remembered.'

'Yes. Yes, he will.' She stands up and brushes the loose earth from her jeans and sweater. He joins her and presses her closely against him, feeling the comforting swell of her breasts against his chest and the delicate muscles of her back under his hands.

'We won't forget him,' he whispers into her hair. 'When we move we'll take his piano with us. It will be his legacy. Renesmee is a talented pianist already. It will mean a lot to her to keep the piano that belonged to him.'

'I am ready to move,' Esme says after a moment's pause. 'This place, it holds too many bad memories now. Everytime I hunt in the forest I'm assaulted by them. They crowd in... it's too painful.'

'I agree. We should be getting back. Jacob's coming over in a minute to see Nessie.'

'She will be okay, won't she?' Esme comments as they begin walking back at a leisurely pace.

Carlisle frowns. Their granddaughter has remained closeted in her room for the past two days, barely speaking, hardly eating anything whether it be human food or blood. Bella, who after the closure given by Aro's death seems to have drawn herself together, sits with her hour after hour.

'She is young,' Carlisle says finally as they push open the front door and enter the hall. 'And tragedy and grief affect everybody differently. All we can do is be here for her when she needs us.'

'Talking about Nessie?' A deep voice brings them up short and they turn in unison. Jacob stands on the threshold, a worn smile on his face. 'Hello, Doc. Esme.'

'Sorry, Jacob, I didn't even hear you there,' Carlisle says, slightly startled. 'Come on in, not that you need an invitation anymore.'

Jacob grins slightly and kicks off his shoes before joining them in the hall. 'Where is she?'

'Upstairs, with Bella and Rosalie,' Esme replies. 'How are you, Jacob? We're all so sorry about Seth and Jared.'

His dark brows knit together and he blinks quickly in succession a few times as if to ward off tears.

'Yeah, well,' he says, scuffing his sock-clad foot against the tiled hall floor. 'It's been a tough couple of days. For everyone, I'd imagine.' He glances up to look at them earnestly. 'I'm sorry too, I really am. For Edward, I mean. Is Bella...?'

'She's getting there,' Esme says. 'Renesmee too. But slowly.'

'Can I go up?'

'I'd give them a few more minutes. They know you're here, after all. Would you like some food? I think there's some bread and corned beef. I could make you a sandwich.'

'Yeah, food would be good.' He rubs at his eyes and wanders towards the living room. 'I've been running patrol with Leah for the past few days. We wanted to check that all the bloodsuckers are gone from the area.'

'And?' Carlisle asks.

'Yep. Vanished. You lot are the only ones left.'

'Thank you for that, Jake,' Esme calls over her shoulder as she disappears towards the kitchen. He grins sheepishly and rubs at the back of his neck as he enters the living-room and collapses onto the couch.

Carlisle, following him in, moves to stand by the windows.

'So, how you doing, Doc? Honestly.'

Carlisle turns to him, surprised. 'I'm all right, Jacob. But thank you for asking.'

'It can't have been easy, though,' Jacob presses, oblivious to the slight spasm which crosses Carlisle's face. 'I mean, you and Edward, you had this bond... even I could see that.'

'Yes,' Carlisle replies tightly. 'Well. He was my first companion. I suppose it's natural that we ended up close.'

'Jake?'

Both their attention switches to the door where Bella is standing, her vampiric beauty as radiant as ever, yet still looking somehow drained and tired.

'Bells!' He gets up and wraps her in his arms. She allows herself to be comforted for a few seconds before she pulls away.

'It's good to see you,' she says wearily. 'I'm sorry about Seth and Jared.'

'Yeah. Well, I'm sorry about Edward. Honestly I am Bella.'

'I know,' she whispers. 'I expect you've come to see Nessie?'

'Well, and you,' he says awkwardly. 'How is she?'

'Not good,' Bella responds bluntly. 'She's just lost her father, how do you think she's doing, Jake?'

He winces and shifts uncomfortably. At that moment Esme enters the room carrying a stack of sandwiches piled high on a plate along with a glass of orange juice. Jacob takes them from her with a murmur of thanks and the awkward moment is avoided.

He is just polishing off the last one when there is a tearful cry of, 'Jake?' from the doorway and manages to put aside the plate in time to receive an armful of Renesmee. Gently he pulls her onto his lap and into his arms as she lays her head against his chest.

'Hey, Nessie. How you holding up, eh?'

She sniffles into his t-shirt but doesn't answer. Bella watches them expressionlessly for a moment and then wanders over to the window to stare out at the vista shimmering in the sun.

'Do you want to go hunting, Nessie?' Jacob asks, leaning down slightly to peer into her face. 'Like we used to? Bet I'll win.'

She sniffs and manages a weak smile. 'No, you won't. I'm always better than you. You're too slow, Jacob.'

'Wanna prove that?' Jacob asks, raising one eyebrow at her. Almost reluctantly she laughs and hops off his lap.

'Fine,' she murmurs, slightly sulkily. She darts over to Bella and plucks at her sleeve. 'Can I go hunting with Jake, Mommy?'

'Of course, sweetie,' Bella replies, managing a genuine smile. 'Have a good time. I'll see you later, okay?'

'Race you to the forest, Jake,' Nessie calls, a little of her old spirit back in her tone as she sprints out of the room. Jake follows but stops when Bella calls his name.

'Jake?'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you.'

He shrugs and grins sadly. 'No problem, Bells.'

The moment they're gone Bella collapses onto a couch and stares blankly in front of her. Esme glides over to sit beside her and wraps an arm around her waist.

'You're holding up so well,' she murmurs. 'We're all very proud of you.'

Bella laughs shakily. 'I don't feel like I'm coping at the moment. I feel like I could shatter anytime. Fragile.'

'Fragile is not a word I'd use to describe you, Bella,' Carlisle says, moving forwards to sit on her other side. 'Out of us all, you've lost the most. But you're doing brilliantly. Grief is a natural part of life, but we cannot let it consume us.'

'You know what helped?' Bella murmurs, glancing at him. He shakes his head. 'It's gonna sound awful but, I remember Carmen and Garrett... how they were after the battle. They lost everything. And I thought, I have it better. Because Edward is gone but I've still got a little piece of him in Nessie. Everytime I look at her he's there in her hair and the shape of her jaw. Even the way she laughs.'

Esme's arm tightens around her waist.

'Garrett and Carmen don't have that. Yes, I've lost a lot. But I realized something recently – I also _have_ a lot. I have a beautiful daughter who needs me to be strong. I have a wonderful family who have supported me through everything, even before I married Edward. And I have all the memories of him. One of the good things about being a vampire, I guess, is this perfect memory. He won't ever fade.'

'No,' Carlisle murmurs. 'No, he won't.'


	29. Chapter 28: Epilogue

**Author's Note: To be honest this epilogue is mostly just song lyrics. The song for me sums up the entirety of the feelings examined in this story as a whole. Love, loss and dreams. It seemed appropriate. I'm sorry the epilogue is so short, but it didn't feel right to me to drag it out. I'm leaving it on a bittersweet note, I think. Bella is never going to feel completely 'right' without Edward. But I hope I've got across the point that not all is lost and that there is a light in the distance. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing.**

**Warnings: None really.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight has never belonged to me.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_**Epilogue**_

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while_

_Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies_

_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst_

_Are you going to drop the bomb or not?_

_Let us die young or let us live forever_

_We don't have the power but we never say never_

_Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip_

_The music's for the sad men_

_Can you imagine when this race is won_

_Turn our golden faces into the sun_

_Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune_

_The music's played by the madman_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever, forever forever_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever_

_Forever young?_

_Some are like water, some are like the heat_

_Some are a melody and some are the beat_

_Sooner or later they all will be gone_

_Why don't they stay young?_

_It's so hard to get old without a cause_

_I don't want to perish like a fading horse_

_Youth is like diamonds in the sun_

_And diamonds are forever_

_So many adventures couldn't happen today_

_So many songs we forgot to play_

_So many dreams are swinging out of the blue_

_We let them come true_

'_Forever Young' - Alphaville_

**Two Years Later**

'How was your run?'

Bella glances at Carlisle as she takes off her running shoes by the door.

'It was alright. Same as usual, I guess.' She runs her hands through her tousled hair and glances around. 'Where's Nessie?'

'Out with Rose and Emmett. They've taken her shopping. Well, Rosalie has. I think Emmett just got dragged along to carry the bags.'

Bella laughs a little and Carlisle inwardly rejoices. Even after two years, getting Bella to laugh or even smile is sometimes tricky.

'I reckon you probably know all of Ohio by now,' Carlisle comments as they walk into the living room where Esme is arranging flowers by the window.

'I'm close,' Bella says, sinking down onto the couch and taking up a magazine. 'I think I've been virtually everywhere.'

'Charlie's flying in next week isn't he?' Esme remarks. 'I think he mentioned something about taking Nessie camping.'

Bella nods. 'She's been looking forward to it for ages. She doesn't see him enough, that's the only trouble with being so far away.'

'At least she's got Jake here all the time now,' Carlisle says.

After some deliberation Jacob had decided to move to Conneaut to join them. He'd held out in Forks for about a year and a half after they left, taking regular trips to see Renesmee. Eventually, however, it became evident that the enforced separation was taking its toll, both on Jake and on Nessie.

'I think my ears are burning,' Jacob announces, wandering into the room to join them.

'We were just saying how much happier Nessie's been since you moved here permanently,' Esme responds, finishing with the flowers. 'You hungry, Jacob?'

'Nah, I'll eat later,' he says. 'When's Nessie expected back?'

'Well, it's Rosalie and shopping,' Carlisle says with a grin. 'I'd say anywhere between four to six hours.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In fact it's only a couple of hours later when the trio finally come through the door. Emmett has all but disappeared under a number of shopping bags from only the most luxurious boutiques.

'Looks like your credit card took a hammering,' Carlisle says wryly as he stands in the hallway with his arms folded across his chest. Emmett groans and drops the bags onto the floor.

'You have no idea,' he grumbles. 'I was made to go into every store _at least_ twice.'

'It wasn't that bad, you're exaggerating Uncle Em,' Renesmee says, a gleeful smile on her face. 'I got _six_ new outfits Grandad.'

'We may have gone a little crazy,' Rosalie says with an attempt at a repentant expression.

'Can I have my piano lesson now, Auntie Rose?' Nessie asks, gesturing at Edward's piano which takes pride of place in the large hallway. Rosalie smiles.

'Of course. Let me just put these clothes away and I'll be right down.'

As Rose darts off up the stairs, her golden hair flying behind her, Nessie sits at the piano stool and runs a hand lovingly over the smooth wood. Propped up on top is a framed photo of Edward, Bella and Nessie. Edward has Renesmee on his hip and is ruffling her curls with one hand. Beside them Bella has an arm wrapped around his waist and is laughing up at them both.

Bella now joins them in the hallway and crosses to Nessie, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

'Did you have a good time, sweetie?'

'Yep,' Nessie replies absently, rifling through sheet music. 'I got six new outfits and now Auntie Rose is giving me my piano lesson. She says I can move onto grade four today.'

Bella smiles sadly and catches Esme's eye. 'That's wonderful. How many grades are there?' Nessie rolls her eyes.

'Come on, Mom, you have to know that.' Bella shrugs and Nessie sighs. 'Eight. There are eight grades.'

'You really didn't know that Bella?' Rosalie teases as she flies down the stairs and perches elegantly next to Nessie on the stool.

'Edward was always the musical one, not me,' Bella says easily, only a slight pause showing her hesitation at mentioning the name.

The assembled family is silent for a moment until Rosalie breaks the tension by running a few scales.

'Right. Now, concentrate Nessie. Do your scales first.'

Carlisle drifts out of the room and outside onto the drive, followed by Esme, Bella and Jacob.

'It's so different, with him not here,' Bella says eventually. She wanders over to the patch of garden lying to the right and takes a seat on the wooden bench situated there. Carlisle and Esme glance at each other and follow her.

'I know, honey,' Esme says warmly, rubbing her shoulder. 'It's always going to be difficult. But with time, it will get easier.'

'Will it?' Bella asks, twisting to face Esme, her features desperate. 'He's in virtually every thought I have. Memories of him are always there. The day he saved me from Tyler's van... the day he saved me again from the guys in Port Angeles. Our prom. Italy. Everything... it's all there and I can't block it out.' She pauses and her expression becomes obstinate. 'I don't _want _to block it out. But it's so painful, Esme. It hurts.'

'I know,' Esme soothes again.

'How? How do you know? How can you possibly imagine what I'm going through?' Bella shouts, suddenly angry. Carlisle frowns and moves a little closer but Esme shakes her head subtly at him and turns back to Bella.

'Bella, even as vampires, loss is a part of life. You've lost your husband but Carlisle and I have lost a beloved son. And more than that, I know how it feels to lose a part of you. I don't think I've ever gone into detail about this before, but my son died from lung cancer when he was only a few days old.'

Bella's shoulders droop and her expression becomes apologetic.

'Esme, I...'

'No, Bella. You need to hear this. Death, in any form, is always devastating. But we move on and we continue. I thought my life was over the day I lost my son. In fact, I intended to make sure that was true. I know Edward told you I _fell_ off that cliff, but as I said before he was just being a gentleman. I didn't fall. However, instead of death I got life, of a different sort. A life with my soulmate.

'I know you haven't had nearly enough time with Edward, no measure of time would have been enough. But you had something, and that is something to always treasure. I have made every effort to keep the memories of my son clear and sharp in my mind by thinking of him every day. Carlisle and I even go and visit his grave. Every year, on his birthday.'

'I didn't know that,' Bella whispers. 'Where is he buried?'

Esme smiles slightly. 'Ashland. Wisconsin. Not so far from here, really.' She draws Bella in close to her and the younger woman allows it, resting her head against Esme's shoulder. Gently Esme strokes her hair.

'And you have Nessie to think about. She needs her mother. She'll always need you. You're so lucky, Bella. You have a part of Edward still living. And he wouldn't want you to destroy yourself over his death. He would want you to live and be happy. Enjoy your daughter, Bella.'

There is silence for awhile. Absently Carlisle notices that Jacob has vanished, presumably to watch over Nessie's piano lesson. He takes a seat next to Esme on the bench and sighs deeply. Hearing Esme go over her troubled past has not been easy for him. He remembers the times she would go off by herself, just after her turning, clearly desperate to cry and grieve... discovering she could not. Although they had been unable to recover her son's body, Carlisle had paid for a handsome headstone to be crafted and placed in Ashland's epitaph read simply,

_**David Oliver Platt. Beloved of God and beloved son. **_

They still went. Every year in mid December. Esme would lay a bouquet of flowers and sit, on her own for awhile with her residual grief as Carlisle busied himself with looking around at the various other graves.

Soon he would return to her side and kiss her gently. She would lean into him while her body shuddered with unshed tears. Then she would lay her hand gently on top of the stone and they would leave, as quietly as they had come. No words needed to be spoken.

Edward has two memorials. One is the piano which Nessie is playing so beautifully at the moment, under Rosalie's careful guidance and Jacob's watchful eye. The other is deep in their back garden, a small, plain stone placed in the earth with bright flowers growing all around it, crafted lovingly by Esme.

_**Edward Cullen. Always loved. His soul will go on.**_

'You are free to grieve,' Esme is saying now. 'Go and sit by his grave and be alone with your thoughts and memories. Let them come, don't try and push them away. It can be very cathartic.'

'I don't know what I'd do without you,' Bella murmurs. 'Without both of you.'

Carlisle glances up, startled. 'What have I done?' he asks, bewildered.

'Everything,' Bella replies simply. 'You have always given this family everything, Carlisle, and you will continue to do so.'

**I'm finishing it there. It may seem an odd place to end, but to me it seems right. I can't for the life of me say why. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for continuing to read!**


End file.
